Falling For Brady: An Imprint's Story
by Mercury-Serenity
Summary: I was afraid that she was going to run out of the truck when I told her I was a werewolf. Her eyes searched mine. There was a certain spark in them. "Show me! Become a werewolf." she said, a smile on her lips. Brady's Story.
1. Twenty Questions

**Falling for Brady: An Inprint Story**

A/N: I just wanted to write an imprint story about Brady. There are really not a lot of them. So, here I am giddy as a little girl dancing in the rain. Please review. Reviews make me happy and help me become a better writer.

Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns Twilight.

**Twenty Questions**

Leslie POV

I entered the English class and sat in my usual sit. It was the best sit in the house. It was located at the back of the class, two seats closed to the door, making my exits undetected.

It's my first day of class and I was anxious to go home. I was mortified when my stepfather entered the class after the bell rang. He patted my head and gave me a wide toothy smile.

"Good morning, class." he said, as he waved his hand and walked to the front of the class.

He placed a stack of papers on his desk and continued to smile at the class. "It's a great day! A brand new school year, let's go around and introduce ourselves." he said jovially, sitting on his desk.

I watched my stepfather, Joshua Reynolds, pointing at me to my dismay. "We'll start with the young lady wearing a Michigan hooded sweater." he smiled, winking at me.

I looked around the room nervously, trying to hide my horrified face. "Please, stand up and say your name, how old you are and something personal about yourself." he said, an even broad smile on his face.

Joshua was enjoying my humiliation. It was his purpose in life to embarrass me.

I stood up from my chair and cleared my throat. "My name is Leslie Alexis Ruiz. I'm fourteen. Something personal about me is-well-I hate my obnoxious stepfather." I said between clenched teeth, staring at him. My stepfather was laughing loudly.

"That's good to know, Leslie Ann." he teased, pointing at the person in front of me. "Now is your turn."

"It's Leslie Alexis, Josh-Mr. Reynolds." I hissed at him as I sat back down. Everyone turned to face me, but I hid my face behind my bangs. .

The students proceeded to introduce themselves and Josh handed us our class curriculum.

"This is your class prospectus or curriculum. You need to save it for future reference. I've written in it all the subjects that we'll cover this semester. The date to the test, quizzes and when projects will be due are in here. If there are any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me." Mr. Reynolds said as he walked back to his desk after handing out the papers.

He sat down. "We've thirty minutes before the class is over. You guys can chat among yourselves. But please, do so in a fashionable manner." he said as he opened a note pad and began to write in it.

I opened my backpack and retrieved my Spanish notebook. I began to review my notes when a warm hand touched my shoulder, startling me.

"Hey," the husky voice whispered. I turned to face the voice, when I gasped. I was surprised, shocked to see the handsome boy-men-Adonis that stood before me. His eyes were fixed on the door as he spoke to me.

"Is this English class with Mr. Reynolds?" he asked, as he waved to someone in the hall.

I was stunned. I couldn't answer. He lowered his head in irritation to look at me. "Is it-" his voice trailed off. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were staring at me, as if he'd seen heaven.

He was gorgeous. His eyes were a beautiful almond shaped with light brown irises with a dark green starburst around the black of his pupils. His hair was black and cut short in a spiked-style. His skin was a magical copper color. His lips were lush and full, so delectable. His face was perfectly symmetrical. Nothing in it was out of place. His face was perfect.

I candidly stared, still looking like an idiot with my mouth wide open. My eyes shifted downward, gazing at his attractive body. He wore a black polo shirt that outlined his god-like rippled muscles and perfectly ironed khakis with white Adidas.

I shifted in the seat uncomfortably when I noticed that he was staring back at me. I felt self-conscious. He was probably mad at me for gaping at him. I couldn't help feeling sad at the thought of him being mad at me.

I brushed my hair with my hand, and slowly looked down at the floor. "So-yes-this is Spa- I mean English class." I stuttered, feeling like a complete idiot. I felt my cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

I heard him clear his throat. "So, is this Mr. Reynolds' class?" he asked, his voice a rich baritone that made my heart skipped a few beats.

I nodded my head briskly. "Yes." I murmured. I heard a soft chuckle coming from him. I quickly looked up at him, straining my neck in the process. This guy was tall. He was probably six feet and six inches, or more.

He was smiling down at me. His smile was wide, exposing perfectly straight pearl white teeth, and a cute dimple in each cheek. I was stunned and hyperventilating. Can God really create such fine-looking, attractive male specimen?

"Can I take the seat next to you?" he asked, pointing at the chair that was next to me.

I only stared at him. There was no connection between my brain and my mouth. "No-" I stammered. How awkward.

His smile faded, disappearing from his face. His eyes were opened wide and held a torrent of emotions that I could not decipher. "You don't want me to sit by you?" he asked, his raspy voice held sorrow.

I shook my head. Why was my brain acting so retarded? "No, wait!" I said more to myself than to him. I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands. "No one is sitting there." I finally mustered to say.

He flashed me a brilliant smile. He walked to the seat next to me. He removed the backpack that hung on his left shoulder and placed it next to his seat. He turned around and smiled down at me. I found myself staring shamelessly at his every movement.

"What are we doing in class today?" he asked, taking a sit. His long, muscular arms were resting on the desk.

I removed my eyes away from him and stared around the room. All eyes were focused on us. My stepfather was the first one that I noticed. He winked at me, and motioned me to go up to his desk.

"Um, can you give me a second?" I whispered, standing up from my seat. "I've to-" I began, but my feet were walking down the aisle towards Joshua's desk.

"What?" I hissed, when I reached Joshua's desk. He was smiling, arms behind his head.

"Here, give this to lover boy." he teased, handing me a class curriculum and pointing at the mysterious man with his head. He quickly returned to what he was doing.

I turned away from him and walked back to my seat. I felt all eyes on me. How I hated this feeling. I sat down and turned to face him.

"Here," I said, handing him the papers, "these papers have all the information for this class."

Mysterious man extended his hand to reach for the papers. His hands were massively large. He engulfed my small hand in his. There was a rush of adrenaline pulsating through my veins. For a moment I felt alive, but the feeling died when he loosen his hold.

I sighed in disappointment. "I'm Leslie Ruiz." I said, feeling like a complete idiot.

He laughed. "I'm Brady Brooks." he said, offering me his hand. I almost jumped of happiness as I took his freakishly warm hands in mine. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" he said in a flirtatious tone.

I held his hand for who knows how long. They seemed to fit perfectly. To be honest, I didn't mind the excessive heat of his hand. I was literally gawking at him. My eyes were glued to him. My whole existence was for him.

"Brady… my Brady." I whispered, his hand still holding mine. I heard him chuckle. OMG, did he hear me? Impossible! I said it so low that no one would have been able to hear it.

I was beyond mortification, I was humiliated! I was falling under Brady Brooks' spell. His smile was my kryptonite. I was helpless, speechless against it.

I turned to face forward, creating a curtain with my hair over my face. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed he was glancing at me. I shifted uncomfortably on my seat and continued to review my Spanish notes. It was all in vain. I couldn't concentrate.

My cheeks reddened and quickly averted my eyes to face him. "Is there something that you need?" I asked harshly. "You are staring and that is awfully rude!" I snapped, wishing that my voice sounded stern.

Brady's face was a mix of emotion. His eyes saddened. His eyebrows knitted together in a pained expression. "I'm sorry." he mumbled, his eyes searching mine. "I don't ever want to make you unhappy!" he said softly.

I felt like a total fool. "I'm sorry! I just feel exposed when you look at me like that." I said apologetically.

He smiled at me. "Don't worry. There is nothing to forgive. I only want to make you happy." he said, moving his chair closer to mine.

I inhaled a deep breath. I caught his scent, soft cologne mixed with a pine-woodsy smell. It was earthy and pleasant.

"Oh, um, thank you!" I stuttered, feeling unsure of myself as I fidget in my sit like a kindergarten.

"So, Leslie," he began, taking a strand of my hair in his hands, "what other classes are you taking?" he asked nonchalantly. I watched as he curled it around his index finger and studied it.

"Um, I take Advance Spanish, Chemistry, History, English, P.E, and Calculus." I said, not wanting to move my head. His warm touch was enjoyable.

"I take beginners Spanish. Perhaps you could help me. I don't know crap of Spanish, but I need the class because it's a language requisite." he explained, as he continued to play with my hair.

I began to feel relax. Brady was easy to talk to, as long as he didn't offer me his tempting dimpled smiles or if I didn't stare into his hazel eyes, I was fine. We spoke for the remaining of the class.

He asked many questions about me. He wanted to know what my favorite color was, what do I like to do, my favorite food and trivial questions that at this moment I've forgotten. I tried to answer them as truthfully and honestly as I could. I couldn't deny him anything. I was in fact falling for Mr. Brady Brooks.

The bell rang, bringing me out of my Brady-induced stupor. I was saddened by the thought of leaving Brady. I knew I had other classes, but I wanted to continue to spend time with him.

I placed my Spanish notebook inside my backpack and tossed it over my left shoulder. "Well, I'll see you around." I said, waving shyly at him. He stood before me in all his height. Brady was tall, really really tall. I felt puny beside him. I was only five foot four inches.

I strained my neck once again as I looked up at him. "I can walk you to your next class." he offered. I smiled at the opportunity to be close to him.

"Sure." I nodded, a giant smile spread on my lips. "Would it be too much trouble if we stopped by my locker?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I left my schedule in my locker.

"No problem, princess." he said, returning the smile. His hazel eyes were shining brightly against the light of the hall. I almost jumped, ignoring the princess comment.

We walked in a comfortable silence until we reached my locker. I noticed heads turning to look at us.

"This is my locker." I said nervously. I grabbed the combination lock and began to turn the dial. After a few seconds the lock popped open.

"Here is my schedule." I said absentmindedly. I reached for the paper, and closed the locker. I turned to face a smiling Brady.

We walked through the teeming corridor in silence, when I felt a warm hand touched mine. I jumped, startled by the jolt of electricity that his touch sent down my spine.

"Sorry if I startled you!" he said, his face growing red. "This is your Chemistry class." he said in a low sensual voice, pointing at the door that was to our left.

I brought my free hand to my chest, trying to slow down my erratic beating heart. "Thanks, Brady." I said nervously. I gnawed at my lower lip.

Brady was sending me mixed messages. I didn't know what to do. His hand still held mine protectively. "I'll be here to walk you to your next class." he said, removing his hand from mine.

My hand suddenly felt cold. I felt sad and disappointed. "You don't have to. I can find my way around the school. La Push High isn't so big." I smiled, fixing my backpack that was slowly sliding down my shoulder. We stood in an awkward silence.

"Well," he began; looking down at me,"I'll see you in forty-five minutes." he chuckled, bringing his face down to mine. He offered me his award winning dimpled smile, leaving me breathless. His warm breath tickled my skin, when he gave me a soft peck on the cheek.

He straightened his back. "I'll see you later, princess." he whispered, touching my cheek with his hand. He turned around and to my disappointment disappeared down the hall.

I stood there like an idiotic fool looking at the direction he'd taken.

"Be careful with Brady Brooks." said a voice from behind. The mere mention of Brady brought me back to reality.

I turned to face the most beautiful girl. Her skin was a russet color. Her dark brown orbs the color of semi-sweet chocolate. Her hair fell over her shoulders.

"I don't know you, but I will give you a warning... Stay away from Brady!" she said in a soft voice.

She elegantly flipped her hair and spun around to walk into the Chemistry classroom. I followed behind her. I wanted to know what she meant by that. I wanted to know why I should stay away from Brady Brooks.


	2. I've Imprinted!

**Falling for Brady**

_A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews. Here is Brady's POV. It's a little longer, but I think I did a good job. Please, let me know what you think. If there is anything that needs fixing… just let me know. There are a few curse words throughout this story-just thought I let you know._

_Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight._

I've imprinted!

Brady's POV

**

I woke up in the morning feeling rested and happy. I'm usually a happy person in the morning, but today it was different. It could be the fact that Sam, gave me last night off or that I went on a much needed date with Sasha Cane.

There's always joy in spending time with the head-cheerleader of our school. The girl is packing double-Ds, has a tiny waist and is interested in me. What more can a man ask for? Yes, that may make me seem shallow! I am the first to admit that it's all business. Sasha is only a distraction, until I find my soul mate.

I was a skinny lanky shy kid. All the girls in my class ignored me and I was forced to play basketball and motocross with my best friends Collin and Seth. I won't complain, I was loved by my parents. I did well in school.

It was then when I turned thirteen that everything started to change. I began to grow. I went from a mere five foot two inches, to six feet and four inches in less than six weeks. I had a constant high fever of a hundred and eight or even a hundred and eleven.

My body began to hurt, everything in me felt like it was being ripped apart. I was taken to the doctor and told that it was just a growing spurt. Relieved by the news my parents sent me back to school.

As I said before, I was a happy kid. But everything changed when I began to feel irritated by everything. At first I thought it was my lack of sleep, since the pain in my joints was unbearable. Every simple thing that my parents did or say was enough to send me in a fit of rage.

One night, Old Quil, Harry Clearwater and Billy Black came to visit our house. They began asking me all this weird questions about my anger. I began to shake uncontrollably. I was angry. Fury shot through my whole body. I was shaking badly, my vision was blurry, and the heat around me was suffocating.

In a blink of an eye my whole life changed. The heat that radiated from me was intolerable. I walked outside, thinking that fresh air would do me good. I was still shaking, nothing could control me. Not a single thought could calm me down.

I began to feel even worst. Something was happening to me. The pain shot through my head all the way down to my toes. The sensations that I have been experiencing for the last few weeks began to intensify. I was being torn, shred to pieces in all direction. Thousands of knives were stabbing me, breaking my skin into tiny pieces, at least that's how I felt. I suddenly felt the urge to run. I began running into the forest. The pain grew stronger. I heard the sound of crushing around me. My heart was beating hard; my breathing was coming in gasp. I was scared. I felt like I was dying.

My clothes began to shrink on me. They shredded away like millions of shattered glass pieces. My skin was splitting, rupturing from my body.

It was only seconds that seemed to feel like an eternity of pain. I wasn't human. I opened my mouth to scream, but all I heard was a howl. I looked down at my hands and saw reddish paws. I was covered in reddish brown fur.

I heard voices in my head, visions of faces of people I had met throughout my life. I was going insane. Before I could go crazy, Sam Uley's voice floated through my mind, explaining what was happening to me. I had become a werewolf.

Yes, a werewolf! I stayed a werewolf for almost a week, before I was able to control-manage-my anger. Sam Uley, the alpha of the pack, advised me to take another week to adapt to my new self.

Jacob, Embry and Quil, other members of the pack, taught me how to calm down, control myself and change back and forth. After a week of me turning into a werewolf, we discovered that Collin was one too. I was relieved to know that my best friend could share in my secret. My parents were very supportive about the whole ordeal.

Many perks came with the new life as a werewolf. I was able to detect different smells from a ten mile radius. I could hear things, that my normal human ears would've not been able to pick up. I was getting bulkier.

Muscles began to appear as soon as I transformed into a werewolf. I was able to control my movements. I was running faster than a marathon runner without working a sweat or gasping for air.

I later learned the reason this happened to me was because there were vampires in the vicinity, around La Push. Werewolves were the mortal enemies of them. We lived to destroyed them. We knew they were around when a sickly sweet smell invaded our nostrils.

It was a sickening smell that burned in our nose. The hatred and anger that we felt before we became werewolves was the hatred that our forefathers felt. It was burning inside our soul. The old Quileute legends were true!

Four years have passed. I gained weight; muscles began to fill every part of my body. I was being noticed by the girls. I was on a roll! I actually knew how to move. I wasn't the geeky kid anymore.

**

After taking a quick shower, I got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. My mom had prepared my favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes, and twelve of them to be exact. Werewolves ate a lot. We have a fast metabolism so every three to four hours we have to eat.

I ate my breakfast, gulped down thirty two ounces of Pineapple juice, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and was heading out the door.

I got in my truck and headed down to Collin Rue's home. When I got there, he was waiting outside his house. He quickly got in and said hi to me. Collin was a little reserve, but we still managed to understand each other. He was a great guy.

"How was the date with Sasha Cane?" he asked, putting on the seatbelt. He was staring out window as he usually did.

"It's good! We went to a nice restaurant in Port Angeles. We stopped by First beach on our way back. Kissed under the moonlit night and did stuff that little Collin is not supposed to know." I teased, punching him hard on his arm.

I heard Collin chuckle and whisper something. I wasn't paying too much attention to him. We stopped by the Clearwater's home and went to picked up Seth Clearwater. He was a great kid, a year older than Collin and I.

We parked my Ford F-250 in front of Seth's home. We walked in without knocking. We found Sue dressed in her nurse uniform. She smiled at us and continued to serve food on the four plates that lay in front of her on the table.

"I made scrambled eggs, bacon and cheesy hash browns. Collin, get the orange juice from the fridge." Sue ordered Collin.

We lost track of time as we ate and joked around. "Dude, we gotta go!" Seth said as he noticed the microwave clock.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath as I chugged down the remaining of my orange juice. I swiftly got to my feet and kissed Mrs. Clearwater on the cheek. "Thank you for breakfast." I said as I ran after Seth and Collin.

We made it to La Push High and the first person I saw as I parked the truck was Sasha Cane. She's wearing a tight sweater that accentuated her perfectly round ti-

"Brady!" she squeals in a high pitch voice, interrupting my thoughts and hurting my ears.

"It's so nice to see you." she said as she walks closer to where I stood. She hugged me to my surprise, pressing her succulent body against mine.

She looked up at me, her lush lips slightly parted, as if anticipating a kiss from me. I know I am a great kisser, but I wasn't feeling in the mood to be extra caring.

"Hey, I'll see you around. I am late for English." I said briskly, removing her arms from around my waist. I offer her my dashing smile.

"I'll talk to you at lunch!" I say, touching her small nose. She was about to protest, but I was already rushing into the school building.

I was walking down the corridors of the class and saw the new freshmen girls gawking at me. I was used to it, since I was taller and handsomer than the average student in our school. Collin and Seth fell in cadence with me.

"Hi, Collin, Seth and Brady." a geeky girl said, hiding behind her thick glasses. I smiled at her, and hurried down to my class.

I got to my English class and took a sit next to Collin, since Seth was sitting with Christina his imprint. After twenty minutes of the teacher talking, he began to call out attendance. When he was done I noticed that my name wasn't called.

I got up from my seat and walked to the teacher's desk. "Mr. Reynolds, you didn't call my name." I said, to him.

He gave me a stern look. "I'm not Mr. Reynolds. You are in the wrong class." he said loud enough for the class to hear. I heard muffled laughter. With that I took my belonging and ran in search of Mr. Reynolds' class.

I found Alex and Martin, new members of the pack, and asked them where Mr. Reynolds' class was. They pointed me toward the south corridor. When I got to the indicated classroom, I found a girl reading a book.

I reached out to touch her shoulder, trying not to scare her. "Hey," I said in a low voice, trying to catch her attention. I looked around me and found Bethany and Grace waving at me.

"Is this English class with Mr. Reynolds?" I asked, as I waved back at the girls.

When I didn't receive any answer, I lowered my head in irritation to face the girl. I was amazed by the beauty of this girl. I looked down at her face and suddenly felt the world shifting out of focus and she was the only thing that was visible.

There were thousands of invisible chains that unexpectedly began to emerge out from her and attached themselves into my soul; linking us together. She was keeping me grounded to the Earth. This beautiful angel was the most stunning woman I had ever seen.

She was the sun and I lovingly, willingly orbited around her. I had the urge to make her smile, to hold her in my arms, to protect her. She was my soul-mate. She was the person I was destined to be with.

Her beautiful light brown eyes stared at me. Deep down my heart, I knew she was feeling the same connection. Her skin was a light mocha color; her black hair flowed like a curtain to the small of her back. A surge of pride filled my soul, as I stared down at my lovely imprint. I knew at that moment that my life would never be the same. She was my existence. I lived and breathed for her!

"So-yes-this is Spa- I mean English class." she stuttered in her rich alto voice. I heard her heart beating fast, making me smile even wider. Her cheeks got beet red and I found her innocence exquisite.

I cleared my throat. "So, is this Mr. Reynolds' class?" I asked her. I chuckled when I noticed her shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She nodded briskly. "Yes." she murmured, but I was able to hear it.

I couldn't help smiling. I made a mental note to say sorry to Sam, Quil, Seth, Jacob, Embry and Paul for making fun of them all this years. Imprinting really made you smile a lot!

I looked around the room and noticed that the seat next to her was empty. "Can I take the seat next to you?" I asked, pointing at the chair, where destiny had appointed me to sit.

"No-" she stammered, making me feel sad and unhappy in the inside. My smile faltered and I felt like a complete idiot.

"You don't want me to sit by you?" I asked in a low voice. I was trying to hide my disappointment. I began to move to another seat. If she didn't want me around her, and it made her happy, I would comply.

"No, wait!" she said, almost pleading. "No one is sitting here." she said in her rich Latin accent, looking down at her beautiful small hands.

I couldn't help smiling. I sat next to her. I have never felt this happy. I began to ask her what we were doing in class. I wanted to hear her melodious alto voice. She excused herself for a second and went to speak with the teacher. During her absence I felt empty. I needed to have her closed to me.

She returned and handed me some papers. "These papers have all the information for this class." she said in her soft angelical voice.

I reached for the papers and held her small hand in mine. I felt a jolt of electricity. It was like the one Wall-e felt when E.V.E touched him. Yes, I saw that movie with Quil and Claire-Bear.

I was still staring at her. Our eyes met occasionally. She was beautiful; her scent was a soft combination of lilac and vanilla.

"I'm Leslie Ruiz." she said, her cheeks turning bright red once again. I tried to smile at her, but it came out like a laugh. I was too happy.

"I'm Brady Brooks." I said, offering her my hand. She took it and I noticed her questioning my freakish warm hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" I said trying to flirt with her. All my smooth techniques weren't really working at the time. I didn't want to seduce my beautiful imprint. I wanted her to fall in love with me. I needed her to fall in love with me.

"Brady…my Brady!" she whispered to herself. I'd to chuckle. My name sounded so nice in her mouth. It was like a soft breeze in a summer day. I'm beginning to sound like Paul and Jared.

I was her Brady and she was my Leslie. She turned her beautiful face away from me and looked straight ahead. She hid her face behind her black hair. I continued to shamelessly gawk at her.

Her face was red from embarrassment. "Is there something that you need?" she asked angrily. Her tiny nose cringed as she spoke. "You are staring and that is awfully rude!" she snapped, her voice holding an ounce of anger.

I didn't know how to feel. I've made my angel mad. My eyebrows knitted together. "I'm sorry. I don't ever want to make you unhappy." I said, trying to convey the truth in my words. I never wanted to see her get hurt or in pain. I couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry. I just feel exposed when you look at me like that." she apologized. I felt like an asshole, for making her feel bad.

"Don't worry. There is nothing to forgive. I only want to make you happy." I said offering her a smile, and moving my chair closer to her. She looked at me weird. I knew my words were confusing her.

"So, Leslie," I said, unable to resist the need to touch her. I reached for a strand of her hair in my hand, "what other classes are you taking?" I said, playing with her hair. I curled it in my index finger and inhaled the pleasant lilac and vanilla scent that emitted from her.

I asked her many questions about herself. At first she was curious about my sudden attention. It felt like a game of twenty questions. She answered most of them. She was relaxing as I played with her hair.

I learned that her favorite color was all shades of blue. She was born in Puerto Rico and moved to Washington when her mother married a Native American man, and they moved to La Push to be near him. She'd a twin brother that lives with her father in Fort Bragg, North Carolina. She was fluent in Spanish and English.

I also learned that she is quite studious. She is a vegetarian that every Thanksgiving eats turkey! She is kind and wants to become an archeologist or volcanologist. She was into sci-fi, but is now into action films and extreme sports (riding go-carts) and cars. Did I hit the jackpot or what?

The bell rang. She picked her notebook and shoved it in her bag. "Well, I'll see you around." she said, waving her hand shyly at me. I stood up from my chair. She was so small and petite. She barely reached my shoulders.

"I can walk you to your next class." I offered, smiling at her.

I wanted to know where she was going. I needed to make sure she's safe. She accepted the offer. We stopped at her locker and she retrieved her schedule. I took a quick glance at it and memorized every class.

We walked down the hall to her next class. Everyone stared at us. La Push High wasn't so big. There were a total of three hundred and ten students. I didn't care about the rest of the student body staring at us. I was content with walking next to Leslie Ruiz. She did feel a little unease.

When we reached her classroom, I reached for her hand. She jumped, startled by my touch.

"Sorry if I startled you!" I apologized; it was my turned to get embarrassed.

"This is your Chemistry class." I said, trying to sound in control, as I pointed at the classroom door.

She placed her free hand over her chest. Her heart was beating erratically.

"I'll be here to walk you to your next class." I said, reluctantly removing my hand from hers. My hand unexpectedly felt empty. My heart sunk in my chest.

"You don't have to. I can find my way around the school. La Push High isn't so big." she said, smiling her perfect smile. She placed her backpack over her shoulder and stared down. She balanced her weight on the ball of her heels, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, I'll see you in forty-five minutes." I chuckled. I wasn't going to let her deny me the simple pleasure of being around her, beside her. I lowered my head to her eye level. I wanted to kiss her lips, but I didn't want to be that jerk and scare her off. I gave her a soft peck on her right cheek.

"I'll see you later, princess." I whispered, touching her cheek with my hand. I swiftly turned around and headed down the crowded corridor. I still heard her heart beating hard against her chest.


	3. Complications

Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story

_A/N: Sorry that I took so long to post. I've been going crazy with my two nieces. I don't know how people can manage with children. They're just hugs and kisses hoochies. Every two minutes they want a hug. I give it to them, but WOW, I feel used! _

_Well, here is the third chapter to the story. I am proud of this chapter. I added a new character in honor of Mystic (you RULE!!!), her name is Haliee Christina. I just loved the name and she is an awesome person that will help Leslie in her life as an imprint. Please, read and review. I would really love to hear from you!_

_Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns everything._

**Complications**

_Leslie's POV_

As I entered the Chemistry room, I took notice that the dull yellow paint of the room was old and worn. The chairs were set around the teacher's desk and a giant poster of the element (periodic) table was hanging on the wall. There was a door that led to the Chemistry laboratory. I was excited! Yes, science, like chemistry and biology were my forte!

I looked around and found the girl walking to find her seat. I followed the statuesque beauty in to the class. I wanted to ask her what she meant by 'be careful with Brady Brooks' and 'I'll give you a warning- Stay away from Brady!' I was feeling uncomfortable as I paced the length of the room until I found her seat.

"What did you meant by '_stay away from Brady Brooks'_?" I asked her nervously. I didn't want to sound too interested. "Is he your boyfriend?" I continued to ask, my hands tugging the hem of my sweater.

I saw her smile, turning my stomach in to tiny knots.

She flipped her hair and stared at me. There was a triumphant smile spread across her lips. No wonder a person like Brady would fall for her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She wore a short light green, pleaded skirt that highlighted her long copper, endless legs. Her white top displayed her womanly shape perfectly.

"He's mine." were all the words needed to keep me frozen in my place. She laughed, crossing her legs and turning her face away from me.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." she said in a cynical tone. She fixed her dark eyes back on mine.

"Little flat-chest girls shouldn't set their sights on a god-like man such as Brady. He deserves a woman. A woman that can please his every need." she said in her sultry voice. The girls that sat around her seat were laughing.

"Oh, Sasha, you're so mean." one of the girls that sat on her left chuckled. She offered me a pitied smile.

"You really should stay away from Brady. He's a player. All his friends are players. Heed Sasha's advice." another girl to my right mocked.

"You need to learn your place. If you try to get too close to Brady, I will make your life miserable. I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life." she promised, a vicious smile displayed on her face.

I walked away defeated. I found a seat in the back of the row. I took my notebook out of the backpack. I was numbed.

_How could someone as sweet as Brady be such an asshole?_

I felt pain; I was hurt to think that I'd called him my Brady._ Why was he so nice to me? He treated me as if he was interested in me._

He was just a douche-bag in the sea of men. That's why in that moment, I'd firmly decided that I was never going to fall in love. I watched as my father literally destroyed my mother's heart. I saw how he flaunted beautiful women around us, never caring how we felt. I hated my brother, a man, for choosing my father over my kind and wonderful mother.

I hated all men. I should forget Brady. I needed to erase him from my mind. I needed to remove his face from my soul. It was engraved deep in my heart; I couldn't eradicate it from me without destroying and shattering my soul.

I couldn't describe how I felt. I was falling for that idiot. I was_ falling_ for Brady Brooks.

"Don't mind those bitches." said a girl sitting in front of me. She'd turned around and was offering me a sincere smile.

"They're jealous that Brady paid attention to you. You're the kind of lass a guy like Brady would want to take home to meet his parents. Sasha is just a total skank." she said, a smile still spread on her lips.

"Hi, I am Haliee!" she said, extending her pale hand.

I shook her hand. I noticed that Haliee had an English accent. She'd deep blue eyes, thick wavy black hair that tumble like dark curtains down the middle of her back. Her face was flawless. Her perfect white teeth were exposed behind her red lips.

"I'm Leslie." I said in a small voice, removing my hand from hers.

"Leslie, don't mind Sasha. She is just really jealous of you. She's been lusting after Brady all summer long. Plus, her breasts are fake. In my point of view, you're more of a woman than her." she said in a rich English accent, her voice saturated with honesty.

I found myself chuckling and relaxing in her company. The bell rang and the teacher entered the room. She began the class. We were handed a copy of the periodical table.

"You'll have a test this Friday based on the periodical table." the teacher said. The whole class groaned, but I silently smiled. I was going to Ace it.

Haliee turned on her seat to face me. "I hate Chem. We should get together this week to study." she said, gazing down at the paper that was on my desk. "Maybe I could come to your house or you could come to mine?" she asked, her fingers picking at the edge of the paper. She gave it a look and shrugged.

"Whatever is comfortable with you." I said nonchalantly.

"If you want we can get together this afternoon to study. I'll even cook for you." I said, trying to return the same kindness to Haliee. She really was a kind soul. I hope that she would become a good friend in the future.

I saw a smile spread on her lips. "Are you for real? You would cook for me?" she said, surprise written on her face. "Wow, you'll have to teach me!"

I nodded my head. "I'm the one that cooks at home. My mother burns the water. She's a horrible cook!" I joked. I was content at how easy it was to speak with her.

"That's harsh." she teased, patting me softly on the hand. "I would love to go to your house, but I won't be able to go today. How about tomorrow?" she said sadly. Her eyes gave away her feelings.

"Of course," I said trying to hide my disappointment. Great, now I was going to be eating alone that evening.

"Here-" I said, as I scribbled my name, phone number and address on a piece of paper, "have this. You can call me if you need anything." I said.

The class went by pretty fast. The bell rang again and I hurried out of the room. I didn't want to see or talk to Brady. I ran down the hall and entered the bathroom, when I saw Brady coming toward me. I'd set my mind that I was going to ignore that tall, handsome and mysterious boy-man-Adonis.

**

_Brady's POV_

The whole damn morning went by so slow. I'd the urge to just skip class and run toward my princess. It was overwhelming. _Brady Brooks was in love._

The thought of my precious angel's eyes brought a feeling of warmth over me. She was perfect. The way the corner of her lips lifted in to an elegant smile. The way her eyes twinkled when she laughed. Everything about her was magnificent. I loved her thick Latin accent when she spoke. Everything from her head to toes was splendid.

"Dude, you have Jared's look!" Collin mocked. His eyes were wide open in disbelief.

"You've imprinted?" he asked, bringing me back to reality. I could see myself with that stupid lovey-dovey look in my eyes.

"What?" asked Seth, when he heard what Collin had said. He looked from Collin then to me. "Who is she? Do we know her?" he asked anxiously. His smile was wide and almost child-like.

He reached down his pocket and pulled out a beat-up cell phone. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I have to call Sam." he said excitedly, he dialed the number.

I wasn't going to protest. I wanted my family, the pack, to know that Brady, a.k.a. Mr. Smooth, was finally taken.

I heard the ringing tone when a deep voice answered. "Hey, Seth, what do you want?" I heard Sam asked. He was probably sleeping when Seth's phone call woke him up.

"Brade, has imprinted." Seth laughed. I saw Collin laughing at me. "It's a girl from-wait." he stopped talking to Sam Uley and looked at me. "Who is she?" he mouthed the question.

"She's from my English class. Her name is Leslie Ruiz." I said in a low voice, not wanting the rest of the class to hear.

"Sorry about that. Her name is Leslie and he met her in English class." Seth informed Sam. I heard Sam laughing hysterically. He mentioned something about karma being a bitch and it's going to pay me back for all the time I mocked him and the others for imprinting.

"Yes, I know. I can't wait to make fun of him too. Stock more beers in the fridge, we're going to needed them when Leslie does something to break Brady's heart. We know how Brady gets when he is upset. Leslie might be a tough cookie to break. She might not like to know that her soul mate is a werewolf." Seth chuckled.

Seth nodded and laughed some more before our Math teacher told him to hang up the phone. Mr. Franklin scolded us and headed back to the front of the class.

"Emily wants to meet her. She wants you to bring her to their house ASAP." Seth whispered.

I leaned back against the seat. My arms cross over my chest as I thought about my Leslie. I could see Leslie getting along with the 'wolf-girls' as Emily had dubbed the imprints. Thinking of her seemed to make the time in math class more tolerable.

Soon it was time to leave. I ran as fast as I could to reach Leslie's Chemistry class. I spotted her running out of the class. She turned to face me and her eyes narrowed. She looked pissed.

_Did I do something to hurt her? What did I do to upset her?_

She did an about face and disappeared through the crowded hall. The only thing visible was her long black hair flowing silkily on her back. I found Haliee Christina, Seth's imprint leaving the classroom to her next class.

I walked faster to reach Haliee Christina before she disappeared too. "Chris." I called her, getting her attention. She spun around and smiled at me.

"Brady! Congratulations on imprinting!" she grinned, a sweet smile on her face. "Please call me Haliee!" she said a little irritated.

I narrowed my eyes. "Ok, fine. How did you know? Did Seth tell you that I've imprinted?" I asked her, looking around to find Sasha Cane staring at us. Her arms were folded over her chest and her small mouth in a pout. I ignored her and faced Chris- I mean Haliee.

"Oh, I know things. Call it a sixth sense." she said, twirling her index finger in the air. "Plus, Sasha is responsible for making your imprint mad." she said, pointing at Sasha with her finger.

I noticed Sasha giving Haliee the middle finger.

"Of all the gorgeous girls in our school you'd to choose that nutcase. What a fucking bloody slut." she said in disgust, still looking at Sasha, returning the gesture.

I began to get worried. "What did she do?" I asked anxiously. "What did she say to Leslie?" I asked, literally begging her to tell me. I saw Haliee smile.

She pressed her lips. "Well," she began, "The bloody bitch said crazy things like, '_he's mine'_ and '_I'm a woman that can please all his needs'_. Poor Leslie felt bad. She even called poor Leslie flat-chest. She threatened to hurt Leslie if she continued pursuing you. I tried to comfort her as much as I could. She really did look hurt." Chris said in her beautiful English accent.

We stood there in silence for a minute. "Well, I gotta go. See you at lunch." she kissed my cheek and headed down the hall.

Sasha had the audacity to stand in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Brady." she whined, when I didn't pay attention to her. I gently pushed her away.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" she asked, her body stiffening. "You seem strange." she added. She tried to grasp my hand, but I pulled it away.

I ran a hand through my face. I began to shake. That's the most difficult part of being a werewolf. We've a short fuse. We were always trying to control our anger.

"Look, Sasha," said Seth from behind me, "you should leave him alone. He's not in the mood to talk to you." he said in his kind voice.

Seth was always kind even to the people he didn't like.

"Butt out, Clearwater. I can talk to my boyfriend the way I want!" she shouted, placing her hand on her hip.

Seth took a step forward, towering over Sasha. She went rigid, her eyes full of fear.

I quickly regained my equanimity. "Sasha, I am NOT your boyfriend. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I never meant to hurt you. I thought you and I were just having a good time." I said coolly.

"You're dumping me?" she hissed, poking at my chest. "You better think it twice, Brady. I'll not take you back. You'll never do the thing we did last night with me. Are you sure this is what you want?" she said, trying to make me see what I would be missing.

I began to shake again. I felt Seth's hand on my shoulder. I spun around and continued walking to my next class. Seth followed me, walking quietly behind me.

"Brady, you're an asshole!" I heard Sasha yelled as she sobbed. I felt sorry that we'd to end our '_relationship'_ this way, but Leslie Ruiz had occupied the most important place in my life.


	4. Let's Give Us a Chance

**Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story**

* * *

_A/N: I have been terribly stuck in all of my stories. I hope that they are good enough to be read and reviewed. Please, enjoy! To my coolest friend Mystic, thank you! You rock!-Lexi_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar._

* * *

**Let's Give Us a Chance**

I stood by the double doors that led into the school cafeteria. It was so crowded and most of the tables were already occupied. I scanned the area briefly in search of my new friend Haliee. I was disappointed when I didn't spot her. I stopped when I saw Sasha and her minions staring at my direction. I could tell nothing good was going to come out this girl, so I hurriedly decided to eat outside.

It was a nice, sunny day. Why should I spend it inside a crowded cafeteria filled with a snobby princess that hated me, without even knowing me? I quickly answered my own idiotic question. _She thought I was after Brady. _Stupid Brady!

I quickly made my way down the hall. It took me less than five minutes to exit the giant door that led to the front of the school building. I walked down the concrete steps and continued past a row of parked cars.

"Leslie," called a familiar voice. I turned around and found Haliee smiling brightly at me. "Come here!" she ordered in her beautiful English voice. She was sitting on the hood of an old Buick. Her legs were crossed Indian style, a McDonald's bag laid on her lap.

"Hi, Haliee! What are you doing out here?" I asked her, returning the smile. I approached her, covering my eyes from the shining sun.

"Oh, I should've told you to join me. I usually eat out here. The cafeteria is so small and crowded." she laughed softly. She took a bite out of her burger and wiped her mouth with the brown napkin.

I just stood like an idiot in front of the car, bobbing my head. "I know what you mean." I finally said. I felt uneasy.

"I just saw Sasha Cane looking at me. I think she really hates me. Can I join you?" I asked, gathering all my courage to act normal.

Haliee was a beautiful person. She was a free-spirited girl. I could see the spunk in her smile.

"Of course, yes. You are part of the wolf-girls." she said, taking a sip of her soda. "You are more than welcome to join me. I'm so happy that we're friends. I can't wait for you to meet my boyfriend. He is so cute!" she said cheerfully, her eyes turning to scan the parking lot.

I followed her line of vision and found what she was looking at. Four extremely handsome, tall and tanned guys were making their way towards us. They all looked like brothers. Their hair was cropped short, muscularly built and did I mention handsome.

"Um, Haliee, I think I should go." I said quietly, still shamelessly staring at them. They moved so swiftly, yet gracefully. I was amazed at how well they coordinated their movements. They wore stylish clothes and looked like they had just stepped out of an Abercrombie & Fitch catalog.

I turned to face Haliee, whom was looking at me sadly. She placed her burger on the napkin. "Don't go, Les." her voice sounding soft and somber.

"You wouldn't leave me alone with those guys?" she said attempting to sound sheepishly. Her deep blue eyes were searching mine, silently imploring me not to leave.

Yes, I was instantly defeated. "Oh that's not fair, Hale, you gave me that look and I can't deny you anything if you look at me that way." I complained, sitting next to her on the hood of the old Buick. The metal was a little hot against my jeans, but I endured it.

"Another mortal that falls for my puppy blue-eyed look!" she said triumphantly. Haliee hopped off the hood of the car and began to stretch. I silently chuckled as I watched her elegantly move.

"Here he comes!" she mumbled happily, clapping her hands like a giddy child. She turned to face me and gave me a broad smile.

"I haven't seen my Seth since this morning. We try to spend as much time together as we can. He's a senior and his classes are located on the other side of the school." she explained, leaning against the car.

I silently nodded, opening my lunch sack. I felt the need to look up at the direction of where those guys were coming from. I felt the pull to wrap my arms around one of them. I promised myself that I was going to ignore him, but faith had other plans.

"Maybe I should leave. You know, give you space." I muttered, facing her way. "That way you can spend more time with him." I added quickly, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

I heard Haliee sniff the air, causing me to laugh. "What are you doing, Hale?" I laughed, taking another bite off my cucumber sandwich.

"I swear on my Mummy's grave that I know that delectable smell." Haliee said, her eyes opened wide as she stared at me. "That's an English Cucumber Sandwich, without the crust!" she said jovially.

I looked down at my sandwich and nodded. "Yes, they are. Would you like one? I made two." I offered, giving her a wide toothy smile, just like the one Joshua gives me.

"I don't mind sharing!" I added when I found Haliee hesitating. She took the sandwich bag that I was handing her.

"I mixed the mayonnaise, cream cheese, garlic powder, onion salt, and the Worcestershire very well. The cucumbers are thinly sliced. It tastes really good!" I said with a drawl.

"Oh, how can I resist it, when you are waving it in front of me?" Haliee said dramatically, opening the sandwich bag and smiling happily at the sandwich.

"Ahh, the way mortals fall for scrumptious food!" I said smugly, a victorious smile on my face. We ate quietly enjoying the delicious food. I'd forgotten about those ridiculously tall guys that were trudging their way towards us.

"Haliee!" a deep voice called. I silently gasped when I saw him approaching us. My heart was beating hard against my chest. He resembled Brady so much.

"I've missed you!" he said lovingly, stopping in front of her. He wrapped his enormous arms around her small waist, crushing her against him.

He kissed her forehead and waited patiently until she finished her sandwich. It was by far the most beautiful, tender moment I've ever seen. "English cucumber sandwich?" he asked knowingly, grinning at her.

Haliee nodded. "They are delicious, baby." she said, still chewing on her food.

I chuckled nervously, getting off the hood of the car. I glanced over to the three guys that stood behind Haliee's boyfriend and froze. Brady was standing elegantly, beautifully and more handsome than this morning, staring at me. He'd that confusing gaze in his eyes. If I could guess, it was exactly like the one Seth was giving Haliee.

_It's a look that you can't describe! Just turn around and leave. Leave if you treasure your life. Go if you are smart enough. Don't look at him. You are gawking. That is just plain rude, Leslie!_ I mentally scolded myself.

I gathered my wits and turned to face the car. I silently chewed on my sandwich and wished to God that the ground would open a giant hole, so I could hide in it.

"Who's your friend, babe?" Seth asked, his voice was kind and jovial. I turned to face him and couldn't help smiling.

Seth's eyes were deep wells of chocolate goodies. His sincere smile wasn't forced, it came naturally. He was a kind soul, just like Haliee. They deserved each other. I could feel my cold exterior melting at his kindness.

Haliee was still enjoying her sandwich, smiling intensely at him. "She's Leslie, my new friend. She's joining us for lunch today. Sasha Cane wa-"

"Hale, please, they don't need to know." I said briskly, trying to hide my embarrassment. "I- I don't want them to know, please." I stuttered nervously, when I saw Brady's pained gaze turned into anger.

Brady cleared his throat. "What did she do to you?" he demanded, his eyes burning into my soul. "If she did something to hurt you, please tell me." he added quickly, his eyes begging me.

I looked down at the floor nervously. Why did I feel so drawn to him? I felt like an invisible force was pulling us together. As if a silent voice was screaming that we belong together. I wanted to look at his hazel orbs and believe that he wanted me.

"She didn't do anything. I'm just exaggerating." I said coldly, staring at my shoes. "I was just lonely." I said curtly.

_Did I really just say that? I'm a freak. I can't believe this. I feel like I have to tell Brady everything. I can't hide anything from him. I just can't, but I don't know him. I should never get to close to him. It was dangerous. _

"You don't have to be. You can always join us. You're part of our family." Seth said cheerfully, the corner of his mouth wrinkled in to a perfect smile.

"Thank you." I mumbled, taking a sip of my apple juice. I darted my eyes from Seth to the other guys that stood beside him.

Seth removed his arms from Haliee and held her hand tenderly. "Leslie, these are my friends, my brothers." Seth began in his husky voice.

"This is Collin Rue, Shawn and Brady Brooks. I assume that you've met Brady already?" he asked, giving me a curious stare.

I nodded. "Yes, we met this morning." I shrugged.

There was an awkward silent. "Well, I should get going." Shawn said, breaking the silence. He shoved his giant hands into his pocket and cocked his head.

"It was nice meeting you, Les. Hope seeing you again! Don't pay attention to Sasha Cane. She wants Brady but she can't have him. See you later, bro." he said, turning away from us.

I reluctantly waved at Shawn. "Bye." I mumbled, feeling Brady's eyes sizing me up. I had it! "Why are you staring? It's awfully rude!" I cringed at my sudden tone. I couldn't believe that I had done that!

Brady was smiling. "Finally, she's speaking to me!" he said, his tone turning serious, moving closer to where I was. "You and I need to have a talk!" he said, taking my hand in his.

"We need to discuss a few things." he said angrily, dragging me away with him.

I looked at Haliee and Seth, but they just waved at me. "Haliee?" I asked desperately, "Help me!" I begged, but all Seth did was smile. _Ok, so right there I wanted to punch Seth and take the cucumber sandwich I'd kindly given Haliee._

"Tell me everything!" Haliee said with her mouth full, as she leaned against Seth strong chest.

"I will not!" I shouted indignantly at her. _I knew I was going to tell her everything, somehow I couldn't deny her anything._

* * *

"Let go of me, Brady. You are acting like an ass!" I said angrily, trying to pry his manacles away from my wrist. "You are hurting me! It hurts a lot." I cried, pushing his stomach.

It was the worst mistake I've done. My left hand began to hurt. "Great! Now I'm going to have two bruised hands. Are you made of brick? Damn, great fuck, this hurt!" I cursed under my breath, trying to hold back my tears.

Brady reluctantly released my wrist when we reached a wooden bench. He motioned me to sit down, but I didn't obey. I was going to stand, it gave me a better chance to run.

"Please, sit, Leslie. I want to talk to you. We have less than thirty minutes before the lunch bell rings. I have so much to tell you. Please, listen to me." he pleaded, taking my hand in his and gently caressing it.

"What can we possibly talk about?" I snapped in frustration. I sat on the bench and pried my hand away from him. "I don't think there is anything that you can tell me that will change my mind about you. I think you are a douche bag in the sea of men. I can't believe I thought I-" I trailed off, rubbing my hurting hand.

I looked up to face him; his face was twisted in pain. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean it. I tend to lose my temper on occasion." he said apologetic. "I just want to talk to you. I don't want or can stand it when you are mad at me." he said softly, raking his fingers through his perfectly cropped hair.

"I understand that Sasha said hurtful things to you. I am sorry that I couldn't put her in her place. I am not dating Sasha. She's not my girlfriend. We are nothing, you have to believe me. I don't care about her. I only care for you. I want to get to know you. I want to know everything about you. I can't fathom the possibility of not having you in my life. Leslie, please believe me." he said, kneeling in front of me.

I quickly felt ashamed. Here was Brady telling me the truth. I wanted to accept it all, but it was too sudden. He was technically confessing his undying love. I shoved the thought aside and gazed into his hazel eyes. They were pleading.

"I don't know, Brady. Sasha probably has the influence to turn the whole school against me. I don't want to become the victim. I really don't understand why you are paying so much attention to me. Is this some sick joke? If it is, please, end it now. I don't want to fall for you. I wouldn't be able to survive a broken heart. It takes too long to heal and I can't have it broken again." I said, technically supplicating him.

"I would never do such a thing to you. You are my world. I wish I could show you how I feel for you. Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, his hands rested on my lap. I looked down at them and decided to hold them in my hands. They were hot and I felt the urge to place them on my face.

"I don't think I can believe you. My father destroyed my trust in the opposite sex. He obliterated every shred of hope I had for humanity." I whispered, remembering how my father destroyed my life when he cheated on my mother.

"I'll prove it to you." he vowed, clasping my face in his hands. "I'll prove to you that I am saying the truth. Leslie, let's give us a chance." he said, pulling me closer to him. Our faces were only inches away. I could feel the soft warmth of his breath.

My heart began to pound hard against my chest. I gulped loudly; his nearness was the prelude to a kiss. He looked down at me behind thick eyelashes. I felt like melting. He pressed his lips gently against mine. It was barely a peck, but I felt the electricity rushed through my veins until it reached my heart. I felt a kaleidoscope of emotions surge inside of me.

This was my first kiss. It was a tender moment that I would forever cherish in my heart. He was staring at me, with the same love-sick look that Seth gave Haliee. I felt uncomfortable, but all my feelings were put on hold when he bent down to kiss me again.

This time his lips came crashing down on mine. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip and I quickly gasped. He continued to probe my lips with his tongue, kissing me lightly. It quickly made its way inside into my mouth and I instinctively welcomed it. I tasted and savored him. He tasted like raw power intertwined with love. I pressed my aching hands against his temples, pulling him closer to me. He continued to diligently explore the inside of my mouth, a loud moan escaped my mouth. His hands moved to my knees. He began to trace soothing circles on my thigh. They never left the area, all I felt was the heat emanating from his touch. His mouth was warm, yet so pleasing. I inhaled his soft musk mixed with pine.

He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, biting my lower lip softly. He leaned his forehead against mine. There was an impish smile on his beautiful face. His dimples decorated his immaculate and flawless face.

"Will you give me a chance to prove how much I care for you? Let me make you believe that there is true love. I love you, Leslie." he whispered against my ear, his hands still resting on my thighs. "I love you, Leslie. If I act like a love-struck teenager is because I am!" he said slowly, encircling his arms around my waist and resting his head against my chest.

I was petrified to the spot. It was too much for me. I wanted to run, to stay, to shoo him away. I moved my trembling hand and touched his thick black hair. It was soft and smooth against my hand. I traced the contours of his perfect face with my fingers.

"Let's give us a chance!" I chuckled, tilting his head to face me. "Promise you'll not hurt me, Bray-Bray." I demanded. He smiled happily and kissed my nose.

"I promise, Les. I will make you happy." he said, and I believed him.


	5. Angst

****

**Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story**

* * *

_A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. It was extremely difficult to write. I went camping since I have no class, and ended losing my thumb drive. All the chapters that I wrote for my stories were lost. I cried so much that my mother-in-law thought I was hurt. I really hope that you like this chapter. It has a lot of crying. Sasha is a bitch as always, but my little feisty Latina fights back. Brady is a sweetheart and I mention some of the pack members. This is the prelude to when Brady tells her about werewolves and vampires. I hope that you enjoy your reading, please review!_

_Disclaimer; Me no own nothing, nada!_

* * *

**Angst**

It had been three days since I last saw him. Brady and his 'brothers' as he calls them, had missed school. When I asked Haliee why, she was adamant and didn't give me specific answers or details, but assured me that he was coming back to school on Friday. I passed the week in a love induced trance. Every five minutes I would place my hand over my lips remembering how his lips felt against mine. They felt soft, warm and tender. I couldn't bring myself to think of anything else. I was too distracted with everything that had happened.

"Ms. Ruiz is there something wrong?" the teacher asked annoyed, when I didn't respond to his previous question.

I glanced around the room; the whole class was staring at me. "Oh, no, I was just-um, nothing." I mumbled nervously.

"Can you repeat the question?" I managed to asked, regaining my composure. Mr. Vealento stared at me disapprovingly.

"If your thoughts are more important than the class, please, by all means leave. I do not wish for students like you to interrupt my class. Understood?" he said harshly, pacing towards my seat. He slammed his hand against my desk, causing me to jump.

"Understood?" he asked firmly. I nodded fretfully.

I heard Sasha Cane chuckle. "She's so stupid." she sneered. I turned around to face her. An evil smile spread across her face as she flipped her hair back.

I narrowed my eyes, but couldn't bring myself to turn away from her. "Your mother is stupid." I childishly retorted.

"I haven't given any reason for you to be so spiteful and mean towards me." I hissed, ignoring the teacher.

"Yes, you did. You tried to steal Brady from me!" she replied angrily. "He's mine! I hope that you understand that. If you cross your path with _his_, I will make your life a living hell. I swear!" she spat furiously.

I stood up from my seat. "If you think that I'll sit around with my arms crossed, waiting for you to insult me you are wrong! I will not tolerate any threats from you. If you want to solve this problem, let's ask Brady who he'll choose. I'll guarantee you that it'll be ME!" I argued back, not fully knowing were that bout of strength came from.

"Ha!" she laughed, crossing her arms before her. "I doubt it! That's not what he told me last night." she said with a triumphant smile on her lips.

My hands fell to my sides and I just stared at her. The whole class was listening to our argument. I was defeated, once again. I knew that everything that transpired with Brady, the kiss, his words were too good to be true. I had a feeling that he would end up breaking my heart. My heart sunk to the lowest level.

"Ms. Ruiz, please go to the office. It's clear that you don't consider this class important. Perhaps a trip to the Principal's office will do you good." he said, pointing at the door with his finger.

"Don't come back until you can behave in my class. You too, Ms. Cane. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior or condone this kind of scenes in the classroom."

I gathered my stuff and left the room. I was fuming. How could such a beautiful day turn like this? I was mad. I blinked back angry tears. _Was karma really against me?_

I trudge my way through the hall. I wanted to get away from this damn school.

"You know that he's mine!" Sasha Cane said as she pushed me hard against the wall.

"He's mine. I won't let you take him from me." Her breath was tickling on my skin."Do you understand little bitch?" she asked furiously, twisting my wrist.

I pulled her hand away with my free hand. "Me a bitch? You're the one sleeping around. I would have to say that you're the whore. You fucking cunt!" I hissed, freeing my wrist from her grasp.

She took another step forward and stood inches away from me. She looked like a dangerous animal, ready to spring and attack. I swallowed hard, but didn't let her see my fear.

"Don't fuck with me, Ruiz. You know he's mine. I had him before and I'll have him again. I don't care what I have to do to get him back. I always get what I want." she said angrily, shoving me harder against the wall.

"You already said he was yours. Didn't he tell you last night? Are you that insecure, Cane?" I scoffed sarcastically, pushing her away from me and walked away. I took a different path to the Principal's office trying to avoid the lunatic bitch.

The halls were empty and deserted. I fought hard not to cry, but my efforts were useless. Angry tears filled with frustration and humiliation streamed down my face. I shouldn't have trusted him. I fell once again in his trap.

"Hi!" said a deep male voice from behind me. I ignored it and continued walking. I was too deep in thought to stop and care what the individual wanted.

"Hi!" he said again, as he softly tugged at my ponytail.

I spun around and found myself staring at a massive, muscular chest. I raised my eyes and found Brady smiling down at me.

"Hi, princess." he smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Why aren't you in class?" he asked worriedly, when he noticed the tears falling. "What happened?" he said, cupping my face in his hands.

I just shrugged, not having the strength to pull away. I looked down at the floor, but he forced me to look into his eyes.

"Les, why are you crying? Please, tell me what's wrong!" he pleaded, his eyes fixed on mine. He really was a good actor. If I wasn't so angry and humiliated, I would've thought he was sincere.

Being around him was making me hot. The heat around me felt like it was constantly increasing. I removed my face from his hands and took a step back. I didn't want- I couldn't deal with him at that moment. I needed to clear my head and think straight.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you ever again." I hissed, turning around.

"Leslie, what did I do? If I hurt you, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." he begged, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face him.

"Leave me alone, Bray-Brady. I don't want to see you or hear from you. Why don't you go back to Sasha? You two can shack to your heart's content!" I said raising my voice, yanking my arm from his grasp.

"I don't want Sasha. I want you, Leslie. I love you!" he said, his eyes imploring as they searched mine. "What did she tell you? I need to know. I want to make everything better."

"Damn, Brady. Why don't you shove your I love you up your ass. I'm not stupid! I know you were with her last night. She even said so in front of the whole class. Go fuck her, I am through with this. I gave you a chance and you fucking blew it! Just choose her and leave me the hell alone." I shouted angrily, and began running down the hall.

I heard steps approaching behind me as I tried to run free, away from him and this damn school, but he caught up with me.

"Please don't ignore me." he pleaded, placing his large hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help it; I turned to face him and saw the sorrow in his face.

"Please talk to me. Tell me what happened. Please." he supplicated, his beautiful face twisted in pain.

All those walls that I'd built a minute ago were crumbling down. He'd the power to turn me into mush.

"I can't, your girlfriend said to stay away from you. I don't want to come in between the two of you." I said, the pain in my heart was too much for me to bear.

"I don't want my heart hurting, Bray-Bray. It hurts too much." I cried, placing a hand over my heart.

"I won't come between the two of you." I whispered sadly. Brady suddenly became a blur by the fresh tears that were falling.

"Please, let me go. I'm not feeling good." I said lowly, more tears strolling down my face. I felt so humiliated as I stood there facing him. _Great! Now he can tell his friends that I'm crying for him._ I didn't care, I just wanted to run.

"Then I'll take you to the nurse's office." he mumbled, taking my arm. "After that, we're going to talk." he said firmly. "You're going to hear me, whether you like it or not."

My heart began to beat faster; my blush covered my entire tear-stained face. "Let me go. I can't. I have to go to the Principal's office." I snarled unsuccessfully, trying to remove my arm from his hold.

He was practically dragging me all the way to the nurse's office. His jaw was clenched. We went down a flight of stairs and headed through the double doors that led outside the school building.

"Brady, what the hell are you doing?" I asked him, as I struggled to pull my arm free. "I can't leave the building." I said hysterically, looking back and forth between him and the school's doors.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously, as he guided me to the parking lot. We passed rows of parked cars. He didn't respond, he was just looking straight, I tried to pry my arm away from his hold, but it was useless. We finally stopped next to a black Ford F-250 truck.

"I want to talk to you. It's important that you hear what I've to say." he said with a somber expression. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys.

"I have to go back. Remove the hold you have on my arm. I don't want to get in trouble or hear any stupid excuse you have to offer. I'm fed up with all this shit." I grunted, pulling my arm from his hand.

"Damn, let go! Let go! Let go, Brady." I hissed, hitting his chest, but he didn't budge.

He opened the passenger door and practically forced me inside. He effortlessly carried me and sat me on the seat. Brady angrily buckled my seatbelt and slammed the door shut. I watched mystified as he walked in front of the truck and got in the driver's seat.

He was looking ahead, his hand firmly holding the steering wheel. He cocked his heat to look at me. His hazel eyes were sad. I didn't like to see him sad, but I wasn't going to give in.

"Look, I'm sorry that I forced you like that. It was the only way that-I-look, I can't-" he stuttered, burying his face in his hands. He sighed in frustration.

I looked out the window, expecting someone to come to my rescue, but the parking lot was empty. I was scared, when Brady began to shake.

"You're scaring me." I whispered through my tears, clutching the door handle. I moved closer to the door and cried. "Just let me go, please." I mumbled sadly, trying to pry the door open.

He stopped shaking and turned to look at me. His countenance was unyielding and expressionless. He was just staring at me.

"I can't, Les. I need-we need to talk and this was the only way possible. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want you to listen to what I have to say. Please, listen to me!" he begged, reaching for my hand.

"I'm listening." I sobbed, wrenching my hand away from his. "Say what you need to say and let me go." I said harshly, wiping the tears off my face and staring out the window.

"Not here, Les." he said quietly, touching my hair. "Let's go someplace else." he suggested, digging his fingers into my hair. I turned to face him and found his hazel eyes imploring me. I hated the power he'd over me.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, giving me weary, dimpled smile.

"I want to go back to school. I don't want to go anywhere with you. I don't want any problems with Sandra or whatever her name is." I cried, fresh tears falling down my face.

"Why do I feel like this? I hate being so vulnerable, Brady. You strip me of my sanity!" I yelled, trying to unbuckle the seatbelt. He reached for my hand and held it in his grasp. It was amazing how his touch could calm me. I've never felt anything like this.

"Please, don't go!" he pleaded, his gaze fixed on me. I looked up at him. How could I say no to him?

"There is a lot that we have to talk about. I promise that if you don't like me after that, I will never bother you again." he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

He removed his hand from mine and slowly caressed my cheek. His thumb wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Just don't cry anymore. I can't stand seeing you look so sad." he said, his eyes silently pleading. There was so much tenderness and kindness in his voice.

I nodded at him. "Ok." was all I could muster. My chest felt tight and I wanted to cry more. I wanted so many things. I needed to feel his warm embrace. Feel his arms around me. The agony in my heart was still present, tangible- palpable, still clear.

He seized my hand, and gently placed a kiss on the back of it. "Let's go get something to eat!"

* * *

Brady's POV

The rest of the week was a little dull. I was absent most of the week. The pack was overworked; a couple of leeches infiltrated our land and were constantly eluding us. After three days of hunting for these fucking bloodsuckers we got them. We caught up with them and ambushed them in a perfect plan conceived by Seth and Jared.

It was the early in the morning; we were all tired, hungry and had dark circles under our eyes that made us look more haggard and fatigued that we really felt.

We were stoked and excited! The Tribe Elders were once again pleased with our work, protecting the Quileute tribe. Sam decided to make a bonfire that night to celebrate our victory.

"It's Friday, let's gather our friends and celebrate our perfect victory with a bonfire tonight." Sam Uley, the leader of the pack said. His eyes were scanning the faces around his living room.

Everyone cheered. "Brady you can bring your imprint. Bill and Old Quil will be telling the Quileute legends. I'm sure she'll enjoy them." Emily said, winking at me as she placed a tray filled with home-made subs.

"And I also get to meet her. Seth said that she is a cutie." she said happily, taking a sit on Sam's lap.

I blushed at the thought of Leslie. I couldn't believe how much I missed my imprint. She'd occupied my thoughts all day. I still remembered our first kiss. It was perfect; there are no words to describe the bliss that radiated through my body, when our lips made the connection. Just thinking about her raised my temperature and other things not worth mentioning.

"Dude, your heart's beating fast." Collin teased, punching my arm as he reached for a sub. "You need to relax, Bray." he said, chewing on his food.

"Leave him alone, Collin. It's his turn to learn the magic of imprinting. It makes you feel…" Emily's voice trailed off as she turned her head to face Sam. They stared at each other lovingly. Sam cupped her face in his hands and began placing kisses across her scars.

Sam's actions were well understood. He'd caused Emily those cars when he told her that he was a werewolf. She obliviously didn't believe him, her rejection caused him to lose control. He was young and didn't know how to control his angry outburst, thus phasing in front of her. In the process he hurt her; the scars are his constant reminder of what we can do and why we have to be extra careful around people.

"Get a room." Collin said, making gagging sound. Sam shot him an angry look and turned to face Emily. His face softened into a smile.

"There are people here that need to process their food." Quil laughed, biting into his food.

"Great! Now I'm not hungry." muttered Jason, one of the youngest pack members. He stood up from the floor and walked towards the coffee table. He took a sub in his hand and shoved it down his mouth.

"I thought you weren't hungry." Quil laughed, following behind him. He took two more subs and went in to the kitchen.

"I might as well take one." Embry said reluctantly, staring at his sub. He took a bite and smiled. "Thanks, Em." he said, following Quil into the kitchen.

Emily nodded and smiled. "My pleasure." she mumbled, kissing Sam on the forehead. She quickly turned to face me.

"Bray-Bray, make sure she comes to the bonfire. She's the last of the imprints of the original pack. I want to meet her. We have to make her an official wolf-girl!" she laughed.

The front door burst open and the rest of the pack entered. Seth, Martin, my little brother Sean, Mikael walked straight to where the subs were.

"Umm, food!" Seth said, snatching the last three subs in his hands and sitting on the arm rest next to me. "Delicious, thank you Em." he said, chewing on his food.

"Great, we smelled the food and came as fast as we could. Now there's none." Mikael complained. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Is there something else to eat?" he asked, looking at Emily and Sam.

Emily stood from Sam's lap and whisked Martin, Sean and Mikael to the kitchen. "Next time come earlier. You should know that the oldest of the pack don't chew, they swallow their food." she chided.

We laughed at the youngest pack members. They were always left without food.

"They never learn." Sam laughed his usually stern face relaxing into a smile.

"Well, I gotta go. I want to see Haliee. She'd been worried about me." Seth said, getting to his feet and yawning. "Give me a ride home, Bray. Jacob and Embry are still working on my truck." he said patting my back.

"Yeah. I gotta go to school and see Les." I got up from the seat and shook Sam's hand. "Thank Emily for the food."

Sam smiled contently. "I will. Remember to bring your imprint. We're dying to meet her." he said, his face turning serious. "We'll see you tonight."

I shook Paul's hand, but he grabbed me and began punching my stomach. "Next time concentrate on the mission. Don't turn into a pussy." he growled, when I punched him in the stomach.

"Who's the pussy now, Paul?" Jared laughed, allowing me to pass by him and Sam. "Drive careful!" he shouted behind me.

I growled at him. "Fuck off, Paul. See ya later, Jared, Seth, Collin, let's go." I shouted from the doorway.

**

I could smell her scent. It was a mixture of vanilla, lilac and waffles. I laughed at the thought of her making breakfast in the morning. _Fuck, I'm turning into such a pussy._

It was late in the morning and the halls were empty, all the students were in class and not a damn teacher was doing their hall patrol. That's when her scent became stronger.

I found her walking slowly down the hall. Her backpack hung on her right shoulder. She was wearing a beautiful jean skirt that showed her Latin curves and gorgeous tanned leg. I wonder how it would feel to have those tanned legs wrapped around me while we were-_Geez, Brady, calm down. Relax! One step at a time!_

I hurried my steps and was now a few feet away from her.

"Hi!" I said, she totally ignored me and continued walking. "Hi!" I said again, tugging at her ponytail.

I smiled down at her when she turned around. I kissed her forehead, too damn blissful to notice her tears. "Hi, princess."

When I saw her tears anger began to boil inside of me. I wanted to know who'd hurt my princess.

"Why aren't you in class? What happened?" I said, cupping her face in my hand hands.

She shrugged slightly, focusing her eyes on the floor. "Les, why are you crying? Please, tell me what's wrong!" I pleaded the need to protect her overwhelming me.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you ever again." she hissed, turning away from me.

Immediately, I began to recall if I said or done something to upset her. Nothing registered in my memory vault. Perhaps she was angry at me for being absent. I didn't call her or tried to contact her.

"Leslie, what did I do? If I hurt you, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I begged, grabbing her arms to make her face me.

"Leave me alone, Bray-Brady. I don't want to see you or hear from you. Why don't you go back to Sasha? You two can shack to your heart's content!" she said raising her voice, she moved her arm, but I held it in my grasp.

"I don't want Sasha. I want you, Leslie. I love you!" I said weakly, trying to make her see that she's the only one for me.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why is there so much drama when we imprint?_

"What did she tell you? I need to know. I want to make everything better." I whispered removing my hold on her hand.

"Damn, Brady. Why don't you shove your I love you up your ass. I'm not stupid! I know you were with her last night. She even said so in front of the whole class. Go fuck her, I am through with this. I gave you a chance and you fucking blew it! Just choose her and leave me the hell alone." she shouted angrily, running down the hall.

My Leslie had a vast vocabulary. That girl can curse like a sailor. _How can you shove I love you up your ass?_ I quickly caught up with her. She was a handful. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand her. Latinas are so difficult!

"Please don't ignore me." I placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned to face me, her eyes held so much sadness and pain. My heart and soul couldn't take it. I couldn't bear to see her hurting.

"Please talk to me. Tell me what happened. Please." I supplicated. Never in my life, have I begged so much the way I do with this girl. Damn imprinting. I officially turned into a bigger pussy than Paul. I felt like a dog, begging for attention. Can you see the irony in that?

"I can't, your girlfriend said to stay away from you. I don't want to come in between the two of you. I don't want my heart hurting, Bray-Bray. It hurts too much" she was crying hard, her hand flew to her chest.

Oh, God. My Leslie was in so much pain. I could see it in her face and the way her shoulder slump. Her face didn't hold a hint of life. She was dying inside, thanks to that bitch. I wish I could turn back the hands of time. I would've never given Sasha a time of day; I would've never fucked Sasha. I am such an imbecile, an idiot.

"I won't come between the two of you." she whispered sadly. She was crying, large tears falling down her flawless face.

"Please, let me go. I'm not feeling good."

"Then I'll take you to the nurse's office." I mumbled, taking her arm. "After that, we're going to talk. You're going to hear me, whether you like it or not."

I had it with this. I began to create a plan in my head. I needed to tell her everything. She needed to understand that I couldn't be away from her. She was my world, the center of my universe. She's the only reason why I breathe and live in this world. We walked- Ok, I walked; she was practically being dragged by me.

"Let me go. I can't. I have to go to the Principal's office. Brady, what the hell are you doing? I can't leave the building. Where are we going?" she snarled angrily, as we passed the nurse's office.

My plan was already made. I was going to tell her what I was. She deserved to know why she was so important to me. I needed to tell her that I loved her. She continued fussing and arguing for me to let her go.

We walked passed many rows of parked cars until we stopped in front of my black Ford F-250 truck.

"I want to talk to you. It's important that you hear what I've to say." I said seriously, reaching into my pants pockets and retrieving the keys to my truck.

"I have to go back. Remove the hold you have in my arm. I don't want to get in trouble or hear any stupid excuse you have to offer. I'm fed up with all this shit." she demanded, pulling her arm away from me.

"Damn, let go! Let go! Let go, Brady." She was hitting my chest angrily. I wanted to calm her down, but Latina's are feisty. I knew her hands would be hurting later. I felt sad, but this was the only option that I had.

I opened the passenger door and carried her, forcing her lithe form to sit. She fought against me, but I managed to buckle her seatbelt and slam the door without hurting her. I felt sorry for using my strength against her. I continuously told myself that it was worth it; it was for the greater good of our future relationship. She would forgive me in the future. I moseyed around the truck and got into the driver's seat.

I closed the door, and stared outside. I needed to remain calm, composed and in control. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Look, I'm sorry that I forced you like that. It was the only way that-I-look, I can't-" I couldn't formulate the correct sentence. I began to shake angrily.

Think of what happened to Emily. _I don't want to hurt Leslie. I don't want to hurt Leslie_. I told myself repeatedly, burying my face in my hands.

"You're scaring me!" she whispered. I quickly calmed myself down when I saw the fear in her eyes. She was clutching the door handle for salvation.

"Just let me go, please." she whispered, trying to unlock the door.

"I can't, Les. I need-we need to talk and this was the only way possible. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want you to listen to what I have to say. Please, listen to me!" I begged, reaching for her soft hands. They were warm and smooth against my callous hands.

"I'm listening." she sobbed, prying her hands away from mine. "Say what you need to say and let me go." Leslie said harshly, wiping the tears off her face.

"Not here, Les. Let's go someplace else." I said in frustration, running my hand through my hair

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, giving her a weary smile.

"I want to go back to school. I don't want to go anywhere with you. I don't want any problems with Sandra or whatever her name is. Why do I feel like this? I hate being so vulnerable, Brady. You strip me of my sanity!" she shouted, her red puffy eyes staring at me with such pain that made my heart ache so badly. She fumbled with the seatbelt, but I stopped her.

Leslie Ruiz, was giving me a mental hemorrhage. She was difficult and complex. I was puzzled by her actions. She was like a hurricane destroying everything in its wake. I wanted to find the calm center of her soul. I wanted to make that connection with her, but every time I thought it was there, she would prove me wrong.

"Please, don't go! There is a lot that we have to discuss. I promise that if you don't like me after that, I will never bother you again." I said dejectedly, caressing her soft tear-stained cheek.

"Just don't cry anymore. I can't stand seeing you look so sad." I pleaded, wiping a few tears with my thumb. I wanted to hold her in my arms and console her, kiss away all those insecurities and fears that she had.

"Ok." she mumbled, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. I took her hand and placed a gentle kiss.

"Let's go get something to eat!" I suggested when my stomach started growling.


	6. Prove it!

**Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story**

* * *

_OMG, I'm done with this chapter. It's a little long, but cute. I hope that you like it, and please review. _

_Disclaimer: Me not own anything, nada, all belongs to S. Meyer._

* * *

**Prove it!**

I watched as Brady shoved three larger hamburgers into his mouth without choking. I was grossed out just by watching him eat. I mean here is a fine-looking, stunningly handsome and gorgeous guy, with a perfect face and no table manners. He must've sensed my discomfort, because he started chewing with his mouth closed. There was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He was looking at his hands, making circles on the table with his index finger.

The restaurant was a small diner in the small town of Forks. There weren't a lot of people, but it had a cozy and comfortable ambiance. We sat awkwardly facing each other. The lamp's dim light casted a mysterious glow over Brady's face. He looked so angelic, almost ethereal and beautiful. I could only steal glances at him when he was looking at his plate.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, swallowing his food and wiping his mouth with a napkin. He took my Sprite and brought it closer to me.

"Drink something, Leslie," he said worriedly. I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest in irritation. "Please, do it for me." he said in the sweetest voice.

I snatched the soda from his hand and stared at it. I really wasn't hungry or thirsty. I was teed off; madder than hell and disappointed in everything that had transpired earlier.

"I don't want anything, Brady. You eat it all. Eat my fries and burger for all I care." I muttered angrily, scanning the faces around us.

The waitress refilled his cup for the fifth time. He smiled at her, exposing his dazzling, perfectly straight white teeth.

"Thank you." he mumbled, taking a long sip of his drink and looking at me from under his long dark eyelashes.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. If you need anything else let me know." she said with delight, placing her hand over his shoulder and smiled charmingly at him. She gave me a wry smile and turned to attend the other customers but was constantly shooting loving glances at him.

"Damn." I mumbled jealously under my breath, placing my hands on the table.

"You don't want your burger, Les?" he asked, searching my eyes with his large hazel orbs and offering me a stunning grin. "It's a veggie burger. I remembered that you don't eat meat."

He reached for my hand and encircled it with his.

"I told you that I wasn't hungry. Can you please just tell me what the hell is so important that you practically dragged me across the parking lot? Was it that you were hungry?" I asked annoyed.

He smiled and continued shoving more fries into his mouth, his other hand still holding mine.

"Don't you have a mother that taught you table manners? You eat like a dog or like a wolf!" I hissed, shifting in my seat. Brady was grinning happily.

"A wolf? Why would you say that?" he asked intrigued, taking a bite of my veggie burger.

"Maybe I am a wolf." he jested, his mouth full of food. He released my hand and continued shoving more food into his mouth..

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, then I am Batman."

"Batman? Why in the world would you choose to be him? Superman is way better." he opinioned, staring at me with an impish smile on his lips.

He placed the veggie burger in the plate and folded his arms across the table. "I'm waiting for your answer."

I scoffed angrily, playing with the straw, twirling it around my drink.

"Superman may have all the power in the world, but he's still a pussy. He's too soft on the criminals. A brief example: Lex Luthor is always busting his balls and trying to kill him. Superman puts him in jail and that's it. He should kill him and end it once and for all. Plus, he's an alien and makes fun of humans by portraying Clark Kent who's an idiot. I don't think humans are idiot! Ok, fine, some people are idiots, but that's beside the point. Batman on the other hand is hardcore. He doesn't give a fuck and if he has to kill, he does. Kill first, ask questions later. He just strikes and uses fear to relate to human! He's the man. He has no real power, yet he uses his self-discipline, passion and righteousness to improve human kind." I said matter-of-fact, placing my elbows on the table.

"Superman a pussy?" he mumbled, putting his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands. "I guess you're right." he mulled defeated.

"Brady, you said we needed to talk. Just get it over with and take me back to school. If Joshua finds out that I'm skipping he's going to skin me alive." I frowned.

"Joshua?" he asked intrigued, leaning closer to the table, inspecting me with his eyes.

"Our English teacher," I said arching one eyebrow. He was still staring at me quizzically. "Mr. Reynolds, my step-father." I said annoyed.

"Oh, shit, our English teacher? That guy is your stepdad?" he finally said surprised. He made the cutest face when he was surprised. He grabbed the veggie burger and took another bite.

"Wow, this veggie burger taste like ass." he groaned, taking his napkin and spitting the food into it.

"How the hell do people eat this crap?" he asked disgusted, looking down at his plate.

I sighed in exasperation. "You've been eating it for the past five minutes, Bray. Didn't you notice that it taste bad?"

He shook his head and chugged down the remaining of his drink.

"Are you going to tell me what's so important that you couldn't tell me in the school parking lot?" I asked impatiently.

"I will, but not here, Les. There are things that people can't hear. I promise that if you don't like what I have to say, I will never bother you. I promise." he said, his expression turning serious.

"Fine! Fine." I grunted, taking a sip from my drink. "It better be worth it, Brooks."

* * *

We left the diner after he drank the remaining of his soda, my soda and ate the rest of my fries and the veggie burger. He said that it was an acquired taste. I laughed at his idiocy. He was charming, but I couldn't let him know that I was enjoying his company.

He opened the door for me and helped me get in the truck. "I can buckle myself in, thank you." I said curtly, when he tried to buckle the seatbelt.

He didn't protest and got in the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and silently drove us back to La Push. I looked out the window, contemplating the green scenery. Soaking the warm rays of the sun, that filtered through the glass window.

"It's going to rain." Brady grumbled as he rolled down the window of his truck. "I can smell the rain." he said, turning to face me.

I just nodded and continued to glance out the window. The sky was still clear, a few ominous gray clouds floated across the horizon, but no sign of rain.

"We're going to First Beach, we can talk there." he said, making a right turn in an unknown street.

We drove for a few minutes more and slowly made our way into the empty parking lot. It began to drizzle when he parked his truck and turned the engine off. I swallowed hard when I noticed that there was not a single soul around the beach. We were the only ones there.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face him. Brady was breathing heavily, struggling to face me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until he cleared his throat.

"I have so many things to tell you, Les. I know that you won't believe me when I tell them to you." he sighed, putting his face in his large hands.

"If you don't like me after this, I promise that I will leave you alone. I won't bother you ever again." he said sadly, slouching back on his seat.

"I already don't like you, Bray." I mocked nervously, leaning my head against the dashboard. "Just get it over with. I'll be the judge of it."

"Do you believe in the unknown? Like the supernatural." he asked seriously.

I raised my head and looked out the window. It was starting to drizzle, rain drops pelting against the windshield. The ocean waves were crashing hard against the sandy shore. The wind was slowly picking up, making the large trees sway.

"It all depends." I replied shortly, gazing back at him.

"Well," he paused, scratching his head nervously and rubbing his eyes. "I mean do you believe in werewolves?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Is this a trick question?" I replied with a question.

He shook his head slightly. "Do you know about the Quileute legends and about imprinting?"

"I've heard of the legends, but not about imprinting." I said earnestly.

"There's going to be a bonfire tonight at 7PM. The council elders will retell the old legends and myths of the Quileute tribes. I was hoping that you could come. I want you to listen to them. It will help you understand what I'm going to tell you."

I felt uncomfortable. My mind was reeling at all the possible outcomes, conclusions and theories of what the Quileute tribe's legends had to do with Brady's secret.

"I don't want to wait till seven tonight. You dragged me here to tell me something and damn it, Bray, you're going to tell me." I demanded.

He was quiet a forlorn expression about his face.

"Brady Brooks, you better tell me." I insisted, smacking his arm. _Damn that hurt!_

I flinched at the pain, but fixed my eyes on him.

"Are you alright, Les?" he asked worriedly, taking my hand and kissing it longingly.

I nodded. "I'll tell you," he paused, kissing my hand once again. "just promise me that you won't run or interrupt me. I need you to listen carefully to what I have to say." he said seriously, a grave expression on his face.

"Ok, I promise that I won't interrupt you or run!" I said, crossing my heart.

He rolled his seat further back and leaned against it. Brady was nervous for some reason; I guess that what he needed to tell me was very important. A secret, perhaps?

"Do you believe in werewolves?" he asked again, he was tapping his hand anxiously over his knee.

"I do." I said truthfully.

He flashed me an incredulous look. "You do?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes, I do believe in the supernatural." I told him. "So, Brady, are you a werewolf?" I asked suddenly interested in what he had to say.

Brady's eyes narrowed and his lips turned into a pout. He looked so cute, that I wanted to run my hand over his face and kiss it.

"Wow! I never picture you to be a believer of the unknown. I guess this will be a lot easier for me!" he said wryly, turning to face me.

"So, you heard of the legends but not of the imprinting part?" he said, his tone was serious.

"Are you going to kill me? Is that what imprint means?" I asked, my eyes roaming around the beach. It was practically deserted.

"No, nothing like that." he said quickly, taking my hand in his. "Oh God no… I would never hurt you." he said terrified.

I touched his face. "Did a werewolf bit you? Is that how you became a werewolf?" I asked concerned. I know that a normal girl would've run like crazy: but I am not normal.

He shook his head. "Can we sit in the backseat? The story is a little long." he said, as he moved his long legs to reach the back seat. His movements were naturally fluid. The cabin of the truck was large enough to seat him comfortably. I followed him and sat next to the door. He pulled himself closer to me and rested his head on my lap.

I shivered at the closeness of his body. I grabbed my sweater from the backpack and put it on.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" he asked softly sitting up, running his warm hands along my arms to keep them warm.

Brady was smiling at me. _Oh, that smile!_ I was beginning to feel my heartbeat accelerate. He touched my cheek with his hand and I impulsively leaned closer to it. The heat that radiated from his hand felt great against my cold skin.

"You told me not to interrupt." I said meekly, pulling his hand away from my face and entwining it with mine.

He beamed at me, leaning closer to my face. Our foreheads were touching, as he looked deep into my eyes.

"You are amazing!" he whispered, placing a soft kiss on my nose.

He motioned me to move closer to the door, and I complied. I watched as he positioned his head on my lap again and smiled up at me. I've never been in this position with a boy. It wasn't bad, I just didn't- I didn't know what to do next. _What was the proper etiquette in a situation like this?_

He accommodated his form in the backseat. His head was feverous. "Are you running a fever?" I asked upset, placing the back of my hand on his forehead. He took my hand in his and smiled at me.

"No, but thanks for worrying." his voice was deep and husky. His eyes looked up at me. His award winning smile was displayed only for me.

I ran a hand through his hair. He was warm and I felt comfortable with the exaggerated heat. "Continue with what you wanted to say." I ushered him.

"I'm just going to give you the short, watered down version of the legend. Tonight at the bonfire, you'll hear the whole story." he said, closing his beautiful eyes.

"Ok," I nodded anxiously.

He cleared his throat. "Well, the legend says that the Quileute tribe came from spirit warriors. They fought with their spirit instead of their bodies. The first spirit warrior was Kaheleha. Generations passed and the Great Chief Taha Aki became the first in our tribe to use his spirit to possess a wolf. He transformed from a wolf to a man in front of his people. His wolf body had inconceivable strength and speed and he didn't age." He paused to look at me.

I smiled at him. My hand was tangled in his short hair. I was mesmerized by him and the legend he was telling me. I was so gullible. I actually believed everything he's saying.

"The ability of phasing into a werewolf was passed down to Taha Aki descendents. Even though they stopped turning into wolves, they still carried the gene in their blood. Ever so often, if a cold one ever came around our vicinity, a couple of descendents would change into wolves to protect the tribe. The-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you. Brady, what's a cold one?" I asked him. He reached his long arm to bring me closer to him. "If this gets too complicated for you, please, stop me. I don't want to scare you." he said with honesty.

I nodded. I was enthralled by his warmth and face. "Just continue. I want to know more." I said sheepishly.

"The Cold Ones are vampires. They stop by our boundaries every now and then. When they are around a descendent of Taha Aki, turns into a werewolf." he explained his eyes on mine.

The rain was starting to fall harder against the metal roof of the truck. I felt shivers run down my back. Brady was still looking up at me, a questioning smile on his lips.

"Many years ago a large coven of Cold Ones came to the area. The protectors, also known as the werewolves, provide protection to our tribe. This large coven was the Cullen family. This coven was different. They only drank the blood of animals, instead of humans. When the protectors encountered them, they made a truce-assuring the protectors that they wouldn't harm anyone in the tribe and stay off our land."

He sat up, scooting me closer to him. His strong arms encircled me in a warm embrace. I snuggled against his muscular chest, breathing in his scent.

"They also promised that they wouldn't change a human into one of them." he said carefully.

My breathing was faltering. I had chills all over my skin. Brady noticed and tightened his arms around me, molding me closer to his body.

"Keep on going. I want to know more." I managed to say. His warmth felt so good against my skin. He laughed, kissing my forehead.

"Ok, I'll continue. But promise me you'll stop me when you get scared." he said calmly, looking down at me. I nodded, placing my arms around his waist. Brady sensually licked his lips and smiled down at me. I swallowed hard and gasped as his lips pressed softly against mine.

Brady paused, placing his large hand under my chin and forcing me to look at him. I was blushing at the intimacy of the moment. He rested his large hand on my cheek, a wide smile on his lips. I bit my lower lip in anticipation. He brought his lips to mine, gently biting my bottom lip. He smiled through the kiss; bringing his tongue to slightly touch my parted lips. I welcomed it, surely tasting his delicious mouth, feeling his warm breath on my face. His hand rested on the small of my back, holding me securely closed to him, while the other caressed my hair. I was enthralled, captivated by the movement of his lips. His hands never roamed freely, but stayed in the same place. I lifted my arms and snaked them around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He slowly broke the kiss. A satisfied smile displayed on his lips.

"The Cullens left the area and came back after more than fifty years of absence. They reassure the Tribe elders that they still planned to honor the treaty. Their return caused a chain reaction in some of us. Sam Uley was the first to turn into a werewolf. Later others joined the pack. I am one of the many that turned into a werewolf. There are still people that are turning into werewolves." Brady ran circles with his hand on my back as he spoke.

He looked down at me, a smile on his lips. "Are you scared?" he asked me. "There's still more."

"No, go ahead. I want to know more. I love legends. Gosh, you're so lucky." I said excitedly. I heard him chuckled and pulled me tighter against him. "Bra-can't b-breathe." I stuttered, trying to breath.

He released his hold. "Sorry. I'm just happy that you didn't run away like Chris, when Seth told her that he was a werewolf." he sighed in relief.

"Chris? My Haliee Christina? The real pretty English girl who is my friend?" I asked him in disbelief. I saw him bobbing his head. His lips pressed into a thin line.

"There's more isn't there?" I asked, noticing his serious face. "I won't run away from you. I promise." I said weakly, silently hoping that I would be able to keep my promise.

"There are many perks that come with being a werewolf. We can do many things. But there is an important factor that a werewolf can't evade. We imprint…" his voice trailed off and he stared out the window.

"Imprinting is the process in which the wolf finds its soul mates. There are many theories of why this happens. According to the legend it rarely happens. When it does happen- it's magical!" he said, cupping my face in his gigantic hands.

"Oh shit!" I mumbled startled, as Brady effortlessly placed me on his lap. He slowly began to stroke my hair, placing soft kisses all over my face.

"Are you scared?" he whispered against my ear, sending currents down my back. "Should I continue? We can wait for Old Quil or Billy to tell the story. They've been doing it for years now."

"No, you finish the story. I want to know what happens. I don't want to be jumping at the suspense of the story when the elders tell the story." I complained, placing his face in my hands, bringing my lips to his. He closed his eyes and kissed me back. I shyly pulled away.

"I can't deny you anything." he laughed, planting a big juicy kiss on my lips.

_Imprinting…_ the words hit me like a ton of bricks. "You imprinted on me!" I said it more to myself. His eyes were searching mine. He wanted to know what I was thinking. "I'm your soul mate. Explain it to me, please." my voice was calmed and collected.

His hand began to caress my face, tucking loose strands of hair behind my ear. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"It's a lot like love at first sight. It's much stronger. When I saw you, I felt that there were thousands of invisible chains that emerged from you and attached themselves to my soul. I felt a link between us. You became my Earth, grounding me into your world. You are the sun and I willingly rotate around you. You became the most important thing in my life. I lived and breathe to make you happy, to protect you and please you." he said, his eyes staring lovingly at me.

Brady suddenly turned serious. His smile had faded and his heart was beating hard against my chest. I inhaled a gulp of air and waited for him to speak. He just sat there, stroking my messy hair, waiting for my response.

"Not only are you a werewolf, you also imprinted on me?" I managed to say, bringing his face closer to mine. "And you are completely mine?"

Brady slowly nodded, his hazel eyes fixed on mine. "I am!" he simply said.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air, making me feel awkward and scared.

"Wow! Oh shit, I can't believe this. Are you serious?" I chuckled nervously, still holding his soft face in my hands.

"Are you scared of me? I would understand if you think that I am crazy." he said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder and the other on my neck. "I would really understand if you don't want to speak to me, Leslie." he said softly, looking down.

"I already think that you're crazy. I don't know how or why, but I do believe you. I believe you, Bray-Bray. Somehow I believe all this!" I whispered. I was certain that it was true, but the uncertainty of it being wrong also lingered in my voice.

"Gosh! That means Sasha Cane is out of the picture?" I asked suddenly feeling victorious. "That means that you are mine forever!" I shrieked triumphantly, trying hard to hide my boldness.

"Show me. Prove to me that you are a werewolf." I practically shouted. His eyes widened and his mouth was dropped open.

"Really?" was all he could muster.

"Sure," I nodded, "I want to see you in your wolf-form. Will I get hurt? Can you be able to control yourself?" I asked, I truly wanted to believe him. I was sure that he was going to decline. But then his eyes lit up.

"Ok, but we have to run to the forest. NO one can know about this." he said seriously. He opened the door and shut it close, leaving me in the backseat. He wheeled around the truck and was standing next to my door, opening it, and helping me out

The soft rain was cold against my skin. "Here, take this umbrella. I don't want my imprint to get a cold." he ordered. I quickly took it.

"What about you? Won't you get sick?" I asked worriedly. I didn't want my 'soul-mate' to end up sick either.

"Nah, I can endure it!" he chuckled. We walked hand in hand, throughout the length of the sandy beach shore. Every now and then, Brady would stop to smile at me.

"Thank you for not running away and trusting me." he said, as he helped me walk up a steep trail. We crossed two large boulders that separated the beach from the thick lush forest. Fifteen minutes later we came across a clearing.

He began to dispose of his clothes, removing his black shirt and the belt of his pants. "Brady, what are you doing? I'm not ready. I'm only fourteen years old. I'm not ready to lose my virginity." I yelled in disbelief. I felt anger. I began to turn when he quickly grabbed my arm, pulling me to his bare chest.

"No, silly!" he mocked. "I've to take my clothes off in order to phase. I didn't bring extra clothes. I promise that your virtue will be intact." he smiled, kissing my lips softly.

He removed his hold from my arm. "I'll be back. I will undress behind those trees." he said, pointing at two large pine trees. I stole a glance at his firm chest, rippling with large muscles that I didn't even know existed and sheepishly nodded.

"Keep your eyes focus on the trees. You'll see a six foot tall wolf. It's reddish brown with black ears." he said, his voice held anxiety. "Please, don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

I just nodded and watched him disappear behind the trees he indicated.

I leaned against a large tree trunk. The umbrella was placed next to my feet. I was trembling. Something big was going to happen. Perhaps Brady's friends were part of the joke. I pictured a man dressed in a wolf suit popping out of the trees, I silently laughed.

There was a loud noise, crunching of twigs and ruffling leaves, coming from the direction where Brady had disappeared. My heart began to pound loudly. A red shadow emerged from the deep vegetation. It slowly moved towards me.

"Holy Macarena! Santa María, Madre de Dios. Oh, Santo Cielo! Shit! Holy Shit! Santa Macarena! Holy Mary, Mother of God. Mierda! Santa Mierda!" I screamed in Spanish and English. I covered my eyes with my hand, but peeked through my fingers.

The large shadow stopped in its tract. I was so scared. I could barely breathe. I mustered the courage to put my arms down on my sides.

The beast began to take slow steps. It was large, covered in a mahogany reddish brown fur. It had black ears, just like Brady had said. I took another deep breath. I began to slowly take steps, meeting the beast half way.

I watched as it sat on its hind legs. It lowered its head toward me. Its ears fell down in a sign of humbleness, just like a dog. I reached out to touch his soft fur. The heat that radiated from it was the same as Brady. The fur was soft and smooth. I brought my hands down. I slowly paced around it, studying it. I touched its bushy tail and softly tugged at it and heard the giant bark at me as if it was laughing. I tugged at his tail again and heard the wolf growl.

"Brady Brooks, did you just growl at me? " I scolded, taking a few steps to face it. My hands were on my hips.

The large wolf bobbed his head. I noticed its eyes. They were the same color as Brady's only larger. They were kind and soft. Brady lowered its head and I touched his cold nose. "Don't lick me!" I ordered, a smile plastered on my face.

It wagged its tail and gently moved forward, careful not to startle me. "Brady, you're so cute!" I shriek with happiness. I let all my inhibitions lose. I hugged this enormous wolf.

"Thank you for trusting me!" I cried as I buried my face in the soft fur.

The rain began to pour down harder, but I didn't care. "Let me see your teeth." I demanded, as I placed my hands closed to his mouth. The large beast, wolf, opened its mouth and showed me sharp knife-like teeth. "Oh God, remind me not to get on your bad side!" I sighed.

It barked again, this time I definitely knew it was laughing at me. It nudged me and I felt to the wet ground. I heard the giant wolf yelp. It stood from its sitting position and was now hovering over me.

"I'm ok." I said in a low voice, looking up at my large reddish brown wolf. I lifted my hand to touch his soft muzzle.

I wiped the rain from my face with my sleeves. It was useless, I was completely wet. "I think you should turn back to your human self. It's getting late." I giggled.

The giant wolf nodded his head and ran real fast to change. I remained on the floor, staring attentively at the gray sky. The rain slowed down and a light drizzle began to descend from the heavens.

I heard Brady's step approaching me. He was dressed, sans his shoes. His muscular frame came into view. He knelt down beside me. His eyes were so full of love. His smile never faltered.

"Can I carry you to the truck?" he asked, his voice was pleasant and sweet. I could only nod.

He gently picked me up, caressing my face with his hands. In a gentle smooth motion I was in his inviting arms. I rested my head on the crook of his neck, silently inhaling his scent.


	7. Bonfire

**Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story**

**l  
（ﾟ､７  
lヽ  
じしf,)ノ**

* * *

**Bonfire**

"Leslie, where are you going tonight?" my mother asked me, as she walked into my room and sat at the edge of my full size bed.

I sat in front of the vanity mirror fixing my hair, afraid to face my mother. I held the brush in my hand as I thought of a believable 'lie' that would not raise suspicion. "Umm, well- I was invited to spend the weekend at Haliee's house. She invited me this morning at school. Other friends are going to be there too." I mumbled, running the brush through my recently straightened hair.

It wasn't a total lie. I was going to stay at Haliee's house for the night, but I was also going to the bonfire to see Brady. I felt bad for lying and being deceitful, but it was necessary. I was part of a world that I thought only existed in dreams and legends. I needed to keep Brady's secret from her.

_"_Oh, I just love Haliee! I love her British accent_."_ my mother exclaimed, satisfied with my answer. "You should invite her over next weekend. You can make her more English cucumber sandwiches or that Chicken dish we saw in the Food Channel." she said, getting on her feet and walking to where I was. She took the brush from my hand and quietly ran it through my hair.

"You mean the Chicken Tikka Masala?" I asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

My mother nodded her head. "_Yes, that's the one."_ she mumbled, placing the brush on the small table and taking my long hair in her hands and inspecting the ends. _"_I wish I knew how to cook. That's probably the reason your father had to find a mistress." she teased, winking at me.

_"_Oh, please. No one is better than you. All those women don't hold a candle to you, Mom." I hissed at the mention of my father. "You are the best! No one can compare to you."

We stayed in silence as I let my mother brush my hair. It was like old times, except my father wasn't making her cry. She had a happy smile spread across her lips that was contagious.

"You look so happy, Mom. I'm glad that you found someone that can make you smile. I'm glad that you met Josh. Who would've thought that you would meet a Native American teaching English in the middle of the Brazilian jungle?" I laughed at the irony of it all.

My mother smiled sheepishly. A soft blush covered her cheeks as her gaze drifted to the ceiling. She was remembering the afternoon when we met Joshua. My mother was a doctor and we had recently arrived to Brazil to do missionary work with some of our church members. I stayed with my mother after the divorce and my twin brother moved with my father (dumbass).

The mosquitoes were annihilating us when Joshua came over and offered us insect repellent. He spoke to us in Portuguese, which is fairly easy to understand if you know Spanish. My mother blushed insanely as she tried to flirt with him. We thought that he was Brazilian, but one of his co-workers spoke English to him. My mother laughed and began to speak to him in English. That's how they met and began a life together. I lived in Brazil for three years before I moved to La Push.

I wanted to finish my classes and graduate fast so I could become a doctor just like my mother. I took classes through correspondence and with the help of my step-father; I'm was on my way to achieving my goal of graduating High School at the age of seventeen.

"Les, your friend is in the living room waiting for you."_ J_osh said as he poked his head through the door. _"She asked for some English cucumber sandwich. Yuck!"_ he laughed, walking into my room and standing behind my mother, wrapping his arms around her.

My mother chuckled when he kissed her neck. "Guys, not in my room!" I said annoyed, getting up from the seat and walking to my bed to gather my duffel bag and pillow.

I walked to where my parents stood and kissed them good bye. "Call me before you go to bed, Les." my mother shouted.

"Ok. Have a wonderful night!" I yelled, as I went down the stairs. I saw Haliee sitting on my favorite recliner. She was munching on some celery when she smiled at me.

_"_Hailee!" I said happily, walking to where she sat. "I'm glad you came over to pick me up. I thought you would be mad at me for suggesting it to Brady." I whispered to her. She smiled and swallowed her food.

"Oh, don't be silly! I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. Don't worry about a thing. Let's hurry up, the guys are waiting for us at the beach_."_ she said in her soft English accent, gesturing with her hand to hurry up. "Wear a heavy coat and a scarf. The temperature is supposed to drop to at least twenty-nine degrees."

_"_Let me grab the cucumber sandwich I made for you! They are delicious. My mother ate four! I'd to make a new batch just for you." I said, running to the kitchen to retrieve the plastic container that had her favorite sandwiches.

I handed her the container and she smiled pleasantly. "I knew you would be my best friend the moment I met you!" she said in a sing-song-voice.

I went into the mud room and put on my baby blue coat, white Hello Kitty scarf, hat and gloves. I contemplated on whether putting on my rain boots or not, but opted in taking them just in case it did rain. Haliee got to her feet and eyed me.

"Hello Kitty?" she asked curiously, then shrugged her shoulders. "Cute!" she said, and together we walked out of my house into the cold night.

The drive to the beach was pleasant. Haliee and I sang every song that was playing on the radio. She laughed when I sang out of tune to Rihanna's Disturbia. She was practically yelling when Kelly Clarkson's new song began to play. She knew every song and we hummed the ones that were unknown to us.

We finally made it to the beach and saw a few cars parked a mile away from where the large fire was blazing and burning. I saw Brady's Ford F250 parked near a tree when I felt my heart begin to pound hard in anticipation against my ribcage.

Haliee Christina's enormous smile was contagious. "We made it! I can practically smell the meat. These guys are so carnivorous. Seth bought seven packages of hotdogs and he's not planning on sharing. Jacob, you'll meet him later, he bought a Sam's Club box of potato chips just for him. Sean, your future brother-in-law, he over did it! He brought ice cream, a large piece of ham that he wants to roast over the fire, like four gallons of juice and other crap just for him!" she laughed, opening the driver's door and stepping out of her old Buick.

I followed after her, still laughing at her exaggeration. Seth met us half-way and walked us to where the bonfire was.

We were among the first to arrive to the bonfire. I was a little hesitant about meeting Brady's friends and even more nervous about my mother finding out that I'd lied to her to come to the bonfire. I scanned around the few people that were present and didn't find Brady.

Seth took noticed. "Brady went to the store with Jacob and his girlfriend."

I smiled at Seth and continued to walk next to Haliee. She put her arm around my shoulder and guided me to where the rest of her friends were already sitting.

"Don't be nervous. Everyone will love you!" Haliee whispered, patting my arm with her other hand. "We've all been through this so they know how you're feeling."

We stopped in front of three girls that were gossiping and laughing. "Haliee! Leslie! I'm so glad you girls made it." the woman with the large scars that ran down her face got up and hugged Haliee and then me. I was surprised that she knew who I was. I've never seen her before.

"I'm Emily. Sam Uley's fiancé." she said, pulling away from our hug. "It's so glad to finally meet you. Brady talks so dearly about you. We were wondering when we were going to see you."

She was so kind and gentle. Her beauty outshone her scar. They were dismal in comparison to her kindness and inner beauty. Her black hair sparkled at the light of the fire as it flickered when the cold wind blew.

"I'm the first wolf-girl!" she said with pride. "This is Kimberlee Stato and Rachel Leann Black. Kim is the second wolf-girl to join and Rachel is the fourth." she said, pointing at each girl. They waved and smiled at me and resumed their conversation.

"Claire, my niece was the third, but she's at home sleeping." Emily explained, offering me her arm. I placed mine in the crook of her arm. "Come; let me introduce you to the rest of the girls!" she smiled, guiding me to another small group that had gathered near the fire.

"This is Michelle, Lena and Nessie." Emily said, interrupting their conversation. The girls smiled at me and we shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you!" I said shyly, returning to Emily's side.

A tall man with the most beautiful smile stood behind Nessie and nodded at me. "Hey, you're Leslie Ann, right?" he said in a deep husky voice.

"It's Leslie Alexis. Leslie Ann is my mother." I muttered embarrassedly, placing my free hand inside my coat pockets.

"My bad! I'm Jake." he said, extending his hand for me to shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jake." I said timidly, looking down at our hands as I shook his briefly.

"Same here!" he chuckled, releasing his hold on my hand. "This is my girlfriend, Nessie. We're visiting from Alaska. We heard that Brady finally imprinted and we needed to come and meet you." he chortled, placing both hands on Nessie's shoulders.

"I must say that you're really beautiful." Nessie said in a soft melodious voice. She was pale; a hint of a blush covered her porcelain cheeks. Her bronze hair was parted into two braids that fell to her hips; there were beautiful soft curls at the tip of each braid. Her crimson lips were plum and slanted into a side smile. Her chocolate brown eyes were sincere and honest.

She wore a short skirt that exposed her lean white legs and a light jacket, making me wonder if she was even cold. She seemed normal and nonchalant, while Haliee, Emily and I were shivering like crazy.

"Thank you, Nessie." I mumbled, my teeth chattering as the night grew colder.

The breeze began to blow even colder, causing me to get closer to Emily, whom laughed as she introduced me to the rest of her friends, or the _wolf-girls club_ as she'd dubbed it.

I was beginning to feel more relax. Everyone was nice and they welcomed me to their secret werewolf society.

"You're the last of the wolf-girls of the original pack." Emily whispered as we sat next to the fire, that was burning bright and warm. I was still cold, but I was enjoying the company of the girls.

Emily stood up and walked to a very handsome man. His face was solemn and serious. I quickly presumed that he was Sam Uley, her fiancé. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled, brightening his grave expression.

"Hey, beautiful!" a familiar voice whispered behind me. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get to you." Brady said, kissing my neck and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's Ok." I said, leaning my back against his chest.

"Come with me. I want to talk to you before the bonfire starts. We still got like thirty minutes before Old Quil and Billy Black arrive." he said, removing his warm arms from my waist and helped me up.

Everyone was staring at us, not in an offensive way, but they were giving us approving smiles. Haliee was the first one that I noticed. She was sincerely happy for me. She gave me a thumb-up and a wink from across the bonfire. Seth nodded approvingly at us.

We walked hand in hand to his truck. He opened the door behind the passenger seat and motioned me to seat. I obliged and stared into his beautiful face. "What did you wanted to tell me, Bray-Bray." I whispered as I brought my lips to his.

He smiled nervously, placing his large hands on each side of my hips. "I care for you, Leslie. You're the most important thing in my life. I want you to remember that. There is no one like you for me. I've been blessed with the best girl in the world." he said with a winsome smile on his lips.

I bobbed my head. "I know, you told me that today on the phone." I said teasingly, playing with his light jacket.

He cleared his throat and began to look around. "I have something to tell you. It's very important for me. I want to do this right-you and me-well, I mean." he stuttered anxiously, laughing at his lack of words.

"I wanted to ask you -to officially ask you-well, would you be my girlfriend, Leslie?" he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Of course, silly." I said, grabbing his beautiful face in my hands and bringing it closer to me. "I'll be your girlfriend." I kissed his lips with full force, wrapping my arms around his neck and tasting every corner of his lips. His eyes were slightly opened, looking down at me as we kissed. It was awkward, but there was something in his mind, that was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Brady?" I said disappointedly, pulling away from him. "I thought this was supposed to be a happy moment?" I asked, suppressing my irritation.

"I know and I'm sorry, Les. I just know that our relationship will bring complications. Les, I don't want you to lie to your mother. I don't want to see you in secrecy. I want your parents to know about me and my intentions with you. I really really love you, baby girl." he sighed, placing his hands on my knees and separating my legs so he could fit in between them.

"La Push is such a small place that gossip is quickly spread. I don't want you to get into trouble because of our budding relationship. Another thing that worries me is that I look older than my age and your mom might think that I'm a pedophile or something. I know that you're going to lie about my secret to keep me safe, and I'm also sorry to bring so much trouble for you-but, at least, let's be honest about our relationship."

Brady was bringing forth an important topic. My mother would probably be upset if she found out through the grapevine that I had a boyfriend. I didn't want to upset or distress her; she was finally in a happy place.

"Ok, Bray-Bray. We can't exactly tell her that we're going out. We can pretend that we're friends and eventually she'll get used to the idea of seeing us together. That way when we tell her we're going out she'll know and there won't be any problem. Plus, my step-dad knows that we like each other. He likes you and approves of you. About your age, just bring your ID and birth certificate." I quickly added, caressing his soft face.

Brady's deep laughter filled the truck's cabin, making me feel happy and safe. All this feelings were new to me and I felt a little unease at how capable I was to love him. I often wondered if it was a magical spell that was casted upon us, but at time my feelings for him were so real, that the idiotic thought would dissipate.

Brady cocked his head to the side and stared at me. His hazel eyes dancing with love filled my heart with an overwhelming feeling of pure bliss. I still had his face in my hands, as he pulled me closer to him. He was showing his dimpled-smile.

"I really love you!" he whispered, kissing my cheeks one at a time. "I love you, Leslie! Please, kiss me." he demanded, bringing his lips to mine.

His lips were soft and pliable against mine. They tasted gloriously, his tongue caress my lips asking permission to enter my mouth. I was still new at French kissing, but he was a great teacher. I parted my lips open and felt his tongue entering. It was warm, soft and inviting. I buried my fingers in his hair, as the heat of his kiss heightened my need to feel him. His hands still held my face steady, guiding me into the enthralling passion of his love for me. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth, eliciting soft moans from me. I wanted to taste more of him. I shyly touched his tongue with mine. It sent shivers down to my legs as his hand fell to the small of my back and danced in soothing, sensual circles. He bit my lower lip and continued to kiss me. His smoldering heat was beginning to consume me. I felt restricted to pull away, when his hand fell to my behind. I pulled away, breaking our kiss. I took a deep breath and he continued to trail a path of fiery kisses down my jaw line and down to my neck, his tongue moving softly, leaving a wet trail of desire down my skin.

"Brady," I moaned, my hands reluctantly pushing him away from me. He continued to kiss me, his lips brushing lightly against my left ear. I felt his rapid breathing as he nibbled on my earlobe, biting it softly and sucking on it.

"Please, sweetie, stop!" I begged regrettably. I was feeling weak and I needed, wanted desperately to continue exploring the delicious path that he was leading me into.

Brady moved his head to face me. "I promise that I won't hurt you. I only wanted to kiss you so badly. You're like a Pandora's Box, filled with secrets that would decimate me in an instant." he muttered, leaning his head to the side to kiss my right earlobe.

His left hand rested on my bottom, kneading it softly. I cursed my weakness, but reluctantly gave in to the feeling. "Your booty is so soft and firm, Les." he whispered, smiling impishly. "I love that you're Latina. You're so curvy and sexy." he said lowly, biting my lower lip.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, bringing me back to reality. "My phone is ringing." I mumbled against his lips.

"Let it ring." he whined, pulling away from me. "You can call the person back later." he said disappointed, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shook my head as I dug into my coat's pocket and grabbed my crimson red Blackberry. "It's Haliee." I sighed, looking at the caller ID.

Brady took a few steps back and leaned against the truck. "Hale, what's up?" I said nonchalantly, trying to calm myself and my shaking hands.

"Les, Billy and Old Quil are here. We're going to start in five minutes." she said from the other line.

I nodded as if she could see me. "We're on our way. Thanks Hale. See you later." I said quickly, turning off my phone and placing it back in my coat pocket.

Brady smiled at me and helped me down. "Let me get the blanket just in case it gets colder." he said, taking a large black and gray blanket and placed it under his arm. "Let's go, precious."

The sound of rumbling thunder could be heard over the distance. I snuggled against Brady's firm chest, seeking his warmth. He wrapped the blanket around me to protect me from the cold night air and brought me closer to him. He smiled down at me as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I felt safe in his warm embrace as the night cold breeze blew, making the sea waves crash hard against the boulders near the shore.

Sam and Jacob were throwing wood into the fire causing the flames to rise higher. The heat was magnificent for little cold me! They began to introduce themselves and when it was my turn, I felt my cheeks grow crimson red with embarrassment.

"She needs to stand up!" Haliee said loudly, making everyone agree. I wanted to bite her when I spotted her laughing at me. Seth was holding her close and also laughing. I stood up and looked back and found Brady grinning widely. He gave me an encouraging nod.

I cleared my throat. "My name is Leslie Ruiz." I said softly, playing with my hands. "I'm from Puerto Rico and I'm in the tenth grade. I'm happy to be here?" I said, biting my lip nervously.

Brady chuckled and held my hand as I sat in between his legs. Haliee and Seth began to clap loudly, Lena, Michelle, Jake and Nessie joined them. "Good work, mate." Haliee screamed, whistling loudly.

Everyone began to laugh and clap. "I want to say something," Haliee shouted above the noise. She stood up and gave me a tender smile. "I love this girl. She makes the best English Cucumber sandwiches and killer Fajitas. I've eaten her food and Emily-she's clashing heads with you…sorry!"

Emily laughed, leaning her head against Sam's chest. "We need to have a cooking match to prove who the best is!" she joked.

There were more claps and whistling. "That would be great!" Kim shouted, leaning against some tall guy that looked similar to Brady.

Heck, they all looked like brothers. The acted the same and moved with the same fluid movements and grace. They were a bunch of hot-honestly; they were steamy hot mother fuckers that stepped out of the catalogs of the most popular magazine.

"Well, I'm hungry." Jake said as he stood, placing a long metal fork with four hot dogs at the end on the fire.

"Wahoo!" Brady yelled, behind me. He walked to a small table and retrieved a cooler and some potato chip bags.

To be honest the males ate like wolves, literally. They chugged their drinks and swallowed their food without chewing. It was a fun scene to watch. The girls were more dainty and delicate, nibbling on some potato chips and marshmallows. I watched as Nessie placed her soda beside her and Jake drank it completely. She argued with him, but he won the argument when he kissed her fully on the lips and she quickly forgot about it.

Lena and Michelle stopped by to speak to me and we exchanged a few words, when Embry and Collin came to get their girls. I began to scan around, looking at the faces of my new friends. Sean, Brady's younger brother raised his Coca Cola can and smiled at me. He looked just like Brady sans the dimples. He was next to Kim and Lena. Haliee was laughing loudly and eating roasted marshmallow. I wasn't hungry so I just relaxed against Brady, enjoying the merry company.

An older man in a wheelchair cleared his throat and everyone quiet down, settling around the fire. He smiled at my direction and bowed his head politely. "We're grateful to the spirits of our ancestors for giving us another opportunity to gather here in the company of our friends and family… We welcome a new member to our family, Leslie Ruiz."

All eyes fell on me making me feel uncomfortable. "Leslie, welcome to our family!" he said smiling kindly at me.

Brady gently squeezed my hand affectionately. "That's Billy Black, Jake's and Rachel's father. He is the tribe's chief." Brady whispered against my ear, rearranging the blanket over my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. I leaned my head against his broad chest and listened as Billy Black's deep voice carried me in an imaginary journey through the Quileute Tribe's legends.

Billy started the tale of the spirit warrior and the story of Kaheleha, the first Spirit Chief. He told the intricate details of how these warriors separated from their body and entered the Spirit world to destroy their enemies. I was enthralled at the way Billy told the legend of Taha Aki, the last Great Spirit Chief and Utlapa, one of his strongest warriors and his betrayal. He explained how Utlapa got too greedy and took over Taha Aki's body when the leader left to visit the spirit world to watch over his people.

Taha Aki took possession over the body of a wolf and tried to alert his people of what Utlapa had done. Yut, a much older warrior disobeyed Utlapa's order to never go on another spirit journey. Yut was able to communicate with the animal. Utlapa killed Yut when he saw that the older man had disobeyed him. Taha Aki in all his fury and rage transformed from a wolf to a man. He became the chief of the tribe once again and rectified the laws that Utlapa had destroyed. Yet, he didn't change Utlapa's law to never go into the spirit world. He knew it was a dangerous act.

Brady's arms were tightly wrapped around me, providing me with his heat and protection. Billy told the tale of how Taha Aki never aged and lived the life of three men. He had many sons with the ability to transform into wolves. He proceeded to the tale of how the Cold Ones had kidnapped girls from their neighboring Makah tribe. Taha Aki's sons had destroyed one and brought it to the council for examination. One son, Yaha Uta told his father how they had killed the creature.

"Yuha Uta laid the remains on the floor in front of his father, Taha Aki and the tribe elders to inspect. One of the eldesr pocked it and the arm reached for the other appendages. Disgusted they set the remains on fire. They discovered how to kill the Cold Ones."

Billy reached into his shirt and pulled out a worn out little bag. "Here is the remaining of that exact one." he said solemnly.

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. "Don't worry, princess. I'll protect you. No harm will come to you, I promise." Brady swore. I nodded still looking at Billy's hands.

"Is that a Cold One, sir?" I asked, interrupting Billy. He nodded softly.

"This is the first Blood drinker that our tribe ever killed." he reassured me. "This one wasn't alone, he had a mate. The Cold Woman came to the Quileute tribe to seek vengeance for her fallen mate. Young Yaha Uta was the only wolf-man left to protect the tribe. The Cold Woman was depicted as the most beautiful person any human had ever seen. She resembled a goddess, long blond hair, dark eyes and skin as pale as the moon that sparkled under the sun's rays. Some of the tribe's members fell to their knees to worship her. She spoke in a language they didn't know. A young descendent of Taha Aki's yelled that his nose burned with her smell, a passing elder realized who the woman was and yelled for the people to run. Many died as she got closer to our village. A couple of survivors ran to where Taha Aki was and informed him of the chaos that had unfolded. Yaha Uta, the last remaining wolf fought the creature, but she killed him."

Billy looked at the group, as he took a sip of his water. The only sound around us was that of the flickering fire.

"Taha Aki turned into a wolf once again and began to fight the Cold Woman. He was too old, giving her the upper hand in the fight. Taha Aki's third wife saw that there was not a chance that he might win. She looked around and saw her children crying in fear. She took a dagger from one of her sons. She ran to where the Cold Woman and Taha Aki were fighting and stabbed herself in the heart. The Third wife gave her life to save him and her sons. It was the ultimate sacrifice! Her warm, fresh blood called out at the Blood drinker, distracting her from her fight. Taha Aki's other sons saw as their mother died and in their rage turned into wolves too. Together they beat the Cold Woman. Taha Aki never transformed back to a human, or rejoined the pack. He spent the entire day laying next to his dead wife's body, growling at anyone who tried to get close to him or her body. He then went into the forest and had never returned or been seen."

When Billy took another sip of his water, I wiped the tears that were falling from my eyes. I could picture the Third wife sacrificing her life to save the lives of her sons and her beloved husband. It made my heart ache so much. I turned to look at Brady and he smiled sweetly at me. Would I be able to make that sacrifice too?

"Don't cry, sweetie." Brady said, kissing my cheek softly. "It's alright! Don't cry, baby girl." he said, bringing me closer to him. I inhaled his sweet scent and leaned my head on his chest, wiping more tears that were falling freely.

I looked at Haliee's direction and she was crying too. She gave me a sad smile and buried her face on Seth's chest.

"After Taha Aki's disappearance, not many Cold Ones came into La Push territory. There were always Taha Aki's sons protecting the tribe. There were never more than three wolves at a time but it was enough to protect the tribe. Occasionally, a Cold One would stumble upon our land, but the wolves took them by surprise and destroyed them as they were taught by their fathers. As time progressed, the descendents of Taha Aki stopped transforming into wolves. If a Cold One would stumble across our land then the wolves would return to protect the tribe. The pack always stayed small, but during the time of my great-grandfather Ephraim Black, the Alpha wolf, a large coven came. The wolves were outnumbered, but the Cold Ones refused to fight them. They were different; their eyes weren't crimson red color, but yellow. They fed on the blood of animals instead of humans. They made a treaty, a pact to never drink blood from humans or turn a human into one of them. To this day they have kept their word. Ephraim accepted the treaty and the coven have kept their part bargain. Since this coven was larger than the previous ones, the pack also grew in numbers. So the responsibility to protect our tribe has been passed down to the descendants of Taha Aki."

When Billy was finished, everyone began to gather in small groups to talk. Brady excused himself to help Billy Black get to his car. I was left with more questions than before. I began to feel paranoia sink in; I looked around to make sure that I wasn't being followed by a bloodsucker.

I sat in front of the fire, facing Emily. She was smiling lovingly at Sam. Her scars were deep and reddish against her skin. They were three large claw marks that went down to her face and probably her covered arm. In my mind I began to put every piece of the puzzle together. Emily was attacked by a werewolf, there was no doubt about.

Sam noticed me staring at Emily and gave me a pointed look. I forced a smile and turned to look at the dying fire. Embry sat beside me on the sand. He was so tall and I felt the heat radiating from his body.

"You know, Brady would never hurt you. He lives to protect you. What happened to Emily was an accident. Sam was new at being a werewolf. He didn't have anyone to guide him or teach him how to control his rage. We're more capable at controlling ourselves, Leslie. We've been taught by those that turned in to werewolves before us. Brady's purpose in life is to protect his tribe and see that you're happy and safe. He's completely devoted to you. He's all yours to do whatever you want." Embry laughed, patting my arm softly.

"Thanks Embry." I whispered. He stood up and walked to where Lana was waiting for him.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for waiting so patiently for this story. I wanted to apologize for the delay. It took me seven hours to write this story, literally. For those that wanted to know why Leslie was fourteen and in the tenth grade, well, it's really part of my story. I was homeschooled and it was easier to graduate earlier than eighteen. Anyways, I hope that you like it and enjoy it. Review and let me know how I am doing!_


	8. After the Rain: Haliee's Story

**Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story**

**_A/N: Just a bonus story that my mind conjured in the airport on my way to Costa Rica. Haliee Christina is an awesome strong woman and I wanted to include her in this story. Enjoy and have a good Memorial Weekend. Let us remember those that gave their lives for our freedom!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

**l  
（ﾟ､７  
lヽ  
じしf,)ノ**

* * *

**After the Rain: Haliee Christina's Story**

Haliee Christina's POV

No one could bother me, I was made of stone and my feelings were just a speck in the wind. I didn't care what other people thought of me. I was me and only me. I needed only myself to survive. My parents were nothing, useless figures that destiny chose for me; a drunken father that every weekend would beat my mother senseless. My mother was frail and still loved my father, after causing her many bruised eyes, broken ribs and countless miscarriages.

I was a disappointment to society. Did I give a fuck about it? No, not a fucking care in the world! I was never living, I lived to survive. I woke up in the mornings, because it was a necessity. I went to school and tried to do well, because getting a scholarship to pay for my education was the only ticket out of this mother fucking place. My life was a joke and I would be laughing if I had any laughter left in me. I was stripped of all that was important, a safe childhood, friends, love, trust and a home. Faith, luck or whatever it is called, fucked me up in every sense of the word.

I don't even have hope. There's no hope in life, is the law of nature that only the strongest survives. That's why I have survived in the past ten years. Life is just messed up. I dreaded going home. Facing my insecurities is an everyday battle.

I opened the faded front door and winced at the revolting smell that filtered the room. I instantly covered my nose and walked through the small corridor that led to the living room. My home was a piece of shit, empty beer bottles on the floor, in front of the television, around the sofa on the porch and every corner of our dingy house.

A good for nothing man, that society made me call father, was lying on the sofa, dry puke on the side of his mouth combined with the awful repugnant stench of alcohol. He was tossing and snoring loudly. I passed by him, looking at this awful being with hatred.

I trudged to the stairs and heard a muffle cry. I stopped and still held my hand over my nose trying to block the repugnant smell from entering my nostril. My mother was in the kitchen trying to prepare a 'family meal' that according to her would salvage our already broken home. The left side of her face was completely covered in black and purple bruises. She tried to wipe away the tears that were falling down her bruised face.

"Leigh, you're home early." she sobbed, hiding her face behind her hair. "Your father should be asleep for the rest of the afternoon." she cried, gasping for air, her hand flying to touch her bruises.

I only nodded and continued to walk up the stairs. I unlocked and entered my room, my sanctuary. The only place my father didn't dare to enter. It was clean and everything was in order. I detested disorganized rooms. I hated the fact that I was so impotent to help my mother. She always pushed me away when I tried to help her.

"It's my fault for taking so long to do the dishes." she would say offering excuses for his behavior, her nose and lips bleeding. "Go to your room Leigh." she would order and continue cleaning after my father, the coward.

I locked the door of my room, placing a chair under the doorknob to prevent my father from entering. I meticulously pulled the bed in front of the door and made sure that my steel bat was next to me. I entered the bathroom and turned the hot water on. I took off my clothes and stood in front of the mirror.

My reflection was bleak, blurred by the silent tears that streamed down my face. I cringed as I lifted my arms over my head. The bruises around my arms and stomach were finally turning a nasty shade of yellow and purple. I never told anyone. I carried my shame, my burden in silent. There was no hope, no trust or expectation that my life would get better. All odds were against me. I got in the shower and let the hot water mix with my tears, erasing my weakness, my filth and disgrace.

*xXx*

It was just another day filled with hatred, agony and screams. My mother wailed as my father's fist continuously pounded against her face.

"Bitch, you need to fucking do it again." my father grunted in anger, his arm moved as he hit my mother over and over again.

"Please, Chester, please." she begged, her eyes closed, her face covered in blood. Her expression was a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Please, Chester, not in front of Ashleigh." she yelled through her tears, trying to stop his furious fist from contacting her skin. "Please." she whimpered.

I stood there helplessly. Watching how my father mangled my mother's frail body. He shook her and slammed her against the wall. She looked so malnourished, almost like a broken rag doll. I couldn't take it. Instincts took over me. I ran to my room and grabbed my steel bat and hurried back downstairs.

He was still beating her, she tried to defend herself. She screamed and begged and pleaded. She even cried out how much she loved him, but he just laughed. A cynical, vicious laughter that made me tremble. I grabbed the bat in both hands and took a few steps closed to him. He noticed that I was near.

"Don't worry, Leigh, your turn is coming." he said with satisfaction, his eyes and fist were on my mother's stomach. She had stopped imploring and now lay unconscious on the floor. I barely heard her breathing. I raised my arms and bashed the bat against his head, but I missed and ended hitting his shoulder. He winced in pain and turned to face me.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted, his hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the pain. "You bloody bitch, I will get you for this." he said in anger, getting up from the floor and looking as menacing as ever.

I raised the bat and continued to strike at him, but he avoided every hit.

"You're a weak child. Just like your fucking mother. I will teach!" he snarled, taking the bat from my hand and swinging it at me.

I fell to the floor, landing on my hands. There was blood seeping from the corner of my mouth. My temple was throbbing and I heard his synical laughter. I hated him. I was going to fight. I wasn't going to be like my mother. She was weak, but I was going to stand and fight!

I quickly crawled into the kitchen. I hid a bat behind the stove, and one near the pantry door. I wasn't going to lose. I was going to stand victoriously.

"Come out, come out." he said in a sing-song voice. I grabbed the bat and waited for him to enter the kitchen door. I aimed to hit him in the knees. I needed to take him down.

I smashed the bat against his knee, causing him to fall. He was lying on the floor, squirming to get up.

"Not today, Chester!" I yelled, swinging the bat over my head and whacking him on his back. I heard him yelp in pain, but I didn't stop. Ten goddamn years of frustration, anger, irritation and rage came over me like a powerful wave. I continuously hit him on his legs, thighs, back and arms. He was still moving. I stopped when he wasn't moving and ran to the phone.

"Emergency Services... what's your emergency?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"My father tried to kill my mother and me. I defended myself. My mother is in critical condition, please, send someone to help us." I cried, holding the bat on my hand and looking down at my father. "My address is-"

*xXx*

I woke up, drenched in sweat from the nightmare that hunted me every time the anniversary of my dead mother drew near. I placed my hand over my heart and inhaled deeply. My friend Leslie had spent the night in my room and I didn't want her to know about my past life. Everything was part of a past that didn't mattered anymore. I wasn't Ashleigh Whitcomb. Ashleigh Whitcomb was dead, buried away with my biological mother in an unmarked grave in London.

I was Haliee Christina Middleton, adoptive daughter of Regina and Carl Middleton of Massachusetts. I wasn't the shadow of the tortured little girl from the past. I'd been given a second chance. If there was a Higher Power, it saw and heard my entreaty the night I held on to the hand of my mother as she took her last breathes.

I was alone for six months, placed in an orphanage with other children that shared the same dim, bleak future as me. I was told by one of the providers that my father had died in jail after he committed suicide. I didn't shed a single tear for him. I didn't morn him. I didn't even care to cast the blame at him. Everything was history. He didn't scare me anymore. His shadow no longer haunted me.

A rainy afternoon, Mrs. Bloom a worker at the orphanage brought me to a small meeting room. There was a couple waiting to meet me. They were nicely dressed and had a gentle smile on their faces.

"Hello, Ashleigh! I'm Regina Middleton and this is my husband, Carl. We're pleased to meet you." she said politely in a soft English accent.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ashleigh." Carl Middleton said. He wasn't English, but American. His smile was sincere and honest.

We met four more times and the rest is history. I became Haliee Christina Middleton and my new family took me to live in many parts of the world, but we finally settled in Washington, where my mother can write her mystery novels and my father enjoys his retirement.

"Haliee, are you ok?" Leslie asked worriedly, getting up from the air mattress. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid that hung over her shoulder. "You look scared!"

I removed the covers off me and stood up from my bed. "I just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? If you need to talk about it, I'll listen." she said, taking my hand in hers and giving me a concern look.

"Nothing to worry about, Les!" I said, patting her hand and walking towards the window of my room. I looked around and saw the trees swaying softly to the breeze, my parents working on the backyard, laughing and conversing contently.

I spun around and faced her, a smile on my lips. "Everything is alright now!"


	9. Complicated

**Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story**

* * *

A?N: Yes, I'm back. Sorry for the delay. I have to say that I missed writing, but I have returned from my awesome vacation. My parents are doing great! Met my sister's kids in Brazil. Got in a couple of fights in Costa Rica. I have to say that my Cuz Anelizza and I kicked ass (the first fight, no one won... someone called the cops and we'd to run for dear life)! Anyways, here is the latest chappie for this story. I wanted to add some mystery, bear with me... you'll like it (I hope). Anyways, I gotta go and have some fun with my gals.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. I do own this plot.

**

* * *

**

**／****l****、****  
****（ﾟ､｡７****  
l****、ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**

**So Freaking Cuuuteee~**

**

* * *

**

**Complicated**

I stood facing the bay windows of our living room, hiding from my very nosy mother. I paced around the room nervously, biting my nails as I heard Haliee Christina reprimand me. My mother stood on the entry way of the living room staring quizzically at me.

"Haliee, you've to promise not to tell Seth! I know that if he finds out, he'll end up telling Brady. I can't have him find out like that!" I whispered into my phone, I turned around to avoid my mother's curious gaze.

Haliee was quiet on the other line; all I could hear was her exasperated breathing. I could picture the disappointment on her face. Even I was feeling sad for what I was going to do. If there was a hell, I knew that I would be marching straight into it!

"Les, it's dangerous. Tell your mother that you can't! Tell her the truth! She's going to find out one way or another. Tell her the truth before things get too complicated and you can't handle the lie!" she said gravely.

I knew that she was right; I just couldn't deny my relationship with Brady. We were boyfriend and girlfriend, but my mother wasn't aware of it.

"I know! I really do understand, but she promised her co-worker that I would go on a date with her son. I can't let my mother down. I promise that I will let that guy down easy. I will go there and tell him that I'm not interested. Please, Hale… please, just don't tell anyone." I begged, wishing that I could be there to see her face.

I knew that what I was going to do was wrong, but I couldn't let my mother down. She'd promised her friend from work that I would go to the movies with her son.

"Hale, don't hate me, please!" I whispered sadly, trying to hold back the tears from my eyes.

"If you want you can come. Wisk me away from the date! Make a crazy excuse and we can both get out of that mess, even though it's my mess!"

"Oh bloody hell Les, I don't even want to be involved in your mess, but because you're so awesome, I will! Try not to make this a habit! If Seth or Brady find out about this- I don't even want to think about what will happen! We'll be dead! I guarantee you that we'll become next day's news!" she said in her dramatic English accent.

I stifle a laugh, knowing full well that my mother was interested in my conversation with Haliee.

"Hey, I'll call you later and we can talk some more about you know what." I said, looking at the white walls trying to evade my mother's eyes.

"I'll text you the information of where we'll be meeting!"

"Fine, Les, but pray to God that they don't find out! I can't believe I'm doing this…" she said, but I hung up on her as soon as I felt my mother standing behind me.

I wasn't the greatest actress in the world. My mother knew when I was doing something inappropriate; like lying, because I would wrap my finger in my hair and not look her straight in the eyes. That was exactly what I was doing. I was avoiding her completely.

"Leslie Alexandra Ruiz, _¿qué pasa? _What's going on?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"You've been acting kinda suspiciously since yesterday. Is there something that I need to know?" she said in her perfect English.

I shook my head and placed the cell phone in my pocket.

"Nah, I'm just worry about a homework that, that Hale and I have to do- turn in soon." I mumbled, placing my hands behind my back. It was the only way that I would make it believable.

"Homework? Didn't you tell me that you were done with all your homework on Friday? That's the only reason why I let you got to go to Seattle with your friends on Saturday. If I find out that your grades are slipping or that you're lying to me, I will send you to live with your father. I don't care if you beg and implore for me not to. I made it clear that I don't want you to lie to me or hide things that-"

"Mom, it's nothing like that. I just forgot that homework. We're getting together later to finish it. My other friends are coming by so we can study together for a test. They're also staying for dinner. Josh said it was fine. I asked him, because you were working late all week." I said, interrupting her. I sat crossed-legged on the sofa and stared at her.

"Oh, ok." she said, placing the laundry basket on the floor.

"Is Haliee bringing her boyfriend again?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. I nodded, wrapping my arms around me.

"Is he going to be eating here too?" she asked, taking a sit on the coffee table to face me.

"Yes, mother." I said frustrated, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"What's with all the questions?" I snarled, slumping on the sofa.

She was really becoming annoying with all the snooping. I pictured my mother as a detective!

"Because," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "He doesn't look like he's eighteen years old!" she snapped, crossing her dainty arms over her chest.

"I didn't believe him, until he showed me his driver license or when Josh told me that he was a student. Do you think he's using growth hormones? He's too muscular and so tall! Not an ounce of fat in that body. I envy him!" she said, shaking her head censoriously.

"Mom, he's just immensely tall and he plays a lot of sports! He runs a lot and-and- and he does stuff like to make him strong. But Seth is a descent guy! So very respectful- and kind." I said quickly. I couldn't let her know how uncomfortable she was making me.

"There are others that look like him too." I added quickly, shifting uncomfortably on the sofa.

"I know, Leslie. I've seen a bunch of kids that technically look like Seth's identical brothers if you look at them from afar. They're always hanging around the little mercado (market) on Hays St." she said.

"They're so freakishly tall and muscular. Are you sure that they aren't using growth hormone or any drug that enhances-"

My mother was really annoying me. "Mom, you mean Mrs. Call quick-mart?" I asked, trying to hide the frustration.

My mother nodded, yanking a piece of thread that hung on the hem of my sweatpants. "Yes, sweetheart, that's the one." she said nonchalantly

"Mom, all those kids are related one way or another to Seth. I heard from a good friend that it's a gene that is passed down from their fathers. They grow tall and muscular." I said, trying to sound casual and cool.

"In fact, one of his friend is extremely cute, strong, muscular and beyond cute!" I said, I clasping my hands over my lips as soon as I heard the words coming out of my mouth.

My mother raised an eyebrow and gave me a surprise look. "Beyond cute? Did I hear you say beyond cute?" she laughed.

"Yes, Mom, I said beyond cute. He's extremely cute. But please, pretty please, don't interrogate me about him. I don't want to feel humiliated!" I said, leaning forward.

"I can't believe that I told you that!" I muttered embarrassed, my cheeks growing red as she stared at me curiously.

It was true; I've never discussed guys with my mother. She didn't need to know too much information (at least, not right now). I would just tell her about Brady, without mentioning his name. It wasn't a lie! I technically wasn't lying!

"So, Mr. Mysterious-Beyond-Cute is a friend of Seth? Is he as tall as Haliee's boyfriend? Is he smart? Do I know his parents? Does he respect his mother? You know that saying in Spanish, something-something… if he treats his mother with respect, he'll respect the girl he's with or something like that." she chuckled, taking my hands in hers. "Do you like him?"

I swallowed hard and looked down at our hands. Of course I liked him! He was the best thing that happened to me since I moved to La Push. He was everything a girl could dream for in a guy! He was the best thing in my world. Everything about him was magnificent. His smile, his lips and his eyes were so perfect. Everything about Brady was perfect!

"Do I like him?" I said, looking confused. "You want to know if I like him?"

"Are you answering me with a question, Les?" she chortled, her wide smile showing her perfect white teeth.

I shrugged, avoiding my mother's gaze.

"Baby, you're only fourteen years old! It's still too young to have a boyfriend. You should concentrate in studying, having friends and enjoying your youth." she said, her expression turning somber.

I took my hand away from her grasp. "I'll be fifteen in three weeks, Mom. I'm more mature than many girls my age. I… I like him! I really do. I also believe that he likes me too. He just wants to have your approval." I said, forgetting about the plan that Brady and I came up with last week.

I wanted to be totally honest with her. Ok, not so totally honest for the time being. It was the least that I could do to a wonderful woman like my mother.

"Leslie, I know that you're more mature than many girls your age. You've proven it to me in many occasions. I just don't know this Mr. Mysterious-Beyond-Cute guy. I want to meet him first. I want to know that he'll respect you and treat you with the respect that my precious little girl deserves. I promise that we'll go from there. Baby steps, mi'ja." she said softly, slanting her head to the side, examining me with her eyes.

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about him. He's the best, mom." I mumbled, playing with my long curly hair.

"He's my first crush."

My mother gave me an understanding smile. "I know, sweetie, I was young once. I remember my first love. I was your age and it was wonderful!" she said, her eyes staring off at the distance as she remembered her love from the past.

I waited for my mother to finish reminiscing her long lost first love, but she was still in Memory Land.

"Mom," I said, waving my hand at her face, trying to get her attention. She snapped back to reality and offered me a coy smile.

"Yes, Leslie!" she said sweetly.

"Can you cancel the date with your co-worker's son?" I asked, pouting at her. "I don't want to go!" I whined, hunching my shoulders.

My mom shook her head and gave me a sorry smile. "No, sweetie, I can't. It's already been done and I won't cancel the date. You're going to go. It's the least you can do for your beautiful Mamacita! Plus, sweetheart, your date is such a handsome young man. He's cuter than Seth. He's the perfect son, polite, respectful. I know for a fact that the two of you will hit it off splendidly." she said, standing up from the coffee table.

"Start getting ready. Your date is in three hours and we've to drive to Port Angeles to meet him and his family." she said, picking up the laundry basket.

"But Mom," I whined, throwing my arms up in a tantrum. "I don't want to go. I don't care if he's Prince Harry. I don't want to go on a date. I don't want to meet your friend's son. We aren't on the eighteenth century when parents could choose who their kids would date or married. It's unfair!" I cried.

My mother gave me a pointed look. "Leslie Alexandra Ruiz, you're going and that is final!" she hissed, her lips pursed into a thin line and her eyes staring angrily at me.

"Try to hurry up and get ready. Also, try not to eat too much when you're eating with your friend. I also want them out of the house before four o'clock. That way we've enough time to get to Port Angeles."

"Fine! But I will make his life a living hell! Just watch and see!" I shouted, getting up from the sofa and running up the stairs to my room. Today was going to be the worst day of my life. My love life would be over if Brady found out about this evening's date.


	10. The Date: I don't want to hear that!

**Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own nada!_**

**_A/N: Yes, I'm back. Enjoy the chapter and let me know how much you liked it!_**

**／****l****、****  
****（ﾟ､****｡****７****  
l****、****ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**

* * *

**I Don't Want To Hear It**

I paced around my room nervously, wanting to pick up the phone to call Brady. I needed to hear his deep husky, almost raspy voice, speaking sweetly to me. I've missed him so much, even though, I spent all day with him in Seattle yesterday. I wasn't happy with the amount of time that I spent with him, I needed more of him. I couldn't be away from him for so long. I needed him as the air I use for breathing. He was very essential in my life.

The pain of hurting him was consuming me little by little. I was seriously thinking of running away from home, just to avoid that force-by-my-mother date. I weighed out the options and if I ran away, my father would make me live with him. I would've to move to North Carolina, away from my Brady. I decided that I was going to endure it!

The afternoon continued to get more confusing and miserable as the minutes ticked by. Haliee called me and told me that her car broke down. Thus, she wouldn't be able to save me from my date. _There went my escape plan!_ Seth also called to excuse himself, he wasn't going to come either. The pack had an emergency and they needed all the wolves to search for a vampire. This meant that Brady wasn't going to be able to make it either.

I pondered whether to call Brady or not. I didn't want to sound so clingy or annoying. I knew that his first job was to protect the citizens of La Push from vampires. I understood perfectly, but I didn't want it to be that way. His safety was my priority and knowing that he was exposing his life to save the lives of others set me in a nervous state. I wanted to be supportive and provide emotional encouragement to him, but deep down I didn't want him to be doing this for a lifetime.

I walked to my night table and picked up my Blackberry phone. I was going to call Brady and tell him about the date that my mother set up for me to go. I was going to be honest, whether it killed me or not. I couldn't live one more minute with the anguish and the suffering. I was going to get this over with. If he forgave me for my deceit, I would treasure him even more. If he dumped me and hated me, I would suffer- a lot-but at least, I wouldn't feel so miserable and dishonest.

I dialed his number (memorized it the first day he gave it to me!) and waited for him to answer. The phone rang eleven times, before it sent me straight to his voicemail. I hung up the phone and threw myself on my bed. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face as I clutched to my Hello Kitty pillow. I felt so despondent and depress for lying. I was hurting many people. I didn't want to feel so helpless and afraid. I wanted to shout and scream!

"Les, we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes." my mother said as she knocked softly on the door.

I didn't answer, just pulled my pillow closer to my chest and hid my face behind my hair. She opened the door and poked her head inside. She was dressed very casual, yet elegant. Her straight hair was pulled back into a tidy ponytail, her bangs were pulled to the side and her makeup was flawless. My mother was looking beautiful. She was smiling radiantly as if she was the one going on a date.

"Are you ready?" she asked, waiting for me to reply. I rolled on my tummy and looked away from her.

"Yes, I'm ready." I said curtly, throwing the pillow on the floor and wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

"Just leave me alone, please." I said, not wanting to talk to her.

She closed the door and left me to wallow in my misery for fifteen minutes more. The ride to Port Angeles was tedious, long and nerve wrecking. I didn't speak to my parents. I just sat in the backseat of my mother's BMW with my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes fixed on the window, staring at the plain boring green scenery. We arrived to the restaurant where we were going to be eating with my mother's damn friend and her family.

I really hated her and her son. They could both go straight to hell and burn there for all I care. My mother could go too if she wanted, but then I would be sad and miss her when she was gone, so she better stay with me!

Joshua parked the car and we went straight into the Italian restaurant. I don't even remember the name of the restaurant. It wasn't important. I was just in let's-get-this-over mode. I wanted to return home and call Brady to tell him what happened. I really wanted to apologize in person.

"Leslie, sit straight." my mother hissed, slapping my forearm with her napkin.

"I don't care if you're sad or depressed… force a damn smile when they get here."

My mother stood from her seat and walked to the other side of the table to where I sat. She tucked a few wild strands of my hair away from my face and fixed my strapless dress. She even tightened the headband that held my hair away from my face.

"Mom, I just want to go back home!" I whined, pulling her hands away from my dress.

"Leslie, I don't want to hear it!" she said, hushing me with her gaze.

I rolled my eyes at her, shrugging every time she tried to fix my necklace or earrings. It was really embarrassing having my mother treat me like a little kid.

"Mom, enough!" I mumbled, getting up from my seat and heading to the bathroom. I didn't care if I stayed in there for an eternity. I rather smell the dirty water of the toilet than tolerate my mother's obnoxious behavior.

Thirty minutes passed by and I was still in the bathroom stall. I was sitting on the damn toilet, my arms crossed and a pout that could last an eternity on my lips.

A knock on the door startle me, bringing me back to reality. "Ma'am, there are other customers that would like to use the bathroom." a female voice said.

"I will leave the bathroom when I'm done. I have diarrhea and I'm vomiting. Please, respect my privacy!" I shouted furiously.

"Madam, I understand. It's just that there are other patrons that need to use the bathroom as well. Perhaps… you should go to a hospital." she said, trying to reason with me and sound polite.

I really didn't care. I was being a naughty Leslie. I didn't care if there were other people with problems with their bladder nor had anal leakage. I was staying here all night if I had to.

"I'm a patron of this restaurant too. I deserve the same kind of respect. The customer is always right. If you keep on making me feel worst, I will complain to the manager. You should have built more bathrooms!" I yelled, throwing a toilet paper roll at the door. "Let me finish my business in peace! Damn it!"

I stayed fifteen minutes more in the bathroom when a loud knock on the door surprised me. I almost fell from where I was sitting. There was no use in staying there. I knew that my mother would come to get me and really cause a scene. She was Latina, she didn't care if they saw her reprimand her daughter. She was all about discipline, respect and then a hug and a kiss to show me that she loved me very much.

I opened the door and found many faces scowling at me. I didn't really give a damn about any of them. I managed to sulk in solitude without anyone staring at me. At least, I felt better- a little better.

"Finally!" someone mumbled as I walked down the hall filled with women that needed to use the bathroom.

"Geez, how rude!" an old lady hissed and rolled her eyes at me. I flipped my finger at her in the most uncivilized manner possible and muttered fuck you, very clearly so she could hear and understand it.

Yes, I was mad and pissed-still. I didn't care about my manners. I felt like a sailor cursing my way down the hall until I reached the sitting area. I spotted my mother smiling and laughing at her friend. The table was filled with two other guests.

The person, who I presume was my mother's co-worker sat next to her and beside my stepdad, sat an elder man. They were laughing pleasantly and exchanging words. There was no sign of my date. He probably got sick and stayed home. _Oh, how I wished that that was the reason!_ I crossed my fingers as I walked to our table.

I had the biggest smile on my lips as I took my seat. My mother gave me a surprised look, arching her eyebrow suspiciously at me.

"Good afternoon." I said sheepishly, putting my napkin on my lap. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" I said so politely that I was so proud of myself.

I watched my stepdad stifle a laugh. My mother was eyeing me curiously.

"Oh, aren't you a sweetheart!" my mother's friend exclaimed, reaching for my hand across the table. I took hers in mine and smiled graciously at her.

"You are just as beautiful as your mother said." she said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Look Joel, isn't she a lovely young lady."

Joel, her husband smiled and nodded courteously. "She is, my darling Nilda. A beautiful young woman." he said.

So my mother's friend's name was Nilda. It was nice to put a name to her face. It went perfectly with her smile. She was much younger than her husband. Her smile was bright, decorated by two dimples that softened her appearance. Her eyes were light green and lively.

_Ok, I rushed to the conclusion of hating her._ I couldn't hate her, she was lovely and kind.

"Leslie," my mother said, trying to get my attention. I smiled at Nilda before I turned to face my mother.

"Nilda's son won't be joining us for dinner tonight!" she said, forcing a smile to hide her scowl.

"Ohh noo! How disappointing!" I said dramatically, trying to hide my pleasure and happiness. "I was so looking forward to it!"

I tuned to look at Nilda and offered her a dejected smile. My mother huffed at me and sat straight in her seat. She knew that I was relieved! I could dance MC Hammer's '_Can't Touch This'_ on top of the dining table. I was extremely happy!

Nilda looked at her husband and stared back at me with a face of utter admiration. I was a great actress! I could've won an Oscar for best film at hiding true emotions! That should be a category when giving away Oscars-yep, it should!

"Oh, don't fret yourself, sweetie!" Joel said in a soft voice. "He'll join us for the second part of the date. He got held back at work. He called a few minutes ago to tell us that he's going to make it to the movie." he said.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why must I suffer like this?! There goes my happiness._ I turned to see my mother, she was smiling triumphantly. It was her motivation to see me suffer. I knew that she took pleasure in my misery.

"Oh-" I chocked, trying hard to smile at Nilda and Joel.

_Damn it, why? Why was life so complicated and hard? _

"That's nice to hear." I muttered, taking a long sip of my iced cold water.

"Isn't it Leslie? Weren't you happy to come today?" my mother said sarcastically.

_Meanie! How could she enjoy my suffering so much?_

I barely touched my food. It was hard to digest with the pain and agony that I was suffering. My mother was enjoying every single aspect of the night. It was like fuel for her soul. As if she was avenging all the embarrassing moments her mother did to her when she was my age. It had to be that, because the smile on her face was that of a she-devil! It was scary! The satisfaction in her smile was terrifying!

After dinner, we followed Nilda and Joel to the newest Mega Cinema that they'd just finished building in Port Angeles. It was completely packed. I sighed deeply as I walked through the entrance after Joshua handed me my movie ticket.

The lobby was full, and the lines to the concession stands were long. Nilda linked her arm to mine and stood beside me as we waited for our turn to buy popcorn and a soda. We talked about the weather and how I was doing in school. It was kind of her to help me focus on something positive other than the horrendous date that would be taking place in less than forty minutes.

Nilda's phone rang, startling us in the process. She gave me a sheepish grin as she dug into her purse to retrieve it.

"Hello!" she said in a melodious voice. "Oh, honey is you. We're waiting in line at the concession stand. Dad already bought your tickets and your brothers." she said, grinning happily. She said something else, but I just completely blocked her.

"Yes, we'll wait for you. Oh and hon, she is adorably cute." she said jovially, ending the conversation and placing the phone in her other hand.

"Your son?" I asked despondent, forcing a smile.

Nilda nodded and linked her arm in mine again. She was such a chirpy person, just like Haliee. I wondered if Haliee would be like this when she grows much older.

She turned around and began to scan the lobby. She waved her hand at someone, but I couldn't see among the sea of faces.

"There they are!" she exclaimed, pointing toward three tall men entering the lobby. They had copper skin, so very Native American. They were dressed fashionably, but they walked with a cocky attitude that I hated.

I turned around and avoided looking at them as they approach. The line continued to move, so I removed my arm away from Nilda. She was too distracted waiting for her son or sons. I didn't care anymore. I was going to watch a movie for free and eat a lot of popcorn. Shit, I would stuff my mouth with as much popcorn as possible, just like a squirrel. I was going to embarrass the crap out of her son. That was my mission and my promise!

"Sweetie," said Nilda as she tapped my shoulder softly. I spun around ready to face my opponent. "These are my two sons and my nephew." she said happily, taking my hand in hers.

_Oh, holy fucks! How twisted can life be? _I should've screamed right in front of Nilda and her gorgeous sons. In fact, I should've jumped him.

Before me was the most beautiful man ever. His smile was like an addiction to me. His eyes were so green with starburst of every shade of browns around his pupils. I must have been dreaming! In my life, I've never experience such joy! It was love at first sight all over again!

All of a sudden I felt a hand on mine, it was warm and it felt so soothing and caring. I looked down at our hands entwined together so perfectly. My heart was beating too fast, my breath was coming in short gaps, but I felt fine! I was happy! I was thrilled and excited at the amazing turn of events.

"Leslie, these are my sons Sean Angel and Braden Joel and my nephew Micah." Nilda said. Nilda was happy, but not as happy as me!

My frustration and agony were slowly melting away into nothing. All I felt in me was joy and happiness at having him in front of me.

"Braden Joel, it's an honor to finally meet your acquaintance. You don't know how much I was looking forward to seeing your face." I said brazenly, getting on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek softly.

"You can call me Brady! I prefer Brady… if you don't mind!" he said shyly, running soothing circles with his thumb on my hand.

"Brady is such a beautiful name." I gushed, ignoring Sean's or Micah's laughter. I saw my mother from the corner of my eye coming towards us.

My mother cleared her throat and placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her with a blissful smile on my lips.

"I told you that you two would hit it off splendidly!" she whispered in my ear, winking at me as they all left, leaving Brady and I standing alone in the congested line.

I'd to say that mamma knows best!

* * *

_A/N: Yes, it was Brady! I loved the way it turned out! Leslie was so frustrated and she was suffering so much, that I had to give her a happy ending for this chapter. She is a happy girl now. Can life get any better for her? Yep! R&R!_


	11. After the Date

**Falling for Brady**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_A/N: Sorry for the delays. Enjoy._

* * *

**After the Date**

"Mom, Mom!" I said with delight when we got home. I was floating and soaring through the clouds. It was the best date ever. I didn't have to be hiding my relationship anymore. I felt like the weight of the world had just been lifted off my shoulders. I was finally free of deceiving my mother and stepfather. I was free to date Brady! I couldn't feel anymore elated!

"What Leslie?" my mother asked as she sat on the sofa and took off her high heels. "It better be good and it better include a 'thank you, mommy for the best date ever' in it!" she shouted back at me.

I walked to where she was sitting and sat on her lap. I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. My mother was the best! If she only knew how amazing she was!

"Mommy, thank you so much for the best date ever! You were right; Brady and I hit it off great! I can't believe that I went on a date with Brady Brooks and it was the best!" I shouted happily. My mother laughed and covered her ears.

"Tomorrow those two won't be paying attention in my English class." Josh nagged, taking off his shoes and placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Leslie is he the kid from your English class?" she asked curiously as she played with my curly hair. I nodded and continued to hug her.

"Josh said that Braden is a very smart kid. I hope that you do pay attention in class and try by all means to not make googly eyes at the poor kid." she joked, pulling my head to hers. "So, is Brady Brooks, Mr. Mysterious-Beyond-Cute by any chance?" she asked intrigued.

I vigorously shook my head and moved my hands nervously. "No, of course not! Why do you ask?"

"Were you and Brady-" she tried to say, but I interrupted her.

"I-I don't k-know w-what you're talking a-about!" I stuttered, looking at Joshua laughing. "I swear we were just friends… nothing more." I added quickly.

My mother arched her perfect eyebrow and gave me a quizzical look. "I didn't say that the two of you were more than just friends. I just wanted to know if you alrea- just forget it!" she said waving her hand at me.

"You had too much fun for one night. Go get ready for bed, you've school tomorrow." she said, pushing me off her lap. "Brush your teeth and floss. I'll see you tomorrow. Give your beautiful mother a kiss good night!" she said, taking my hand and pulling me towards her.

"Darn it, mom. You push me off you and now you want a kiss from me. Decide woman!" I jested, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

My mother pinched my cheeks and smiled at me. "You're so cute. I love you so much, princess." she said, kissing my cheek again. Josh was laughing at us as he changed the channels on the television.

"Mom! I'm not a little girl anymore! Gosh, you treat me like a baby." I whined, throwing my sweater at Joshua. I was getting really annoyed at him. All he did on our way back home was laugh at me.

"You're still my baby girl!" she said, getting up from her seat and kissing me on the cheek once again. "I don't care if you're a hundred years old… you'll be my baby girl."

"Whatever!" I said, exiting the living room and trudging up the stairs. I walked to my room and found the window open. A cold chill ran down my spine and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I shut it closed and took a quick peek outside. Everything was normal.

I pushed any creepy thoughts to the back of my mind and went on like everything was normal. I got my large Michigan State jersey from the drawer and my pretty Hello Kitty panties and a towel and went into my bathroom.

I washed my teeth, flossed, took a warm shower and washed my hair with the new strawberry and kiwi scented shampoo and conditioner my mother got me the previous day. The whole bathroom was covered in steam and the smell of fruit floated freely through the room.

When I returned to my bedroom the window was once again open. The fear of having a vampire in my house was slowly making its way into my heart. I turned on all the lights and sat on my bed, clutching my stuff animal tightly against my chest.

I looked around and found everything in the same order as I have left it before I entered the bathroom. I was getting scared and I didn't know if I should call my mother.

I reached for the night table and grabbed my Blackberry phone and dialed Brady's number. There was no answer, so I threw it on my mattress and covered my face with the blankets.

"You shouldn't leave your window open!" a deep familiar voice whispered. I removed the covers off my face and found Brady coming out of the closet door.

I quickly sprang to my feet and ran to the entrance door of my room and shut it closed. "Bray, what are you doing here?" I asked, locking the door to prevent my mother from entering.

He laughed and began to walk around my room. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked, taking the picture frame from my night table.

I took it from his hand and placed it back on the night table. "Yes, but what are you doing here?" I hissed, pushing him towards the window.

"My mom will be here any minute. I don't want her to find you!" I whispered, leaning my back against his to push him out of my room.

Brady turned around and carried me in his arms and placed me on the bed. He took a seat beside me and sighed.

"We have to talk!" he said, lying back on my bed. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"About what?" I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well," he began, "you were on a date and you didn't … even know who you were going to be in the date with." he said.

I turned to look at him. He rolled his eyes at me and pulled my hair softly. "So did you, dummy!" I said, playing with his hair.

"Yeah!" he whispered. "My mother practically dragged me into that date. I was all nervous and scared to hurt you. But I guess that I was more surprise when I found out that it was you. I managed to bail out on the restaurant dinner. I've never done such a thing. I never run away from food." he grinned.

"Whatever! I was dragged by my mother and I even flipped the finger at an old lady. I was swearing like a sailor all the way from the bathroom of the restaurant to the table. I was miserable all the way to the movie theater. I was heartbroken and then when I saw you, I felt like the heavens opened up!" I said, grabbing my pillow and clutching it against my heart.

"Opened up? Damn, girls are so exaggerate." he laughed, then turned to face me. "Look, I'm just here because I wanted to get some facts straight. You did know that it was me, right?" Brady asked inquisitively.

"No. I didn't know it was you." I responded.

"But you still went. You told my mother that you were looking forward to meeting her son." he said, resting his head on his arm.

"I was pretending. You know, feigning to be interested. I was mortified and sad by the whole ordeal." I confessed, turning my body and propping my head on my hand to face him.

Brady's face was a blank expression. "But- well, you- you were expecting someone else. You were willing to go on a date with someone else-without, well-um, without even telling me?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Brady, I won't even argue with you about that. I'm only fourteen and I can't go against my mother's wishes. And for your info, my mother practically dragged my fucking ass into that date. I was being polite to your mother when I said that I was looking forward to meeting her son. I never even imagine that her son happened to be my boyfriend." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Les. I'm just a little confused right now. I just want to know that I'm the only one for you." he said, his eyes turning sad.

"Bray I do like you. You are the best thing that has EVER happened to me. I adore you and you're the light of my days." I gushed.

"But you hid the fact that you were going on a date." he mused.

I rolled my eyes and sat up in the bed. "Brady, I live under my mother's rules. She kidnapped me into that date. I never wanted to hurt you. I had a few plans up my sleeve to turn that date into total chaos." I said gloomily. "I was only thinking of not hurting you. You're the only one for me. And- and you also hid the freaking fact that you were going on a date too!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry for hiding this whole situation from you. I should have been honest from the beginning." he mumbled, grabbing my hair in hand.

"It's ok. I forgive you. Everything turned out great. I was with the only man I like." I said, smiling at him.

"So, you like- only like me, there's no one else besides me, right?" he asked, getting up from the bed and looking down at me. I nodded and threw the pillow at him.

"I like you a lot! You're the greatest." I told him. "Why do you want to know? I don't have to tell you how I feel about you every second. Are you going to doubt my feelings for you every moment we're apart? You could've waited until tomorrow to have this conversation with me. Brady, you can't just sneak into my room and ask me all this damn questions. I don't understand what's going on!" I murmured.

He was quiet and began to pace around my room. He began to examine my dresser and skim through my underwear drawers. I was horrified when he pulled out a black lacy thong and began to inspect it.

"A black undie. You know what they say about girls having black underwear." he teased, tossing the black thong on the air and twirling it on his finger. I stared at him wide eyed and opened my mouth to reprimand him, but he was faster than me. "It means that you're ready for sex!"

"I think you should get out! I don't want my mother to think that I'm bringing boys into my room. So-get out-NOW!" I jeered. I stood from my bed and mosey over to the window. "Leave, Brady!"

"Ok, calm down! I'm sorry!" he said raising the thong in his hand and placing it back in the drawer. "I just wanted to know how you felt about me. I care about you greatly. I was just worried. I thought that you would -" he said, closing the drawer and walking towards me. "I thought that you were looking for an easy way out of our relationship."

"I wouldn't be playing you Bray-Bray. I only went to that date with the hopes of making 'my mystery date' miserable. I was going to be the worst date ever. When I saw you- I felt like my life had purpose once again." I said, taking his hand in mine. "It was the greatest joy! I never meant to hurt you. I really do care for you, sweetie." I said, getting on my tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"You only like me?" he asked, pouting his fleshy lips so sensually. I kissed him again and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I do like you, Bray. I do. I can't describe how I feel about you." I whispered against his lips.

"But you don't love me, right?" he asked sadly, running his hands down my arms. I looked down at the floor and felt sad.

I did care for him and I even loved him. I wasn't ready to voice my feelings to him, not yet. I needed to feel completely sure. I wanted to say it at the right moment. I didn't want to be forced to say those three words.

"Bray, I don't want to rush the relationship. I will love you; I have no doubt about that. I just don't want to say those words until I'm a hundred percent positive." I said desolately, running my hand along the length of his chest. "I want to be completely sure."

"So, you do love me. You're just not sure if it's the correct time to say it, right?" he asked hopefully, cupping my face in his large hands.

"Something like that." I said, gnawing at my bottom lip. "But I promise you that I will tell you and I will prepare for that specific moment." I swore, resting my hands on his muscular chest. "I promise that I will shout so loud that everyone will hear it."

Brady leaned his head and stared into my eyes. "I don't want to rush you, precious. I just- I got very pensive at the movie. Also, Micah and Sean were talking about the date on the way back home. They kinda made me wonder if you wanted to you know- well, I thought for a second that you wanted to date other people." he said forlornly, kissing my nose very tenderly. "It makes me sad to think that you could be interested in other people."

I kissed his chin and ran my hand down his arms. "I would never be happy with another person. I am yours. I am completely and wholly yours." I whispered.

There was a soft knock on the door and Brady quickly pulled me against him. "Sweetie, time to go to bed, turn the lights off!" my mother said as she continued to walk to her room.

I exhaled softly and clung to Brady. "Wow, she startled me." I whispered, burying my face in his chest.

Brady kissed my forehead and then wrapped me in his divine arms. It felt good to be held so tightly. I felt safe and the worries of the day were slowly melting away. There was no place that I rather be. He was the only person that could make me feel safe and protected at the same time. My life would never be the same if I didn't have him with me.

I looked up and found his lush lips so pink and ready to kiss. I couldn't fight the feeling of flung myself at him and pressing my chest close to his.

I snaked my arms around his neck and brought his head down towards mine. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I kissed him softly, savoring every corner and dent of his lips. They were satiny, smooth and warm. Everything about him was perfect. I jumped in his arms and he carried me to the bed. We continued to kiss until I was panting for air.

"I should get going." he mumbled, running his hand on my back. "I really should g-get g-going." he muttered as I continued to kiss him full on the lips.

I ran my hand up his shirt, feeling every muscle tense as I ran my fingers freely over his skin. Brady was more warm and smoother than I anticipated.

"Stay, Brady. Please, stay for the night." I begged, kissing his neck gently. "You can keep me warm." I said, looking into his eyes longingly.

He shook his head and I placed his hand on my face. "I can't sweetie. I would love to, but I have to patrol tonight. I promise that I'll stay another night." he said, running his hand on the exposed skin of my back.

I didn't notice that my jersey rode up when we were kissing. I was showing my Hello Kitty panties, how embarrassing! I rolled off him and laid beside him. We were both staring at the ceiling when there was another soft knock on the door.

"Leslie, turn off the damn light and stop talking on the phone. It's already late and you have school tomorrow!" my mother hissed furiously.

"Sorry! I'll keep it quiet." I mumbled, leaning over Brady's chest and turning off the lamp.

"Thank you!" she yelled, marching back to her room.

The room was dark and I felt Brady getting off the bed. I felt sad and dejected. I never knew that I could miss him so much. He walked to the window and waved good bye, before he disappeared into the woods, leaving me behind with all these questions that didn't have an answer.

* * *

_A/N: Something is bothering Brady! I'll write more on the next chapter._


	12. The Sex Talk

**Falling for Brady**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_A/N: Sorry for the delays. Enjoy._

* * *

**The Sex Talk**

The entire week had been filled with the same monotonous events. I went to school. I came home from school. I did my homework and cleaned the house. My mother and I would speak and share some insightful comments and that was it. Brady was constantly avoiding me. I wanted to pull him aside and ask him what the hell was wrong with him. He avoided me in class, at lunch and even after school. He didn't call or answered his phone. I was losing the last once of patient I had in me!

Haliee and Seth still talked to me, but neither of them knew what the hell in Jacob Black's name was going on! I tried to pry the information from Sean and Micah. I even started to talk to Collin, to the point where I was begging him to tell me what the fuck was wrong with his best friend.

It got to the point that if I was walking on the halls and he was there, he would walk the other way. It was getting tedious and boring. I was tired of playing the stupid cat and mouse game with him. Brady was older than me; he should be acting more mature. But hell no, he was acting more like a petulant child. I was willing to speak about the problem; the only thing was that I didn't know what the fuck was the problem or what was wrong with my boyfriend.

It was already late and I was feeling tired and completely drained from thinking so much. Brady was depleting all my energy levels. I was tired of the games he was playing. I needed to concentrate on something good. I wanted to relax and have a descent night sleep. The bags and dark circles under my eyes were making me look even older than my fourteen years of age.

It felt like an eternity since the last time I slept well. All I've been doing was tossing and turning in bed. I was exhausted! I wanted to find out what was bothering him. I wanted to be able to help him, but all I got from him were monosyllables. He was acting like a Neanderthal.

I slammed the door of my room shut and locked the door. I was alone in the house and I really didn't want my mother or stepfather to bother me when they got back home from their date. I wanted to be left alone. I needed to relax and rest. I didn't need to wallow in my own misery. I wasn't in the mood to let Brady's behavior affect me. The only thing I wanted was to close my eyes and sleep. Dream of happy things! That's all I needed to do!

I closed the door to my bathroom and the door of my closet. My room was tidy and clean. My bed was perfectly made, but the window was opened. The cold night air blew softly across the room, making the white curtains sway freely. I was startled by the dark figure that stood on the corner of the room. Brady. His forlorn figure was covered with shadows.

His hands were tucked in the pockets of his cut off jeans and he was leaning against the wall. His large torso was completely exposed, showing his perfect muscles. He was an Adonis! I wanted to jump him and hug him tightly, but I was physically drained. If he wanted to talk to me, he could do so another day.

I ignored him and took off my sweater. I was wearing my favorite Texas' Longhorn jersey and having Brady in the room was making me absolutely hot. It was impossible! Not even the breeze that entered through the window could keep the room cool.

I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and got under the covers. I accommodated myself in the bed and reached to turn off the lamp on my night table and closed my eyes.

I heard Brady's steps approach my bed. He was quiet and I could feel his gaze burning. It took more effort to avoid him than what I had anticipated. He sat on the edge of the mattress and reached for my leg.

"Leslie." he whispered, caressing the blanket over my leg. "Baby, can we talk?" he asked, crawling into bed next to me.

I felt my heart beat hectically and my breath caught in my throat. "Leslie," he mumbled, removing the covers off my face. I could see his figure in the darkness. "I'm sorry!" he said, throwing the comforter on the floor. "Baby, I'm sorry!" he said desperately.

I pulled the coverlet over my head and tried hard to muffle my cries. "What do you want Brady?" I cried. Placing my pillow over my head, but he removed them off me. He turned the light of the lamp on and I found myself staring at his beautiful hazel eyes.

He sat up and took off his shoes. "I've been an idiot." he muttered as he got under the coverlet, next to me. "I let my doubts cloud my judgment."

He pulled me next to him and kissed my cheek. "You're so innocent, Leslie. You don't know what has been running through my mind all this time." he said desperately.

"I should've talked to you, but I'm ashamed of my feelings. I should've listened to my heart instead of trying to fix things myself. I don't want to act the same way I did when I was with Sasha Cane!"

At the mention of Sasha's name I pulled away from him. "What are you talking about?" I said sharply, sitting on my bed. "What does she has to do with your feelings and what the hell is going on?" I hissed angrily.

He stared at me dejectedly. "She has nothing to do with us, but-" he paused, licking his lips. "I don't know how to say this..." he trailed off."I know you'll hate me the moment you hear how I feel." he said sadly, pulling me against him.

I raised my hands in front of me. "I want you out of my bed, now!" I said, getting up from the bed and away from him. "I will not-" I cried, holding my breath. "You were with her, weren't you?" I asked despondently.

He shook his head and ran his hand through his unkempt hair. "No. I haven't been with her since before you and I started dating." he said quickly, shaking his head vigorously. "It's just that I really love you, Leslie." he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the wall.

"I don't ever want to hurt you. Your happiness is what I seek. I love you so much and if you don't love me back... I rather die." he said desolately. He got up from the bed and began to pace around the room.

"Why are you talking like that? And why did you mention the evil witch's name?" I asked, feeling dismal and jealous. I hated the way I was feeling. I felt small and unloved.

"I mentioned her, because I... well, I want you! I want to be with you in a more intimate way. I want to feel you closed to me. But I also don't want to tarnish your precious innocence." he said loudly, punching the wall.

"That night after the date, we kissed and I felt your desire. I wanted to stay. I really wanted to stay with you and spend the entire night with you." he mumbled, running his hands on his face. "I know that I should be less horny, but it fucking hurts to not have you closed to me, Leslie. I know I sound callous to-"

"Get the fuck out of here, Brady!" I laughed. "You have been avoiding me all week long, because you want to have sex with me?" I sniggered.

Brady gave me a sharp look and walked to where I stood. "You're laughing at your boyfriend?" he asked doubtful. "I have been shitting bricks all week long, scared to hell to tell you how I felt and you're laughing at me?" he asked surprised, moving closer to me.

"You're a strange girl, Les." he smiled, shaking his head. "Wow!" he said embarrassed, running his hands over his face. "OK, so you're fine with it? You don't hate me! You still want me as your boyfriend, right?" he asked incredulously.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked tiredly. I sat on my bed and motioned him to sit beside me. "I often feel like that. I think it's normal." I shrugged. He sat next to me and stared baffled at me.

"Don't look at me like that!" I chided, leaning back against the mattress. "I'm not the stupid one that had to fight alone with his thoughts and feelings all week long." I mocked, looking up at him.

"I was embarrassed. I really thought that you would hate me. I don't want to force you into doing things that you don't want to do. I just want us to be honest enough to share our feelings and doubts. I promise that I will not act like a douche-bag the next time." he laughed, lying back on the bed.

"I've always been honest with you, Chico." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "I've been more transparent than water. I'm an open book when it comes to my feelings for you." I said honestly.

"I know. I'm just scared to say something and end up hurting you." he said, taking my hand in his. "You're the light of my world. If I do something that hurts you, I feel like the most miserable man in the entire universe."

I kissed the back of his hand and placed my small arm over his chest. "Look, Bray-Bray, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you always." I whispered.

"You can tell me exactly what's bothering you. We can even have the sex talk. I think we should really have the sex talk." I said, feeling totally unfazed. It felt normal to speak to him that way. He wasn't my mother. If I was having this conversation with her, I would be completely and utterly abashed.

He turned to face me and smiled widely. "You want to have the sex talk with me?" he asked with skepticism.

I nodded, propping my head on my hand. "I do! I want to know how you feel and how I can help you." I said honestly.

"Baby, you don't have to. I'll wait until you're older." he said, kissing my forehead. "I don't want to put you in a situation like this."

"Bray-Bray, it's alright! I can handle it. You can tell me how you feel." I said, grinning at him.

"I don't know, Les. You're so young and innocent. I don't want to- sweetie, you're so pure, pristine and virtuous that I don't ever want to corrupt you." he whispered.

I looked in to his eyes and fell in love with him once again. "But, Bray-Bray, I felt the need to be with you last week. I did want to be with you in a more intimate, sort of private... well, I felt the same way as you." I confessed, biting my lower lip.

Brady sat up and pulled me to him. "I know!" he said, kissing my cheek so softly. "That's the reason why I kept myself away, distant from you. I don't want to destroy your innocence. You're too precious to me. I'll wait until you're older. I'll wait an eternity for you, princess."

"It's Ok, Brady. I can wait if you're willing to wait for me." I said happily, kissing his lips. "But stay tonight, please. I've been away from you for too long."

* * *

_A/N: So, now you know why Brady was acting so damn strange. Boys are always horny! I just thought I added it, before I continue with the story._


	13. What Is Wrong With Us?

******Falling for Brady**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nada.

A/N: Yes, the moment is approaching steadily! Leslie will fall completely head-over-heels in love with Brady!

* * *

**What's wrong with us?**

I sat beside my mother watching as she peeled the potatoes. "Mom, are you sure you don't want me to cook?" I asked incredulously.

My mother didn't know how to cook. I felt sorry for the people that would be eating her food. I really did feel sorry for them. I hoped that none of Joshua's cousin went to the ER due to food poisoning.

"Yes, I want to cook for Joshua's cousins. I bought a cook book that guarantees that you'll be cooking on your first try." she said proudly, walking to the sink to wash the already peeled potatoes. She opened the faucet and ran the large colander under the water. "If by any chance the food turns out indigestible, I'll order some Chinese food." she said, smiling softly at me.

"I guess that would be a better idea, than wasting food." I shrugged. "Anyways, I left the phone number of the hotel, Haliee's cell phone number and Nessie's number.. . I would give you Lena's and Michelle's, but I barely know them. Anyways, I'll be with them the whole time, except when I go to the Seattle university campus tour. I heard that it's the best school for pre-med in the Olympic Peninsula." I said, taking an apple from the bowl.

I bit into it and waited for my mother to ask any question. She continued to wash the potatoes and then placed them in a large pot. She rested the pot on the stove and stared at it.

"Mom, are you trying to make mashed potatoes?" I asked, trying hard to hide my smile. She nodded her head and continued to stare at the pot.

"You know that you've to cut the potatoes in to small pieces in order for them to boil faster." I said, taking the pot in my hands and placing it on the counter. I washed a stainless steel knife and began to cut the potatoes into small cubes.

My mother watched attentively. "They didn't mention that on the book." she complained, taking a deep breath and running her hand through her hair. "I suck at cooking! No wonder my mother said I was a lost cause." she laughed.

"I don't know what to say, mother." I replied. I finished cutting the potatoes and placed them in the pot. "Mom, when you're done cutting the potatoes in to small cubes, you pour enough water to cover them. You add some salt to make the water boil faster, thus making the potatoes cook faster. When they're fully cooked you drain the water add all the ingredients that you want and that's it."

My mother arched her eyebrow and stared at me quizzically. "Who taught you to cook?" she asked, resting her hands on her hips. "I can't believe that my own daughter is giving me cooking tips. I just can't believe that my baby knows more about cooking than me!" she said incredulously.

"Mom, I had to learn. You and dad were always working and Giovanni Alexander was always hungry. I learned on my own and watching Rachel Ray on the Food Network." I told her.

"Oh, that's true!" she said softly, putting her hands on the counter. "I miss your brother Giovanni. I can't believe that I haven't seen him in two years." she lamented.

"It's not your fault that he doesn't want to live with us. He prefers Dad! He always had!" I said despondently.

My mother nodded. "He blamed me for the divorce. He said that I should've spent more time at home." she said. I turned the stove on and walked to where she stood.

"You did a wonderful job, mom. I hope that you don't let my idiotic brother's words affect you!" I said, trying to cheer her up. "I think you are a wonderful mother. Also, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. He's a fucking asshole like my father."

My mother gasped and slapped my arm. "Leslie Alexandra, don't use that kind of vocabulary in front of me. I don't speak like that, so try to refrain from speaking that way, ok?" she snide angrily.

"I'm sorry!" I shrugged. "I just hate how stupid my twin brother is. He is just a douche-bag in the sea of men."

I walked to the stove and poured salt into the pan. I turned around to face my mother and hugged her. "I hope that you don't forget how wonderful you're to me!" I whispered in her ear.

She slightly pulled away from me and gave me a weary smile. "How can I possibly forget when you tell me every day."

I loved my mother dearly! She was my hero and I wanted to grow up to be like her. She was the best role model a person could have. Of course, there were times she drove me insane. But those bad times were outweighed by the good and kind acts she performed on a daily basis.

My brother was a fool to deny my mother the opportunity to let her love him. He sided with my father and in my eyes that was the worst thing he could've done. Giovanni Alexander was an idiot and douche bag.

"I'll remind you every day of my life!" I said. I hugged her tighter and thanked God for such a perfect mother. "I'll let you continue to cook. I have to get ready. I don't want Nessie to wait too long when she comes to pick me up."

My mother smiled. "You have fun! Tell Brady that I said hi when you see him!"

"Mom, Brady isn't going. I didn't invite him." I informed her.

"Are you mad at him? He's your boyfriend, Les. I think he should know!" she said, pouring more salt on the potatoes.

"Mom, that's enough salt. And about Brady, he said he was going to be busy all this week." I objected.

"Fine, whatever, Les. When you get back the three of us will celebrate your fifteenth birthday, ok?"

I nodded. "That'll be great! I can't wait!" I giggled. "It's a date!"

Thirty minutes later Nessie was in my living room waiting for me. She helped me carry my bag and we were making our way to Haliee's house. When we arrived to her house, her driveway was filled with cars and trucks from our friends. I stared curiously at Nessie and she just smiled at me, as she got out of her Mercedes Benz.

"Renesmee, why is Brady's truck here? I thought he wasn't going to be here?" I asked, following her to Haliee's house. "Nessie, what's going on?"

She opened the door for me. "You'll find out inside." she smiled, her perfect smile.

"Ok." I managed to say as I followed her to the basement of Haliee's house. When we entered her basement, all of my friends and their boyfriends were there. I saw Embry hugging Lena. Collin was sitting on the floor, leaning on Michelle's legs. Haliee sat on Seth's lap and were making out. Sean and Micah both had brought their girlfriends. Brady stood on the far corner next to Jacob, leaning his back against the yellow wall.

I waved at him and smiled, but he just stared at me irritably. I turned to Nessie, but she just shrugged.

"Well," Haliee said, kissing Seth one more time on the lips, before she continued. "We know that it's my best friend's b-day, so we decided to go camping this whole week to celebrate her day." she said cheerfully, getting off Seth's lap and marching to where I stood.

She gave me a hug. "We're still going to the campus tour on Friday, but we're only staying for a while. We'll have enough time to take pictures and buy mementos for our parents." she said, a mischievous smile displayed on her lips.

"We've an exciting week prepared for you, Leslie!" Nessie shrieked. I covered my ears and gave them a weary smile.

"Thanks, that's really nice of everyone." I said, glancing at Brady. "It's nice to have all my friends with me on my special day."

Lena and Michelle walked to where I stood and hugged me. We talked for a little while, when I felt a large hand on my arm. "We need to put your bags in my truck." Brady said crossly.

I nodded and excused myself. "I'll talk to you girls later." I said politely.

"Of course and happy birthday to you, Leslie." Michelle said, giving me another hug.

"Thanks…" I said, as Brady pulled me away from them.

He dropped his hand from my arm and walked in front of me. I followed him outside to Nessie's car and watched as he carried my belongings and transferred them to his truck.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked him angrily. "Why are you being such a dick, Bray?" I said, slamming my hand on his chest. "You've been treating me like shit and I'm getting tired of this." I cried, biting the inside of my cheeks to prevent myself from shedding any tears.

"First, you ignore me because you want to fuck me. Second, you avoid me because you want to fuck me. Thirdly, you want to fuck me and the thought of not having me is turning you in to a total asshole." I hissed angrily.

"I'm not angry at you, because I want to fuck you!" he said between clenched teeth. "I'm mad at you because you didn't invite me to go with you to Seattle. You didn't even tell me you'd planned to go on a freaking campus tour. I'd to find out from someone else. You're the one that is totally ignoring me. I knew that I should've never told you what the hell was wrong with me. I should've kept it a secret!" he mumbled angrily.

"You said that you would be busy all freaking week. I took that as a chance to spend time with my friends. Away from you… I feel like you are constantly pressuring me and I'm getting real tire of it." I hissed.

"Pressuring you? How?" he asked perplexed.

"You're too overbearing and overprotective. I can't do anything without telling you. I feel like you're my shadow. All I want is for you to give me some space, Brady!" I yelled

"Overbearing? You gotta be kidding me! I give you enough space. I don't pressure you!" he said a flummoxed expression on his face.

I turned around and left him talking to himself. I wasn't going to argue with him. I was tired! I didn't need his words to damage my mood. When I reached the den of Haliee's house, I felt Brady's hand on me. I looked down and found his hand resting on my right breast.

He pulled me closer to him, my back resting against his chest as he placed his chin on my shoulder. "What's wrong with us?" he asked sadly, fondling my breast with the palm of his hand. "Why do we argue so much? Why can't I stop thinking about you?" he whispered in my ear.

I removed his hand off my breast and pulled away from him. He reluctantly let go of me and sighed. "We'll talk later." I muttered drily. "When there is no one eavesdropping." I said crossly and trudged down the stairs into the basement.


	14. The News

**Falling For Brady**

**Good afternoon, everyone. I am regretful to inform that this story and the others will be on hiatus for indefinite time. My cousin and best friend, Serenity's (penname, Gualirix) husband died today in an unfortunate event. She asked me to post these few chapters that she wrote on her brief stay at the hospital. I will try to post them, as I see fit. But right now, I ask that you keep her and her family in your prayers. Also, pray for those brave men and women that fight for our nation and our freedom in Iraq!**

**The News**

Everyone was busy trying to finish setting up the tents. I tried to help Brady with ours, but he didn't want any help from me. When he finished with the tent, I offered to help inflating the air mattress, but he denied my help. I was getting tired of his annoying attitude. He was acting worst than a petulant child.

I went with Collin, Seth and Jared to collect wood. I was enjoying myself, listening as the boys made jokes and laughed at each other.

"Leslie, why is Bray acting so stupid today?" Jared asked, as he handed me a large piece of fire wood. I shrugged my shoulders and took the piece in my hands.

"I don't know. He won't talk to me." I muttered, picking small pieces of twigs with my free hand. "I think that it has to do with the fact that I didn't invite him to go with me to the campus tour that Washington State is having next Friday." I mumbled, staring up at Seth.

"That's it?" Jared laughed, shaking his head and walking to where I stood. "You know that you have to seat and talk with that boy. He is thick headed just like his cousin." he chortled.

"Cousin?" I asked curiously. "I thought that Sean was the only family that Brady had... oh and Micah." I said, clutching the pieces of woods closed to my chest.

Jared shook his head and grinned at me. "You know Sam Uley?" he asked me.

"No, but I've heard of him. People at school think that he is the leader of a sect." I replied, remembering a conversation some girls were having one day during lunch period.

"Sect? I thought people were over that." Jared mused. He continued to pick up more wood in his arms. Collin and Seth helped out, but it was basically Jared and me doing the entire job.

"They still speak of Sam and the sect." Collin chuckled, leaning against a large tree trunk. "Especially, when they see us sitting in the same table. That's why we eat outside."

"So, how is Brady's cousin? Is he like Brady and annoying?" I asked, removing a small spider off my arm with a disgusted face. Seth saw it and quickly removed it and took the wood pieces off my hands.

"They aren't exactly alike, but when they get angry or are bothered by something, they can get pretty annoying." Jared said, his beautiful teeth exposed as he smiled.

"They bottle their feelings like emo-girls (_I don't have anything against the emo-type. I'm just making a reference)_ and then, when they can't no longer contain their feelings, they explode. Imagine a hurricane; they take everyone that is on their wake."

We continued to talk and laugh about everything. Jared was a great person to talk to, but I knew that Collin didn't like the way he made fun of Brady. I was to the point where I didn't care. I tried speaking to him, but he kept on shunning me. I was so over the whole situation.

When we walked back to the campsite, Collin pulled me to the side and told me something that I wasn't expecting.

"Are you for real?" I asked, placing my hand over my heart. "You aren't kidding, right?" I whispered, holding back my tears. "Why didn't he tell me this?" I cried, turning away from Collin and running back to the tent where Brady sat.

I closed the tent and crawled to where he was sitting. He stared quizzically at me and didn't say a word. We just continued to look at each other. Oh, Brady! Why didn't you tell me?

"What?" he asked dryly. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out of my lips. "What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that, Les?" he asked curtly.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. "Why didn't you tell me, Bray-Bray? Why do you treat me like shit, when we should be together?" I cried hard against his chest.

I felt him tense, but he slowly wrapped his arms around me. "Who told you?" he asked nonchalantly, caressing my back.

"It's not fucking important who told me!" I hissed, pulling away from him and staring at his green eyes."It doesn't matter, Bray-Bray! What matters is that I want to be with you and you keep on pushing me away. I don't want to be away from you." I bellow angrily.

"Leslie, I don't know how to react. I want to be beside you, but I can't think straight. I can't- I don't want to talk about it either. Just go and have fun with your friends." he muttered, removing my arms away from him.

"What a dick! How could you say that you love me and want to fuck me, when you treat me like a piece of shit?" I cried furiously. "You swore that you would make me happy, but you lied to me! I knew that I should have never trusted you! I want to go home... thanks for ruining my birthday!" I shouted, getting up on my feet and walking towards the exit of the tent.

I felt Brady's strong hand pulling me to him. I came crashing against his solid chest, when he scooped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, kissing my cheeks softly. "I don't know how to act around you anymore. I don't know what to fucking do. Everything is just crumbling in my hands. I feel like shit and I know that I am just hurting you. I am so fucking sorry, baby girl." he said, burying his face on the crook of my neck. "I don't want to be away from you! I need you Leslie, forgive me, please!"

I held on tightly to him. My Brady was hiding his pain from me. He thought that if he treated me bad, I would push him away from me, making it easy for him to leave La Push.

"When did you find out?" I asked him, after we had stopped crying. I slid my hand under his shirt and felt every muscle on his solid torso. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on? Don't you trust me, Bray?" I asked him sadly, caressing his warm skin and kissing his neck.

"I didn't want you to know." he said softly, running his hand down my buttocks. He squeezed it lightly and kissed my neck. "I knew that Collin couldn't keep a fucking secret." he muttered, as his lips met mine.

He carried me in his arms and gently placed me on the mattress, as we kissed. The kiss was so different from the ones we'd shared. It was soft, sweet and lovely. His tongue prodded inside my mouth and it explored every corner of my mouth. I moaned as his hand crept up from under my t-shirt.

I knew where we were going and I was not scared. It was something that was going to happen. I felt safe and protected in his arms.

"I love you, Brady." I whispered against his lips. His hand rested on my stomach as he left a trail of fiery kisses along the length of my jaw line. "I love you so much. I'll wait for you! I promise." I sobbed, snaking my arms to his neck.

I continued to kiss him, my hand roaming every inch of his body. "Les, I don't want to take you here. There are many werewolves, with excellent hearing. I don't want them to hear you moan in pleasure." he said, kissing my neck.

"I don't care. I want to do it with you. I want it badly, Brady." I said, my tears falling down my face.

"Don't speak like that! I don't want to make love to you under these circumstances. I told you that I would wait for you. I don't want to tarnish your innocence, sweetheart." he said softly in to my ear.

"Brady!" I whined, but my protest was silenced by a kissed.

"Enough, princess. I don't want to make you sad anymore. And it's not our time to make love, yet. I want to do it right." he said, kissing me again, his hand squeezing my butt tightly.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, digging my hands in his soft hair. "And how long will your family be in France?"

"We leave at the end of December. We'll be in France for an entire year." he mumbled, as I opened the buttons of his shirt. "I know it's a year, but that's too long of a time to be away from you." he complained, taking off his shirt and resting his back on the mattress.

I climbed on top of him and continued to caress his bare chest, showering kisses on his copper skin. "I'll wait for you." I muttered, raising my head to look at him. "I'll wait as long as I have to. You are mine and no one can take you from me."

"Leslie, you're the only one that I love. I would never be with another woman that isn't you. I imprinted on you and I am forever binded to you." he said, as I took his hand and placed it on my breast.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. I do own the plot of this story and a few characters. **


	15. Please, Don't Go!

**Falling For Brady**

* * *

_Falling for Brady_

_Disclaimer: I own nada._

_A/N: I guess that everything will turn out better. I wish it was a dream and that I could wake up soon, but is a hard reality. THANK YOU, to those that sent me PMs asking about how I was doing... I appreciate the concern. Serenity_

* * *

**Please, Don't Go!**

_Brady's POV_

It was dark and the cool breeze blew across the campsite softly. I watched as the embers of the fire, began to slowly die down. It had been a long day for Leslie. She had tried very hard to hide her sadness and pain. She forced a smile, whenever our friends made jokes or made stupid comments. She was a fighter, with a heart of gold.

After dinner, we'd gathered around the fire and began to tell scary stories, after an hour of hearing somewhat creepy stories; Leslie fell asleep on my lap. I didn't want her to be cold, so I wrapped a thick blanket tightly around her shoulder and pressed her against my chest. Everyone had left to their tents, and only Leslie and I remained in front of the fire.

I would look down and find her sleeping so peacefully, but I knew deep down that she was hurting. I knew that she was suffering, because of the news and because I had been such a fucking asshole to her. I was leaving in two and a half months and I wanted with all my heart to make her the happiest girl, during that time...

My family was moving to Paris, France. My father got transferred there for a year and my mother thought that it would be wise if the family moved with him. I tried to reason with my parents that I could not move away from my imprint. Being away from her was like torture. I gave them all the pros and cons that I could find, but my mother said NO! Her family was going to stay united. Sean also complained, he'd finally found his imprint and he didn't want to leave her behind, either.

My mother knew the force of imprinting. She said, she understood, but she was acting pretty unfair. I thought that she liked Leslie a lot, but she wasn't considering our feelings. Sean was going to suffer being away from his girl and I would certainly die without my Leslie. My mother didn't really know how hard it was going to be. I would be a mess for an entire year, without Leslie.

I knew that I wouldn't survive a day away from Leslie. I told her that the telephone bill would be very expensive, since Sean and I, would be talking to our girls all the time. She just huffed and puffed and told us that the conversation was over. We would be leaving to France on December 28th. Her decision was final!

I stared at my dad, but he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading his newspaper. There was still time to come up with a plan. I knew that I'd to come up with a plan or something! I couldn't be away from my precious girl for that long. I hugged her and kissed her forehead, and she snuggled closer to me.

At that moment, I didn't want to think about it. It was too hard to fucking think about it, while I had my princess in my arms. I was going to find a way to stay near my angel. Leslie was my life, she was the light of my day, and I was not going to lose faith. If I didn't have her beside me, I felt like a lost child.

I looked down and found her eyes staring up at me. Her eyes were moist, with unshed tears. I brought my lips to her forehead and kissed her again. She was so soft and smelled so sweet. My princess was my life. I couldn't bring happiness to my Leslie, because my heart was filled with pain.

"I love you, Bray-Bray." she whispered softly, as her tears began to fall down her sad eyes. "I know that being away from each other for a year will be a hard, but we can do it! We can manage to have a long distance relationship." she said, giving me a weak smile. "I'm your imprint and you're my soul mate. We're destined to be together." she said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

I sighed and continued to stare at her. I didn't want to speak about it, not yet. I just wanted to have her in my arms and watch her fall again into a deep sleep. I just wanted to gaze into her eyes for an eternity. I wanted to watch her grow in to a more beautiful young woman. I couldn't miss a single moment of her life. I was fucking hating my life!

"Brady, I want you to be happy. I will be alright, don't worry about me. I cry about everything." she said, trying to sit up. I pinned her down; I didn't want the perfection of the night to end.

"I only want your happiness, love. I don't care about me, Brady. If you are happy and content, then I can..." she sobbed, removing her arms from under the cover to hug me. She wrapped her arms around my chest and wept against my shoulder.

Her tiny body shuddered violently as she cried. I felt her pain and I wanted to erase all the bad memories. My angel was only fifteen years old and she had suffered so much. Life wasn't fair! I wanted to stay beside her, forever, until we grew old and gray. That was the life that I had envisioned for us.

"Brady, let's go to the tent. I'm very cold." she whispered, wiping her tears with the blanket. "You look very tired." she said, caressing my face with her small hand. "Let's go to bed."

She got off from my lap and walked back to the tent, dragging her blanket behind her. I stayed behind and extinguished the bonfire. I organized the foldable chairs and made sure that there was nothing threatening around the campsite.

When I was done with my mini-patrolling, I went back to the tent. I unzipped the front of the tent and found Leslie removing her last item of clothes. She had waited for me to returned, but got tired and decided to change in the darkness. The only thing she had on, were her bikini panties.

"Brady," she began, biting her lip and covering her chest as she shivered. "I-I thought that y-well, I thought that you would take longer. I..." she said, her teeth chattering as she spoke.

I felt embarrassed, but couldn't keep my eyes away from her. She was so perfect! Every curve in her body was perfect. I couldn't believe that I was staring at her so shamelessly. I was bewitched by her small round breast. Her hair fell loose over her shoulders and cascaded down her back, like a dark curtain. She was the most exotic woman, that I had ever seen and she was mine. Her skin was so smooth and velvety to the touch, and I was dying to touch her.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say. "I'll go out to give you more privacy to change." I said swiftly, taking one last look at her and turning around.

"Brady, don't." she said, placing her hand on my forearm. "Stay! Look at me..." she muttered sadly.

"P-please. Please, d-don't go!" she stuttered nervously, reaching her trembling hand to touch my face.

I couldn't fight the temptation. She was slowly lassoing me in to her arms. I knew that the moment our bodies touched, there would be no turning back for me. I wanted her. I needed her to be mine, but I didn't want to tarnish her innocence. I couldn't do that to her, but I couldn't fight the feeling of weakness that suddenly washed over me. Every man has a weakness; mine was named Leslie Alexis Ruiz.

xXx

_OK, Leslie. What do you want to do? He is like a few inches away from you. His eyes are glued to you! You're practically naked. Ok, cover your chest! No, let him see them. You look good naked. Oh, shit! What do I want? What I you really want? Oh, who am I kidding? I want Brady! I want only Brady! But, I know he'll say no!_

"P-please. Please, d-don't go!" I stuttered nervously, reaching my quivering hand to touch his gorgeous face.

_He is not moving! Just continue, there is no turning back. Let him know that you want him! Please, Brady, don't turn away from me!_

I placed my other hand on his chest and stared into his green eyes. He didn't move, but just continued to stare at me. I could hear his heart beating hard against his chest, and I wondered if he was as nervous as I was.

I knew that he'd experience with girls and I feared that I would be a disappointment. I had never been with a boy before. I shared my first kiss with the man that stood before me. I only loved Brady and I only wanted to be intimate with Brady.

Brady stood stoically, staring down at me, his lips pressed tightly together. I didn't know what he was thinking... but he wasn't moving. I ran my hand along his chest and took my time to unbutton his light sweater. I was giving him enough time to stop me, but he didn't.

He let me remove his sweater and I proceeded to unbuckle his belt. Brady just stared down at me, his face expressionless. I felt my hands tremble, but I managed to unbutton his pant.

"Leslie, love." he whispered, taking my hands in his. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked seriously.

I nodded briskly. "I do! With you only, Bray. Only you!" I said, as he slowly removed my hands.

He took off his shirt. I watched as he finished removing his pants and stood before me, in his glorious nakedness.

_OMG! ¡Oh, Santa Macarena! ¡No puedo respirar! I can't breathe! I need to breathe! Oh, goodness! ¡Este nene está buenísimo! This guy is hot! _

I took a deep breath and waited for Brady to do something. He continued to stand stoically, his eyes darting down my body.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked, mentally punching and kicking myself for my stupidity and ridiculous comment.

Brady nodded and took a step forward. He slowly placed his hands on my hips and pressed me tight to his rock, solid chest. He leaned his face closed to my ear. I could feel the heat of his breathing on the skin of my neck.

"You're beautiful, Leslie." he mumbled, running his hand down my hair. He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger and chuckled.

"I can't believe that we have come this far!" he whispered against my ear.

I swallowed hard and held on to his waist. He began to leave a hot trail of fiery kisses up my neck, until his lips came in contact with mine. I closed my eyes and just let my body enjoy the moment. The kiss was soft and sweet. So typically Brady. He lowered his hand to my waist, as he kissed me. His tongue slid over my lips and I welcomed it. I sucked his tongue slowly, feeling as his hands moved up my hips and down my back.

"Do you really want to do this, baby girl?" he moaned against my lips. I opened my eyes and found him gazing down at me questioningly.

"Yes!" I said. It was the only answer he needed. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the mattress...


	16. The Next Morning

**Falling For Brady**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A/N: I like this chappie. I hope that you do too! _

* * *

**The Next Morning **

I woke up wrapped in the warm, tender strong arms of the love of my life. I had a genuine happy smile spread across my lips. I couldn't believe what happened last night. I'd never been so loved and adored. Brady took his sweet time showing me what true love meant. I knew that I was eternally his and he would forever be mine! I was going to fight for him! We had to come up with a plan for him to stay with me!

A year away from him was going to be hell… there was no way that I was going to survive the pain of not having him next to me.

I gently moved his arm off me, hoping that I would not wake him up, but he pulled me tighter to him.

"You aren't planning on leaving, right Les?" he mumbled, opening one eye and looking down at me. He smiled at me and I felt my heart beats accelerate.

"I wasn't going anywhere." I lied, laughing at his sleepy face. "I just wanted to change position." I said embarrassed.

Brady looked down at my chest and I followed his gaze. My breast were exposed and I felt the heat of my embarrassment tint my cheeks.

I hurriedly placed my arms over them, hearing Brady's soft laughter.

"Don't be shy, Les. I already saw all of you… your breast, they are exquisite and beautiful, just like you." he said, taking my hand away from my breast.

"I know that you saw me, but..." I managed to say timidly.

Brady took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"...but it was dark last night." I muttered, raising the blanket to cover my breasts.

He continued to laugh heartedly, sitting up on the air mattress. He tilted his head and continued to stare at me. I felt different. I was still the same Leslie Alexis Ruiz, it was just… well, that I finally understood what it meant to be intimate with the man you loved. I may be fifteen years old, but I was in love with him. He was my truth, the reason why I was left to exist in this Earth. It was simple, I knew deep down in my heart that I was meant to live and love Brady!

"You do know that werewolves have excellent night vision?" he asked arrogantly, caressing my face.

I shook my head and covered my face. "And now you tell me?" I shrieked, feeling bashful.

_Oh, if a hole would open in the earth and swallow me… I would be forever thankful._

"Les," he chuckled, removing the covers off my face. "Don't worry! I love you! How come I'm not embarrassed that you saw me naked?" he laughed.

I stared at him, pouting, with tears about to fall down my face. "That's just mean! I didn't know that you could see so well at night. And the reason you aren't embarrassed that I saw you naked is because you run around La Push half naked all the time!" I answered, bitting my lower lip.

"I bet that all your friends can hear what we are saying. They are going to mock me, aren't they?" I asked sulking.

Brady offered me his famous dimpled-smile. "I will not permit it!" he swore, kissing my neck and running his hand along the length of my arm.

"You promise?" I glowered.

"Yes, princess." he said, licking my earlobe. "I won't let any of them say anything that would offend you."

We got up and quickly got dressed. I stuffed my backpack with two towels, my clothes and Brady's. We were going to be eating breakfast first, and then we were going to the shower rooms that were near our campsite.

I was ready to face the many curious eyes that would be staring at us. I wasn't really ready, but I knew that having my Brady beside would be enough to face the entire world.

I sat around the fire and waited for Brady to bring me my breakfast. Collin and Seth came up to me and hugged me, saying good morning and making small talk. The girls were the ones that were staring at me. I felt like I was being judged. Lena was the first to approach me. She'd a smile on her lips and I was bracing myself for the shower of questions that soon would be falling on me.

"Did you sleep alright?" she asked hypocritical.

"I did, thank you for caring." I retorted, playing with the hem of my long coat.

Lena's eyes staring attentively at me as she looked down at me. "So, you weren't hurting?"

"Nope!" I said sarcastically, emphasizing the 'p'. It was cold and I really wanted to have Brady's arms around me.

Seneca (Sean's imprint), Michelle and Nessie sat around me and began to talk about nonsense that I didn't understand. Haliee stared at me from the across of the fire. Her light eyes were filled with understanding and tenderness.

"I remember my first time." Lena said, staring at me. "I cried the whole night. Embry was a little rough. He tends to forget that I'm not made out of muscles like he is." she laughed.

Nessie chuckled, but then cleared her throat. "I know what you mean!" she blurted out, her cheeks turning red. "When Jake and I get to it, the house trembles. I'm happy that I can take it!"

"At least, you didn't have to beg your guys to do you! I spent part of the first year with Collin, begin and putting him in all these compromising situations and..." Michelle laughed, but couldn't finish.

_Oh, great! Why didn't I pay attention to Brady?_ I thought miserably. _Every one heard knows!_

"The worst part is that there are no secrets in the pack! At first, I was disgusted by the fact that all of those guys," Lena said, pointing at the group of men that had conglomerated around the food. "Can see what I've done with Em!" she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"When they phase to werewolves, they share everything. They are mentally linked to one another. I bet they have seen all the dirty little things I have done to my Embry!" she cackled.

I gasped, opening my eyes wide and turned to stare at Brady. _How come he'd never told me this?_ I was mortified.

_Oh, holy fuck! Every one of Brady's pack brother was going to see how I moaned and begged!_

I covered my face with my hands. _Why? Why? Why?_

The girls continued to talk, but I ignored them. I wasn't interested in how they felt when they had sex with their boyfriends. I didn't care how they whimpered or cried out in pleasure. I only wanted the earth to swallow me and never returned me to the surface.

According to what they were saying, there was no secret that his pack wouldn't know! I was humiliated by the thought of sharing my most intimate moments with Brady, with them.

I got up and ran towards the woods. I heard Embry and Jacob calling out my name as I ran past them, but I didn't want to hear anything. I wanted to pry myself away from all of them.

I stopped, when I thought I was far away from campsite. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I couldn't believe my fuckin luck!

"Leslie!" Haliee called. "Where are you?" she shouted worriedly.

"Here!" I mumbled, but I knew that she didn't hear me. "I'm here Hale!" I hollered, turning around to see her approaching me.

I walked to where she was and she wrapped me in her arms. "Don't cry, Leslie." she whispered, pulling me away from her to face me.

"It's humiliating!" I cried, wiping my tears. "There is no intimacy then?" I asked hopelessly.

She shook her head softly. "I'm afraid that there are no secrets amongst them. But I promise you that Brady hasn't stopped loving you. He is more convinced that you two are meant to be together forever!" she said, in her cheerful English accent.

"B-But I feel so, so s-sad." I managed to say, looking down at the floor. "I don't think I can do it again, now that I know that!" I said angrily.

"Calm down! You aren't the only one that has felt that way! I felt ashamed when I found out, too." she laughed. "I know how you are feeling, Leslie. I know exactly how you feel… It takes time to get used to it! I still find it uneasy, but knowing that Seth loves me and respects me, is all that matters to me. I know that he is not at fault. If Brady can control his thoughts the rest of the guys and Leah, won't know."

"But Lena and Nessie... they..." I cried.

"I heard the big mouth lass." she snorted. "Leslie, just know that those bloody chits aren't tactful. Anyways, forget about them and continue to love your man. He is the only important thing!" she said, placing her hands on my shoulder.

"You're right!" I muttered, smiling at her. "Brady is the only important thing right now. He is my happiness." I sobbed, forcing a smile.

Haliee nodded. "By the way," she paused.

"What? Tell me?" I said, rubbing my eyes with my hand.

"Well," she said, biting her lower lip. "If you don't want the girls to know what you do late at night with your boyfriend... you might want to keep it a little hush! You weren't quiet, Les. I woke up to your screams!" she laughed.

I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Oh, goodness!" I bawled. "Everyone heard!"

Haliee nodded and gave me another hug. "Yes! That's how we found out!"

"Oh!" I said softly, pulling away from her. "That's mortifying!"

"Leslie, it's alright! What you did was perfectly normal. You were ready and that's all that counts. You love each other and there is no need to feel ashamed." Haliee said softly.

I heard the branches move and quickly spun around to see what was getting near us. I sighed when I saw Brady and Seth were approaching us. I could see Brady's distraught face. Haliee followed my line of vision and sighed too.

"I should let you go. You need to talk to Brady, get all your frustration out of the way and make him to tell you everything that comes with the werewolf package." she said, patting my shoulder.

Haliee waved and began to walk to where Seth was waiting for her. Brady smiled at her and continued to walk to where I was. He had a concerned expression on his face. I turned my face away from him. I was a little mad at him! He should've told me everything regarding being a werewolf.

"I heard your conversation with Haliee." he said, leaning his back against the tree trunk and playing with his finger. I nodded, biting the inside of my mouth to prevent myself from crying like a child.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about the fact that the werewolves in my pack are mentally linked." he said warily.

I didn't answer, but continued to listen to what he was saying. "I was so focused in making you my girlfriend that I sort of omitted some important facts. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them." he said, taking my hands in his.

I faced him and gave him a pointed look. He arched his perfect eyebrow and gave me a curious stare. "They're going to see me naked, aren't they?" I muttered.

Brady sighed, squeezing my hand gently. "I'll try not to think about it. I promise to keep our lovemaking a secret… well, not a secret. Seth told me we were a little loud last night." he chuckled.

I gave him a scowl. "Sorry," he laughed.

"I meant to say, that I won't think about you naked when I'm in wolf form." he chortled, pulling me next to him. "That's when they can hear and see all my thoughts."

"You swear!" I said, placing my hand on each side of his waist.

"I promise, princess." he smiled, kissing my forehead. "Plus, what we did last night is an innocent act, compared to what Nessie and Jacob do or what Embry and Lena the freak, do!" he laughed.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Nessie… well, it's hard to believe. She looks so quiet and innocent. Lena, yes, she's really a freak!" I giggled, kissing Brady's chin.

"C'mon, let's go eat!" I said, feeling a little better.

"How about we take our showers first and when we are done, I can take you to a nice little restaurant that I saw on our way up here?" he asked, leaning down to kiss my neck.

I nodded. "I like that idea very much!" I said, resting my head on his chest.

I clutched Brady's hand in mine and he guided me towards the shower rooms that were next to the campsite. Haliee and Seth followed us as they mumbled to themselves.

I looked up at Brady, but felt comforted by his peaceful smile. "They aren't talking about us." he muttered, winking at me.

I nodded and turned to look ahead.


	17. Family

Falling For Brady: An Imprints Story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Yes, I am back. I am sorry that I had not posted sooner. I have been busy moving and enrolling in college. I am on the verge of getting a heart attack from overworking myself. Anyways, enjoy and I promise to update faster! Read and review and make me happy!

Family

Our camping trip ended fairly fast, when Haliee Christina touched a poison ivy, or was it poison sumac and her entire body ended up getting covered in hives. It was a sight to remember. I took many pictures and saved them on Brady's laptop, just in case she decided to take my camera and erase them.

Nessie, Lena and Michelle apologized for what they said the previous night. I wasn't angry at them anymore, talking to my dearest friend Haliee made everything better.

The ride back to La Push was an interesting one. Brady was a different person. He was so loving an tender, that my heart swelled with pride to know that he was mine. He was my angel and I was irrevocably in love with him. We followed the caravan, but stopped in a Rest Area, to buy snacks and use the bathroom.

"Are you gonna use the bathroom, too?" Brady asked me as he parked his truck next to Seth's Mustang.

I shook my head and tied my hair up into a messy ponytail. "I don't need to use the bathroom, but I want to get something to eat. I'm starving!" I mumbled, reaching inside my purse to get some money. I rummaged and found some Benadryl capsules that I had bought a few weekends before.

"I'll buy you something." Brady said, taking my hand in his. "Just tell me what do you want, angel."

I turned to face him and offer him one of my dazzling smiles. "I want you, Bray-Bray!" I said, biting my lower lip.

He bent his head closer to mine. His lips were inches away from mine. I wanted to taste them once again. He was so beautiful and the thought of not having him with me for an entire year was eating me alive.

"Kiss me, baby!" I shouted, snaking my arms around his neck and savagely pulling his his lips to me.

Brady's lips were soft, gentle and sweet. I felt the power of our love wrap my heart, like a comfortable warm blanket. There was nothing that felt as right and as perfect as his lips against mine.

"I have to go to the bathroom, angel!" he muttered against my lips. I groaned, as he pulled away from our kiss.

"Baby, I really have to go!" he laughed, kissing my lips one last time.

He opened the driver's side door and stepped out of his truck. "Leslie, I love you! You know that, right?" he asked, smiling preciously at me.

I nodded and waved goodbye. "Go to the bathroom and don't forget to wash your hands!" I said, blowing him a kiss as he shut the door close.

Seth was the first one that ran towards the bathroom. Collin, Sean and Jacob followed and then Brady trailed after them. I got out of the truck and walked over to Seth's Mustang and found Haliee crying. My poor friend looked so sad and hopeless. She was itching all over and her eyes were puffy from crying.

I knocked on the window and she unlocked the door and opened it for me. Her poor beautiful face. She scratched her chin and sobbed.

"Are you going to make fun of me, Les?" she asked annoyed, wiping the tears from her face.

I shook my head and stared at her sadly. How could she think that of me? Oh, yeah! I took a lot of pictures of her, scratching her face covered with hives!

"Because it won't work! I already feel like shit." she cried, her lower lip quivered.

I shook my head and crouched by her side. "I would never do that to you! You should know better! I just came to bring you a Benadryl." I muttered, searching in my coat pocket for the pills.

"I was searching in my purse and found these." I said, opening the palm of my hand to show her the small pinkish capsules.

"Oh," she sobbed. "I thought... you know, I should know better. We are best friends! I'm sorry!"

"Don't cry!" I said, getting on my feet. "I'll bring you something to drink. Just tell me what you want." I said softly, placing my hand on her shoulder.

She wiped her face with a facial tissue and smiled. "I'll have anything that has fruit punch, please." she said, a polite smile on her lips.

"Something with fruit punch coming right..." I trailed off when my Blackberry began to ring.

"Sorry about that!" I whispered, taking the cell phone out of my back pocket. I looked down at the front screen and then turned my head to face Haliee.

"Who is it?" she asked curiously, reaching for the rear view mirror and adjusting it to her eye level.

"It's my father." I said perplexed, placing my finger on the answer button.

"Aren't you going to answer? It must be important." she said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm going to get your drink. I'll be back in few minutes." I said, smiling at her.

She waved at me and thanked me for the pills. I trudged my way to the vending machines, as I answered the cell phone.

"Hello," I said, waiting for my father to reply on the other line of the phone.

"Leslie?" he asked, his thick voice sounding more raspy than usual.

"Yes, this is her." I said, rolling my eyes and took a deep breath. I really didn't feel like talking to him. I was still mad at him for being such a douche bag and cheating on my mother.

"I've been trying to reach you for a while." he muttered, then cleared his throat. "I heard from your mother that you went camping." he said casually.

"Yes, I did. I'm on my way back home." I said flatly. There was a long, awkward pause. "Dad, what do you want?" I asked crossly.

"Les, it's about your brother." he mumbled, sighing.

"What about Giovanni?" I asked curtly, inserting the coins in to the vending machine.

Why was he beating around the bushes? He should just come straight forward with whatever he had to say. I needed to spend the last hours of the day with Brady and he was making me waste valuable time.

"Leslie, your brother got in a car accident and has a collapsed lung and the other one is not functioning properly. They are giving him a 20% of surviving." he said, his voice breaking.

"Wait? What?" I said, hoping that I misheard and misunderstood what he'd said.

There was another brief moment of silence. "He went out Friday night with his friends and a drunk driver collided against the car they were riding. Your brother was the only survivor. He suffered major damage to his lungs, spleen and has a few broken bones. But what worries the doctor the most is that the lung that didn't collapse is filling up with fluids. It got worst today!" my father croaked.

"I-I," I muttered, switching the phone to my other hand. I felt numb. It felt like half of me was dying. I was mad at Giovanni Alexander, but he was still my dearest older brother. I loved him and knowing that he might not make it was hurting my heart.

I leaned against the vending machine and slowly slid to the floor, until I was sitting on the floor, without even remembering what I came here for.

"He is on the list for a lung transplant, but," he paused, taking a deep breath and sighing. "The waiting list is long. I wanted to know if you could come to Fort Bragg and help him." he said sadly.

"How can I help him?" I asked, silent tears rolling down my face.

"You two are twins. You could donate one of your lungs." my father said.

"I don't know... I'm scared!" I whispered, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. "I don't know!"

"Sweetie, you're the only one that can save your father. I have to get a test done to see if his blood is compatible with mine. I hope it is, that way, you don't have to go through the pain and the surgery. Leslie Alexis, I love you, sweetie!" he said, his voice breaking.

I felt fresh tears falling down my own face and everything around me turned blurry. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I whispered, sobbed, praying to god that Giovanni would be alright.

"Leslie," my father said. "Be careful, princess. I don't want anything bad to happen to you too. I love you, mi princesa!" he muttered, blowing a kiss into the phone.

"I love you, papito!" I sobbed, letting the tears fall off my face.

I took a deep breath and held the phone close to my chest. I felt warm arms wrapping around my waist and soft lips kissing the back of my neck. It was Brady and I felt so despondent and useless to help my older brother.


	18. Her Pain

**Falling For Brady**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**AN: Here is the next chappie. I hope it's to your liking. **

**

* * *

**

**Her Pain**

_Brady's POV_

I don't know what had happened. One minute she was smiling and blowing kisses at me; the next, she was on the floor crying her heart out. She looked like a lost little girl. I felt her pain and suffering. I could feel her sadness, seeping through my pores and all I could think off was seeing her smile. My princess was hurting. I wanted to cry with her, to alleviate the anguish that was in her heart.

I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her small waist. She felt so small and frail, as I pulled her against my chest. She wouldn't stop crying. I asked her what was wrong with her, but she just bawled louder.

Angels were not supposed to cry! They were supposed to smile, laugh and soar high in the sky. Leslie was supposed to smile at me and infect those around her with her happiness. Oh, man! What the fuck could I possibly do to help her? If I had to dress like a clown, I fucking would. I would do anything to see her smile radiantly. I wanted to see the shine in her eyes.

"Leslie?" Haliee asked, as she ran to where we had gathered around Leslie. She looked a lot better than earlier. Her face was still covered in hives, but there weren't as many as before.

"Les, what happened sweetie?" she said, hugging Les's arm. "Why are you crying?"

"Brady, what happened?" Nessie asked, crouching before Leslie and caressing her flawless face.

I shook my head and shrugged, unable to answer her questions. Shit, I was in the same boat! I didn't know what the fuck was wrong with my girl. All I knew was that she was hurting and she had her phone in her hands when I found her crying.

I removed one arm from around her and took her Blackberry phone in my hand. I had to practically force it out of her small, soft hands. She continued to cry and lowered her head to avoid the questioning eyes that were gazing at her.

"Who called you, Leslie?" Nessie asked worriedly, putting her index finger under Leslie's chin and forcing her to look at her.

I could imagine Leslie's brown eyes were moist with tears and her perfect face would be blotchy and red from crying. I just pressed her tightly to me. I wanted to protect her and keep her safe. Damn, Leslie had really bad luck! Really fucking bad luck! My princess was always crying and I couldn't do anything to help it.

"Her father called her!" Haliee suddenly said, taking the phone off my hand.

"She didn't want to speak to him, but I bet he told her some bad news." she said in her soft English accent. She started searching through Leslie's Blackberry call log. "See? Her father called her!" she said, showing me the phone screen, where Leslie's father's name appeared (did I write this right? Oh, well!).

I turned Leslie's body to face me, she was so light as I carried her in my arms.

"Did your father called you?" I asked, cupping her heart-shape face in my hand.

"Y-yes." she whispered, lowering her eyes to the floor, fresh new tears falling down her perfect face.

"Tell me, angel." I said, pulling her face to my lips. I kissed her cheeks softly and then her forehead. "What happened? How can I help you, baby girl? Just tell me!" I pleaded, forcing her face up to stare at me. She didn't answered, but held on to my wrists.

She shook her head and sobbed. "No one can help me!" she whimpered, wiping her tears with the her coat sleeves. "It cant be helped."

She looked up at the sea of eyes staring at her. She looked so frail and so very sad. It broke my heart in to millions of pieces to see her suffer. If I could just carry part of her pain, I would feel a bit better. But there was nothing that I could do! She wouldn't talk. She just sat there, crying in the middle of the sidewalk.

Curious eyes drifted to where we had gathered. I knew that we needed to get out of the way and take her to her house. Perhaps, just maybe, her mother would be able to give us more information.

"Christina," I said, staring at Haliee. "Can I have her phone back? Maybe we can call her mother and she might be able to tell us what the fuck is wrong!" I said, snatching the phone from Haliee's hands.

I felt Seth grunt, when I took the phone from his imprints hands.

"Sorry, Hale." I muttered, trying not to create more drama than what we already had.

"No problem." she muttered, staring at Leslie.

I dialed her mother's phone number and waited until she answered. "H-hello? Leslie is that you?" Leslie's mother asked, as she answered the phone.

"Mrs. Reynolds," I said, staring at Nessie and Jacob. "It's Brady Brooks, Leslie's boyfriend." I said quickly, pulling my imprint closer to my chest.

"Oh, Brady," Mrs. Reynolds cried. "Is Leslie with you? How is my little girl? Is she alright?" she sobbed.

"Yes, she's alright... a little sad, but she's healthy!" I responded, kissing Les's forehead. "She is crying." I informed her mother, feeling Leslie's body shaking as she sobbed, next to me. "She got a call from her father and she has been crying nonstop ever since."

I heard her mother sniveling. "Her twin brother is in critical condition." she wept. "He got in a car accident last night and is dying. I'm waiting for her to arrive, so we can catch a plane to North Carolina."

I sighed, cradling my princess in my arm. "Mrs. Reynolds, we should be arriving in three hours. I know it's a long time to wait, but I'll try to make it there before 7 PM."

"You're such an angel. Please, take care of her. She loves her brother dearly."

"I can imagine!" I said, staring at Sean my brother. He was one of the best things that had ever happened in my life. I was glad that he was safe and sound. But I also hurt, knowing that Leslie's twin brother could die and she would not be able to make it on time to say farewell.

"Brady, take care of her and drive careful, please." she whispered.

"Mrs. Reynolds, would it be alright if I go with Leslie and you to North Carolina? I know that she'll need me. I want to be there for her." I said, hoping that she would hear the desperation in my voice.

"Of course, Brady, but you have to ask your mother for permission." she said, sounding a little happy.

"Alright, I'll let you go!" I said, looking down at Leslie's tear-stained face. _Can my heart break anymore?_

I hung up the cell phone and stared at Seth. He'd heard the conversation. Well, most of the guys from the pack heard the conversation.

"Alright, so here is what's gonna happen," Seth said, getting everyone's attention. "Sean you are gonna be driving your bro's truck, OK? Haliee, you'll drive my Mustang and I'll drive Sean's truck, got it!"

Sean nodded and took his girlfriend's hand and walked to Nessie's car to get their bags. I carried Leslie in my arms and walked towards my truck. Seeing her so sad, was slowly killing me.

Sean opened the back door and I sat her on the backseat. She looked so numb and her tears had stopped falling. She had a blank expression on her face. Poor girl! I buckled her seatbelt and was about to close the door, when I heard her speak in a low voice.

"Brady," she whispered, turning her face to me. "Thank you." she muttered, forcing a smile.

I had to hold her. I would never abandon her. She would always have my strength, help and love. I held her in my arms for a few seconds, inhaling her soft scent. I loved her! I loved her so much.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." I muttered, kissing her soft lips. "I'm always with you, my love." I said, breaking the kiss.

I closed the door and mosey around the truck. Sean's girlfriend was staring at me and smiled politely. She was a good girl, but I really wasn't in the mood to make small talks. I wanted to hold Leslie and care for her. My world revolved around her life. Nothing else mattered.

"I wish that Sean, would treat me like that." she said, playing with the hem of her sweater.

"He will! Just give him time!" I said, giving her a weak smile and getting on the backseat of the truck.

Leslie stared at me, with a weary smile on her lips. I took her hand and kissed the back of it. There were no words that would be able to describe how I felt for her. I loved her and I couldn't dream of a life without her.

It was scary at first, to feel so much love grow inside my heart. I feared that I would never be myself if I imprinted. I even made fun of Sam and the others. Looking at them act so stupid around their imprint was hilarious. But then I met Leslie Alexandra Ruiz. She became my world and nothing mattered but her. She became my reason to live. Her pain became my pain and her joy was also mine. And now I was acting like an idiot around my own imprint! It's the best feeling in the fucking world.

It's fucking hard to explain. I still don't have the correct damn words to explicate how deep and immense my love for her was. I know it sounds gay, but she is my world! I love her and I can stop myself from loving her.


	19. Who's My Papi?

**Falling for Brady**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_AN: Sorry for the delay! I have written at least five chapters for all my stories. I hope that you enjoy there... I should update So, here is the saddest chapter of this story. I have to be honest, I cried, but I have a happy ending for this story!_

* * *

**Who's My Papi?**

We sat in the airplane, waiting anxiously for it to land in North Carolina. We had a long drive form Raleigh, NC to Fort Bragg, NC. I knew the road to my father's house. I felt the urge to crack my fingers in anticipation. I had done so much crying and feeling depressed… nothing was going to make me feel better.

At least, Brady was with me! I felt safe, knowing that Brady had come with us. I felt so protected, when he wrapped his arms around me. I decided not to cry, since it definitely wasn't going to bring back my brother's health.

We drove in silence to the hospital, inside the military base, where my big brother was hospitalized. We parked our rented car in the deserted parking lot and walked in to the hospital. It smelled like death in every hall that we walked. I clutched tightly to my boyfriend's hand, afraid of being suctioned by the fear that my heart felt. I looked up at him and found him smiling kindly at me.

I wished with all my heart that my parents would not argue in front of my stepdad and Brady. That's all they did every time they were closed to each other. I swallowed hard when I found my father seating alone in the waiting room.

He looked distraught and tired. I tried searching his green eyes, but they were blank and expressionless. I knew that something was wrong. My heart sank inside my chest, anticipating the bad news that was probably going to come out of my father's lips.

I let go of Brady's hand and walked to where he was sitting. He just stared at me and a silent tear ran down his tanned face. He was still wearing his army uniform. He'd probably stayed in the hospital all night long, without having a chance to go to his house to take a quick shower and change.

"Papito," I said softly, crouching in front of him. "How are you?" I asked, touching his hand, but he quickly jerked his hand away from him. "What's wrong, Papi?" I asked hurt.

"Don't touch me Leslie!" he hissed angrily, standing up and walking passed my mother and stepfather, giving them evil stares. "I can't deal with this anymore!"

"Dad?" I asked, walking past him, feeling hurt and broken by his coldness. "Daddy, what's going on?"

I turned to face my mother, but she just stared down at the floor. Joshua held on tightly to her hand and offered me a weary smile. There was something going on!

"Mom?" I asked, waiting for my mother to explain what was going on. "What's happening? Did you get in a fight with dad, again?"

Joshua just stared at me, shaking his head and wrapping his arm around my mother's small waist. "It's something that we have to talk to you later." he mumbled, kissing my mother's head.

"I want to know now!" I demanded, my eyes darting from my stepfather to my mother. Brady stood in the sideline, trying hard to understand what the hell was going on.

"Why didn't my father hugged me?" I asked, walking towards my mother and shaking her hand. "Tell me, Mom!"

Joshua took my hand and gave me a despondent look. "Give your mother some time to gather her strength and thoughts, Leslie." he said softly, releasing my hand.

"Brady, take her outside the hospital, please!" he said kindly, glancing at Brady. "She needs a breath of fresh air!"

"No! I want to know what the fuck is going on. Why in the fucking world doesn't my father want to speak to me?" I shouted, pushing my mother hard against my stepfather.

"Watch your language, young lady." he hissed, grabbing my forearm and pushing me away from my mother.

"Leslie, I already told you to give your mother some time to think!" Joshua said, growling angrily.

"I can't! I want to know what is going on!" I mumbled furiously, tears of frustration stinging the back of my throat.

"Leave! Give her time to think and clear her head, would you?" he retorted.

I stepped back, but bumped into Brady's muscular chest. I looked back and found his sweet face, giving me strength to continue.

"Come on, Leslie," he whispered, taking my hand softly. He narrowed his eyes as he walked past Joshua. "Let's go outside. You need some fresh air!" he said, his annoyed expression changed to a peaceful one when his eyes landed on me.

Brady did love me! All he wanted was to protect me and care for me!

He guided me down the corridor, his warm hand covering mine. I looked back and found my mother burying her face in my stepfather's chest. They were whispering and exchanging words that I couldn't hear. They were hiding something from! I wanted to know what the fuck was so private and secretive that they couldn't tell me!

"Baby," I whispered, pulling Brady against the wall. "You have enhanced hearing, right?" I asked, putting my arms around him.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around my shoulder, pressing me tighter to him. "You want me to hear what they're saying?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his lips.

I nodded, licking my lips hopefully. "Yes!" I mumbled, looking up at his gorgeous face. "Would you do that for me?" I asked, expectantly. "Please, handsome!"

He looked around the hall and then smiled as he looked down at me. "I can't go against your wishes. Will it make you happy?" he asked dubiously.

I looked down at the floor. "It will!" I stuttered, burying my face in the warmness of his embrace.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the heat of our embrace. I could hear the rhythm of Brady's heart and his soft breathing. I felt so safe in his arms. I loved him so much. I couldn't let go of him. I loved him. I felt selfish, for thinking of Brady instead of my brother or father.

"Leslie?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts, his tone was so filled with love and adoration. "Do you really want to know? Do you want to know what they are saying, even if it hurts you?" he asked anxiously.

I placed my arm around Brady's waist and pulled him closer to me. I was confused. I didn't know what the fuck was going on or what the fuck did I want.

"I want to know, Bray." I mumbled against his clothes. "Just tell me! I'll be strong." I said, looking up at him and giving him a forced confident smile.

Brady gave me a small smile, and ran his large warm hand through my hair. Being close to him gave me a sense of calmness and protection.

Brady kissed my forehead tenderly, and smiled down at me. "I'll tell you, but…" his voice trailed off and his expression changed. His lips pursed into a thin line, as he leaned his face forward to me. "It's not good news!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Brady's lips came crashing against mine. His lips were sweet and full of love. I needed to feel loved. He knew how much I needed him. Our bonds were stronger and nothing would separate us. Only death and I didn't even want to think about it! He tightened his hold around my waist and lifted me up in his arms. I was now eye level with him as we kissed.

He broke the kiss and stared at me, with his lovely greenish eyes. "I love you, Leslie." he whispered, kissing my lips again.

He put me down and hugged me again. "Leslie, are you sure you want to know?" he asked. His voice was serious and low. "It's going to break your heart!"

I nodded, biting the inside of my cheeks in anticipation. "I need to know! It has something to do with me!" I said with determination. "Did Giovanni died?" I asked, my lower lip quivering.

Brady nodded and stared at the floor. "Is that why my father doesn't want me to touch him?" I asked him, feeling the tears falling down my face.

He shook his head. "It's something worst, Leslie. Are you sure you wanna know? This might be harder than the first one." he said, his eyes full of concern.

So, Giovanni was dead! What could possibly be worst?

"Tell me, baby; just give me all the bad news at the same time!" I said, smiling behind my tears.

"Leslie, I'll be here for you!" he said softly, caressing my forehead.

"I know! Just tell me! Please, tell me, Brady!" I said, trying to sound strong.

Brady looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "I can't Leslie! This is something that your parents should be the ones telling you, baby." he said restlessly.

"It's not my place to say it, sweetheart." he said, unwrapping his arms from around my waist. "I can't! I just can't tell you. I'm sorry!" he said, running his hand through his face.

"Why not?" I shouted, punching his stomach. Fuck! That hurts!

"You're my boyfriend and my lover!" I said angrily, turning my eyes away from his. "Please, baby! Tell me!" I whispered, clutching at the hem of his sweater.

"It has to do with something that will change your life forever, princess!" he said, placing his strong hands on my shoulders.

"I can't wait, until my stupid parents decide that I am ready enough to hear the news. Just get it over with! I need you to tell me. I am your imprint! I want you to tell me, NOW!" I commanded, taking advantage of his weakness. I knew that it was wrong to use the 'imprint card', but I needed to know what the fuck was going on.

"Fine!" he said annoyed, putting his hands in his pockets. "Fine, Leslie! But don't hate me when I tell you the awful news!" he said angrily, staring daggers at me.

"I promise, Braden!" I said, lowering my voice, and holding on to the belt loops of his pants. "I'm ready. Just tell me, don't sugar coat it and give me the news as raw as possible." I said, inhaling deeply, preparing myself for the news.

"GianCarlos Ruiz is not your father." he muttered, looking away from me.

"Ah?" I asked incredulously, removing my hold of his pants. "What? How could it be?" I asked, kneeling on the floor. "But? We? How?" I asked confused, staring up at Brady's worried expression.

"I told you, baby girl." he said softly, crouching before me and taking my arms and wrapping them on his neck. He pulled me up, planting lovely kisses on my face. "I knew it! I should have never told you, princess." he said sadly, kissing my lips and cheeks.

"I just knew it!" he said reprimanding himself. "You're too thick-headed, princess." he whispered against my lips.

I felt numb. How could it be? My father, the person that taught me to ride bikes, swim, to believe in the unbelievable… he wasn't my father!

I continued to let Brady kiss me. He knew how to sooth my anger and pain away. I shouldn't be judgmental. I didn't know what the circumstances were for my mother to lie to me about my father's origin.

"Baby, talk to me, please. Don't be mad at me. I warned you, but you used my weakness against me!" Brady pleaded, kissing my lips and running his hand down the length of my back. "Tell me what's on your mind!" he begged, pressing me closer to him.

"I'm shocked!" I managed to say. "I am confused and shocked!" I said, adverting my eyes to him.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered, resting his head on my shoulder. I caressed his face and kissed his forehead softly.

"It's not your fault. You warned me." I said, feeling disconnected from myself. I felt alone and abandoned. I only felt safe in Brady's arms. He'd never lied to me. He never would.

"I'm sorry, Brady. I should've never used the 'imprint card' on you. It was low and despicable." I said, kissing his cheek.

He nodded and put me down on the floor. "It's alright." he said, kissing me again.

"Let's go outside. I need fresh air." I told him, grabbing his hand and gathering the strength to stay up on my feet.

"Lean on me, Leslie." he whispered in to my ear. I side-hugged him and rested my head on his side.

I felt protected, but there was a big void in my heart. I never got to say goodbye to Giovanni. And I never will again. I felt sad, betrayed and deserted by my family. I only found strength in Brady. But I knew that his companionship would not last long. He would soon move to Europe and I would be left alone.

We started to make our way outside the hospital when I noticed my father, leaning against a wall. He looked dejected and miserable. I looked up at Brady and he nodded, releasing me from his arms.

"Go, baby." he whispered, kissing my forehead. "I'll be here if you need me!" he said, smiling down at me. "I'll always be here for you." he promised, smiling for me. I felt his strength, wrapping me like a blanket.

I nodded, inhaling a deep breath and turning around to walk towards my father, or the man I thought was my father.

I practically ran down the hall, to where he stood, but when he turned to stare at me. He shook his head and turned his eyes to the ceiling.

"Leslie," he began. "I can't be angry at you. It's not your fault. I just wished that she would've told me. I know that I was not a saint, but…" his voice trailed off. He raked his fingers through his hair and laughed sarcastically.

"What did I do wrong? I came to see you and G." I said sadly, taking a step closer to him. "I just wanted to apologize if I did anything to hurt you or offend you, Papito." I said, taking another step.

He licked his lips and shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong, Leslie. You haven't done anything wrong." he said, opening his arm to hug me.

I ran to him, glad to let his arm wrap me. "Then don't let me go, Papito!" I cried against his chest. "You still have me! I'm still alive!" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Yes, you're still alive, my precious daughter." he laughed behind his tears. "I love you, Nena!"

"I'll always be here for you, Papi." I said, looking up at him and smiling at him.

He smiled down at me and patted my head. "Your brother died an hour ago." he mumbled sadly, running his long fingers in my lose hair.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make it on time." I said miserably. "We tried to hurry up and come here as soon as we could!"

"You tried! At least you tried, Leslie. He didn't want you to see him in the state that he was in. He wanted to be remembered alive." he said, looking ahead.

I nodded, trying to feel Brady's love giving me the strength needed to continue on with life. I felt a little content in my father's arms. But I needed Brady. I lifted my head and found him, staring at us a sad smile displayed on his lips.

"I love you!" I mouthed, staring at him and giving him a gloomy smile.

Brady smiled, displaying his gorgeous dimples. "I love you too, angel!" he mouthed back, pointing at me.

He suffered so much because of me! I felt sorry that I was his imprint. I cried 75% of the time and less than 25% I was happy or angry. What a joke of a life! My life was really followed by bad luck and adversities. I wondered how my future was going to be like. I could see dark clouds in my forecast. I rested my head on my father's shoulder, staring at my Brady. I didn't know how I was going to be able to survive away from him for an entire year.

I had so many questions floating in the sea of my thoughts. I wanted to know why me? Why was Brady leaving me for a year? Was our relationship going to be stronger once he came back? Was my mother going to tell me the truth? Can I live with the void that my twin brother left in my heart? Who was my father? Really, who was my fucking Padre?


	20. Forsaken

**Sorry for the mixed up. I placed the wrong file in the document manager uploading engine. I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Falling for Brady**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**AN: Yes, another chapter for Falling For Brady. I apologize.**

* * *

**Forsaken**

The rain continued to fall as they poured dirt over the casket that held my brother's body. Part of my heart was being buried too. My twin brother would never see the light again. His eyes were devoid of many beautiful sunrises, of the smile of his first true love, of the joy and laughter that life would've brought him and many other emotional aspects of life. He'd been denied a long, fruitful life. His existence was cut short. I should be there with him. We should be together until the end.

We came in to the world together, why was he taken from me so soon? Why couldn't I have a longer time with him? I hated myself for not spending as much time with him. I didn't know that he was going to be taken from me so soon. I didn't know if my broken heart would ever heal. I was left forsaken in a cold, empty world.

I cried for all the nights that I would see his ghost smiling back at me. I cried for all the years that I would be living and Giovanni would be rotting in a cold grave. I didn't care if my makeup or mascara was running or got ruined. Today wasn't a time to be worrying about my appearance. It was a the end for my brother. He would no longer be with us.

Today was the day where his body would go to rest in a cold grave, marked with his name and the date of his birth and the date of his death, reminding me of his short life span. No one would be able to understand the void he left in my heart. No one can ever understand the pain that his death caused me. I was so alone, so alone and forsaken.

I knelt on the wet grass and wept as they finished covering his grave. I wanted to wake him up, shake him, until he opened his greenish eyes and smiled at me. I wanted to hear his voice calling my name. I wanted to have those midnight phone conversations with him again.

_I promised that this time I would not fall asleep as he spoke of his dreams and goal over the phone. Please, God, return him to me. I will be a better little sister. He can have my cell phone if he wants it! But please, give him back to me!_

I wanted to turn back the hands of time. I wanted to be young and carefree. I wanted to run down the hills of our grandfather's property in Puerto Rico. I wanted to run those steep, deserted roads, chasing after the chickens and eating oranges from the trees, again. I wanted to roll down the dirt-covered hills and get muddy and filthy from playing. I wanted to do so many things, that I once took for granted.

"Leslie," my mother cried, kneeling beside me and wrapping her arms around me tightly. "Just let it all out, princesa." she whispered, her voice breaking as she tried hard not to cry. She wanted to be strong for me, but I didn't care. My pain was the only one that I felt. She had Joshua to console her for a lifetime.

I had Brady for a few more weeks and then he would be gone. He would not be there, in the moments that I would need him the most. I hated my life for it. Everything was turning bleak. I had only the memories of my brother. I never got to tell him, how blessed I was to have him, while he was alive. I should have told him every day that he was so important to me.

"Llora y desahoga tu alma del dolor, princesa." my mother said in Spanish, telling me to cry and relieve my soul from the pain.

I wish it was that easy. I wish I could just cry and completely forget about my brother. I wanted to fill this broken heart with happiness, but I was just a shell. I wasn't complete. I hated my life. I hated everything that had to do with me.

"Llora mi princesita. Llora y desahogate!" she said in Spanish, telling me to cry and ease my pain.

I pulled her arms away from me and stare at her behind my tears. I felt betrayed by her. She had lied to me all my life. I thought that she was the perfect mother, but she wasn't. Her mistakes hurt me so bad. I wish that I would have been the one in the car accident, instead of my brother.

"¡No puedo, Mami! I can't, Mom!" I wept, placing my hands on the floor and digging my fingers in the soft sod as I sobbed angrily.

She tried to touch my shoulder, but I pulled away from her. I didn't want her to touch me. I didn't want to have anyone touch me. I didn't want to feel the pity of others. I wanted to carry the pain by myself. I wanted to punish myself for being so selfish and egotistical. I once hated my brother for preferring my father over my mother. I called him a douche bag in the sea of men. I hated myself even more for not being there for him. I should've accepted and honored his decision. I should've...

"Leslie, it will be alright!" she said, touching my wet hair and removing wet strands of hair that fell to my face. "We'll get through this together." she said softly.

I turned to face her and felt only shame for her. For a split second, I hated her. I hated her for lying to us. She hurt many people with her lies. I didn't have a father and I lost the only brother that I had.

"How? How in the world will we get through with this? Giovanni is gone. I lost my twin! Brady is leaving in month and I don't have the strength or the will to continue. I just cant take it anymore!" I shouted, standing up and looking down at her.

Friends of the family had gathered around us, worried about what was going on. I didn't care about them. I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to grieve on my own terms. Away from prying eyes and the murmur of others.

"Leslie Alexandra, don't say that. We are a family, sweetie! We can get through this. Just believe. Giovanni would've want you to try and be happy." she said gently getting to her feet.

The rain was beginning to fall harder and copiously. It was a day that mimicked my heart. I felt the the same. My heart was covered in an endless cloud of misfortunes and pain. My tears fell free and I was empty and broken.

"I don't know who I am! Who am I, mother? Really, tell me who the hell am I! I keep on losing everything that I love." I sniveled, letting the rain fall down on my face and mixed with my tears.

"Don't speak like that, Leslie." she sobbed, taking my hand in hers. "You have your father, Joshua and me!" she said sadly, the rain falling on her face and her lower lip quivering. "We love you!"

I laughed cynically. "Father? Do you even know who my father is, mother?" I whispered to her.

"Who is my father, mother?" I asked her derisively.

I watched as she stood from the ground and towered over me. "Don't you ever speak to me like that Leslie Alexandra Ruiz! I will forgive you this once, because I know that you're suffering for the loss of your twin brother." she said curtly, grabbing my chin in her hand and forced me to look up at her.

"I'll speak the way I want!" I shouted, pushing her away from me. "I heard the conversation you had with Joshua at the hospital. I know GianCarlos Ruiz is not my real father!" I hissed low enough for others not to hear.

She raised her hand to hit me, but my father, GianCarlos Ruiz, held her hand. "Don't raise a hand at my daughter, Leslie Ann!" he told my mother, fury dripping from his words.

Joshua and Brady came closer to where we stood. "I hate you!" I said to my mother. I hated her, but I loved her more than everything. She had been my best friend and I thought that we had an honest relationship.

"You'll not go anywhere, Leslie!" my mother said with determination. "You came with me and you'll leave with me!"

"I'm leaving! I can't stay here any longer." I said, narrowing my eyes at my mother and turning to my father. "Daddy, I'll come to leave with you after December." I said to him.

He nodded and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'll be here for you, sweetie." he whispered softly against my ear. "Be strong!" he said softly, before releasing me.

I nodded as I pulled away from him. The rain continued to fall on me. It was cold and it numbed my body. I didn't want to feel anything. I was practically dead inside. Soon, the other half of my heart would stop functioning. Brady would leave me and for a complete year, I would definitely be dead.

I ran towards the parking lot, my drenched clothes heavy with the water from the rain. I had been so tired and so deprived of sleep that I collapsed on the floor. I felt the world twirling around me. I prayed that I would die right there. It would be easier to just bury two siblings. That way Giovanni would not be alone. I would be with him and the pain in my heart, would stop hurting.

* * *

**If there are any grammatical mistakes, I apologize. Yesterday a lightning struck and destroyed my desktop. I had to use a beat up laptop that sucks. The space bar doesn't even work properly. I hope that you still enjoy the story.**

**Serenity**


	21. Promise

**Falling For Brady**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**

* * *

**

**The Promise**

I could feel the cold rain falling on my face. I was in too much emotional pain to open my eyes. I didn't care if I died on the asphalt of the parking lot of the cemetery where my brother's remains had been laid to rest. I felt numb, broken and practically anesthetized by the loss of my twin brother.

Everything started turning dark and ominous. I didn't know where I was anymore. It all seemed eerie and strange. I got to my feet and started wandering through the thick fog of shadows that surrounded me. My eyes could not determine or discerne what I was seeing. Everything was covered in shadows.

"Hello!" I shouted, placing my hand on my chest. "Anybody there?"

I continued to trudge through the unknown path, until I heard faint whispers. I followed the sound, until I came across a hallway. The lights had been dimmed and there were many unopened doors. I tried to open the first door to my right, but it didn't budge. The sound of different voices continued to get louder.

I ambled closer to the reverberating sounds and opened the fourth door to my left. It was where all my memories of my brother were hidden. They played like a motioned picture… I was recalling how happy I was with my big brother.

I walked inside and was mesmerized by the smile that was displayed on our lips; we were happy. Giovanni was alive and we were just careless children running around without a single care in the world. I would forever miss those times.

The door slowly slammed shut and all the memories of my brother vanished. They were all gone. The room began to elongate, until it became a long narrowed path. Suddenly, a bright light appeared at the end of the hall.

"Hello!" I said scared, walking down the hall, following the light, just like a moth in the night. "Anybody there?"

The light died down and everything got pitch black again. My heart was beating fast. I didn't know where I was.

"Leslie… Leslie…" I heard the soft voice of Giovanni calling out.

"Giovanni?" I asked loudly.

"Leslie, go back!" the voice said harshly.

I ran towards the voice, not caring where it would lead me.

"Leslie, don't come in to the darkness!" it pleaded. I didn't care, I needed to see if it was my brother.

"Gio, where are you? Where are you? Giovanni!" I shouted, walking through the gloomy hall, where there was no light to guide my steps. "Don't leave me!"

"Leslie! Go back! Please, go back!" he begged, his voice breaking and sad. "Please, go back! It's not your time."

I ran through the vacant hall, following his voice. I tripped and fell into complete obscurity. I could feel as I was falling down in to a dark precipice and the cold wind blew across my face. I tried to open my eyes, but the dimness that surrounded me wouldn't let me see anything. I started to drift in total darkness. It was calming and warm as I fell. I landed on a bed of dark feathers, when I saw a bright light shining at the end of the hall. As I got near it, I saw him. Giovanni stood near a light, his hand extended. His green eyes looked sad as he gave me a poignant smile.

"Why are you here, Leslie?" he asked, as I reached for his hand. "You should be in the other light."

I wrapped my arms around her and cried on his shoulder. I missed him. It felt right to be beside him. It was like old times. It was just Giovanni and Leslie, the Ruiz twins. His hand was cold as he gently stroked my hair. I looked up at him and felt safe.

"I have to go, Leslie! It's my time to exit this world." he said softly, smiling down at me, as he slowly pulled away from our embrace. "You have to let me go, little girl."

"No! Please, take me with you! I need to be with you! You can't leave me alone! Not again, Giovanni! I feel alone without you. Please, I beg of you… take me with you, big brother!" I supplicated, clutching at his suit. He had on the same black dress suit he was buried in. I must be dreaming. I must have hurt my head when I fell.

He shook his head and started to turn around, facing the light. I hated that light. It was going to take him from me. I would never see him again. I needed to be near him. _Please, don't go! Stay with me, brother!_

"I want to go with you, G. I'm not selfish! I am hurting, Giovanni. I am so sorry that I wasn't the sister you wanted." I cried, kneeling on the floor and grabbed his slacks. "I apologize for everything that I said or did that would have hurt you. I was stupid and naïve. I won't ever disrespect you. Stay with me, Gio, don't go again. I need you! I didn't know that you were leaving me so soon. You can't leave me again, now that I found you! You and I were born on the same day; at the same time… we need to die together. I want to die and be with you."

"You can't come with me, little girl." he said, facing me and smiling brightly at me. "You have a life to live! You can't be so selfish, Leslie. There are people that need you. Have you thought of mom and dad? What about your hunky boyfriend?" he laughed.

I laughed behind my tears. I had forgotten about Brady. I felt so empty and having my brother so closed to me was the best thing. It was calming, but at the same time, I felt dullness surround me. I missed Brady. I would miss my mother, my father and even Joshua. I thought of Haliee Christina and the rest of the gang.

"You can't leave your boyfriend." he scolded. "You can't be selfish, Leslie. He would die if you leave him."

I shook my head and sniffled. "He's leaving for a year, Giovanni. He won't die without me."

"You are wrong! He's slowly dying. You need to go back in to the light of life and be with him. I am already gone, Leslie. My body was buried and my soul needs to rest. You can't hold me down. I have to go. You need to go back to where you are needed." he said frustrated.

"Don't say that! I need you, big brother." I sobbed.

"You can't come with me. You have to live the life that was taken from me." he muttered, clasping my hand in his. "I want you to live your life, the way I would have lived mine. Leslie, you need to go back. This is not the light that you need to follow. You need to leave, before you fall in to the darkness and never find your way back home."

I shook my head, my hands couldn't let go of him. I didn't want to let him go. It would be twice in one day. I didn't have the desire or the strength to let go.

"Leslie," he said sternly. "It's not your time. Don't be a fool! You have a life to go back to. You have a future that will be awesome. Just go back and live. Love with intensity, Leslie. Laugh with such carefree, that other people laugh too. Make the most of your life. Make everyone around you feel special. Have a contagious loving spirit. Make friends and leave a legacy of happiness behind you, little girl."

"How? How am I supposed to live carefree and feel happy, when you are not with me? I can't Giovan!" I shouted, letting the tears fall copiously down my face. "You are dead! A piece of my heart died with you! Please, take me with you."

He wiped my tears with his thumb and kissed my forehead. "You aren't alone, Leslie. You have so many people that love you. My time in this world was short, but I had so much fun. I lived many lifetimes in such a short span. I had you as a sister. I would never trade the happiness you gave me, little girl. I had a wonderful mother and father. I would never trade the memories you and I made together. I loved you and I will always love you. I will always be with you, Leslie. I don't know when or how… but you and I will see each other again." he said, taking my hands in his. "Go back, please."

"I love you so much, Giovanni. I want you to know that you were the best brother in the world." I sobbed, looking down at the dark floor. "I will never forget you! I will always keep your memory alive!"

"I know you loved me! I always knew. Remember that life must continue with me or without me. Leslie, promise me that you won't let anything get you down. My demise was necessary; it was the end of our journey together... My lifetime was short, but not yours. Promise me that you will fight. Don't ever give up. I love you!" he said grinning at me, as he kissed my forehead again.

We held each other for a few more minutes, before he let go of me. This was the last time that I would be with him. I would miss him. I felt the same pain of his loss start to bubble inside me.

"Promise me that you'll live and fight for your dreams!" he whispered in to my ear. "Your dreams and goals were always similar to mine. I wanted to be a doctor and help others in pain. You and I were never that different. Promise that you will have a happy life." he said, pulling away from me and turned towards the bright light.

"I promise!" I said, hugging myself as I watched him amble towards the bright, luminous light.

"I left something for you, Leslie. It's under my bed. I hope you like it. I was going to send it to you, but I guess… well, you be good to mom and dad. Take care and be happy with Brady. I know that he'll love you for an eternity. I'll see you someday, little girl." he said over his shoulders as he got closer to the light.

"I hope to see you again, big brother. I pray that you find peace and comfort wherever you go." I whispered, waving sadly at his departing figure.

He stopped and turned around, the light surrounding him, making him look like an angel. "Leslie," he paused.

"What? What do you need?" I asked, behind my tears.

"Forgive our parents. Forgive our father. He didn't know he was our father. It was long ago and he lost contact with mom. They are humans, little girl, they make mistakes. Forgive them and you'll find the solace that your heart desires. Be happy, sis."

I sobbed; I fell to my knees and felt the pain in my heart, surge through my body like a giant wave, crashing against me. "I will! I promise."

"Oh, before I forget… you can keep the money that is in the night table drawer of my room. It's enough money, so use it wisely. I was saving up to buy a car next year. I guess I won't be needing it anymore." he smirked, and turned around.

I watched him leave and the light engulfed him, creating a starburst of different colors. He was gone. I was alone, but this time, I had a chance to say goodbye. I had a chance to…

"Leslie, baby wake up! Please, sweetie." I heard a husky voice said worriedly. I felt warm hands shaking me softly. "Baby, it's me, Brady."

Brady! It was so sweet to hear his voice. I didn't like to make him worry, he sounded so sad and dejected. I was his imprint and to him, I was his world. But I couldn't stop the pain of not having my brother beside him. I didn't have the strength to live a life that would not have him near me.

"Baby, wake up. Please, wake up!" he cried in to my ear. I felt his warm lips, kiss my cheek softly. "Get up, princess."

"Someone call an ambulance!" I heard my mother shout.

I wanted to open my eyes, but the darkness felt warm and the pain wasn't as bad. I didn't want to face the light, it would bring all the anguish and suffering like a tidal wave. I didn't have the strength.

"Leslie Alexandra Ruiz… please, don't leave me!" Brady said in to my ear. His breath was warm and it tickled my neck. "I promise that I won't leave you. I won't go to Europe with my parents in December. I will stay with you. You'll grow tire of me! I'll be like your shadow! I promise that I will not leave you; I'll never leave you. But please, wake up, sweetie." he cried, burying his head on the crook of my neck.

"Leslie Ann, the ambulance is coming." I heard Joshua say with concern. I could picture him, holding my mother and caressing her in such a protective way.

"She's not responding." my mother cried. "She fell hard on the ground. There is blood coming from that gash on her forehead. I don't want to lose another baby." she sobbed. "I don't want to lose my baby girl."

_Mom, I am alive! I won't die. I made a promise to Gio! I can't falter on a promise. He'll be sad if I don't live a full live! I can't leave Brady, either. He's my life. I have to live for them and for you, Mom!_

"Don't worry, sweetie. Our daughter will be alright." Joshua said.


	22. The Secret

**Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story**

* * *

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own anything.

AN: Yes, he is the father... the story of how Leslie's mother became pregnant with Joshua's children will be posted on the next chapter. I love it! I love angst and I love Brady! He is the best imprinter of my stories.

* * *

**The Secret**

I opened my eyes and found Brady's greenish eyes staring down at me. I longed to erase the sadness that lurked at the surface of his tender gaze. He was so in love with me and I with him. I couldn't imagine my life without him. I had to fight for my happiness. I wanted to see Brady Brooks smile contently. I missed his happy disposition, but thanks to all my suffering and misfortune, he was sad.

I had to be happy again. I didn't want to forget the promise that I made my brother. I was going to hold dear to the words that he said. I know that it was not a dream. I know that I had been given a chance to say goodbye to my older brother. I wanted to cry and just crawl under a rock and suffer my period of mourning alone, but I needed to be with Bray. He was my pillar of strength through this rough time.

"Hey," he said tenderly, placing a handkerchief over my forehead. "That was a nasty fall you took."

I remained calm and just winced in pain when he pushed the clothe against my skin. "I'm sorry. I am trying to stop the bleeding." he said worriedly.

"It's alright. I am OK." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Here," he said, taking one of my hands and bringing it to the hankie that was covering the cut on my forehead. "Press it tightly, you don't want to have the blood oozing down your face."

I held on to it and sighed, staring at all the quizzical and puzzled stares people were giving us.

"What are those crazy people staring at?" I muttered annoyed. Brady laughed and shook his head. "I'm serious, they should leave me the fuck alone." I whispered, removing the handkerchief of my forehead and stared down at it.

"Put it back on, love." he said, gazing at me with concern.

"Fine." I hissed at him, then sighed. "I'm sorry, baby boy. I didn't mean to snap at you. I am just so angry and frustrated."

"It's alright." he said, kissing my cheek. "You scared me, angel." he said, pulling me closer to his arms. "I thought I lost you, princess." he whispered against my ear. He was holding me tighter than usual. _Had he really been scared of losing me?_ Just staring in his eyes, I could see what I meant to him.

"I am sorry. I just lost my footing and fell down. I was dreaming about Giovanni." I mumbled, wrapping one aching arm around his neck. He gently and effortlessly lifted me in his arms and carried me.

"Did you get to say good bye, Leslie?" he asked, his eyebrow arched as he gave me a curious stare.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, unable to understand what he was asking me.

"Did you say farewell to your brother?" he asked, caressing my cheek with his chin.

"I did." I muttered, nodding my head softly.

"How was it?" he asked inquisitively. "I have heard of people saying good bye to their loved ones, but they don't remember it that well, afterwards."

I stayed quiet when my mother and Joshua approached us. "Brady, bring her to the ambulance. I want the medics to check her stats and that nasty cut on her forehead." my mother said, touching Brady's shoulder then my head softly.

"How are you, precious?" she asked me, planting a kiss on my cheek. "You scared me, Leslie. Don't do this to me! I was afraid that you would've died. I couldn't loose another baby." she said, tears falling down her face.

"I'm fine." I said curtly, turning my head away from her. Brady did as she said and took me to where the ambulance was. The medics was checking my vitals and my cut. I was told to go to the emergency room and get my head check, just to make sure there was nothing serious.

"You shouldn't be so mean to your mother." Brady said, as he watched the medic clean the wound. "She is just worried about you, princess."

"I can't control myself. Did you hear that Brady? Joshua said 'our' daughter. I am his daughter. How long have he known?" I said miserable. "It's not fair."

"Calm down, angel. We'll get to the bottom of all this." he said. "And I did hear him. I was wishing that you didn't. I know that you have a lot on your plate... I... just want to see you smile again."

"I will if you stay with me. I will be completed if you stay forever with me." I said, smiling dejectedly at him.

"I will. I'll fight for our love. I won't stay away from you. I don't care... if..." he said, but stopped when the medic gave us a quizzical look. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I'll stay with you, even if I have to phase every night and sleep in the fucking woods."

"No," I said, jumping startled by the medic's touch. "Ouch, that hurt! Be more careful!" I shouted.

My mother and Joshua quickly came to where we were and stood in front of us. She was crying holding her hand to her face. "Are you, OK?" she asked me, scrutinizing me with her eyes.

"I want to go to Dad's house for tonight if it's alright with you." I said nonchalantly, my eyes darting from her to Joshua.

The medic continue to bandage my cut as I spoke to my mother. I felt annoyed and tired from all the curious people looking at me. Brady stood beside me and didn't move from there. He was my guardian angel, always making sure that nothing happened to me. It was too much pressure for a seventeen year old.

"Why? We can stay in the hotel tonight. The memory of your brother will keep you..." she said, staring down at the floor.

The medic finished bandaging my forehead and was now cleaning the cut in my arm.

"Mom," I interrupted, placing my hand over the bandage. "I want to stay with Dad tonight. Brady can stay too. Dad told me that it was fine with him if he joined us." I said sternly.

My mother shook her head and sighed. "I don't think it's wise that you go to that house. It's full of Giovan's memories. I don't want you to get hurt. What if you decide to hurt yourself? I won't be able to survive if I lose you. We'll suffer." she sobbed, leaning her arm against Joshua's.

"Mrs. Reynolds," Brady said, looking down at me and then at her. "I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to her. I will protect her with my life, I swear." he said, grabbing my hand tightly in his.

"I know Braden, I just don't want her with GianCarlos, right now. What if he convinces her to move here with him? He's never in the house. He is a..." she said, moving her hands anxiously.

"He's what, mother? There is nothing wrong with wanting to be with my father." I said crossly. Brady gave me a stern look and shook his head. "I'll only stay with him for tonight."

"I don't know Leslie, your mother is right." Joshua said, taking my mother's hand in his. "She only wants what's best for you."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Brady and then back at him. "I understand that she wants what's best for me, Joshua." I said irritated, sighing deeply.

"I just want to go and spend time with my dad." I said furiously. "I have every right to spend time with him. You and him have joint custody. I can go with him if I desire! But don't worry, I will be returning home with you. I just want to be with him for one last night."

"I don't know." she said, mulling over my words. "I just don't feel..." she mumbled.

"You should pay attention to your mother, Leslie." Joshua said, placing his finger under my chin and forced me to stare at him. "You should pay attention to her, sweetie."

"But he is my father and I adore him. You wouldn't know how a father feels, because you have no children." I said angrily, facing my mother. "Mom, I want to spend my last night in North Carolina with him. It's the least that I can do. I won't see him again for a while. He'll be alone and sad, without Giovanni to keep him company. You can't be so selfish. At least you have Joshua to keep you..."

"That's enough, Leslie." my mother said irked. "Don't speak to him like that. You... you have no idea how much he cares for you." she said, balling her hands in to fists.

"I have no idea of what, mother? That he is my real father?" I spat, struggling to get away from the medic and away from my mother, but Brady wouldn't let me.

"Mrs. Reynolds, I think you should speak to the medics. I'll speak to her, if it's alright with you." Brady said politely, offering her one of his dazzling smiles.

"Of course, Braden." my mother said defeated, taking my stepfather's hand in hers and walking away from where we were.

"I hate her, Brady. I hate him. I hate everything!" I sobbed angrily. "She wants to shove him down my throat. I don't want him as my father. I'll kill myself if she thinks that..."

Brady stopped and narrowed his eye at me. "Don't you ever fucking say that! You don't talk about killing yourself and shit like that. I understand that you are hurting, but there is no sense in talking so stupidly, Les. Death is not the fucking solution or the answer to your damn problems. I don't like speaking to you like this, Les... but what you tried to do last night was out of the question. If I had not heard you sneaking out of the hotel room last night and followed you, up to the roof, you would have jumped. What the fuck is wrong with you?" he said, a silent tear strolling down his perfect face. "If you kill yourself or hurt yourself, I'll die. Can't you see or even comprehend that you are my damn world?"

"I didn't know what to do!" I whispered. "I miss him. I miss my brother and I feel responsible for not being there for him. I didn't get to say good bye to him, Bray-Bray." I wept.

"That's not a reason to end your life, baby girl. What about me? Don't you love me anymore?" he asked, leaning his forehead against mine. "Don't I mean something to you?"

"I do love you. It's just that, he was my brother. I will never get to spend time with him. We won't... he won't be with me ever again. And you are leaving this December and I will be all alone. I can't deal with all that. It's too much for me."

He sat me down on the floor and clasped his hands on my face. "You are never alone. You have me! I promise to stay with you. I am not going anywhere. I have it all figured out. I swear that we will make this relationship work. I won't leave you, princess." he promised, taking my hand in his. "I promise you, Leslie, that I will not leave you."

He kissed my lips and then guided me towards the ambulance. I really don't understand how a man like Brady Brooks could love me. We were so young and yet, so in love.

I knew that I had be strong, because I was expecting to see my world change. It was all going to change, either for the worst or for the best... and with my good and amazing luck, it was for the worst.

* * *

AN: Thank you for the amazing reviews and comments. I have a quick question, are people still liking this story? Cause I am so tire of not knowing where to get the story from here. I was collaborating ideas with someone and I erased all my Inbox messages, so now I am lost and I don't know the name of the person. If you are reading this... help me!!


	23. Leslie Anna Fell of a Tree and Bumped he

**Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So here is the next chapter. This is based on Leslie's mother's past experience. I tried to make it as realistic and tender as possible. Tell me what you think. I have been running low in creativity and imagination. Caffeine and the lack of sleep does that to me.

**Leslie Anna Fell of a Tree and Bumped her Head**

_Leslie's Mom Story_

It was always raining in Forks. I hated being here. I could count the places that I actually liked being at and Forks, Washington; was not one of them. I felt like I was being punished for loving my grandparents too much. Every summer, since I was twelve, my parents would send me packing to the other corner of the world. Staying an entire summer with my grandparents, where there was no phone, television or Spanish cable television. It was going to be hell. I wanted to be back in Puerto Rico, enjoying the sunny weather and the beach; just enjoying an awesome time with my friends...

Washington was different from the tropical Caribbean island of Puerto Rico. It was too humid, rainy, too green and so boring. I had to apply different kinds of leave-in hair conditioners to keep my wavy hair straight and not have an untamed, frizzy lion's mane.

It was another cloudy and sunless, afternoon in Forks. I had on a messy ponytail, because I got tired of flat ironing my hair everyday, just to keep it and have it straight. My grandparents didn't understand the need to be constantly looking nice. You never know when a hot guy would look your way and sweep you off your feet.

They thought of me as vain and conceited. But I really wasn't like that. I was just angry, bored and tired of living in a small town, that didn't even have a mall. I needed to vent my frustration in a different way. Sulking and pouting for three days straight wasn't going to work against my grandparents.

They had already raised their three daughters and knew how to avoid me. They were here to enjoy their retirement. I was here, well, because my mother loved to punish me. Leaving me with my grandparents was enough punishment for me. I have been doing this for the last four summers and I hated it so much. I hated my mother for thinking that a seventeen year old girl, would want to spend the highlight of her summer in the companionship of two senile, demented and extremely aloof grandparents.

Don't get me wrong; I loved them very much! But I hated being in a large house with no television or VHS. I had a small Walkman, but the batteries didn't last too long, because I was listening to my music nonstop. I was missing MTV and all those juicy Spanish soap operas. _Oh, sweet damnation! _I was going to die of boredom.

"Leslie Anna, come here, sweetie." my grandfather, John called. He was sitting on a white rocking chair in the porch, reading his newspaper. It was drizzling and the breeze was warm and nice, when I stepped out the front door.

"It's Leslie Ann." I said annoyed, as I stood in front of him.

"I don't care, you are Leslie Anna to me." he muttered, lifting the newspaper to his face. _Oh, goodness!_ I hated being called my mother's name. It was a tradition to name the first daughter Leslie, followed with a name that started with an A. I would definitely break that stupid tradition. "Yes, I am sorry, Papa." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Stand straight, young lady." he said, shaking his head and giving me a stern look. "In my days, we looked at our elders straight in the face. It showed that we respected them. I swear, youth these days need discipline." he mumbled to himself.

I swear that it just kept getting harder as the days continued to pass. My grandfather still thought that he was in the Army. _Times change, old chump!_

"I'm sorry, Papa. I apologize for any inconvenience." I said, rolling my eyes at him. He wasn't looking at me (hopefully, he wasn't), since he hid his face behind the newspaper.

"Leslie Anna," he started, but paused, as he folded his paper. "Friends of ours will be coming for dinner tonight. I want you to treat them with respect. They have an only son, that just got out of the hospital. I want you to treat him nice. He is not too bright, but he is sort of your age. Be kind to him. Remember that what you do or say, reflects on us." he said straightforwardly.

I nodded, playing with the hem of my shirt. "I will... remember that." I said curtly, turning around and entering the living room.

_Great! Now I had to be a babysitter to a sick kid_._ Ugh! Mother, I hope you drown in the Dominican Republic beaches._ I truly hated my life. I hated MY LIFE with a passion! I wish that I could disappear and vanish in to the nothingness.

I helped my Nana in the kitchen. She made a large and scrumptious dinner for her guest. I took a shower and changed quickly. It had stopped raining and the cool breeze was really nice. I sighed when a white Volvo stationed wagon pulled in to the driveway.

I had to start pretending to like this people. If I was back home, I would be smiling and just having a blast. But here in Forks, everything drained me and rubbed me the wrong way. I was unhappy and mad constantly.

I got up and walked inside to let my grandparents know that their guest had arrived. My grandmother kept me in the kitchen, helping her with the last preparations for her dinner party. I was thankful that I wasn't in the living room entertaining them.

"Leslie Ann," my Nana said, smiling at me. "You can go and meet our friends." she said cheerfully. _How could my grandmother be so kind and my grandfather be such a dickhead?_

"Oh, no, Nana. I rather be here with you. I want to help you." I said kindly, as I removed the warm muffins out of the oven.

When we were done with the food, I helped her prepare the dining table. We walked together to the living room and I stopped in my tracks when I heard my grandfather talk about his military experience. I dreaded those talks. There were times that I would dream of being a soldier and fighting the Vietnam war.

"Leslie Annabel, meet our guests." My grandfather said, getting up from his seat. "These are the Reynolds."

"That's not my name grandpa." I muttered under my breath. "That's my mother's name."

I bobbed my head and extended my hand. "This is Edgard, his wife Rosemary, his daughter Maybelle and their son Joshua." he said, introducing me to the copper skinned family.

They were all handsome, except their son. His hair was way too long. His nose didn't fit with the rest of his face and he was snorting as he inhaled and smiled dreamily at me. _OK, what is wrong with dork boy?_

"Hi!" I said politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I must excuse myself, I left something in the oven."

I turned around and ambled to the kitchen. I sighed in relief away from the annoying brown eyes of that dork boy.

"Nice kitchen." said an annoying voice, followed by a deep inhale. "Oh, this asthma." he grunted. "I can't really smell the food, but I bet it'll taste good."

I jumped, startled by him. I wanted to kick his ass to next Thursday. _Whatever, idiot! _I can't cook... Never had I cooked and I never will!

"Hi! I am Joshua Michael Reynolds." he said, too enthusiastic, as he extended his hand for me to shake.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand. "Hi!" I said nonchalantly shaking it tightly.

"That's firm grip for a girl." he said, smiling mischievously at me. "Do you wrestle?"

"What? Why? Are you stupid?" I asked confused and annoyed, letting go of his hand, but he wouldn't let go.

"Cause you are strong. I like a girl that could is strong and can kick ass." he laughed, finally releasing my hand. His nose wrinkled when he smile, making him look somewhat cute.

_What a cute dork!_ "How old are you?" I said laughing at him.

"Old enough to drive."he said, as he walked to the fridge and leaned against the counter.

"Whatever, you look like you are fourteen." I said annoyed, pushing past him.

"So, what was in the oven?" he asked intrigued, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You just wanted to be alone! I get it! That was a cool excuse!" he said, shuffling his feet. "But for real what did you leave in the oven?"

_OK! Not so cute anymore._

"Your fucking head if you don't mind your own business, little boy." I said, walking out of the kitchen.

"I am not a little boy! I am seventeen and a half." he said hurt.

I rolled my eyes and opened the mudroom door that led to the back porch. He followed after me and started asking many questions that were annoying me.

"Why were you in the hospital?" I asked him nonchalantly, as I looked out the backyard.

"I been getting a high fever for the last few weeks. The doctors don't know what it is. I keep telling my mom, that I feel alright. I feel fine, but the ache in my bones and friggin' asthma is killing me... but they care too much about me." he said, standing closed to me.

"Whatever. That's too much information." I said, taking a step away from him.

"I think you are pretty, Leslie Anna." he said, taking a step closer to me. "You have the prettiest green eyes and the most beautiful dark hair I have ever seen." he said, getting to his tip toes to kiss me.

"Ugh!" I muttered, pushing him away from me. He got closer and gave me a sloppy kiss. "Stop it! I think you are stupid." I said curtly, pushing him away from me. _Annoying, but cute!_

"So that means you like me, right?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows mockingly. "You'll go out with me, right?"

"I rather die than go out with a loser like you." I huffed, sitting on the rain covered back steps.

"I ain't a loser. I have you know that I am growing pretty fast." he said, raising his nose proudly. He was really annoying me. "I grew a few inches last week and I know that I will grow taller."

"Ha!You are growing pretty damn annoying to me!" I blurted out and shook my head. "I gotta go back inside and make sure my Nana is doing fine."

I got up and walked around him. I was so bored and hungry. Talking to him would bring out the snub or conceited out of me.

"Wait!" he yelled after me, as he ran towards me and blocked my path. "If I grow taller, will you go out on one date with me?" he asked, placing his skinny arm on the door frame.

"If you grow ten inches by the end of the month..." I mulled on what to say. "If you grow at least ten inches or more... no less than ten... I'll kiss you, pay for dinner, for a movie and call you my boyfriend." I said, rolling my eyes as I spun around and walked to the kitchen. _Like that was ever gonna happen! The likelihood of that ever happen was about 1 to a hundred thousand._

"Then it's a deal!" he said loudly behind me.

"Whatever!" I said over my shoulders. That would be technically impossible. I doubt that he would grow ten inches by the end of the month.

Little did I know that the promise I made was going to really backfire on me and kiss me right in the ass. It was the end of June and I got a call from Joshua Reynolds. He was the most annoying person in Washington. He was the Steve Urkle of my life!

"Leslie, you have a call from your friend Joshua." Nana said, as she placed the phone on the table. "He's such a good boy. You should invite him over for dinner. Papa could use his help fixing the carburetor to the Mustang." she smiled, returning to her work in the kitchen.

I ignored my grandmother and picked up the phone. I sighed and prayed that the universe gave me strength to handle this boy or I was going to end up killing him.

"Hello," I said coldly, playing with the telephone cord.

"Leslie Ana?" he asked, his voice sounding happy and content.

"Nope." I muttered annoyed.

"It's Leslie Annastassia." I said. _Why was I telling him my damn name?_

"Oh, OK. I am sorry! I just thought that your name was Leslie Anna." he muttered nervously. "Your grandfather calls you Leslie Anna, so I assumed... I assumed. So, your name is Leslie Annastassia?"

"Yes, idiot." I said curtly, sighing in annoyance. I didn't want to waste my time talking to this geek.

"What do you want? And make it fast and quick and snappy!" I said wryly. I was leaning against the wall and entwining the phone cord in my fingers.

"Our date is on." he said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about? What have you been smoking?" I asked vexed.

"Nothing." he paused. "Why? Are you smoking?" he asked innocently.

"No!" I said frustrated. _What is wrong with this moron? _"Why do you speak of a date? I know you didn't just grow ten inches in four weeks, idiot." I said curtly, walking towards the hall that led to the living room.

"She is talking to Joshua Reynolds." my grandmother muttered to my grandfather. He smiled and gave me two thumbs up. I narrowed my eyes as I saw my Papa cleaning the carburetor with a rag.

"I did! I grew fourteen inches. I'll go to your house so you can see me." he said excitedly. _Was this guy really seventeen years old or two years of age?_

"Whatever!" I said coldly, turning to face the wall. "If you come over to the house... be prepared to help me mow the lawn and clean the garage. Also, you gotta help me clean my room and my old car." I said crossly, waiting with irritation for his answer.

"Alright!" he said jovially. I could picture his stupid face smiling. "I'll be there in an hour. I have to eat dinner with my family. We are going to go to my Uncle's house." he started to say excitedly.

"Look, I really don't care what you do; as long as you help me clean, that's all I care about." I said crossly.

"I'll help you, Leslie. We can also talk about our date. Anyways, I will see you later." he said, his deep voice sounding more raspy. "I can't wait to see you Leslie. I hope that you'll like me now that I am tall."

_Whatever! I hate you. I only want to see if you truly grew and why your voice sounds so sensual and husky.__ That is the honest truth!_

I also wanted help with all my chores. My grandfather found ways to torture me, by cleaning around the house. I couldn't wait until the end of July. I wanted to get back home and hang out with my younger sister Marissa and my older brother Jose.

They were also suffering like me. Jose was with our paternal grandparents in Jamaica doing missionary work. My little sister Marissa was with our aunt in Curacao, teaching children English and Spanish, well, it's the same as missionary work. And I was stuck, being the servant of my maternal grandparents. Neither one of my siblings were having a fun summer, so in a way, I wasn't too envious.

I got dressed in my most atrocious working outfit and started cleaning the garage. I threw boxes and old papers from when my Papa served in the Army away and organized half of the unused garage. I felt like I had accomplish something. My grandmother had baked oatmeal cookies for me and for the geek, that was coming over. I was halfway done with the garage, when a blue Jeep Wrangler pulled in to my grandparents' driveway.

I knew it was him and I ignored him. I had things to do and I wasn't impressed by his new vehicle. He probably borrowed it from his father. I didn't feel like talking to him, anyways. He was probably going to annoy me. I was regretting my decision of inviting him. He was just going to irritate me and I really wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

"Leslie Ana!" he said in his thick voice. _Why was he always so happy?_ I didn't understand why he wanted me to like him?

"It's me, Leslie Ann, Joshua Reynolds." he said, tapping my shoulder, trying to get my attention.

"Good for you!" I said sarcastically, lifting a large box and struggling to keep it up on my shoulders. "I'm glad you know your name." I said mockingly. "Fuck, this is heavy." I muttered under my breath, as I tried to lift the box higher on the storage rack.

"Here," he said, walking beside me and taking the box in his hand. "I can help you." he smiled down at me.

_Holy fucking fajitas! _Did he use... was he... on growth hormones? He was so tall and where did those muscles come from? His biceps bulged as he held the box effortlessly and lifted it. He was towering over me. He could easily be six feet and eight inches or even more.

When he placed the box in its place, he turned to face me. He was smiling, then his eyes turned serious. _What the hell was going on? Why was he staring at me in such an attentive way?_ I felt naked under his gaze.

"Wow!" he said. "I love you! I love you so much, Leslie Anna." he whispered, taking a step back and placing his hand over his chest. "So, this is what they mean of finding your soul mate!" he laughed, raking his hand through his thick hair.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked him confused. O_K, he was on drugs... that is the only way to explain such a weird and yet, fascinating guy._

"I thought that we could go to First Beach and have a picnic for our first date?" he said quickly regaining his composure, as he followed me around like a lost puppy.

"No." I said shortly. "Help me clean the garage."

I watched as he turned away from me and walked to the other side of the garage. He grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floor. _He is cute!_ He was a cute annoying, Native American.

"What did you take to grow so much?" I asked after I couldn't stand the awkward silence.

"I just grew. There are people in my tribe that grow very tall and strong in a short time. I inherited the gene... I guess." he said meekly, his cheeks getting rosy. He was pretty handsome.

"Have you thought of our date?" he added quickly, looking hopeful. There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence that hung between us.

"No!" I said curtly.

"Um, OK" he muttered hurt.

We worked for two hours clearing boxes and crap, that my old senile grandfather had gathered over the years in his garage. When we were done, we trudged to the backyard and he mowed the lawn for me. I sat on the back steps watching as he did all my chores. He was handsome, cute, gorgeous and sexy. He wasn't the skinny idiot that I met a month ago.

It was getting hot outside and he removed his tee shirt. _Fuck! He was hot and incredibly sexy._ I never knew what he did to grow so tall and how he got those muscles, but I didn't care.

We went out on our first date a few days later. My grandparents practically forced me to go. It was simple an inexpensive date. We had a picnic lunch, that my grandmother packed. We sat near a waterfall and enjoyed a quiet lunch. He was very excited and so was I. I managed to hide my enthusiasm. I liked to see him work hard to make me like him.

"You want to go swimming?" he asked me, his smile spread across his face.

"No. I didn't bring a bathing suit." I said, taking a sip of my Pepsi-Cola.

"It's OK!" he laughed. "Neither did I." he said, getting up and taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'll be taking off my clothes." he said nonchalantly. "I am going behind the trees, so don't peek."

"I don't want to swim in the same water as you, if you are going to be naked!" I grunted furiously, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I won't be the only one naked. You'll swim with me. Won't you?" he asked. His eyes held innocence and were so hard to resist, but I had to be strong.

I shrugged and huffed. "I would never peek at your naked body or swim with you. You must look ugly." I snapped, pouting at him.

"OK." he said a little hurt. "I may be ugly, but I know for a fact, that you haven't stopped staring at me." he laughed, smugly.

_Idiot!_

When he was gone, I tiptoed to the side of the tree where he was getting undressed. I couldn't see a thing, so I managed to climb up a tree branch. I thought I was quiet and stealthy. I was so wrong, I fell down and landed closed to where he stood.

"I told you not to peek!" he said ashamed, covering himself with his shirt. "Leslie Anna fell off a tree and bumped her head." he chanted, like a little boy.

"Are you stupid? Why are you chanting that stupid song?" I shouted, getting to my feet.

"It's the truth, Leslie Anne." he said, talking a few steps away from me. "You fell off a tree and bumped your head."

"Why is your face so red, Reynolds?" I asked casually, arranging my skirt. "It's not like I am going to..."

I never finished that sentence. He took less than three strides and had me in his arms, as his lips came crashing towards mine. His lips were soft and fleshy. They molded perfectly to mine. It was tender and I never looked back after that amazing first date.

I went back home to Puerto Rico and finished high school and got accepted to an university in Maine. After three years and a half, I got my degree in Biology. I returned back to Forks, Washington when I got the news that my grandmother was very ill. I had a boyfriend, that was stationed in California, since he was in the army and he came with me for my Nana's funeral.

It was hard on my heart when I saw Joshua again. He was so handsome and he still had the same innocence in his eyes as he did six years ago. My boyfriend only stayed for a few days and then went back to work and I stayed three months in Forks after that; to help my grandfather out. Joshua would come over to help with mowing the lawn and fixing the house. We would talk briefly, but there was always a sad look in his eyes.

I felt sorry for him. He tried hard to keep in touch with me. I always got a postcard and letters from him, while I was away in college, but I never answered. He was distant and cold. I didn't understand why it hurt so bad to not be able to speak to him, the way we used to. Two weeks before I went back to California to start Med School, I bumped in to him. I was walking down the beach when I saw him. We talked so long that the morning came and we were still chatting like old friends. We spent the last two weeks of my vacation together. We were inseparable. I fell in love with him all over again and I knew that I would always love him.

The day before my vacation ended, I went to his house to say good bye, but he wasn't there. His mother gave me a package that he had left for me. I walked to my car and got in it. I felt numb and empty. I drove silently to my grandfather's house and went up to my room. The pain in my heart was unbearable. I opened the box he'd left for me and I cried.

It took five months and twelve days to open the box, that Joshua had left me, again. I sighed, wiping the tears away when I opened the small box. I laughed when I saw the pictures that we had taken on the first summer that we dated. I laughed when I saw our hairstyles. So many things had changed. I continued to skim through the pictures and the letters he'd written for me, but never sent. There was a red envelope that had my name I opened it and sighed, when I saw his handwriting.

_Dear Leslie Anna,_

_I know that it's not fair that I get to say goodbye to you this way._

_It hurts me to write my feelings in paper and not say them in person._

_I have ponder on the words to say and how to say them._

_They'll never be easy to say. I love you and I always will. _

_I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I was captivated by your beautiful_

_smile and your strong spirit. I do love you, Leslie._

_I am leaving to teach South America and not coming back._

_I will make a life without you._

_I found out from your grandfather that you'll be getting married._

_I wish you happiness! I only wanted to see you happy and complete._

_I know that your future husband will give you the love that your heart _

_desires. I only wish you the best._

_Love always,_

_Your Joshua_

I folded the paper and placed it back in the envelope. My eyes were damped with tears and the void in my heart that Joshua had left, began to get bigger.

I cried, as I clutched at my growing stomach. The love of my life was gone and he would never get to meet the children we'd created with so much love. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I wondered how life was going to be now that I was going to be a mother. I turned my head to the side of the night table and sighed.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number that I had memorized. "GianCarlos?" I asked, when someone answered the phone.

"Yes, this is him." he answered.

"It's Leslie." I said, my voice breaking. "I thought about it and my answer is YES."

GianCarlos and I got married. I didn't want to raise my children on my own. He became their father and they loved him and adored him. Our marriage wasn't solid, so it slowly started to crumpled. I saw him with another woman and I truly didn't mind or care... because I didn't love him. My heart and soul belonged to Joshua and Joshua only. My daughter Leslie Alexandra always thought that my sad disposition was because I caught my husband cheating... It was because I let the love of my life slip out of my hands.

Many years passed and I was divorced. I had twins; a boy named Giovanni Alexander and a daughter named Leslie Alexandra. They were the light of my world. My daughter decided to stay with me and my son, stayed with GianCarlos after the divorce. I became a doctor and wanted to expand my horizon.

"We are going to Brazil, Leslie!" I said to my daughter. She was reading her favorite book, _Moby Dick._ She raised her head to face me and stared quizzically at me. "I want to work with Doctors Without borders. There is an opening in Brazil, to help children and their families. It will be awesome!"

She smiled at me and nodded. "Awesome! I can't wait to learn Portuguese." she said, throwing her book on the table and running to hug me. "You might meet the man of your dreams!"

Little did I know that life had an amazing surprised in store for me. I saw him again. My love! He was working as a teacher to the children of the same tribe we were helping. I was nervous to speak to him, but I did. I never told Leslie that the man that stood before us... was truly her father.


	24. The Gift

**

* * *

**

Falling For Brady: An Imprint's Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Gift**

It was the last night in North Carolina and I was going to spend it with my father or at least, I thought I was. I was surprised when my father didn't protest that Brady was going be sharing the same room as me. I guess, he didn't want to get me upset or maybe he didn't care! I wasn't going to do anything disrespectful in his own home. I wasn't in the mood for romance. I just wanted to sulk and pout. I also wanted to spend as much time possible with my father. He looked tired and haggard when we arrived to his house.

"This used to be Gio's room." he said, guiding us down the hall and stopped in front of a black painted wooden door. "It's a large bed and the two of you can accommodate yourselves as you wish." he said nonchalantly.

"I can sleep on the sofa, sir." Brady said timidly. "That won't be a problem for me."

My father shook his head and smiled, as he placed his hand on Brady's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, son. I trust you! I have seen the way you take care of my daughter. It's exactly what a father would want in a son-in-law. You protect her and keep her safe... I trust her in your hands." he said, smiling wearily.

"Thank you, sir." Brady mumbled, smiling down, as he looked at me. "I still will sleep on the floor with the door open,anyways."

We walked inside the bedroom and my father left us alone. I felt uncomfortable, using my brother's bedroom... but at the same time, I felt safe and surrounded by his memories. They were like an invisible strength that gave me the will to continue living and provided my heart with a little bit of peace.

"Your dad scared me." he laughed, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought that he was going to beat me up with a bat."

I chuckled and took off my coat. "My dad? Beat you? I doubt it! I think you could kick his ass anytime!" I laughed, walking towards the night table next to the right side of his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, standing up from the bed and walking beside me.

"Remember when I told you that I spoke to Giovanni." I said, reaching for the drawer handle.

"Yes, you were talking about it, but then your mother interrupted us." he said casually, placing his hand on my waist and looking down at the night table over my shoulder. _Boy, was I short!_

"Well," I began, turning my head to face him. "He said that there was an envelope with money in his night table. He also said that there was a gift or something for me under his bed. I want to believe with all my heart that I wasn't dreaming. What if I search and find nothing? What if it all was a figment of my damn imagination?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, angel." he muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing my back to his chest. "I don't believe that you were dreaming. I think with all my heart that it was true."

"But," I paused, biting my lower lips. "What if it was a dream?" I asked dejectedly.

"We won't know unless you open the drawer and find out." he said, kissing my neck softly. "I will be here with you Leslie, you are not alone." he said reassuringly.

I nodded. My hand trembled, as I reached for the drawer. I opened it slowly, feeling Brady's arms holding me tighter against him. I could feel his soft breath, tingling on my skin. I felt so safe in his arms. I never wanted to be away from him.

"Oh," I uttered.

"What is it, baby?" he asked worriedly, moving me to a side as he inspected the drawer. "Holy shit!" he muttered, grinning as he looked down at me. "I'll be damn!"

We stared at each other and continued to laugh quietly. "It wasn't a dream, Leslie." he said confused. "I don't know how it happened, but this is definitely an envelop with the words '_Money For New Car'_ on it!"

I covered my face with my hands and gasped. "Dude! I am so scared! It was all true! I got to say goodbye to my brother, baby!" I said, a smile spread on my lips.

"I guess is true, princess." he said, kissing my forehead.

I reached for the envelope and held it in my hands, for god knows how long. I didn't move... I was recalling the vivid memories of the encounter I had with Giovanni. It had all been true.

"Baby, can you check under the bed for me, please?" I asked him, fearing that this was all a dream. _What if Giovanni told me about all this in one of our late phone conversations. I would be devastated if it was true!_

"Um, alright." he said, struggling to get away from me. "I'll see if there is something under the bed."

I watched as Brady ambled to the bed. I watched as he knelt before it and stared at me, before he searched under the bed. "Well, there is definitely a gift that has been wrapped and has your name written in large bold letters." Brady said, smiling at me.

"Can you open it for me." I said, walking towards the bed and sitting next to Brady. "I am scared to open it." I said sheepishly.

He reached under the bed and got the large wrapped box and placed it on the bed. "Do you want to be present when I open it?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring up at me.

"OK, but if I faint, you'll catch me, right?" I asked him, scooting closer to him. "I am just so overwhelmed with everything."

He nodded and extended his hand for me to take. I took it and he pulled me closer to him and sat me on his lap. "It's going to be alright. You don't have to worry about a thing! I will be here for you, so just take a deep breath and sit on my lap and relax." he said closed to my ear.

I nodded and watched attentively as my boyfriend opened the gift. I was nervous and desperate to know what it held.

"Wow!" Brady said surprised. "You were such a cute little girl!" he said, smiling at me as he lifted a large picture frame with a portrait of my twin brother and me. "Oh, gosh, you are still just so freaking adorable."

I laughed and sighed. I had forgotten that I was holding my breath as I watch Brady unwrap the gift. I inhaled deeply and felt tears well in my eyes.

"I remember that day!" I exclaimed. The tears were falling down my face. There was no words to explain how content I felt. "My grandmother took that picture before she died. It was so long ago." I mumbled, placing my hands over my mouth.

"Well," he said, placing the large portrait on the bed and turning to face me. "I am glad that you got to see the birthday present your brother wanted to send you."

Brady ran his callous hand over my face, smiling happily. "You are precious to me, Leslie." he said, leaning his forehead to mine. "I know that there are no words that will help you mitigate the pain of your loss, but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I will be with you until we are both ol' and gray."

He kissed my lips softly and I could feel the weight of the world being lifted off my shoulders. He was the only person that could help me keep the promises that I made to my brother. I knew that in his arms, I could find redemption for my past and future sins.

* * *

_**AN: Hi! How is everyone?! I am doing great! So, here is the new chapter to my story. I am tired of writing about Leslie Alexis pain, so I will stop it right here. In the next chapters, time will be rolling much more faster! I have a surprise for everyone. To answer someone's questions: No, Joshua Reynolds is not Joshua Uley. No, Leslie will not phase. I don't want to write about her changing and becoming a werewolf. Ooh, and the best part will be, the reconciliation with her parents... Sasha Cane will make a comeback and so will Haliee Christina.**_


	25. Change

Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Enjoy. This is moving fast, so bear with me.

Change

Time sure was passing by when I wanted so bad to turn back the hands of time and be with my brother again. I had given myself a period to weep and mourn my brother's death. It had swiftly passed by and I was still suffering. I had distanced myself from all of my friends and the most important people in my life; my mom, Joshua and Brady.

I wanted to wallow in my well-deserved misery. I had been crying so much that there were no tears left in me. I only had the silence that covered my heart, like a dark curtain. I noticed that I had lost a significant amount of weight as I stared at my distraught reflection in the mirror. I was a shadow of the Leslie Alexis that I used to be. I was so depressed, that my grades were slowly slipping.

I didn't care about anything any more. I was disenchanted with life. I know that I had made a promise to Giovanni to be strong and continue living; but it was so hard to get up in the mornings. The nights were harder. I was still expecting for Gio to call, but his calls never came.

Brady used to climb into my bedroom through the window and would lay beside me at night, until I fell asleep. But I constantly pushed him away from me; we barely spoke anymore. I was punishing him for my anger and helplessness and mistakes. I felt sad and I wanted to change. After a while, he started giving me my space. We would pass each other in the school halls, but he barely looked at me. I had pushed him so far away; he no longer wanted to spend time with me. He would be leaving to France in less than five weeks and I was creating a bigger gap between us. I was a horrible person. I was hurting the only person that had been there for me.

I barely spoke to my parents. I tried to start calling my legal father, GianCarlos Ruiz, but he never answered. It made me believe that he was slowly letting me go. It hurt me more than anything. He was a good father, but he was never there for me when I really needed him. My mother was always the one that picked up the broken and shattered pieces of my heart. And for the last few years, it had been Joshua and her that had molded me in to the person I was today.

I was letting down all the people that believed in me. I was ignoring Haliee, Seth, Sean, Lena and Michelle. I was slowly burning down the bridges that once united us. I was no longer part of the pack. I was an abandoned island that was slowly sinking deeper in her melancholy.

I sat in a table, across from where Brady and our friends were sitting. He wasn't even staring my way. He forgot completely about me. But, could I blame him? Could I blame the love of my life, for my own actions? I was the one that pushed him away, until there was nothing left for us.

I sighed and stared down at my uneaten and untouched food tray. I wasn't hungry. I only wanted to crawl under a rock and hibernate for a lifetime, until the ache in my heart was numbed.

I didn't want to cause anymore problems for Brady and I was still mad at my mother for keeping such an important secret from me. I was also angry at Joshua. He knew that I was his daughter. He'd probably known all along. I hated him, because I did love him like he was my father. I loved him somewhat more than GianCarlos Ruiz. I always thought and even dreamed of him being my father. He was everything a father should be. He had been there for me in my darkest time. I'd known him for six years and I adored the fact that he love and worship my mother.

I thought that he accepted my mother because he fell in love with her, but how stupid could I be! He'd known her from before. She was the woman that he'd always loved. Of course, he would accept me…

"Are you going to eat that piece of cake?" Joshua asked, as he took a sit on the chair in front of me. We were at the cafeteria and all of the students' eyes were on us. I looked around us and found the curious eyes scrutinizing us. I looked to where Brady sat and for a fleeting second our eyes met.

I could feel my heart beating fast and my hands turning clammy. His eyes still had that effect on me. I was in love with him. I would probably be in love with him.

"Can we speak, Les?" Joshua asked softly, playing nervously with his hands. Joshua was an elegant man. He was kind, courteous and polite. He was a popular teacher amongst the student body. Most of the girls at school were infatuated with him. They envied me, because they all knew that he was married to my mother. It made me proud on the inside, but I wasn't going to let him know. I was still angry at him. _I was seething with anger at the fucking path my life was taking!_

"Not anymore." I said angrily, sliding the plate to him. "You can have it." I snapped, reaching for my backpack and standing up from my chair.

"Leslie," he paused, pushing the plate towards me. "Sit please, I would like to speak to you. I would like to speak to you in a civilized manner." he said softly. I looked down at him and found his pleading brown eyes staring up at me.

"Fine!" I sighed, annoyed and sat down as he told me to. "What is it that you want, Josh?" I asked, sitting down on my chair. There was a long awkward silence and it was driving me crazy. _Why wasn't he speaking? Oh, man! I couldn't get a moment of peace at school or at home!_

"Look, Leslie," he started, licking his lips and laughing nervously. "I want you to know that I love you. I adored you from the first time I learned that you were Leslie Anna's daughter. I watched how devoted you were to your mother. The two of you shared something so wonderful and special… and it was so great to watch how you made your mother smile so happily. You two share a bond so special…. It's still there. You just have to find it, Leslie. Your mother is not the same radiant and wonderful person that she was. Your silence is slowly killing her and me." he said, glazing his hand over his short hair.

"She should've thought about it, before she lied and deceived me." I retorted angrily.

"You are being unfair, child." he said, playing with the rim of the plate. "You don't know why she hid the fact that you were my biological daughter. We did the exams, Leslie. They are positive… I am your father and you are my child."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the direction where Brady sat. His eyes were not on me and it hurt me more than a knife slowly piercing through my skin.

"I know. I know, Joshua. I read the results." I said, my voice breaking. "I know!" I croaked.

He reached for my hand and I quickly jerked my hand away from his. "Leslie, I didn't know that you were my daughter, until a few months ago. Your mother kept it a secret from us and I don't blame her. I could never blame her. She had her reason and whatever her reasons were I respect them." he said gently.

I gave him a questioning look and straightened my back. I cleared my throat and spoke. "So," I paused, collecting my words. "You, um, you really didn't know that I was your daughter… when you met me in Brazil?" I asked intrigued.

He shook his head and sighed. "I didn't know, sweetie." he mumbled, smiling tenderly at me.

"But," I said, licking my lips. "But you've always been so kind to me. You always tell everyone that I was your daughter."

"I like you, kiddo. I always felt that special bond between us two. I felt like your father and I wanted and still want to protect you. But I swear, I didn't know that you were my child, but I did feel a special connection to you. In a way, you reminded me of my older sister." he said slowly, lifting his eyes to look at me.

"I didn't know that you had a sister. You never speak of your family." I said curiously.

He grinned and grabbed a spork out of his pocket and smiled at me, as he wiggled it in front of me. I didn't smile, but kept a stern look on my face. "She died when I was twenty two. She was an amazing person, you would have loved her, kiddo. We shared a brief moment together in this life, but it was worth it." he said, narrowing his eyes and staring at his hands. "But, that's not what I wanted to speak to you about."

I rubbed my hands together and stared at him curiously. "You… um, you lost your sister? How?" I asked him sadly. I could imagine the pain of losing your sibling. I had experienced it and it hurts. It burns deep in the heart and leaves a feeling of emptiness. "How, how did you cope, Joshua?" I asked him inquisitively.

He drew in a deep breath and placed his hand on mine. "I'll tell you…" he trailed off when the bell rung.

"Great." I muttered under my breath. I wanted to know. I desperately wanted to know how he managed to survive and continue living after she died… after my aunt died. "I guess, that we can continue this conversation at home, right?" I asked sheepishly,

"Yes, sure," he said softly, taking the cake in his hands and standing up. "If you want we can, um, go to Port Angeles and have dinner together… of course, if you want to… I won't force you…" he said nervously.

I got up and mulled over his invitation. "I gotta go to class. I don't want to be late for Chemistry again." I said quickly, turning around. "I'll meet you after class by the old Beemer, you call a car." I said over my shoulders, as I hurried down the cafeteria.

I ambled out of the double doors and felt my heart beat hectically. After a few students walked passed me, I peeked my head into the cafeteria and saw my biological father smiling contently. He was always happy and smiling, but this was a tender smile. Maybe if I gave our relationship a chance, I would be able to know more about him. I should at least give him a chance, right?

**So, I did the most stupid thing in the world. I cut my wrist and ended in the hospital for five days. I have to go to therapy and if I can't get out of the funk I in; I will have to start taking medication and my mother wants to commit me to a mental instituation. **

**Yes, oh and my first day of class... horrible. Just the saddest day in the history of man kind. I got a flat tire, I am in honor classes and if I drop my grade to a B, I will get kicked out of the honor program. I hate school. It started bad. What made it worst was the fact that I didn't fit in my pants. I look malnourished. Everyone wants to know why I have a large gauze over my wrist and I ran out of tales to tell. I am just gonna go with the one about my cat clawing me. First, I don't have a cat. Second, I don't have common sense and I am just completely lost. Think anyone will buy it?**

**Just thought I vent out my frustration. By the way, I wasn't planning on killing myself. I just wanted to feel a live, but it didn't work. It got me in a lot of trouble with my parents. They plan on making me live with my older sister Addivani for January. That would be like killing myself.**


	26. Forgetting

**Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Yes, a double whammy for all my stories… except Empty Hands.

Forgetting the Pain

I waited anxiously beside Joshua's old BMW. I looked down at my wrist watch and sighed. It was going to be hard! I know that it was a mistake to try to get to truly know my father. He was so easy to get along with. He was always happy and perhaps, his happiness would rub off on me. I wanted to be bitter for a little longer. I didn't…

"Hey," a thick voice said from behind me. "Can we speak?"

I turned around and found Brady smiling down at me. I had missed his smell, his greenish eyes, his lips, his nose and just... all of him. Of course, I didn't want to seem so needy. If he only knew how much I love him. He surely knew.

"Sure." I said, standing up from the cold pavement. I turned to face him and sighed. What a handsome and strapping boyfriend… was he still my boyfriend? Could I call him boyfriend still?

He removed his hands from his pockets and took a long stride to where I stood. "I just wanted to let you know that I understand if you need space." he sighed. "I understand that there are times that we just need some space to straighten our life… but don't think for a second that I had stopped loving you. I adore you and I only wish that you find your happiness again. I am giving you your space for now, but please, don't doubt that I will welcome you back with open arms." he said, shuffling on his feet.

I bit the inside of my cheeks and held back my tears. What did I do to deserve such an amazing person? I needed to rectify my life or I might end up losing the most beautiful person in the world.

"Thank you." I muttered, feeling the hot clear liquid falling down my face. "I guess, that I needed to hear you say that, Brady. I have missed you so much." I confessed, extending my hand for him to take.

"I don't want your hand, Leslie." he said lowly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me to him. "I want all of you, princess." he whispered into my ear.

I began to sob and buried my face in his chest. He was the pillar of strength that I had been missing for the last two weeks. I thought that I could live in my misery alone, but who was I kidding. I needed him. I wanted him and I only wanted to be in his strong and protective arms.

"I don't want to be away from you, Brady. I have been so stupid. I thought that I could make it on my own. I thought that if I suffered alone, I would be able to cope with his lost faster, sweetie. I am sorry if I was so selfish. I never meant to hurt you. I am sorry for creating a rift between us." I cried, lifting my face to his.

He smiled tenderly and gently kissed my lips. Oh, how I missed his delectable lips. I missed him so much.

"Don't apologize, my angel." he said, kissing my forehead. "It's alright! What matters is that you know that I am here for you. Whenever you need me, I will be here for you."

I laughed and wiped my tears. I knew it! I should have never doubt him. He imprinted on me and we were tied together by invisible steel cables. I was attached to him. Nothing in the world could part our souls or break that bond that united us.

"So, I see that the two love birds made up!" I heard Haliee say. I pulled away from Brady and looked up at her. She was smiling kindly at me and winked. "I know that you needed time to mourn, Leslie… But you can't do it alone. You need us. We need you. It's been the bloodiest two weeks without you." she said, looking up to hide her tears.

"It's true." Seth said, placing his hand over my shoulder. "She'd been crabby and annoying. So hurry up and hug. I want my happy Haliee back, please." he said laughing.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry, Haliee." I whispered.

"Hush, Les, I missed hugging you." she laughed, behind tears. "Promise me that you'll never do this to me. I don't like being mean to Seth. You know he is a sweet heart. He doesn't deserve an evil English girl snapping at him all the time." she chortled.

I laughed and nodded. I loved Haliee, but right now, I just wanted to feel my boyfriend's arms around me.

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Reynolds said that he has a last minute conference that he has to attend. He said if you could meet him at the house. He should be out at five." Seth said, taking Haliee Christina's hand in his.

"Um, alright." I said a little disappointed. I was looking forward to spending time with him. But what can I say? I also would enjoy spending more time with Brady. "I'll just take the city bus home."

"Nonsense, woman." Brady said, clasping his hand in mine. "I'll take you. I won't allow that… C'mon let's get going." he said smiling down at me.

"Well," Haliee said, patting my shoulder gently. "We have to talk later, too. So be prepare because I won't let you suffer alone." she said, smiling halfheartedly at me. I nodded and watched as Seth and Haliee walked down the parking lot.

Brady was still holding my hand tightly. I felt like the weight of the world was suddenly lifted off my shoulders. "Let's go to my house." he said. I nodded and let him guide me to his gray truck. He was a perfect gentleman, opening the passenger's door for me and helping me up to my seat. We drove down the road in a comfortable silence. It felt like old times. We made it to his house and when we got there, Seneca's car was in the driveway. I knew that his brother was also in the house and he was with his imprint Seneca... but, in a way, we were still alone.

It was my first time that I was going to be in Brady's house alone with him and I felt a little nervous. I knew his mother and we got along great, but what worried me the most…well, was going to Brady's room. We'd been intimate before, but it was only once.

It was magnificent and wonderful. Was it right to enjoy such intimacy with my boyfriend and still mourn the loss of my twin brother. Can I be enjoying such moments? I felt like I was betraying my brother's memory with my sudden happiness.

"Seneca's here." he said, turning to smile at me.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do?" I asked nervously.

He shrugged and opened his door. "Whatever you want, Leslie." he said smiling at me.

"I'm kinda hungry..." I trailed off, when he gave me a scrutinizing look.

"You have lost weight. How much are you weighing now, Les?" he asked concernedly.

"Um, like a hundred and two pounds." I said, unable to lie to him.

"Fuck, Leslie, you need to take better care of yourself. I knew something like this was going to happen. I should've been more... Ugh, let's go inside I am going to feed your scrawny butt."

He got out of his truck and slammed the door shut after him. I gulped hard and held my breath as he opened the door for me.

He leaned his head to mine and gazed into my eyes. "I love you." he whispered, studying my face. "I only care for your wellbeing. When you mistreat you body, it shows that you don't love yourself. Leslie, you can't punish yourself like this. You have to be strong, baby girl. I can't and I won't let you alone ever again."

His hand softly caressed my arms. I could feel the heat of his touch over my white coat. "I love you so much and I missed you so badly, angel." he said, kissing my lips tenderly. I rested my hand over his shoulder.

"I love you too. I missed you so much, Brady. I apologize for being so distant…" the words died on my lips, as his tongue gently glided over my lips and entered my mouth. He tilted his head carefully, parting my lips with his hot, fiery tongue. I cautiously suctioned on his bottom lip and caressed it shyly with my lips.

He intensified his kiss, placing his large hands on each side of my face and continued to kiss me fervently. "I love you, love." he said against my lips. "I love you. God, I love you so much." he moaned, gnawing at my lips softly.

I opened my legs and he accommodated his large frame in between them, as he continued to kiss me. I needed to feel him closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his face closer to mine. I had deprived myself of his sweet intoxicating taste for too long. I was hungry for him and I desired to be fulfill with his love.

His hand slowly slid up my white coat and under my shirt. The contact of our skin was inebriating and thrilling. We continued to kiss as his hand made its way up and cupped one of my breast. I gasped at the shock of his audacity. It was exhilarating and enthralling. "Brady…" I muttered, but his lips drowned my words.

"Hush, precious." he said, opening his eyes to face me. "I love you and I can't stay away from you any longer."

I kissed him passionately, biting his lips and trailing soft kisses along his jaw-line and collarbone. Damn, I love him. "I should call my dad and let him know that I am here." I said, when his other hand squeezed my ass gently.

"Uh-huh, yes, you should." he whispered against my ear.

I knew I should, but I didn't want to. I was too enthralled by the movement of his hands. I couldn't think straight and that was exactly what I wanted and needed at that precise moment. I wanted to forget the pain that had been keeping me prison for so long. I wanted to be free from all the anguish and suffering.

_AN: Yes, she needed it to help her forget her sadness. In the next chapter… she will learn of her biological father's secret. _

I have never heard the pretty song titled Never Say Never, by the Fray. Amazing and beautiful. Bye and have a great day.


	27. You!

**FALLING FOR BRADY**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own this plot and a cute baby sheep stuffed animal.**

**AN: Yes, another chapter. I don't have any homework left to do, so I decided to work on my story while the computer teacher talked about crap that I don't care. Enjoy, review and let me know what you want to see in the next chappie.**

* * *

**You...!**

It was a little after five when Brady dropped me at my house. He wanted to stay a little longer, stating that he needed to make up for the time that we had lost. But I managed to compromise with him, by accepting a date on Friday night.

I was happy. I couldn't be any happier. I was with my boyfriend. He still loved me and I loved him with all my heart. Life was slowly showing signs of normalcy. I went to my bedroom and locked the door. I went to my dresser and retrieved the clothes that I was going to be wearing for tonight.

I was going to have dinner with my biological father and I wanted to be as comfortable as possible. I felt a chill run down my back. It was hard to believe that Joshua Reynolds, my stepfather, was actually my father... but what could I do? We had the paternity test done and it came back positive: I was 99.99% Joshua's daughter. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I ran the water and waited until it was the right temperature.

A few minutes later, I was standing under the shower stream. The water fell amazing against my skin. When I was done, I quickly dried and wore my dark jeans with a Aerosmith shirt that my mother got me after going to one of the band's concert and a black hoodie. All my clothes fitted loosely, due to my weight loss, but they still felt comfortable. I hurried down the hall and went into my mother's bathroom. She had borrowed my makeup bag a few days ago and I needed to use my mascara, eyeshadow and lip gloss.

"What are you doing, Leslie?" Joshua asked me, as he entered their Master bedroom. He looked tired, but had a sweet smile on his lips.

"Mom borrowed my makeup and I just wanted it back." I explained. "Sorry that I came in to your room without asking." I said sheepishly.

He laughed and motioned me to sit beside him in the bed. I reluctantly sat beside him and sighed. It was uncomfortable being around him now that I knew that he was my father. But at the same time, I wanted to be closer to him. Like before I found out we were related. He used to know everything about me. He was a great stepfather... I guess that he was going to be the best father.

"Leslie," he began, taking my hand in his. I never noticed that his hands were so warm. It was like touching Brady's skin. The thought lingered in my mind for a few seconds, but I ignored it and concentrated on his face.

"I am so glad that you are my daughter. I know that you don't want me to be your father... but, I just want you to know that this is the best news I have gotten in a long time." he said smiling at me.

I gulped and stared down at our hands. "I am not mad at the fact that you are my real father." I whispered. "I'm just mad that you didn't get to know Giovanni. He won't ever know what a wonderful person you truly are." I muttered, fighting back the tears.

"I know, but I do want to get to know you better. I want to know the Leslie, my daughter. I know that you and I already had an amazing relationship, but I want to know you as my daughter, kiddo." he said huskily.

I looked up at him and nodded. "I want that too. I was upset that you had a meeting this afternoon." I said honestly.

"Me too, but it's part of my job." he lamented, patting my hand softly. "I'm still hungry and your mom is in that convention in Idaho. We could go and get something to eat or order in, what do you say?" he laughed.

"Um,"I paused. What could we do? It was a school night and the restaurants in Port Angeles weren't going to be busy. But we didn't have to drive so far away to eat and spend time together. I also didn't feel like cooking, since I did it at Brady's house. There was this cute little diner that Brady took me the first time he told me he was a werewolf. We could go there! "We could go to this little diner in Forks. It's closer and the food is sort of good. I mean, the meat is... from what I hear from Brady, the meat is good."

He grinned at me and nodded. "Then it's settle! We go to that little diner." he said happily. "I just have to take a quick shower and change. Then we can go!" he said cheerfully, standing up.

I followed after him and nodded. "I'll see you downstairs, D-dad." I whispered barely audible I looked up at him and saw the look of surprise on his face. He looked confused, but happy. _Did he hear me? Nah! I was just imagining things._

"You called me Dad?" he asked baffled. "I mean, you used to call me Dad once in a while, but you did call me Dad! I know I am your dad, but you actually called me Dad!" he said jovially, running his hand through his face.

"I didn't say it for you to hear me!" I said embarrassedly.

"I know!" he said remorsefully. "I know you didn't but I did. I have exceptional hearing." he whispered. He looked ashamed.

"And I never noticed that your body temperature is so extremely hot." I said out of the blue.

He eyed me quizzically and then shook his head. "What do you mean? I am just built like that! A lot of Quileute men are like me!"

"Sure!" I said sarcastically, taking the makeup bag from the bed. "I doubt that all of them have that exaggerated body temperature like you. I know a few that do, but not the rest of them." I said serenely.

"What do you know?" he asked curiously, walking closer to where I was. "I mean, what do you think it is?" he laughed nervously.

"I don't know." I snapped. "I'm not a doctor. By the way, Mom called and I wasn't home. You should call her, since I'm not talking to her."I said arrogantly.

"Sweetie, you have to talk to her someday." he said worriedly.

"If you think that because you are my father I will do what you say, you have been gravely mistaken. Count yourself lucky that I am talking to you. Do you want me to continue talking to you, cause I can stop." I said haughtily.

He sighed. "You are just like your mother."

"I am her daughter." I pointed out. He laughed and sighed again. "You really are her daughter."

"Yep." I muttered, walking out of the room. "Hurry up, I'm hungry and I don't want to miss the last episode of my Spanish soap opera!" I said over my shoulder.

I heard Joshua laughing as I closed the door. It was easy to speak to him. I didn't feel judge or corralled. He was so easygoing, that he made any situation less stressful.

After thirty minutes, he was showered and dressed. His short coal black hair was a little damp, when he walked down the staircase in to the living room. I was checking on my mascara and makeup, when he stood behind me.

"You have my eyes." he said contently. I looked in the mirror and noticed the shape and size of my eyes were similar to his.

"Yuck!" I said teasingly. "I must look ugly to others." I said, feigning being disappointed.

"I doubt it! All the kids in class are constantly staring at you. They don't say anything because they see Braden standing behind you, like a body guard." he said teasingly. "You really are a cutie."

"I doubt it." I shrugged "But since you aren't laughing and smiling goofy... I take it that you are being serious."

"I think you are beautiful and I have always told you that." he said, turning serious, as he turned his eyes to the door.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Your mother is coming." he said happily.

"But she is in Idaho in that convention." I said.

"I know, but she is probably down the street. I know that she is coming." he said cheerily.

"How do you?" I asked, biting my lip, as I anticipated his answer.

He shrugged and continue to stare at the door. "It's difficult to explain. I can feel her. It's like an invisible tug, that pulls inside me whenever she is near me." he grinned.

"You mean to tell me that you, um, you know when she is closed or near you?" I asked surprised.

He nodded and then lowered his face to gaze at me. "Just like..." he trailed off and arched his eyebrow.

"Just like what?" I asked him intriguingly. "You are trying to tell me something, right?"

He nodded and then turned to his reflection in the mirror. "I think you know what I mean." he said smugly.

I stared at him, scrutinizing him. I didn't understand what he meant, but there was something that seemed familiar.

"Your Mom's here." he said smiling, as he patted my head playfully.

"But, Joshua... Daddy!" I shouted. He was walking to the door and stopped. I guess that calling out 'Daddy' had it's usefulness. He stopped dead on his tracks and turned to face me.

"Yes, sweetie." he said softly. We stared at each other and he just smiled sweetly at me. So, what now?

"How do you know?" I asked him intrigued "I haven't heard anything." I said, hoping that he would answer.

"You do, Leslie." he said softly and turned to open the door. My mother entered the living room, holding two large luggage in her hands and threw them on the floor when she saw him. Her weary eyes shone brightly at him. She loved him! I felt the same for Brady. When I saw him any dark day would turn in to sunny and radiant, beautiful day. My mother got to her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him square on the lips.

"I missed you so much. I had to lie to come back home. If anyone calls, tell them that I am in Puerto Rico. Oh, Josh, I missed you and I missed my Leslie, too!" she said, against his lip.

She missed me and loved me. I felt so out of place at the moment. I turned around to give them privacy, but strong warm hands clutched at my arm and spun me around.

"Where are you going, Leslie.?" Joshua said and brought me to his side. My mother stared at me confused, but smiled at me. She looked tired, but happy. "You two girls belong in my arms." he said, kissing my forehead and then kissing my mother on the lips.

My mother nodded and placed one loving arm around my waist. They held me tight and I heard my mother sobbing. Maybe forgiveness would set my soul at ease and I would be happy aga...

"Nooo!" I said loudly. "You imprinted on her!" I said astonished.

* * *

_**AN: Yes, she finally got it! She may be a little slow, but I thought that this chapter was cute. I like it! By the way, thanks for caring about my situation. I rant about them, because you don't get to see my face and I stay totally in the anonymity**_.


	28. Like All Times

Falling for Brady

I own nothing.

Yes, my story is drawing to an end, so I have to tighten lose ends and hopefully this story will be getting better by the next three chapters. I have to say that it has been a blast. Lime Green Tiger, thanks for your help. And no it's not sarcastically, I meant it from the bottom of my heart! Thanks to all of those amazing people that did review.

**Like All Times**

We sat in the living room. I couldn't believe the smile that Joshua was giving me. If he was a werewolf- Oh, no! He must have heard all the conversations I had with Haliee and Nessie and Brady. He must know when Brady stayed at nights in my room. Oh, no! I felt so self-conscious. He practically knew everything about me.

_OK, Leslie, just relax and don't look at him!_ I thought annoyed.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked frustrated, placing the frozen bag of peas on my throbbing head.

"It was funny to watch you faint." Joshua laughed, getting up from his easy chair and sitting next to me.

"Well," I gulped, when he placed his warm hand on my shoulder. "It's not funny! I hit my head with the floor." I said dramatically.

He laughed again and smiled brightly at me. "No you didn't, Drama Queen! I caught you, Leslie. I wouldn't let my favorite girl fall on the floor and hurt herself."

I narrowed my eyes and jerked his hand off my shoulder. "Don't laugh at me, Joshua. Does Mom knows about you being a werewolf?" I asked him angrily, between clenched teeth.

He looked towards the kitchen and his expression changed. "She does." he said lovingly. He had that love-sick expression on his face as he followed my mother's movements in the kitchen.

"She was a little too relaxed about the whole thing than I had expected her to be. She wanted to ride me, like if I was a horse!" he grinned.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. He laughed and continued to stare at my mother trying hard to cook. "Crazy!" I said giggling, forgetting that I was angry at him or at her. "When did she find out?"

He moved uncomfortably in his seat and sighed. "She found out a few years ago. We still lived in Brazil and the villagers were complaining of panthers getting too close to the settlement or the village. So, I decided to become useful. I had not phased in a few months, so I was happy to be helpful and you know... I wanted to shoo away those panthers." he said cheerfully.

This guy was always happy! He had a contagious spirit. Maybe Giovanni knew that I needed a person like him in my life! I studied my biological father's features and I wanted to memorize all of him. He was very handsome and he made my mother happy. He always made me happy, even when I didn't know that he was my father. He truly was an amazing person.

"Shoo them away? What were you thinking? It was irresponsible, D-d...um, Josh." I stammered, pressing the frozen bag of peas harder against my head. Too much thinking was hurting me and my mother slamming the pots in the kitchen wasn't helping.

"Well, I was younger and less responsible!" he said defensively.

"Whatever, Dad-dio." I quickly said, hiding my mortification.

"I was young, Leslie. I thought only about your mother's and your safety. I also cared about the children that I taught English and their families. But my main concern was the protection of Annie and yours. I knew that I could help, so I took matters into my own hands." he stopped and smiled at me.

"Anyways, I didn't know that a few villagers and your mother, had rifles and guns to protect themselves. So, I walked too closed to where you girls were staying at; your mother... your fearless and beautiful mother came out of the shack with a rifle on her hand and she shot me!" he said, shaking his head as he remembered that fateful night.

I laughed so hard that I choked. "What?" I croaked, laughing hysterically and looked back at my mother in the kitchen. She was trying to figure out which pot to use to make a stew for us. I rather eat from the trash can than her food. I don't know if she has ever made real edible food that didn't send people to the emergency room.

"She shot you?!" I asked surprised.

He nodded and pointed at his right shoulder. "She shot me here!"he said, a smirk on his face. "And it hurt like a bitch!" he said.

"Don't curse in front of our daughter!" she said from the kitchen.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I won't use expletives in front of our little girl." he said mockingly. He knew that I cursed more than a sailor, so it didn't bother me.

"Who taught her how to shoot?" I asked him intrigued.

"GianCarlos." he said sourly.

I stopped smiling and noticed the pain in his eyes. I wonder why he hurt so much. He had my mother and she was crazy about him. She loved him and seemed happier with Joshua. She never smiled when she was with my father, the person that I thought was my real father. She only saved her vibrant smile for Gio and me.

"Let's not talk about him ever." I said gloomily, remembering that he didn't want to speak to me anymore. I wasn't responsible for the fact that my mother hid the fact that I wasn't his biological daughter. I also couldn't believe that his girlfriend advised him not to have any contact with me, now that she was going to have a child with him. I wish that I had met her. I would punch her so hard into next Thursday.

"Did he do something to hurt you?" Joshua asked worriedly.

Should I tell him the conversation that I had with him a few days ago? He probably heard it! I shook my head and looked down at my free hand.

"NO. I don't want to talk about it." I muttered, staring up at him with a forced smile.

"Liar," he said nonchalantly, turning to face the kitchen. "I'll let this one slide. But if you call him again and he talks to you the way he did last time. I will fly to North Carolina and beat him senseless." he said annoyed. It was the first time that I have seen a flash of anger in his eyes.

"I won't call him anymore. I did call him the other day to ask him if I could spend Christmas with him, but he said that we should stop talking. Did you know that Amber, his girlfriend is having a little girl?" I asked him.

He shrugged and sighed. "I heard." he said nonchalantly.

"He said that Mom told him that you were my biological father. I guess that he doesn't like the fact that your blood runs through my veins." I said disappointingly. "He told me that I could keep my last name, but not to call him again. He said that since Gio died, he doesn't want to have nothing to do with me."

"I'm sorry." he said, wrapping me in his warm embrace. I shook my head and inhaled his smell. He smelled like a soft ocean breeze. So similar to Brady's scent. "Does your Annie knows?" he asked me sadly. I shook my head and frowned. "Don't be sad Leslie. I like to see your radiant smile, kiddo." he said.

"I'm not sad. I guess is more disappointed than sad. I wanted to be away from La Push for Christmas. I don't want to see Brady leaving. It would be too hard for me! I already lost my brother and learned tha-"

I felt small hands touch my shoulders and I immediately felt like crying. I missed my mother's calming touch. I missed being able to speak to her and confide in her. But I still felt betrayed by her. She knew that I would be hurt to know that the man that I thought was my father... Ugh! I couldn't even think clearly.

"I am so sorry, baby." my mother whispered sadly. "I never meant to hurt you." she said, removing her hands off my shoulders. She walked around the couch and hurriedly ambled to where I was sitting. She sat on Joshua's lap and they both stared at me. "I kept it a secret, because I knew that you would feel like this. I knew that GianCarlos would, I knew that he would..." she cried.

Silent tears fell down her face and I couldn't take it anymore. If GianCarlos didn't want me as a daughter, I knew that Josh did. He always wanted me to have his last name. I always preferred him over my fath- over GianCarlos.

"Let's forget about him. I don't care anymore. He told me to forget about him. He wasn't really a father to me, Mom. I know that it sounds hypocrite coming from me, but Josh was more of a father to me. I have lived with you for the past six years and I feel more... I've always loved you like a father and I didn't want to accept it back then, but now I understand... I don't want to talk about it again. I just want to ask for your forgiveness Mom. I am sorry that I have mistreat you. I apologize for losing it the day of the funeral. It was hard to lose my brother." I cried, feeling the tears slowly fall down my face. "He was half of my heart and now I can't even believe that he is gone. He should have come to live with us, like I asked him to. He would still be alive and we wouldn't be having this conversation." I said.

"I am sorry, too." my mother wept. "I should have never hid the fact that Joshua was your father. But I thought that I would never find him again."

"It's alright." I said smiling and wiping my tears._ I was going to forgive. I would keep my promises, Gio!_

A comfortable silence filled the living room and I swear that I felt my brother's arms surrounding me. I sighed and closed my eyes. I would never forget you Giovanni Alexander, my sweet brother.

"So, you shot him?" I asked, trying to change the subject. She laughed behind her tears and nodded.

"I shot him in the shoulder. Well, I thought that I was shooting a very large panther, but after the shot, he phased back to his cute self. I was appalled at first, but when I saw the blood and the desperation in his eyes... I went into doctor mode." she laughed.

"Serves him right!" I said, winking at Joshua. "You shouldn't scare a Puerto Rican! We get feisty and fight." I said teasingly.

"Oh, I know!" he said smiling. We talked for a while longer. We changed the subject thousands of time and every topic that we touched brought us closer.

"I made stew. I followed the instructions this time." my mom said proudly. "Wanna taste it, honey?"

I glanced at Joshua and he opened his eyes widely. "Um, sure, I'll have a taste of it." he said, kissing her lips.

_Yuck! Get a room, people!_

She got up from his lap and they walked hand in hand to the kitchen. She looked so happy, as Joshua tried the stew. Her expression suddenly changed. "That bad?" she asked grinning at Joshua.

"Um, well..." he trailed off. "Gosh," he paused, swallowing hard. "I can't lie to you. I don't want to hurt you." he said oddly.

I walked to the kitchen and placed the frozen bag of peas on the counter and took the spoon off my dad's hands and took a taste of her stew.

"Mami, tu quieres matarnos? Esto sabe horrible!" I couldn't believe that she had made such a horrible dish. It tasted back. I gave the spoon back to Josh and shook my head.

She laughed and stared at Joshua. "She said if I am trying to kill you guys and that it taste horrible!" she chortled.

"That's a little harsh, Leslie." Joshua scolded.

I shrugged and walked to the living room. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I feel like pizza tonight."I

"Pizza would be nice." she said, taking the spoon away from Joshua. "Leslie, you have to teach me how to cook. Maybe this time I'll nail it and cook something edible." she laughed, walking back to the living room.

We continued talking and I forgot about my sadness. GianCarlos' words didn't hurt me anymore. I had many loving people that would love me unconditionally. It was nice to talk this way. It felt like old times. Except this time, we were really a family. We were united and no matter what happened, we would be able to face whatever adversity the universe threw our way. We continued to talk until it was night. We ended up ordering Chninese food and pizza, because my mother's attempt at cooking again, was a failure. It looked so nasty that not even Joshua, our own personal garbage disposal, would eat it.


	29. Confusion

**Falling For Brady**

_**I own nothing, only a pretty, super duper 2009 4-door Jeep Wrangler. It's awesome and it was given to me by my husband for my sixteenth birthday. By the way, today was our anniversary... but too bad that things never go the way we plan. May he rest in peace!**_

_**I decided to start the chapters with a reply to the amazing reviews:**_

_**  
Megabitesz, I will try to make the chapters longer, that way you don't get so frustrated.**_

_**Dancingwiththecullens18: Thank you for always reviewing. I like your reviews, they always make me smile.**_

_**Amandapanda4va: I gotta say, I love the unique name. Thank you for reviewing. It's nice to know that you like the story.**_

_**Sara McCarty Cullen: I am glad that you knew that Joshua had imprinted on Leslie's mother. I made that chapter Leslie Anna Fell of a Tree and Bump Her Head to explain why she was so happy with Joshua Reynolds. Thanks for following the story.**_

_**Bookfan6196: Hey, I know that you are new reading the story, but anyways, thank you for reviewing. I hope that it keeps you interested.**_

_**ChloeHeartlessx: You know that I always appreciate your comments and nice messages. Have a great day.**_

_**XxSummerxx: Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**Lucianita: You are the best! I love chatting with you and getting your super inspiring messages. I hope that you are having fun in Madeira, Portugal. Have a blast!**_

_**Laurita: Te aprecio mucho. Te entregare tu capitulo corregido pronto, para el viernes, lo prometo. Asi que disfruta de tu dia, amiga.**_

_**Starlight5577: I can tell that you already know the secret *cough*werewolf*cough*.**_

_**Agh0986: Thank you for always reviewing!**_

_**If I have forgotten someone: I am sorry! But thank you for the great reviews.**_

**Confusion**

Brady's POV

It was after midnight when I sneaked in to Leslie's room. She had left the bedroom window opened for me. She had called me in the afternoon and asked me to come over, that she needed to speak to me urgently. I had been patrolling and it was difficult for me to come during the time that she wanted me to. When I arrived to her room, she was sitting on a corner, eating a pint of ice cream and a blank stare in her eyes.

"Les," I whispered, taking three strides to reach were she sat.

I was worried. She looked pensive and distracted. I know that she had changed a lot over the course of two weeks, but I thought that with what happened between us two earlier-well, I thought- was going to change things.

"Leslie," I said again, crouching in front of her and placing my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong princess?" I asked worriedly. I didn't want her to revert to her depressive state.

"My Dad is a werewolf." she blurted nonchalantly and took a bite of her ice cream. "He imprinted on my Mom." she said, her eyes averting to me. "He was seventeen years old when he changed."

"Baby," I said confused. "Um, I don't want to sound mean or anything like that, but," I paused, placing my hand under her chin to force her to look at me. "We've know."

She stared at me confused and then smiled. "You've known? Cool!"she said nonchalantly, but then she turned serious and scowl at me. "And you didn't tell me!" she hissed, taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"So, he'd known that you have been coming in to my room at night? Oh, that is so embarrassing!" she said mortified. I wanted to laugh. _I could've sworn that she knew. I mean, c'mon! Sam had known! _

"I just thought that you knew." I said defensively. _I did! I swear that I thought that she did! Why did I think that? Well, she wasn't the least surprised when I told her that I was a werewolf. She just audaciously asked me to phase, so she could see me in my wolf form._

"Well I didn't!" she said arrogantly, placing the ice cream carton on the floor next to her. She held on to the spoon and point at me with it. "If I would have known- well, I would have know- Ugh! I wouldn't be so dramatic about it, baby." she whined, slamming her head against the wall.

"I'm sorry!" I said, taking her hand in mine and kissing it. "I didn't mean to upset you. How did you find out?"

She bit her bottom lip and sighed. "I just deducted it. Well, he gave me a lot of hints over the last few months and today was when my brain finally caught up with him." she said tiredly.

"Wow. So, does your mom know that he is a shape shifter like me?" I asked her, pulling her to me. She placed herself in between my legs, her back was against my chest. I kissed her neck and wrapped my arms around her thin waist. She really had lost a lot of weight.

"She knows." she said flatly, turning her head to face me. "You remember that date that your parents and my parents arranged for us. Joshua knew that you'd imprinted on me, so he wanted my mom to accept you."

"I like him more now." I said cheerfully. She growled annoyed at me and rolled her eyes. I guess she didn't like that. She grunted and elbowed me. "Well, I am sorry, but I like the way he thinks." I said honestly.

"He said that he knew when you imprinted on me that day in class." she said, lifting her face to mine. "He'd known all along. My father is a wolf. I thought that having a boyfriend that was wolf was enough, but he is too." she whined, hanging her head low.

"Don't worry! I feel better since I know that he will protect you when I am not around." I said contently, nibbling on her ear. She nodded, but she didn't look convince.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" I asked her softly against her ear. She purred like a kitty and pouted as she faced me.

"He'd heard all the stuff I had said to Haliee over the phone about you. He knows that you and I are sexually active too. How mortifying is that, Bray-Bray?!" she asked humiliated.

I laughed, because that was the least of the problems. Yes, knowing that her father knew that we were sexually active was embarrassing, but there were more things that could become a problem. At least right now, we were on good terms.

"Did he tell you the whole story of how he became a wolf?" I asked her inquisitively.

She nodded and took my hands in hers. "He's also Sam Uley's cousin. That means that in a way we are related to you... I think- well, that is what I concluded." she said annoyed.

"You aren't my cousin if that is what you mean." I reassured her. "Sam's mother is my cousin. Your father is Joshua Uley's nephew."

She raised her perfect eyebrow and scowled at me. "I got lost. So, we aren't related- like cousins or something like that?" she asked with disgusted on her voice.

"Nope." I said, squeezing her tightly against me. She felt so tiny in my arms. I wanted to hold her for

ever and never let her go.

"Brady," she whimpered. "Can't b-breath."

I immediately loosen my hold of her and rested my chin on her head. She smelled so good and so sweet. I just wanted to gobble her up with kisses. Leslie was my angel. I love her more every day. I couldn't wait to marry her and have children with her. I wanted her to accomplish all her dreams and goals! I wanted to see her grow old beside me.

"I'm sorry, princess." I said, hiding my smile. I just couldn't hide the happiness that I felt just by being closed to her. She was truly my soul mate.

"It's alright." she said softly, resting her head against my chest.

"So, what else is new?"I asked her coolly.

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I spoke to GianCarlos the other night. I wanted to ask him if I could spend Christmas Eve with him. I really don't want to be here when you leave, anyways, he told me that I should forget that he was ever my father." she said glumly.

Fucking asshole! That bastard just hurt my Leslie's tender heart! I swear if I could go back to North Carolina, I would fucking blast his head off his fucking neck, that mother fuc-

"His girlfriend is having a baby girl and he only wants that baby to be his. He even said that I could keep the last name, but to stop calling him and asking him for money." she laughed sadly. "Like I have ever asked him for money. I had my dignity, plus, my Mom has always provided for me."

"Asshole." I muttered under my breath, but she heard it. "Sorry, I'm just so fucking mad at him. I thought that he was kind. I mean, he let us stay at his house." I said defensively. "He defended you when you talked back to your mother and she tried to slap you." I said, a confused look on my face.

"It's alright. I guess that was his way of saying goodbye. He told me not to call him again and that's what I will do." she said gloomy.

"So, have you forgiven your parents?" I asked her worriedly. "I just want to see you happy angel."

She turned to face me and smiled. "I know. I am somewhat happy, a little bit happier than before. It all takes time, but I promised someone that I was going to live to the fullest." she said cheerfully, turning her face to mine and kissing my lips

"I am glad, Leslie. You deserve to be happy, princess." I said, kissing her soft lips.


	30. I swear

Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story

Disclaimer: I own nada.

AN: As I wrote this chapter, I was listening to many amazing songs in Spanish. _Fans_, by Tito el Bambino, _Antes_, by Obie Bermudez, _Tiemblo_ by Baby Rasta and Gringo_, Historia de Amor_ by Arcangel and _Dime Como_ by Luis Fonsi. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I just remembered the night before my husband got deployed to Iraq. It was sort of like this, but so much intense and loving. I hope that you enjoy it.

**I swear**

_Brady's POV_

I woke up next to Leslie, her small body pressed against mine, seeking my heat. I smiled to myself, as I stared at her sleeping form. I don't know why, but the silly thought of waking up alone without Leslie in my arms, scared me. I never wanted to be away from her. I couldn't fathom the idea of not seeing her for a year. She was my life and life has never been the same for me, since I met her. I can't and will not stay away from her. Leslie was everything to me; my love, my happiness and my salvation, she knew it too. I could see the sorrow displayed in her eyes, whenever we spoke about my family moving to Europe. She was trying hard to be strong. I couldn't leave her alone for so long. _What would I do without her?_

"Hey," she whispered, as she snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her and brought her even closer to me, until she was lying on top of me. "You snore loudly." she laughed.

"I know." I breathed, tucking lose strands of hair behind her ear. Gosh, she was gorgeous. Her dark brown eyes were smoldering as she stared at me and her pouty lips looked so kissable in the afternoon shadow. "You are beautiful." I whispered, running my hand down her back. She raised her head to look at me, her black hair cascading like a dark curtain around her face, as she positioned herself on top of me. "I love you so much, Leslie."

She giggled, and rested her head on the crook of my neck. "I love you too." she said, as she trailed soft kisses on my jaw line. "I can't believe that you love me so much." she said doubtful.

"Why can't you believe it?" I asked, raising my head to face her. "I do love you, always remember that, Les. You are everything to me."

"I know." she laughed heartedly. "It's just that I can't believe that I found my soul mate. I know that I am just fifteen years old, but I feel safe and happy, just by knowing that you'll never hurt me and that you'll be there for me... it just makes me very content."

"I know what you mean. I feel happy to know that you are happy." I said, kissing her forehead. "I never want to be away from you."

Leslie's face suddenly turned serious and she faced the window. "But you will be away from me… for a year… away from my arms. I won't be able to kiss you, Bray-Bray." she said, turning her head and smiled wearily at me. "Wow, in three weeks you'll be gone. I am going to be the third wheel, when I hang with Haliee and Seth." she said, raising a fine eyebrow, a puzzled look on her face. "I'll miss you."

"Yes, I know. I know that I should be leaving in three weeks, but," I mumbled, kissing her neck softly, inhaling her delicious violet scent. "I won't be leaving, Leslie. I am staying in La Push." I said with determination, my fingers entangled in her hair. I could hear her heart beating nervously. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her gently. "I'll find a way to stay here, beside you..."

"What are you saying?" she asked against my lips. She closed her eyes and I continued kissing her, soft, fleshy lips. Our arms were encircling each other. _This is where I belonged, lying beside my angel; feeling her soft heartbeats, as her hands caress my face._

"I'm staying, love." I whispered, as I pulled away from our kiss. "I won't go to Europe… well; not all of us are going to Europe. At least, I am not."

She gasped, but I covered her mouth with mine, drowning her protests. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I just wanted to feel her body pressed against mine, as our lips danced in the seductive rhythm of our beating hearts.

"Your parents will disown you, Bray." she whispered, as her lips hungrily searched for mine. She grabbed a handful of my hairs, and lifted my head to face her. "What if they keep us apart? What if I am a bad influence on you?"

"I don't care what they'll do! I find a damn way to you. I can't be away from you, Les." I said, dipping my head lower to hers.

I wanted to taste the intoxicating sweetness of her lips. I needed her in a way that was unknown to me. It wasn't just desire; it was love at its primeval and rawest form. It was the need to show her my love , my adoration and devotion for her. I couldn't be satiated with her kisses, my body demanded more. I needed more in order to at least, feel the joy that our union brought. I loved her and there was no one that could fill my heart with such emotions. I loved her. I was insanely, frantically- definitely- like the song says; truly, madly and deeply in love with Leslie.

"I won't leave without you, baby." I whispered against her ear, as I ran my hand down her arm.

"I understand, but you are still a minor… but you, hmm, you depend on them, on your parents to, um, support you financially and..." she groaned, as I kissed her neck softly and ran my free hand down her back, until I was cupping her ass.

"I know, but there is always a way." I said, kissing her square on the lips with such ardor and passion. I wanted to end the conversation, I just wanted to feel her, and I needed her so bad. "I'll find a way."

"Yes," she moaned, biting my bottom lip and suckling it. "You have to go! I know it's going to be hard on us, but…" I kissed her hard again, squeezing her butt.

"Be quiet and just kiss me." I snapped, running my tongue down her neck. "We can talk about it later."

"No," she said with resolve, pushing my face away from her. "We are always postponing this fucking talk. We have to talk about it now, sweetie. Let's just get it out of the way, so we can enjoy our last few weeks together."

She looked annoyed, as she sat up in the bed and looked down at me. She could really push my buttons, when she wanted to. I sighed and sat up, beside her. I took her soft hand in mine, but she jerked it away angrily. _Mood swings, anyone?_

"I don't want to talk about it, sweetie." I managed to say. I wanted to run my hand through her long wavy hair and bring her face to mine, until our lips touched. I loved her and I would do anything for her, except talk about the inevitable. I didn't like feeling powerless and incapable of being strong for her. The thought of moving to Europe for a year was killing me.

"Bray, we have to talk now. I don't want to have this talk… this conversation, either, but if we keep this up, we'll be having it the night before you leave." she said despondently, and sighed.

"It's uncomfortable, Les." I said, raking my hand through my hair in vexation. "I don't like seeing that sad look upon your face. It tears my heart in to small pieces." I said, looking at her. There it was that sad and dejected look that had the power to tear my heart in to millions of pieces.

"But we still have to talk about it." she said softly, taking my hand in hers. She smiled at me and the world was bright and vibrant again. "It'll help us cope with the distance if we have a backup plan. That way we can be prepared for what's coming. "

"I know," I said miserably, as I pulled her closer to me. "It's just that it's so difficult to imagine myself away from you."

Man, life without her was not life, it was torture. I couldn't imagine living without her. I rather live in total darkness, away from civilization; I would rather die, than be away from her.

"It'll be alright. You lived without me for the last seventeen years and five months of your life, Bray. Just imagine that we have never met." she said softly. _Yeah, right! Like that was possible!_

"Please, Leslie. That is the stupidest thing you have ever said to me, sweetie." I snapped, but tried to control my anger. _Damn, being a werewolf makes you lose control and snap easily. _I needed to control myself. I didn't want to phase with my angel beside me. I needed to breathe and think of balloons, butterflies and smiling babies… Yes, that should calm me… fuck, I was thinking so gaily; so not like me! "Bottom line is, I can't imagine my life without you."

"We'll see each other, I swear!" she said, trying hard to sound cheerful. "My parents said that I could visit you this summer." she said, wounding her arms around my neck.

"I know, my mom suggested it, but what about the time in between January and May?" I said sadly, kissing her soft cheek.

"Baby," she said dolefully, as her lips came crashing against mine. All my anger vanished and I welcomed the joy of feeling my angel beside me. "We can have video conferences, chat, and phone calls and write letters to each other. Imagine how much sentimental value those letters will have when we show them to our three little boys." she smiled sadly.

"Three little boys?" I asked intrigued. "You think that we'll have three little boys? You want kids with me, Leslie?"

She giggled and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I would love to have three little cutie pies with you, after I have become a doctor and you become a … what do you want to do after you finish college?"

I never thought about it after I imprinted. All I have time for was Leslie and my patrolling. I always wanted to have my own company. "I like business administration… I don't know have my own construction company or mechanical auto shop."

"After we have accomplished all of our goals, we can have our children. I already have their names." she said, smiling proudly.

"OH," I gasped. "You already have their names? Isn't a little too early to have names for our future kids? And what if we have all girls?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and then stared out the window. "I like to think of the future. That's why I will be finished with high school next school year. I guess in a way we are lucky… we can go to the same university and be together." she said in a low voice.

"What are the boys' names?" I asked, caressing her face. She beamed at me and the sparkle of her eyes returned.

"I want to name them Christian Daniel, Alexis Giovanni, in memory of my brother, and Braden Randall. What do you think?" she asked. I liked the names and I already loved those three imaginary little boys. They would be Leslie's and mine. That was enough to make me happy.

"I love you so much, Leslie." I mumbled, kissing her softly.

"We'll find a way, Bray, anything to keep us together. I swear that we'll make it work!" she said, pulling away from me.

_Don't ruin the moment, please! _"Leslie, you don't understand! I imprinted on you. I can't be away from you, whether I like it or not, I can't stand to be away from you." I said, closing the gap from our lips in a swift movement. I prodded my tongue in her welcoming mouth and I heard her moan in delight, as my hand made soothing circles on her back. "I don't want to be away from you! I love you so much, princess"

"We'll overcome anything… together." she said, against my lips. She suckled gently on my tongue and the straddled her legs around my waist. _Great position!_ Suddenly, she broke our kiss and glance sadly at me. I tried to look away from her. I didn't want her to see the pain that just talking about my departure was causing me. "Don't look at me like that it makes me miserable."

"I am sorry, Leslie. I didn't mean to make you miserable. Don't stop loving me, baby." I said, as a single tear descending down her lovely face. "You are my life and without you, I am nothing, Leslie. Promise me that you'll love me forever, until we are both old and gray! Please, promise me that you'll love me forever." I said, afraid to recognize the desperation behind my voice.

"I won't promise anything, until _you_ tell me that you'll love me forever, Brady." she said, more tears falling down her face.

"I can't promise you that, because already love you, baby. I will love you for an eternity, until the end of the world." I smiled, snaking my arms around her lithe waist.

"Imprinting ruined your life, didn't it?" she asked dejectedly, running a gentle hand down my chest.

"No, it made it better!" I smiled at her. "My father's job and his insistence in moving to France are what ruined my life."

"We'll find a way to be together. I swear." she said, leaning her head over my shoulder. "We'll make it work."

"I know." I mumbled, cupping her beautiful face in my large, callous hands and kissed her fervently. With every second, our passion escalated, as my hands roamed every corner of her body, as our tongues danced for dominance. I slowly tasted the sweet wine of Leslie Alexis' mouth, until I couldn't breathe. Love truly hurt, but I knew that we could make it work- if I was to leave- but I wasn't going to go anywhere. I still had three weeks to come up with something to delay our leave. I had enough time to concoct a plan. I only needed an infallible plan that would be convincing and persuasive, so my parents would let me stay behind in La Push.


	31. A New Friend

**Falling For Brady**

_Disclaimer: I own a bag of Cheetos and that is it. _

_AN: The end is soon upon us! Yes, I will be finished soon! There are still like ten or fifteen chapters to finish this story. I already wrote the end and I love it. _

_By the way, Leslie meets a new friend. He is interesting and his character is based on a guy I met in college. Simply irresistable. If there are any mistakes on the story, blame my laptop. It's acting up again and I have been pestering my papito for a new one, since he administers my money. Actually, blame him! 8)_

**A New Friend**

It had been a crappy day for me. Christmas vacation was just around the corner and that meant that Brady's imminent departure was gonna be knocking on my doors, pretty soon! I tried to grab a grip of reality, but everything was too hard to handle. I still missed Giovanni. His death left me numb, and slowly my friends, parents and Brady, had helped me pick up the pieces of my still incomplete heart. But nothing seemed to be enough. I could feel Brady slowly slipping through my hands. I wanted to turn back the hands of time and just spend more time with him.

"Hey," I said to myself, when I found a small sea shell on the path that I was taking.

I grabbed it and placed it in my coat pocket. I was going to make a memento for my scrapbook. I had decided what I was going to do while Brady was away for a year. I decided to become a varsity cheerleader and Nessie agreed to teach me how to cheer and all things girls that cheer needed to learn and know.

I also volunteered to help in the Nursing home, every Thursday and teach the elders how to scrapbook. I got a job as librarian assistance in La Push library. I had gone to the extent of planning my daily activities. There was no gap for crying. I was going to be strong. I had been chosen by the universe to become Brady's soul mate and his better half. I was going to be strong for him. And damn it, I was gonna do it!

I walked down the sea shoreline of First Beach, stopping only whenever I saw a sea shell that caught my attention. I caught sight of a blue shiny rock and bent down to reach for it.

"Gorgeous!" I muttered, as I placed the strange rock in my pocket. I continued doing this for a few more minutes. I was bored and I didn't feel like going home.

I continued to walk down the sand, not paying attention to what direction my feet took me. It was kinda nice to wander alone, without my overprotective father, friends or boyfriend. I was deep in thoughts, as I thought about my life without Brady. It was going to be a hard year. I had gotten completely attached to him. I was too dependent on my boyfriend.

"Hey!" a deep, husky voice called behind me.

I turned around and didn't find anyone. "Great! Now I am hearing voices!" I shrugged and continued trudging down the sandy shore.

"Hey!" the voice shouted loudly. This time I turned around and found a young man sitting on the sand. His hair fell like a dark curtain over his face, hiding his features.

"Hi." I muttered, waving at him nervously. "Where did you come from?"

"What are you doing alone in a place like this?" he asked, tucking lose strands of his hair behind his ear.

"Where did you come from?" I demanded.

"What are you doing alone in a place like this?" he asked again, lifting his face to stare at me. His hair fell over his right eye, but I could see the color of his left eye. It was a strange and mysterious darkish crimson color, that truly was mismatched with the paleness of his skin.

"Um," I said, looking around the perimeter. There was barely anyone at the beach. Yes, there were a few surfers, trying to hit the big waves, but I didn't include them. The beach was pretty much desolated. I felt a chill run up my spine and I couldn't ignore the warning bells that ran inside my head. "I just wanted to go for a walk."

"Funny, I wanted to walk down the beach too." he chuckled. He grabbed a handful of sand and slowly let it slip out of his clenched hand.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. I knew that he was dangerous. I could see it in the color of his eyes. I should be running, screaming for help. But I couldn't move. The closest I had been to a vampire was Nessie's family and they were friendly.

"I came to see the beach!" he grinned at me. His smile was perfect and I felt drawn to him. "What's your name?" he asked and wiped his hands clean, against his dark trousers.

"I don't talk to strangers." I said curtly. "But if you want to know, it's the same name my mother gave me… and yours?" I asked impolitely.

"That's funny." he chortled, lifting his face to look at me. This time, I saw his entire face. He was handsome and gorgeous. His skin was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. His fleshy lips turned in to a heart stopping smile as he spoke. "My name is Jevian."

"Jevian? Isn't that like a Hispanic name?" I asked him, suddenly intrigued by the man that sat on the sand. I ambled to where he sat and played with my hands nervously.

He nodded and smiled. "I was born in El Salvador. Thus, that makes me a Salvadorian." he grinned. "But enough about be, is that a hint of a Hispanic accent that I can detect in you? Where are you from?"

"Um, here and there." I answered, as I sat beside him on the sand.

"Why are you making small talk with me?" I asked him, there was no sense to hide the fact that I knew what he was.

"What do you mean?" he asked intrigued.

"Dunno," I shrugged. "Why are you talking to me? Do you usually play with your meals?" I blurted out.

"What do you mean, strange girl?" he asked curiously. "I don't play with my food! It's impolite!"

"Well," I gulped. "Your eyes- you see, your, um… your eyes are red. Why?"

"I have conjunctivitis." he said amused. He turned his face to me and offered me a wide grin. My heart was beating hard, but I didn't understand why. I felt attracted to him, but I knew that it was his way of luring his prey. "You should stay away. I might be very contagious."

"Yeah," I mumbled and stood up. "I should get far away from you. But you have something that attracts me to you." I said honestly, to the point of startling myself with my bluntness.

"You should." he said, his smile died on his lips. "You should leave. I have never been…" he trailed off, raking his hand through his long locks. "I should go, right?"

He chuckled nervously, but bobbed his head. "I want to know you more."

"You and I can't be friends. You're not safe here, Jevian." I said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked intrigued, his eyebrows perfectly furrowed.

"You are in danger." I said hesitantly. "I don't know why I am telling you this, but you have to leave. Please, go!"

"Are you kicking me out of the beach, strange girl?" he asked amused, as he gave me a scrutinizing stare. "It's not like it's your property."

"I am not kicking you out." I said, desperation drenching my voice. "Ugh! Your kind is not welcome here. There are things, powerful beings that can easily kill your kind."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, as he moved his hair away from his face. "Do you care what happens to me?" I could smell the enticing scent that emanated from his body, dancing seductively around my nostrils.

"I don't know." I said confused. "I know that you didn't hurt me. You might be different from the rest of your kind. I have met a few, but…"

"I wouldn't hurt you." he said. His voice sounded honest and sincere. I wanted to believe him, but then at the same time, the thought of loathing a person like him crossed my mind.

"You wouldn't?" I asked fascinated. "Why is that?"

"I don't know!" he shrugged. "I guess that you intrigue me."

"How so?" I asked nervously, as I examined our surroundings.

"I don't know! I am drawn to you." he said bashfully. "You are cute, strange-girl."

"Why? Is it the smell of my blood?" I asked curious, sniffing my clothes.

He laughed softly and shook his head. "You really are a strange girl."

"Look, Jevian, you have to go. Vampires are not allowed in La Push. If those mystical beings smell your scent, they will destroy you. You have to stay away from here." I said exasperated.

"You… know what I am… and you aren't afraid of me?" he stuttered, a beautiful devilish smile on his lips. "Like I said, you intrigue me very much."

I got up from where I sat and stared at him. He was taller than me and so cute. I wanted to touch his face and ask him so many questions. I didn't understand why I needed to be closer to him. It was strange and I felt like I was betraying Brady. But, with Jevian beside me, I didn't feel alone.

"So," I paused. "I intrigue you now, but as soon as you grow tire of me; I will become your dinner, right?"

"I am not a cannibal!" he said appalled.

"You might as well be one… you drink… you drink human blood." I muttered, as I looked around us. He took a step closer to where I stood. The coldness of his body was slowly engulfing me.

"I see-" he stopped, placing his cold hand on my face. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so earlier. But like I told you, I am intrigued by you."

"So," I stopped, biting my lower lips, as I analyzed the situation. "I am safe with you?"

He shrugged and gently caressed my face. "Pretty much."

"Pretty much, Jevian?" I asked. I wanted to believe him. I wish that he was being truthful. If he wasn't; I was only to blame.

"Yes, you are safe with me." he smiled, lowering his face to mine. His eyes were fixed on my lips and I wanted badly to be kissed by him. But, I loved Brady! I was his soul mate and I needed to be honest with my feelings. I couldn't trample over Brady's heart like that. I was probably never going to see Jevian again. I didn't need to risk the amazing relationship I had with Brady.

"Jevian," I whispered, turning my head away from his. "You should leave La Push."

"Why?" he asked, bringing his lips closer to mine. "I just want to…"

"You gotta go, Jevian." I said desperate. "For your safety, leave and don't ever come back to La Push! Don't you know about _them_?"

He sighed and took a step backwards. "No, I don't know about _them_."

"They are around and they protect La Push from leech-, from people like you." I said, my cheeks growing warm with embarrassment. "I mean from vampires."

"You look lovely when you blush, strange girl." he laughed, grabbing a handful of my hair in his hand. "You are very pretty!"

"Great!" I gasped, yanking my hair away from his hand. "You are gonna eat me now, aren't ya?!"

He chuckled and patted my head, like one does to a faithful dog. "No!" he said pleased.

I sighed in relief and continued to look around. There was no one that I knew, but I still felt like I was sneaking around, betraying Brady and in a way, I was.

"OK!" I said relieved. "I'm safe with you, aren't I?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead tenderly. I looked in to his crimson eyes, but they were now a shade of light brown.

"Your eyes? They are…" I trailed off, confused by the sight of his eyes. He looked like a normal person now. "What happened to your eyes?"

He stared at me, his lips pursed tightly together in a thin line. A gust of wind blew our way and he tensed up.

"I should go now." he said, placing his hands in his pockets. "I don't want to die at the hand of the Children of the Moon."

"Children of the Moon?! Don't change the subject! I want to know why your eyes changed from crimson to brown so suddenly."

He hesitated, but took my hand and began to drag me towards the parking lot. "Where are you taking me? I thought I was safe with you!" I hissed, trying to pry free from his clutches.

"You are, strange-girl." he said, when he stopped in front of a dark SUV. "I won't hurt you! I am not a vampire. Well, I am on my father's side and also my mother's side…" He leaned against his vehicle and sighed.

"I don't get it!" I hissed, rolling my eyes at him. "Your dad was a vampire and so was your mother? I thought that female vampires couldn't have…"

"My head is hurting, girl!" he laughed. "OK, my mother is half human and half vampire. My father is a vampire. Get it?"

I nodded, but it was too much to take. "Are you venomous?"

"I-" he began, but a loud howl pierced through the air. I shivered at the ferocity of the sound. It sounded like it was near the woods.

"You should go, Jevian." I said pleadingly. I turned around and began to walk away. Great! I was exposing myself to a vampire, or whatever he was.

"Will I see you again?" he shouted behind me. I turned around and shrugged. Will I see him again? Did he want to see me again?

"What for?" I shouted back, as I watched him get inside his vehicle. I was cemented to the spot, waiting for Jevian to be far away from La Push and for my heart to stop beating so frantically.

"You are my friend, aren't ya?" he said cockily, as he pulled his car closer to where I was standing. I sighed and shook my head.

"No!" I yelled, as I ran down the parking lot. "I'll stay clear from you." I muttered to myself.

I heard a door closing loudly and in less than a few seconds, he was standing in front of me. I felt fear, but at the same time, I was excited. This was all new to me. I felt alive, excited and…

"I won't hurt you!" he said, placing his hands on my waist and kissed me softly on the lips. "I won't hurt you. I swear." he whispered against my lips.

His lips were soft and fleshy and so kissable. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. I knew that I was wrong. I was going to hell. What if… if a werewolf saw me kissing one of their mortal enemies? Oh, no! I betrayed Brady!

"Still, I don't trust you." I said softly, as I pulled away from his kiss. "Don't do it again, please."

He kissed me again, this time I shoved him away from me. "Strange girl, meet me tomorrow, please." he said pleadingly. His eyes had gotten lighter and I found myself lost in them.

"Where?" I asked him, unable to detach my eyes away from his face, his lips and did I say lips?

"I don't know… please, meet with me tomorrow." he asked desperate. He looked restless as he looked towards the trees.

"Um, I don't know…" I trailed off when I heard a howl. They were closer and they were coming straight to where we stood.

"Please," he begged, grabbing my hand in his. "I want to know you better. Give me a chance to prove to you that I am not a monster."

"So, you can eat me?" I snapped. _How could I betray my soul mate so easily?_

"Meet me at Robin's Nest." he said, as he marched back to his car. "It's a restaurant in Forks. Meet me there tomorrow at noon, please."

"I won't!" I whispered, lifting my hand to my lips.

"I'll be expecting you!" he said, as he smiled tenderly at me and then drove down the dirt covered parking lot of the beach.

I stood there like an idiot, unable to comprehend what had happened. I knew that I was a despicable human being. I had betrayed my boyfriend and now I had to live with the guilt of being unfaithful to the only man I had and will love.

"Leslie!" I heard a voice shout behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I had been caught red handed. "Why would you betray Brady like that?"

I inhaled deeply and marched down the dirt path. There was no sense in hiding what I had done.  
"Leslie Alexandra." Haliee yelled, until she caught up with me.

"You look at me when I am talking!" she hissed in her English accent. "Why did you kiss him? Have you been two-timing Brady with that idiot?" she said angrily.

I shook my head and felt the tears of remorse falling down my face. "I haven't." I mumbled. "Please, don't tell Brady. I want to be the one to tell him."


	32. Things Change

**Falling For Brady**

_Disclaimer: I own a box full of Extra Classic Bubble. I have pain in my jaw from chewing so much. I had been nervous all day._

_AN: I hope that you bear with me. I promise that it will get good._

**Things Change**

If Jevian knew the mess he left behind. I wonder if he would have cared or tried to help me sort out this entire situation. I wanted to turn back the hands of time and never had wandered off alone to First Beach. I should have gone shopping with my parents and maybe this whole situation would have been prevented

"What the fuck do you think that you are doing?" Haliee shouted, as she followed me down the gravel and dirt parking lot.

I had tried to amble faster, trying hard to get rid of her. I already felt like hell. I didn't need a walking conscious beside me, to be telling me what I did wrong. I knew that kissing a guy that was not my boyfriend was wrong. Damn, I had done the worst! I knew that the devil in hell, had fucking shackles with my name on them, prepared for me.

"Hale," I paused, brushing my tears away, as I turned to face her. "I know that what I did was wrong! But please, just leave me alone! I need time alone."

"Ha!" she spat. "Now you feel bad. You should have thought about Brady's feelings before you swap spit with that asshole." she said angrily.

"You don't know how bad I feel already! I don't need you to remind me again of how low I have sunk!" I cried.

Haliee could be evil and blunt at times; but she was showing her true self. She knew how to get under a person's skin. I didn't need to be judged by her. I knew damn well that I had screw up. Knowing Brady, he would never forgive me.

"Well, damn, if you feel so bad, imagine how Brady is going to feel when I tell him that I saw you fucking kissing another man." she said spitefully. "He is going to be hurt! You betrayed him and cheated on him! You are supposed to be his world, the light of his eyes and the reason for his existence in this earth. You really screwed up, Les."

"I know." I shouted, taking a step away from her. I had to hide my face behind my hands and sobbed. Her words were hurting me and I knew with all my heart that I deserved them.

"I thought that you were different… but you are just like all the girls he has dated before you; callous and shallow." she said pushing me.

"Don't say that." I whispered. "You don't know Haliee."

She didn't know! I wasn't callous and shallow. I was human and I made mistake. How dare she compare me with those girls? I couldn't believe that Haliee would be so judgmental. It's not like I had betrayed her!

"I do know, Leslie." she snapped. "I know that I was wrong to think that you were different… but hell, you are just a bitch!"

"Haliee, please don't say that about me!" I pleaded, standing in front of her, as the rain began to drizzle. It never failed. When I felt the most miserable, the rain always made it worst.

"Then what am I suppose to say? That you are a saint? I saw what you fucking did! If you think that I won't talk, you are wrong. I will tell Brady. He shouldn't have to deal with a…"

"Haliee, please, stop it. I will tell him. I will, I swear, just give me time!" I said despondently.

She laughed sarcastically and placed her hand on her hip and stared at me. "No!" she shouted, taking a step closer to where I stood. She grabbed my arm tightly and shook me hard. "You might lie to him! You can't hide the fact that you kissed another man." she whispered.

"I wasn't going to do it!" I hissed. "I was going to be honest and tell him. I am not a fucking coward! I'll face my mistake."

"You better!" she retorted, releasing her hand from my arm.

"Hale, Les!" called a voice from behind us. It was Seth; he was smiling at us, as he ambled to where we stood. "What's going on?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows and staring at us quizzically. He wrinkled his nose, when he stood closer to where I stood.

"Let's go, Seth!" Haliee said, staring daggers at me. "We don't need to spend our time with her."

"What's wrong?" he asked me. "Why do you smell like a vampire?" he asked worriedly.

I saw Haliee staring intensively at me. "You are a fucking traitor! I don't ever want to speak to you again." she yelled.

"Why are you girls fighting? Hale? Les?" he asked concerned. Seth eyed me and then turned to his girlfriend.

"I gotta go, Seth." I said behind my tears. "I am sorry, but I really gotta go!"

"Leslie, what happened?" Seth asked anxiously. He took my hand and brought me to his. "Did a fucking vampire hurt you?"

"No!" I shouted. "I gotta go, please! Let me go, Seth!" I said, struggling to break free from his hold.

I ran away from them and for a second I thought that I heard Haliee Christina crying. I looked back and I saw him hugging her. I would miss Haliee and her sassiness. I would miss every friend I made while I dated Brady. I would truly miss my Brady's warm arms around me; his soft kisses and his kind words. I really destroyed the perfect relationship.

It was beginning to rain by the time that I got home. My phone was constantly ringing and I checked the caller ID. I sighed when I saw Haliee's phone number. We were no longer friends. She probably wanted to offend me some more. I didn't want to hear what Haliee Christina had to say. I didn't need to be insulted anymore. I already felt like the lowest thing in the world. I didn't want to feel more dejected. I just wanted to crawl under a rock and never see the light of day again.

I opened the front door of my house and I could smell Brady's cologne. I felt the hot tears descend my face and I couldn't breathe. I had to tell him. I needed to tell him. Maybe he would forgive me and our relationship would be safe. Damn, if I did this to him and he was still here in La Push, what would I do if he was gone for a fucking year? Fucks, I was the worst girlfriend in the world. There was no excuse for what I had done.

I drew in a deep breath and took a step inside and quickly threw my coat on the floor. I was completely drenched from the rain and to make it all worst, when I walked into the living room, my father, Sam, Brady, Collin and Seth were talking quietly.

Seth stared at me and shook his head. I held my breath, when I saw that Brady stood up and ambled over to where I stood. _Please, Brady, don't look at me that way! _He looked worried and just staring into his hazel eyes sent a wave of guilt. I held my breath again and stared at him. _I love you!_ I ran past him and went up to my room.

"Leslie," he shouted, running after me. He was worried and I knew that he was going to demand that I tell him what had happened.

I tried to lock the door to my room, but Brady was stronger. He placed his arm between the door and the door frame.

"Please, baby, let me in, precious." he said calmly. "Seth sort of blurted out everything to me." he said, his voice full of concern and love.

I pushed on the door, trying hard to lock it, but he was stronger. I took a step back and watched as he entered the room. I had lost all privilege to kiss his lips and touch his body.

"Seth told you- he told you everything?" I asked confused, not caring if my tears continuously fell.

"Haliee told him and he was thinking about it, while he was in his wolf form. I was patrolling so I managed to see and hear his conversation with Haliee..." he said in a low voice. He paused and stared at me.

_Damn it, scream at me, but don't look at me like that!_

"I know what you did." he said, looking down at his hands. "Is this what you want?"

"What did you see?" I asked, taking a step back. I knew how easily a werewolf could snap and phase. I was afraid of him. _Why was he taking it so easily? He wasn't yelling or screaming._

"I saw Hale talking about you kissing an asshole, in Seth's thoughts." he hissed, turning around to close the door shut.

"I did." I managed to say. I could never lie to him.

"How long have you been with him?" he asked, his facial expression was blank.

"I met him today." I whispered. "He kissed me."

"And you kissed him back? You kissed a guy that you met on the first day?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, as he stared at me. I nodded, feeling like a criminal as he stood in front of the judge to be prosecuted. "Do you like him?"

I shook my head and I felt like the biggest douche bag in the world. "I don't like him. I did kiss him, but the thought of hurting you stopped me."

"But you kissed him." he stated. "You kissed a fucking stranger, Leslie."

I nodded again.

"Are you meeting him again?" he asked, leaning against the door. "Are you going to see him again?

"He wants me to meet him tomorrow." I blurted out. "He's a vampire. Well, not rea-"

"He's a fucking vampire?" he asked angrily.

I trembled as he approached me. "Yes."

"Leslie, what the fuck is wrong with you? He could've hurt you! They lure their victims and then they hurt them! I can't believe that you were so dumb to kiss a fucking vampire!" he yelled, grabbing me by my arm. "Is that why you reek like a damn vampire, Les? Are you going to be like Bella and start falling for a fucking leech?"

"I am sorry," I paused. "I wasn't thinking. I am sorry, Brady."

"You never think!" he bellowed. "You just act and then you think about the situation. Why didn't you think of my feelings for you? Did you forget that I love you! We were meant to be together."

"I did remembered!" I shouted, burying my face in my hands. "I did and that is why I didn't want Haliee to tell you! I wanted to be the first one to tell you!"

"And that is suppose to make me happy?" he asked sarcastically. "It's still the same crime! You fucking cheated on me!"

"I am sorry!" I bawled. _Damn, I was so sorry!_ I had forgotten why I had kissed Jevian! He was probably luring me in to becoming his next meal. How stupid could've I been? "I love you, Brady, you have to believe me!"

"Do you really love me, Leslie?" he asked, taking a step closer to me. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my legs going numb at his proximity.

"I do love you." I whispered, as I cried hysterically. "I do. I gave myself to you and I don't regret it. I will never regret it!"

"But do you love me, Leslie? Do you love me so much, that you will never do this again?" he asked, shaking me violently. I cried. I had only known gentleness from him and today, I saw the face of anger.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I don't believe you." he whispered, letting go of my hand. "I-I thought that I could do this, b-but I can't!" he said, his hands clenched in fists.

"Please, don't leave me!" I cried, closing my eyes tightly. This was a nightmare.

"You should've thought about that earlier! I can't do this! I can't be with you! I will always know that you cheated on me! If I forgive you and we continue together… t-there will always be doubt in my heart that you can hurt me again."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my eyes covered in tears. I could see a distorted image of his face. I didn't want to see the pain in his eyes. I deserved this. I had dug my own grave and I was laying in it!

"I can't forgive you!" he said, taking a step back from me. He raked his hair with his fingers and sighed. "I can't believe that my innocent angel would hurt me like this."

"I am truly sorry!" I cried. _Damn, why was I such a weakling?! Fight! Fight for him!_

"I even managed to make my parents agree to let me stay with you in La Push." he said despondently. "But it's useless! I should have never imprinted on you! You have ruined my life. I can't look at you anymore. I hate you!"

"What?" I asked. My heart sank deeper inside my chest. "You can't mean that? Please, baby boy, don-" I sobbed. _Please, Brady, don't say that!_

"It's the truth! I placed all my faith and trust in you, Leslie. I thought that you were the one person that I could count on… but fuck, I was wrong." he laughed dryly.

I froze at the sound of his words. He hurt me with his words. I walked up to him and place my hand on his arm. "Don't say that, please." I begged, but he jerked away from my touch. "Don't leave me, baby. I apologize for my mistakes."

"Brady, you have to leave." I heard Joshua's voice, as the door opened. "Yes, she did something wrong, but she is sorry. We all deserve a second chance" he said in an authoritative voice. "I won't tolerate you hurting my daughter any longer. Leave, please."

"Good bye, Leslie." Brady said solemnly. "Thank you for ruining our relationship!"

"Brady! Brady! Brady, baby, don't leave me!" I shouted. "Please, don't go! Give me a second chance!" I sobbed, as I ran after him, as he exited my room, but Joshua's strong arms stopped me. I sobbed, when I couldn't feel Brady's warm arms or see my reflection in his eyes.

"Brady." I whispered, as I leaned my face against my father's chest. "Please,"

"It's OK, princess." my father said, as he kissed my forehead. "Daddy's here. Daddy's here."


	33. After Shock

**Falling for Brady**

Disclaimer: I own nada, my friend.

AN: After Shock is when you finally see the true light of the situation and start panicking. That's what is happening to Leslie.

**After Shock**

I woke up feeling my father's strong arms around me. I had slept with my parents again, because I kept on dreaming about Brady leaving me and I woke up screaming his name. My life as I knew it was over. There were no more, midnight visits from my boyfriend: ex-boyfriend. My arms were empty. I couldn't hold him anymore.

I would wander through the halls of La Push High, all alone. I didn't have a best friend anymore. She wasn't talking to me. I was alone. I had sealed my fate, with the stunt that I pulled, of kissing a guy. And to make matters worse; he was a vampire hybrid.

"Hey," my mother said softly, caressing my face with her small hands, bringing me back from my reverie. "Are you alright?" she asked, giving me a worried look.

I shook my head and buried my head on the crook of my father's neck. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to dream of happier times.

"Are you hungry?" my father asked me, his arm tightening around my shoulders, as he brought me closer to him. "We can go to Port Angeles and eat breakfast. Leaving La Push will do you some good, sweetie."

"I don't want to eat." I whispered. "I want to die."

"Don't say that." my mother cried. "Don't you ever say that, Les."

I turned to face her and there were tears in her eyes. I didn't mean to make her cry. I hated to see her cry. I had forgiven her for lying to me about the true identity of my biological father. It was water under the bridge. I only had my parents to rely on.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, reaching my hand to touch her face. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's alright." she smiled, taking my hand and kissing it. "I love you, nena." she said, kissing my forehead. She wrapped her arms around. "You are the best daughter in the world."

My parents enwrapped me in their arms and I felt love. It had been a few weeks since I last held Brady's hand. He wasn't leaving to Europe anymore. He was staying at his friend Michelle Montgomery's house. They were good friends and he'd convinced his father to let him stay. I wished with all my heart that he was happy.

I didn't understand why he didn't leave. It would be torture for him to see me walking down the halls of the school. He ignored me constantly. I know that I didn't deserve his compassion. I brought everything upon myself. But I still felt my heart beat for him. I still loved him.

Christmas vacation had started and I didn't feel like celebrating. I wanted to sleep and just grow numb, until I didn't feel anything anymore.

"We are going out to do some last minute Christmas shopping." my mother said, as she got off her bed and walked to my father's side. She looked down at us and smiled. "Baby, you need to smile more often."

"I don't have anything worth left to smile about." I said dejected.

"You have your parents that love you and care for you, Leslie." she said sadly.

"I know." I mumbled, turning my head away from hers. "I know, but I miss him."

I didn't want to repeat his name. It always brought me to tears. I wanted to just sleep and forget that I had survived two weeks without Brady.

"Nonsense." dad said, as he pulled me up with him. "We are going to go and have fun."

Thirty minutes later, I was downstairs, looking down at my pancakes. Pancakes were Brady's favorite. I hated relating things in my life to him. Everything around my room brought me back down memory lane.

"You have to eat, princess." my dad said worriedly. He gave me a scrutinizing stare and then sighed. There was nothing that they could say or do, that would make me happy. I was depressed and sad.

"Hurry up, we have to stop by the post office, before we head to Port Angeles, sweetie." my mother said, as she walked to the counter and placed three large boxes on it. "I have to send my brother's and sister's family their family their gifts."

"What about grandma?" I asked, pushing my plate away from me. "She is not getting one?"

"I already sent it." she said anxiously. "She should be getting it soon."

After my failed attempt of eating breakfast, we were heading down to Forks. My mother got out of the car and walked to the trunk, and got the boxes out. My dad trudged behind her and followed her to the post office. I wandered down the small streets and started ambling nowhere. I just wanted to kill time before I had to go on the dreaded shopping spree with my parents.

The cold breeze blew my hat and I ran after it. It was part of my winter trio (hat, scar and mittens). I cursed as I saw my hat being dragged by the wind across the street and into the woods. I sighed as I looked both ways and crossed the busy street.

I ran when I saw my hat stuck between the tree branches. I tried to climb the tree, but the ice around the trunk made it slippery.

"Here," a familiar voice said.

I turned around and found Jevian staring down at me, with my pink and yellow hat in his hands.

"Thank you." I muttered, as I took it in my hands.

I placed it on and walked away from him. I was scared. I didn't trust him anymore. If he hadn't entered my life, I would still be with Brady.

"Why are you so cold with me?" he said amused. "I should be the one that stares daggers at you."

"I have to go." I said, walking past him, but his cold hand touched my shoulder and forced me to turn around to face him. "What do you want?"

"To talk." he said nonchalantly. I stared in to his eyes and noticed that they were light brown. "I wanna talk to you."

"About what?" I asked annoyed, looking around us.

"About last time." he said casually, leaning against the tree trunk. "I waited for you, but you never came. Why is didn't you come?"

"I told you that I was not coming." I hissed, taking a step away from him. "I have to go; my parents will be worried if I am not in the car when they come back."

"I will let you go, but first tell me why you didn't come." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I still deserve a second chance."

"There are no second chances in life." I shouted annoyed. "There is no such thing as second chances. It's just bullshit that people tell you to make you feel better."

He eyed me carefully and shook his head. "Why are you so bitter?" he said, standing up straight.

"Because in life, there are no damn second chances, Jevian!" I cried, tears falling down my face.

"Why? What happened?" he said taking a step closer to me.

"I kissed you and I lost my life, my future and everything I loved." I muttered, remembering that afternoon by the sea.

"I don't understand." he said softly, taking another step closer to me.

"I lost him! I lost my boyfriend." I whimpered, tears falling down my face. "Happy!" I said, punching his chest angrily. "Are you happy? You ruined my life!"

"No." he said sadly, taking me in his arms and caressing my back softly. "I am not happy. I will never be happy if I see tears in your face."

"Liar." I said sarcastically, looking up at him. I felt cold in his embrace. But it could never be the same. Brady's arms were warm and loving. His arms… "I bet that you are thrilled."

"Because you are in pain? I am not a monster." he said, placing his cold hand on my face. "I would never be happy or thrilled if I see you in pain."

"Liar." I shouted, pulling away from him, but he didn't let me go.

"I am not lying." he said slowly, his voice reverberating in my ears. "I told you that you intrigued me and now you intrigued me more." he said, adjusting my winter hat. "I will see you around, strange girl." he smiled. "Be safe. Try not to wander through the woods alone. Strange beings like to take advantage of cute girls like you." he winked and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.


	34. Things You Do to Forget

**Falling For Brady**

Disclaimer: I own nada.

AN: Yes, it is me! Shorty in tha house! Anyways, I love this chapter. It reminded me of that scene of Casper, when he asks Kat if he could keep her. I hope that you enjoy it too.

**The Things You Do To Forget**

_Brady's POV_

It hurt so much to be away from her. I missed her laughter and her smile. I missed the sweet scent of her hair and perfume. I miss the softness of her skin, when we laid in bed together at night. I missed her and I would forever love her. I was crazy for her and I wanted to take her back, but my fucking ego wouldn't let me.

Every night after patrolling, I would stop by her house, just to hear her heartbeats. I missed them, too. I would catch her sitting by her window, staring outside, with a flashlight to see if she could find me in the shadows. Sometimes, I would go sneaking in to her room and she would be in bed crying as she slept, whispering my name, followed by thousands of 'I am sorry' and 'I love you'. I knew that she loved me. I had no doubt about it! But she betrayed my trust and I could never forgive her for that. She destroyed my dreams and hopes of growing old with her.

Today was one of those nights were I felt restless. She was sitting real close to her window and I could see every feature of her face. Her eyes were dead, the light that shone in them was dimmed. Her face held an expression of pain. It had been three weeks since we broke up. She took it the worst. She had no friend to confide in and she was alone.

Haliee stopped talking to her and made Seth swear that he would not talk to her ever again. Lena and Embry were never truly her friends, so they didn't speak to her. Nessie and Jake were torn between their friendship with me and her. Nessie wanted to speak to her, but she also felt like Leslie betrayed the pack. Michelle and Collin were so set on forgiving her, but at the same time, they didn't want to hurt my feelings. My brother hated her for what she did. Kim and Emily were constantly defending her.

"_Brady!" Emily shouted when she saw me the day after I broken up with Leslie. "You should've forgiven her! She is only fifteen years old. She is a young girl and she was confused."_

"_Yes," Kim said, shaking her head. "You know how it was to be fifteen." she said sternly, staring daggers at me. "How could you just leave her like that? She doesn't have any friends and you know that you can't forget her. She is your imprint and deserves a second chance!"_

"_Mind your fucking business, Kim!" I hissed, walking out of Sam's house and phasing. I needed to run. I had been thinking about her. I needed to fight this imprinting. _

I knew that Leslie was only fifteen years old. I knew it damn well. I had made her mine, the night of her fifteenth birthday. I held perfection in my hands and now my hands were empty. I didn't have her in my arms and I felt alone. I barely slept and at night I dreamed of her. I felt her close to me, but when I opened my eyes… I was only holding my pillow. I wanted to cry and erase every beautiful thought that reminded me of her.

I had to stop hurting myself. I said that I was going to forget her. There was no use of standing outside her window, creeping at her window, hoping to have a glimpse of her before I went back to my house.

At least, I got to see her at school. I got to sit beside her during English class and History class. I got to see her during lunch hour and make sure that she was still alive. She barely ate and she was getting thinner and that worried me. When Leslie was hurting, she would forget about herself and just shut herself from the world. I began to worry about her. She didn't look healthy anymore. She looked just like she did after her brother died.

"_We gotta go, Brady."_ Seth said in my head. "_You broke up with her. Let her live her life."_

"_Fuck you."_ I hissed, turning around to face him. "_I can't just forget about her and let her go."_

"_I know it's not easy."_ he said softly, standing beside me in his wolf form. "_But you two are meant to be together."_

"_Shit,"_ I muttered. "_I don't believe that. She made her fucking choice to kiss a fucking stranger, that happened to be a vampir_e." I said coldly.

"_You did worst."_ he said.

"_How? I never hurt her. I treated her like a princess."_ I snapped.

"_You hurt many girls before Leslie came along_." he pointed out. "_Maybe karma is out to get you. Maybe this is karma's way of teaching you a lesson_."

"_Aren't_ _you supposed to be the kind and gentle friend, that always gives me great advices?"_ I asked dryly. "_Why are you defending her? I thought that you hated her?"_

"_Nope."_ he said. "_I never hated her. I don't talk to her, because I love Hale above anything in life and if this makes her happy, then…"_ he trailed off.

He began to think of Haliee. She looked sad too. She felt angry at Leslie's betrayal, but mainly, because Leslie didn't bother on telling her about the asshole she had kissed.

"_How is she taking it?"_ I asked worried.

"_Not too good."_ he said nonchalantly. "_She feels bad for insulting Leslie. Haliee feels awful for not giving Leslie a chance."_

"_She really doesn't deserve one."_ I retorted dryly.

"_Don't be an ass, Brady_." Seth said gravely. "_If she didn't deserve one; then why the fuck are you standing outside her window?"_

"_I need to make sure she is fine_." I said curtly. "_Aren't we here to protect the citizens of La Push?"_

"_Bullshit!"_ Seth said, nipping at the back of my leg. I growled at him, but he was right. Who the fuck was I kidding? I loved her. "_You are here because you still care for her and you love her_."

"_Fuck you_!" I said, turning around and heading back to the Montgomery's house.

I continued to watch over her at night. There were times that I would sleep outside her house, fearing that she was dead, when I wouldn't hear her cry. I wanted to climb in to her window and crawl on her bed beside her.

One night, I caught the faint smell of vampire when I entered her room. I felt a pang of jealousy. It was the same scent she had that afternoon when we broke up. She had fallen asleep in front of her computer desk. Her hair fell over her face like a dark curtain, hiding her perfect features.

I slowly walked up to her, tucking away the hairs that fell over her face. I looked down at her face and then at the computer screen. There was a slide show, displaying different pictures that we had taken during our short relationship span. It hurt me to see the smile on my lips. It felt like it was thousands of years ago. I felt dead and looking down at the girl that slept on the desk; I could see that she was as dead inside as I was.

I carried her in my arms, cursing the vampire that had been beside her earlier during the day. I wanted to pummel his ass and kill him. I rubbed my nose against her soft lips and they smelled like hers. She had not kissed him. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. She was still mine! Her lips still held the fresh scent of her strawberry chap stick.

I brushed my lips against hers and I felt her sighed. I missed her so badly and I wanted to return back in to her arms, but I doubted her. She'd hurt me. I knew that she was hurting, but I hurt more. I was the one that was betrayed.

I ambled toward her bed and gently placed her on the mattress. She shivered when my arms left her. I wanted to hold her for an eternity, but there was no way that I would fall again, for those innocent-like eyes.

"I miss you so much." I whispered, as I covered her frail body under the blankets.

"Come back to me." she whispered faintly. Her eyes were closed and there were tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can't." I whispered against her ear.

"Please, Brady." she cried silently. "Please, come back to me. Don't leave me like Giovanni and my father did."

I turned away from her, when I felt my eyes sting with tears. My fucking ego would not bend to give her a second chance. I didn't trust my heart to her, again. She had trampled over it and left it broken.

"I can't." I said to myself, as I walked towards the window.

The next morning, I saw Sasha Cane walking in front of my house. I was going to forget Leslie. I was going to do it! I was going to overcome this damn imprinting and come out triumph once again.


	35. Things Will Never

**Falling For Brady**

**Disclaimer: I own a large cup of water.**

**AN: Yes, four chapters in one day. This is the last of them, but things are going to heat up after this one. I mean, that things will become eventful, nothing bad, I promise. **

**Things Will Never Be the Same**

It was already second week of February and to make matters worse, it was Valentine's Day. The entire halls were decorated with red, pink and white ornaments. I hated how stupid everyone acted during this day. It was downright sad and pathetic.

I still missed Brady. I missed him so much. We passed each other in the halls and during lunch, he barely looked my way or acknowledged my existence. I stood in the sidelines, admiring him from afar. It was all that I could do. He was no longer mine. I didn't have any claim over his lips, hugs and kisses. There were rumors circulating the school that he was already dating. I didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it! I prayed with all my heart that they were just that, rumors.

I entered my history class and took a sit at the end of the classroom. It gave me a vantage point to look and admire him. I also got to meet a few friends, during the new school semester. They weren't many, but at least, I wasn't as alone as before.

"Are you going to Roy's party?" Janice Wentworth asked me, as she sat in the seat in front of me. "A bunch of us are going. Do you wanna come?" she asked, as she turned to face me. Her black hair was pulled back in to a low ponytail, that hung over her right shoulder.

"I don't know." I said, placing my backpack on the side of my desk. "I wasn't invited."

"So," she laughed, resting a hand on my desk. "Neither was I, but I am going. What do ya say? Wanna come?" she asked, smiling at me. "Willis wants you to go. You should give him a chance. He is sweet and kind."

"I don't want to go out with anyone. Plus, Jan, I wasn't invited. Showing up without an invitation would be rude." I said, staring around the room.

My eyes were fixed on the classroom door. I was waiting to see him. It was the only way that I got by during the day. If I saw Brady, I felt much better. He was alive and healthy and that was all I cared about. "Maybe some other time." I said softly, as my eyes wandered to where Micah, Sean and Brady stood.

I glanced at him and for a fleeting second, our eyes met. He narrowed his eyes at him and then averted his attention to his friends. I suddenly felt cold and empty.

"You need to lighten up!" Janice said, as she followed my line of vision. "Since you and Brooks broke up, all you do is moping around! Have fun! I'll bet that you'll meet someone tonight! Maybe Willis and you might click and have a great time."

"I don't know Jan, I have to work tonight and I might be tire after work." I said.

"Excuses, excuses and more excuses." she said, rolling her eyes. "At what time do you get out?" she asked me, pulling out her cell phone out of her front pocket.

"At six thirty." I mumbled, looking down at my hands. "Why?"

"Where do ya work?" she asked curious. "I am going to pick you up and we are going to that party! I don't wanna hear any more excuses, ok? Leslie, you need to have fun!" she said excitedly. "Is your number still the one that ends in 4825? Are you still working at that boring library?"

I nodded and sighed. "Yes, that is still my number and yes, I still work at the library."

"Good!" she said. "I will be out in the parking lot waiting for you."

"I seriously doubt that I will go." I muttered, reaching down to my bag and retrieving my notebook, as soon as I saw the teacher enter the room.

"We'll see!" Janice said, as she turned around.

Class went by pretty fast and it was soon time for lunch. I went to my locker and got my food and marched to my father's classroom. It was the only way that I could survive in this school. Eating with my father kept me sane. I didn't like the looks that Haliee or Sean gave me. It was enough to have Brady hate me, but when all my old friends despised me… it hurt even more. I felt abandoned. I thought that they were my friends, but they never were. They only talked to me, because I was Brady's imprint.

"How's your day been?" dad asked me, when I entered the room. He was grading some English paper, when he lifted his face and offered me a wide toothy smile.

"Fine, Dad." I muttered, walking towards his desk. "Yours?"

He laughed and threw the pain aside. "When I see you, princess, my day becomes better." he smiled.

"Thanks." I grinned, seating on his desk. "Did you like the lunch mom made ya?"

"I rather die a thousand deaths than eat it." he said, smirking. "I don't know why she keeps on trying. She doesn't have the cooking gene."

I rolled my eyes and opened my lunch bag. "I turned vegan two days ago, so I made myself a veggie sandwich. I could give you half if you want."

He shook his head and sighed. "You eat your grassy sandwich." he said mockingly. "I am going to the cafeteria to get my food."

He stood up from his chair and ambled towards me. "I love you! You know that, right?" he said, kissing my forehead.

"I do, Dad." I said, sinking my teeth into my sandwich.

"Good." he paused. "Remember that always, princess." he said, trudging towards the door. "Stay here, I will be back soon."

I nodded and continued eating my delicious grassy sandwich.

The day went by quickly and school was over. I waited for my dad in the parking lot, for him to drive me back home. I waited patiently, putting on my headphones and turning on my Zune. I tapped my foot to the rhythm of the music, as I sat on the hood of his car and held my backpack tightly against my chest. It provided me with the feeling of stability and security, which only lasted briefly. I didn't feel safe anymore. Brady's arms weren't surrounding me. I thought that time was going to help me forget him, but I couldn't. He was engraved in my heart and only death would erase him from my heart.

"Brady," I heard Sean say, as a group of my old friends walked in front of my father's car. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

If they were talking about Roy's party, I definitely was not going to go. Brady hesitated to answer. He was staring at me, but then quickly turned his face to his brother. "Yeah."

"Great!" Micah said cheerfully. "I hear that the girls from Fork High School cheerleading squad are going to be there."

"Cool!" Brady said. "I can meet someone that won't cheat on me!"

I could feel my heart breaking. I deserved every sharp word he threw my way! But his bluntness still hurt my heart. I wanted to cry and go after him; beg him for his forgiveness. I took off my headphones and followed him with my eyes. He got in his gray Ford truck and I watched as he backed it out of his parking spot. He drove down the road carefully and accelerated when he saw me.

"Are you ready, Les?" I heard my father's voice from behind me. I nodded and got in the front seat.

The drive to my house was quiet as usual. My dad never prodded in my business, unless he thought that it was necessary. But he was always attentive of my needs and feelings. I loved Joshua! He had proven to be the best father in the world. Things at home were great. My heart was the one that was broken.

I took a quick shower and got ready for work. I decided to wear my hair lose and wear my favorite Hello Kitty pink tee shirt and jeans to work. I had a black sweater and my favorite Converse. I checked my reflection in the mirror and I saw the same pathetic young girl. I was dead inside and I hated myself. I looked down at my wrist and saw the cuts that I had caused myself a few weeks ago. They weren't worth it, but they still held the mark of pain and suffering that I carried in my heart.

I got to work ten minutes earlier and decided to wander around the history session on the back of the building. I enjoyed reading the different history books that told the story of our nation. I skimmed through the selections in the bookshelves, when I heard a soft moan, coming from behind the books.

I laughed to myself, remembering how sometimes Brady and I would sneak to the back of the history book session to make out, when we were supposed to be studying. Those times were always wonderful. I could feel my cheeks grow warm with a blush. Why did I have to remember Brady all the time?

I nonchalantly ambled to the last history bookshelf and stopped myself when I saw a familiar sweater on the floor. I took a few steps closer and knelt down to pick it up. I held it close to my heart and froze. It smelled just like him. It was the sweater that I had gotten him for our second month anniversary. The scent lingered in my nostrils and became stronger, as I took a few steps around the dark aisle.

"Umm," a moan came from the darkness. "Brady." the girl whimpered.

My heart broke into tiny pieces. I had lost him forever. There was no point in wishing that he could take me back. I lost him forever. I squinted my eyes to see better. I saw him. His hand was under her skirt and his mouth was kissing hers.

I turned around, but my feet were not coordinated with my mind. I tripped and fell with a loud thump. I heard the couple shuffling towards the sound and I turned around and found those beautiful hazel eyes staring at me.

_Did I see pain in them? Nah, you wish!_

"Leslie," he whispered, taking a step to where I was. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, kneeling beside me. He placed his warm hand on my arm and I felt numb. I wanted to cry.

"Ugh!" I heard a female voice. I averted my eyes to her and found Sasha Cane staring down at me. She had her hands on her hips, looking annoyed. Her shirt was halfway unbuttoned and her hair was unkempt.

"Leave her alone." Sasha said irritated. "She could die for all I care."

"Let me help you up, Les-Leslie." he quickly added.

"It's fine." I said, swiftly getting to my feet. He took my hand and gently squeezed it. I felt the heat of his touch send electric currents down my body. "I have to get back to work." I said, smiling nervously at him. "I'm sorry that I interrupted." I let go off his hand and the world turned bleak once again.

"Bitch." Sasha groaned.

I hurried to down the hallway, feeling his eyes burning through my flesh. I didn't want him to see the pain in my eyes. I had lost all hope of ever returning to him. Our paths were different. I missed him so much! I ran past my supervisor and she stopped me.

"Leslie," she whispered worriedly. "You are bleeding, sweetheart. What happened?" She placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face to her. "Sweetie, you broke your lip. How?"

"I got dizzy and tripped." I lied, feeling the hot tears falling down my face. "Can I go home, please?"

She nodded and took my hand in hers, guiding me to her office. She took a handful of Kleenex facial tissues and handed them to me. "Press it against your bottom lip." she ordered, taking my hand in hers and placing it on my face. "That should stop the bleeding."

"I should go." I muttered, wiping my tears with the back of my free hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, sweetie." she said, smiling kindly at me. "I understand. Don't worry about tomorrow. You can take tomorrow off."

"Are you sure, Ms. Murdoch?" I asked despondently.

"I am positive." she said, offering me a gentle smile. "Do you need me to call your parents?"

"No," I said, raising my hand in front of me. "My mother is still in the parking lot." I lied, forcing a painful smile. "I'll catch a ride with her."

She nodded and I quickly turned around and walked out of her office. I ran down the halls of the old library building and through the large double doors that led outside. I wanted to get away from La Push. I didn't need to be reminded that he was no longer my sweetheart. Sasha had won.

"Hey," I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I jumped startled by the touch and found myself staring at a muscular chest. I looked up and saw the light of my life: Brady.

"Um, yes," I mumbled, taking a step back. I tripped, but his strong arms caught me. I could smell his cologne scent mixed with Sasha's. I hated her, for having what I could never have again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, touching my chin softly with his callous hand, while the other still securely holding my waist. "You took a nasty fall back there."

"It's nothing." I whispered, as his warmth intoxicated me. "I-I am fine."

I looked down, but he forced me to look up at him again. "Are you sure?" he said, narrowing his eyes and staring at my lips. "I can take you to the hospital if you want. They can take a look at your lips." he said softly, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"I, um," I stuttered, closing my eyes, as I felt my body become alive under his touch. "I am fine. You don't have to worry about me anymore." I said, forcing a smile, as I softly opened my eyes to gaze at him.

"But I do." he said, after his thumb wiped a stray tear that fell down my face.

"You don't have to, bab-Brady." I said quickly, looking down at my hands. They rested on his broad chest.

"I can't stop worrying." he said slowly, encircling my waist with his arms. "You are still my imprint, Leslie."

"I have to go." I said, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I gotta go. Have a great life with Sasha."

I tried to break free from his hold, but his arms were still wrapped around my waist. "Will you be alright?"

"Even if I wasn't, I have to at least try, right?" I said honestly. My eyes were moist with unshed tears. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I didn't want him to see me cry, tears of defeat.

"Leslie," he paused, bringing his face towards mine. "Leslie, I-" His lips softly brushed against mine, but I turned my head. I loved him, but I didn't deserve a pity kiss. I didn't need his kisses of sympathy. I didn't need his compassion. Brady had moved on without me. I was left in the dark and I had to shine once again!

"Don't worry Brady. I am stronger than what you think." I said, pulling away from him and walking towards the sidewalk and stopped on the bus stop. I didn't look back. I was not going to look back. After today, things were never going to be the same.


	36. Regret

**Falling for Brady**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**AN: Enjoy!**_

**Regret**

Of all the people that I could have chosen, I chose Sasha Cane. I chose wrong. I have known from the moment that I walked out of Leslie's life that nothing would ever be the same... I have seen the shadow that she had become and yet, I couldn't seem to forget that she kissed another guy.

Why am I still with Sasha Cane? There are so many reasons. They are probably not important and I don't care about them. Sasha is familiar. She knows where I come from and she doesn't ask questions. She just gives her body for the pleasure. There is nothing emotional or spiritual connecting us. Is all about being with someone. It's nothing compared to the spiritual and joyous union, my body felt with Leslie. With Sasha it's only a way of escaping my loneliness and filling my manly ego.

I know the contours of Sasha's body, every curve and dent. Do I want them? No, but it's the only thing I know right now. I feel the pain, the hurt of finding out that Leslie kissed someone else. A person that wasn't me. I still feel the pain and the anger. I can't forgive her. I can't trust my heart to her. I want to; God knows that I want to ask her for forgiveness, because in the end, I hurt her more. I punished her far more severely than needed. Yes, call me melodramatic or a fool. But it hurts badly. I felt a sharp knife eviscerating my heart, my soul and my willpower. My angel, she destroyed me.

Why Sasha? Why her? I still don't know the answers to my own questions. I have asked myself those damn questions many times and yet, I cannot seem to come up with a perfect and logical reason, as to why I am with Sasha. I only have a well, filled with excuses, that is shortly running dry.

Sasha Cane, she is as empty as I am right now. It's all physical. I would never love her or feel anything remotely close to love. It's just that mundane desire to feel alive. To bed a warm body. It's a drug, that I certainly didn't need, but it partially erased my pain. But like a drug, it quickly fades away and then I want to be near Leslie. I want to run back to her and gravel and beg her on my knees to take me back and forgive me. But then I see Sasha and I remember why I am doing this. I do this to erase the times I said 'I love you' to Leslie. That all! It's an empty attempt to forget what cannot be forgotten.

I didn't know why I couldn't just forget that Leslie kissed someone else. Her lips were shared with another man. I wasn't her only one. I wanted to be her only one. Yes, I was her first kiss and I was her first in many aspects. But I wanted to be that, her first in everything. I wanted to be the only man in her life. But she kissed a man that she'd barely even met. She might as well have grabbed my heart with her bare soft and warm hand, and ripped it out of my ribcage. It would probably have hurt less.

I was in so much pain and having her in my arms not so long ago, breathing in her soft lilac and chamomile scent, made me realize what a fool I have been. I had touched her and these warm feeling of security washed over me. I missed her so much and I was an idiot for letting her go.

I should have forced her in the truck and taken her to the hospital. I should have not let her run away alone. What if she was badly injured after that fall that she took? It was pretty nasty and I knew that it was my fault. I was too busy playing fucking macho with Sasha, to care for her. I should have smelled her as she was approaching us. Damn it all! I should have spared her the pain. I was a fucking douche bag; a fucking idiot that rambled on about hurting, but I could see the pain, manifested in her eyes.

I can still hear her soft voice, reverberating in my head, like a condemning cry, punishing me. She was pained and I was the damn cause of everything. I could feel the burning touch she left when her hands were on my chest.

My mind wandered to earlier...

"_You don't have to, bab-Brady." she said briefly, her head hung low. She was going to call me baby. I knew she loved me, but she was being strong. She lifted her hands and rested them on my chest and I felt her body shudder at my touch._

"_I can't stop worrying." I told her, my arms voluntarily encircled her small waist. It was great to have her close to me. I felt alive and for the first time I heard my heart beating with joy. But the joy died swiftly, lasting only a fraction of a second. "You are still my imprint, Leslie." _

_Her name tasted like expensive wine on my lips. I loved her and there was no way that I could lie to myself and pretend that I didn't._

"_I have to go." she said, her beautiful brown eyes moistened with unshed tears. "I gotta go. Have a great life with Sasha."_

_I didn't want Sasha Cane. I wanted her, but I was too fucking of a pussy to fight for her. I want you, Leslie! "Will you be alright?"_

"_Even if I wasn't, I have to at least try, right?" She said, offering me a weary smile._

"_Leslie," I paused, bringing my face to hers. I wanted to feel how her lips tasted. "Leslie, I-" My lips brushed against hers, softly, but she veered her to the side, preventing my lips to touch hers. I wanted to kiss her. I needed to taste her; to explore every corner of her supple lips. I wanted to be reminded of how her tempting lips merged with mine, in a desire-filled kiss. I wanted to feel that intimate connection our hearts once had._

_I wanted her and not in the physical and sexual way. I wanted her heart, her soul, her smile and all the things that made up this wonderful person. Leslie was great. She should've been mine. I shouldn't have been such a crazy, lunatic and demented idiot and hurt her so much. _

"_Don't worry Brady. I am stronger than what you think." she said, as she pulled away from me and walked down the sidewalk and crossed the street and stopped on the bus stop. _

_She didn't look back. She was saying goodbye and I couldn't take it anymore... She was letting me go, but I didn't want that. I didn't want her out of my life. I was tired of acting like a fucking moron. I needed to act more mature. I didn't know how, but I was gonna get her back! Leslie was going to be mine, again._

I couldn't get her pained expression out of my damn mind. I wasn't happy and she definitely wasn't happy, either. I hated myself and I hated what I had become without her. I was so broken and she was the glue that could hold me back; if only that was possible.

"Aren't you listening?" Sasha said, as she smacked my forearm to get my attention. "Seriously, Brady, if you are gonna be like a damn zombie, I rather not go to the party with you."

I gave her a sideways glance and sighed. Whatever happened to the good times I shared with Leslie? She was always smiling at me and everything was great. I was not the fucking carcass of what I am today. I couldn't believe that she caught me and Sasha groping. I felt remorse and anger at the look on her face when she caught us. For fuck's sake, my hand was under Sasha's tight shirt! I hoped that one day she will forgive me.

"I hate how stupid you get when that idiot stands beside you." she continued, her eyes staring angrily at me.

"What idiot?" I asked annoyed, turning to face the road.

"That stupid Leslie." she said irritated, folding her arms over her chest.

I felt the anger bubbling inside my chest. OK, she could insult me and call me whatever she wanted, but when she mentioned Leslie's name, I felt protective and I was quickly in imprinting mode.

"Watch how you talk about Leslie, Sasha." I growled, holding the steering wheel tightly, until my knuckles turned white.

"Why? It's the truth!" she snapped, turning to face me. "She is a bitch. She took you from me, but I am glad that she is having a taste of her own medicine."

"You sound so stupid." I muttered to myself.

Sasha continued talking, but my mind was thousands of miles away. I was thinking of the first time I saw Leslie. I could still feel the current I felt when I touched her the first time. I missed her and being next to Sasha, made me feel repugnant and repulsive. I was an idiot. I should have forgiven her and looked the other way.

Sasha was laughing and I gave her another sideways glance and noticed the devilish smile displayed on her lips. "You should've seen the expression on her face. I knew coming to the public library was going to work." she muttered under her breath. "Janice was right all along."

"What do you mean _'coming to the public library was going to work'_? And what the fuck does Janice have to do with this?" I asked, glaring at her furiously. I slowly put on the brakes, when the light he traffic light turned red. "You fucking better answer!" I hissed.

She rolled her eyes and played with her hair. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know damn well, what I am talking about." I snarled.

"Whatever, Brady." she said exasperated.

"Did you know that Leslie was going to be at the library?" I asked hurt.

I would never forgive myself for being with such a devious and vicious woman. "Did you do it on purpose?"

Leslie was still my imprint and I felt protective of her. No matter how many times I tried to deny the connection that bonded and united us, I couldn't fight it. Even if I couldn't be with her as a boyfriend, at least, I could be there to protect her.

"Jeez," she snapped. "What does she have that makes you act so possessive? Why are you getting all serious about her? Didn't you break up with her?" she asked viciously. "And yes, I knew that she worked there. My cousin Janice is friends with her. She told me about Leslie working at the public library. I did it all on purpose. You should thank me, Brady. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but she paid for hurting you."

The light turned green and the cars behind us were honking their horn. I couldn't move or drive. I just stared at Sasha and felt the urge to wring her neck. _How could she?_

"Why should I thank you?" I asked angrily. My voice was low and menacing. "You made Leslie cry. We made Leslie cry."

The face she'd made when she saw us. _Damn! I was the worst. I hated myself! What did I do?!_

"I didn't force you in to coming with me. I suggested going to that dark corner, you willingly followed me." she said casually.

"I know and I regret it!" I yelled, putting the truck in drive.

I drove down the street and I couldn't have felt any better. I had truly hurt her. I didn't deserve her. Shit, the universe was wrong. She was better off without a person like me. I pulled down the street of where the party was going to be at and parked in front of one of those large and spacious houses.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." I said, not turning to face her. I didn't want to see her eyes. I only wanted to see Leslie's brown eyes. I wanted her forgiveness and her love.

"What?" she asked incredulous.

I faced her. Her eyes were flashing with anger, but I didn't care. I had made my choice. It'd taken me three months and a half, but I had made up my mind. I was going to fight for Leslie. I was going to fight for our happiness!

"You heard me." I said quietly. "I don't want to be with you. You are cruel and I don't want to turn like you. I don't want to hurt Leslie anymore. I thought that I could, but I can't."

"You seriously need to decide what you want." she screamed, unbuckling her seatbelt.

She turned to face me and I could see the anger. There was no pain in them, just hurt. I've hurt her ego. She wasn't hurt for the fact that she loved me. She hurt because she couldn't manipulate me anymore.

"I know what I want." I hissed angrily. "And it's not you!"

"Sure." she said spitefully. "You are just a fucking dick."

"And you are just a slut." I said furiously, my hands clenched in fists. I was suppressing my desire to phase. I was getting angry and was beginning to see red. I drew in a deep breath and started thinking of Leslie's soft and gentle smile.

I heard a knock on the window and I turned and found Haliee, Micah, Seth and my brother Sean, staring inside my truck. I drew in a deep breath and opened my door. Before I got out, I turned to Sasha and shook my head at her. "I just needed to see the light. You are not my sun, Sasha."

She opened the passenger door and slams it shut. "Well," she yelled. "You are just a fucking bastard! I hate you! I bet you are going to grovel at that bitch's feet for forgiveness. I hope she never takes you back!"

She ran in to the house and I turned to face Seth. He gave me a questioning look, but I shrugged it off. I didn't feel like talking to him or anyone. I didn't want to be in this damn party. I want to go back to Leslie. I wanted to know that she was safe and just know...

"Leslie is in there." Haliee said. She looked sad and pensive. Maybe it was just my imagination.

"She is with Janice, the girl from our History class." Micah said, raising an eyebrow. "You should, um, I don't know, talk to her."

"She looks sad." Seth muttered. "You two should get back together."

"Shut up, Seth." Sean hissed, turning to face him. "She is the one responsible for my brother's pain. She should've thought before she locked lips with a vamp."

"Seth is right, Brady." Haliee said softly. "She needs you."

I sighed and raked my hand through my hair. I needed to be strong. I wouldn't leave the party without talking to Leslie.

"I'm going in." I said lowly. I turned around and looked at Seth and Sean. Seth was smiling at me, encouraging me to go on and grab the bull by its horns. Sean was not so enthusiastic, he still blamed Leslie for our separation.

"Whatever you want, bro." he shrugged. "If she is the one that can bring you out of that stupor, so let it be, then. I'll support you. But don't be mad at me, when I tell her off for hurting you!"

I nodded. Leslie could bring me out of this darkness. She was my light and without her I was nothing. Shit, Leslie was the only one that could bring me from the fucking dead.

"Let's go!" Seth said happily, grabbing Haliee's hand in his. "Let's get Brady and Les together!"

"Hurray," Sean said annoyed.

The music was blaring loudly outside the house, as we approached the entrance. There were a few couples making out on the front steps. I stared at them and felt envious. I wanted to kiss Leslie. I wanted to feel her arms around my neck, as our lips slowly met in a sincere kiss. Even if it was just one kiss. I wanted to remember how her lips felt on mine.

"I can smell her." Micah said, as we entered the front door.

"Me too," Sean said, rolling his eyes, as he pointed outside the living room.

"Let's go!" Seth said enthusiastically.

_At least, he was being supportive!_

Everyone had conglomerated on the backyard, where I could smell BBQ, the faint scent of beer and of chlorine. I was trying hard to pick Leslie's scent. I wanted to talk to her. She needed to know that I loved her. Yes, I had been a dick. But even a dick like myself, could find redemption.

I spotted her, as I made my way through the sea of faces. I didn't care if they were staring at me, or the fact that Seth, Sean and Micah, three extremely tall guys, were following after me.

"She is by the pool." Michelle screamed over the booming music, as she blocked my path. "She is with Janice and some strange guy."

The thought of Leslie and another guy made my stomach churn. I followed Michelle and there, by the pool, Leslie stood. She looked uncomfortable. _Who the fuck was that idiot talking to her?_

I got closer to them and pretended to be talking to my friends, when I was actually eavesdropping on their conversation. I could feel the strange pull, drawing me to her. I needed to hold her in my arms. If only she would give me a chance.

"So," Janice said excitedly. "Leslie, you remember Willis?"

She nodded and took a sip of her... I whiffed at the air, she was drinking grape juice. I could smell her and I felt intoxicated. I wasn't even remotely close to her and I could feel the effect she had on me. She looked around and her gaze met mine. She smiled briefly and then turned to her friends.

"Yes, we met last semester in gym class." that idiot Willis said.

"Yep," Leslie replied, chugging down her drink.

"Well, I'll let the two of you get acquainted." Janice said, winking at Leslie, as she took her leave.

"I heard that you broke up with your boyfriend." Willis said, smiling at her, when Janice left. "Are you looking for someone to replace him?"

_Fucking idiot!_ I felt Seth's hand on my shoulder and I quickly composed myself. I wasn't going to make a scene. At least not yet.

"Um, yeah." Leslie said annoyed, looking around my direction. "Can we change the subject?" she asked, her eyes still fixed on mine.

"Why?" Willis asked. _Can he be that dense?_ That fucking idiot didn't even noticed that he was making Leslie uncomfortable with his interrogatives.

"Why? Um, well, because it's none of your business." she said harshly.

Willis was taken aback, but quickly recovered. "I see. So, um, are you seeing anyone?"

She shook her head and started looking around. Why wasn't she looking my way? I was feeling uncomfortable. She really was beautiful. when she was annoyed.

"Are you interested in someone?" he asked.

"No." she said curtly, taking a sip of her drink.

Her eyes were scanning for someone and I wanted to know who she was searching for. But damn, destiny or was it karma, truly hated me. Because suddenly a gust of cold air, blew in my direction. And there it was; that same scent I had smelled on her the afternoon we broke up.

"Brady." Sean said, pointing at the pale figure that stood next to the refreshment table. "The leech is here."

The bloodsucker was staring back at us and then at Leslie. He was as tall as us, but a lot leaner. His hair was long and black and I wanted to fucking mop the damn floor with it. _Asshole! What the hell was he doing here?!_

"Is that?" Haliee asked in disbelief. "That's the guy she kissed." she snarled.

"What is he doing here?" I asked, my hands clenched tightly in fists.

"I don't know." Seth shrugged. "But he is staring at Leslie."

"Maybe she invited him." Michelle said angrily. "I would beat her for that!"

_No way, Michelle!_ I thought. _Not even dating a pacifist like Collin, could've changed her feisty ways._

"I seriously doubt that." Seth said, shaking his head.

"Maybe she did." Michelle retorted.

"And I seriously doubt it." Seth gnashed. "Look, she is nervous and not the kinda happy nervous!"

"How do you know?" Michelle asked defiantly.

Seth pointed at the direction where Leslie was. Leslie was cursing under her breath. _My little cursing sailor! _She looked angry and annoyed at the presence of that fucking vampire. _At least, I hoped she was!_

I continued to listen to Leslie's conversation. "Willis," she paused, raising one hand at him. "Give me a second, OK?"

He nodded and she ran to Janice. "I have to go home. Can you take me back, please?" she asked desperately.

"I can't." Janice said annoyed. "We got here twenty minutes ago. Relax and enjoy Willis' company. Use him as a lap dog."

"Janice," Leslie said, but Janice was gone. "Ugh!"

She walked back to Willis, the fucking retard and she smiled wearily at him. "Um, look, Willis, right?" she stuttered. "I have to go and well, I will see you around." she said, turning quickly on her heels, that she didn't give Willis time to protest.

She was coming our way. I felt my breath hitch at my throat and I couldn't focus on anything that wasn't her. Our eyes met, but she looked down at the floor as she walked.

_Damn, baby look at me! See how sorry I am that we got into this fucked up mess! Forgive me, please!_

My heart was beating fast at the thought that she could be coming to talk to me. But she passed by us and walked around the pool. My heart sank in my chest and I knew that I had lost her. I lost everything that I truly treasured.

"You fucking bitch!" I heard someone yell.

"Brady!" Michelle yelled.

I was too deep in my own self-pity, that I didn't hear the commotion. I was submerged in the pain of not having Leslie by my side.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Leslie shouted.

Suddenly the music died and everything went quiet. "Fuck you. You know perfectly well what is wrong with me! I told you once not to fucking mess with me!" Sasha shouted, pushing Leslie.

"Leave me alone, bitch." Leslie retorted, pushing Sasha back. "I don't care what you think and I really don't want to hear your voice. So get out of my fucking way." She ordered.

"You are going to hell!" Sasha shouted, slapping Leslie on the face. I took a step forward, but my body stopped, when I heard Leslie's words. They were filled with anger, angst and hatred, all mixed with raw pain.

"I am already in hell!" Leslie screamed, her eyes meeting mine.

Everything happened in slow motion. You know, like when a good scene is playing in slow motion on your television. That's how I felt. I was aware of what was happening. I saw Leslie's face turn and her eyes met mine, when she lost her footing and slipped in to the pool, her head hitting the hard cement edge around the pool and finally, she dropped in the water.

"_Brady," Leslie had said softly. She looked so beautiful. I wish I could turn back the hands of time and do everything right. _

"_Yes," I said, holding her body tightly against mine. _

"_I know it sounds stupid..." she laughed._

"_What sounds stupid, baby?" I asked kissing her forehead._

"_Well, um, you, see... I am from Puerto Rico." she said shyly, looking up at me._

"_I know." I said, kissing her forehead. "I looked it up on the INTERNET. It's a fairly small island in the Caribbean Sea." _

"_Yes," she said, nodding and resting her head on my chest. "It's surrounded by water." she giggled. "And I don't know how to swim." she said coyly._

_We laughed and I kissed her lips softly. "This summer, I promise to teach you."_

_She smiles brightly at me and I could see the joy in her eyes. It was the kinda joy a little kid would feel when being handed a large lollipop. _

"_You will?" she asked hopefully._

"_I will, princess." I tell her and I kissed her again._

I held my breath. I reacted, as soon as I smelled the chlorine water mixed with the red of her blood, I went into action. My heart was beating hard and I could feel my breath coming quite fast. I looked at Seth and he ran towards the pool. I did the same too, pushing everyone that was on my way. I had to make it in time. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't feel her heartbeats, because mine were booming loudly, beating hard against my ribcage...

_Please, baby, be safe!_

"Seth!" I heard Haliee Christina screaming. "Get her!" she cried frantically.

When I saw that Seth was going to jump inside the pool, someone pushed him and he fell on the concrete floor. And before I could get in the pool, he was already diving in to save her.


	37. Peace in the Storm

**Falling for Brady**

_**Disclaimer: I own Nada!**_

_**AN: Yes, I am back and happy to say that I love all the reviews that I have been getting!! A special thanks to my beta readers dancingwiththecullens18 and D'Novo. They are amazing and I thank them for being so kind to check my stories.**_

**_This next two chapters are on Leslie's pov. They are before she falls in to the pool, so, I hope that you like them._**

**Peace in the Storm**

I took the first bus and I ended up in Forks. I had wandered around town and got tired and hungry, after, I contemplated on going to the same restaurant Brady and I had our first date, to eat. I was quickly succumbed by sadness.

My mind continued to play memories of happy times that I shared with him. I missed my friend, my lover and my world, my Brady. I had come to the conclusion that he stopped loving me. He'd triumphed over the 'imprinting' thing. He no longer needed me, right? I wasn't his world or his soul mate, anymore. I had been replaced! I walked to the closest bus stop and sat on the bench, getting swept the beautiful memories that I had once shared with my Brady.

It was still raining, but after thirty minutes of waiting for the next bus to come, it stopped raining. I was completely covered in water, but I didn't care. My hair was wet and it covered my face and I was shivering. It was too damn cold. It was a day that truly resembled my life: cold and empty. _Why didn't I have a happy ending? Why couldn't I be happy?_ Not just a life filled with frequent happiness, but the joyful, heart-stopping happiness, knee-jerking happiness, that only Brady could bring me.

"You are gonna get sick." A familiar voice said.

"I don't care." I mumbled unenthusiastically, raising my head to face him. "It won't make a difference if I am sick or not."

I folded my arms across my chest and looked away from him. He was really annoying. He just popped mysteriously into my life, whenever I was feeling alone and depressed.

"Bitter, aren't we?" he asked, laughter dancing in his words. He took a seat beside me and touched my shoulder with his cool hand. I jerked and moved away from him. _Was he a stalker?_

"Very much!" I retorted, veering my head away from him to stare at the cars that passed by. "Now go on and leave me alone."

He laughed and I could see from the corner of my eye that he was staring at me. He shook his head and smiled. I rolled my eyes at him and sulked. Maybe that would make him go away.

"I can't leave you looking like this." he said and shrugged. "You look like a wet dog, standing by the road. It's pathetic!"

"Humph." I muttered in irritation. "Then just end my misery."

He placed a cold hand under my chin and forced me to look up. His light brown eyes were staring at me serious and calmed. "You are cute, strange girl. But I am not the person responsible to end your misery."

"And you are annoying, vamp boy!" I said curtly, smacking his hand away from me. "If only it was possible to end my suffering." I muttered dejectedly.

"It's Jevian!" he said irritated, removing his hand from me. "Though, it sounds like a sidekick's name. I could be Vamp Boy and you could be Bitter Bitch!" he laughed sarcastically.

"Fuck you!" I hissed, sliding down to the end of the bench.

"I am kidding." he said, scooting closer to me. _Damn, didn't he get the memo? Hello, Jevian, leave me the fuck alone!_

"I don't care!" I said frustrated. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't! Not when you are like this." he said worriedly. I felt bad for being so rude and curt to him. I looked at him and felt remorseful for being so rude and impolite.

"I am fine." I lied and offered him a smile. "There is nothing wrong with me. I am just waiting for the damn public bus."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked concerned.

_Great!_ I was angry again and I really didn't want to consult my love life, better yet, my lack of love life with him. I just wanted to be left alone, but I guess that boys, whether they were werewolves or vampire hybrids, didn't understand when a girl wanted to be left alone.

"I am not crying, imbecile, I am just wet!" I said impatiently.

"Um, nope, you are crying and wet. I can smell your tears. Remember that I have enhanced abilities." he said, tapping my nose and then tucking away loose strands of wet hair that fell over my face.

"Do you have the ability to fuck off?" I said angrily, pushing his hand away from me.

"No, but I think that you have the ability of being a super bitch when you want to." he said crossly. _Touché!_ "What is wrong with you?" he asked, his annoyed expression changed to one of concern.

"You!" I snapped. "Go away and never come back." I whined.

"That would be real neat, right?" he laughed, as he touched my face to look at him.

"That would be awesome!" I said annoyed, staring daggers at him.

"Too bad, because I won't leave you alone. Not until I know that you will be fine!" he said.

"Ugh! Leave me alone, vamp boy." I said loudly.

"I can't leave you like this, strange girl." he whispered softly and smiled. "I am intrigued by you and I don't want to be responsible for your death if you die of a cold, on my hands."

Have you ever been with someone that you want to hate, but can't? That was my case. Jevian was extremely annoying and at the same time, I felt attracted to him. I actually enjoyed being around him. He was rude and yet, he was caring at the same time. He smile was sort of infectious. He made me forget Brady, of course, momentarily. I felt sort of alive or maybe I felt like being a rebel, when I was around him. I guess, I don't know, that he was so annoying that the wheels of my mind were constantly thinking of finding ways to annoy him. There was no time to lament the fact that I was not with Brady!

"Fuck you! I bet you used your luring abilities to confuse me and make me kiss you." I said lowly. "And because of that, I caved and kissed you and lost my boyfriend."

Jevian laughed heartedly and scooted closer to where I was. "Oh, man! We are still on that same topic. We kissed like months ago. Plus, it wasn't that good. And yes, I did use my abilities to lure you to me. But they didn't work on you." he laughed mischievously.

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued.

"It means that you kissed me on your own accord. I didn't force you." he said, bringing his lips closer to mine. "You wanted me." He whispered and then moved away.

"Oh please, I was confused and excited to be in front of a vampire! But hell, you are just a hybrid-vampire-wanna-be. Who's gonna want to be with an idiot like you?" I asked angrily.

He stood up and sighed, as he shook his head. "That girl and that one, oh, and that one, too." he said smugly, pointing at a few girls that were passing by us. Damn, they were staring at him. I felt angry and perhaps disappointed. "I'm a babe magnet."

He smiled at them and waved at them. I turned to face them and a blond girl was blushing. The brunette one almost collided with a street sign. "Babe magnet!" he said smugly again. "Remind me to call my parents and thank them for my amazing looks."

He looked down at me and smiled. "Oh come on, I am teasing you. Jeez, you could laugh more often!"

"Then shove all of those girls up your ass, and get out of here and leave me the fuck alone..." I hissed annoyed. "I bet you that would make me happier!"

"That is certainly not possible." He laughed and looked down at me. "I can't leave you and doing what you suggested would probably hurt!"

"Leave, Jevian. I already have enough complications in my life. I don't need another one. I-I, ugh!" I grunted frustrated.

He stood in front of me and I looked up at him. His face was serene and I wanted to smile at him. He was so fucking annoying, but I couldn't resist him.

"Strange girl," he said calmly. "I know that this is going to sound stupid coming from me, but you really look like a wet chicken."

I laughed. I could see myself covered in wet clothes and my damped hair covering my face. "It's probably true." I said reluctantly.

"Come, let's get you dried and warm." Jevian said, taking my hand and pulling me up close to him. He took his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. "That should keep you somewhat warm, until we get to my apartment."

"Let go, Jevian." I sighed, letting go of his hand. "I don't need you to worry about me. That's why I have parents."

"Come on, strange beautiful girl." he said, taking my hand again and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I won't sleep well if I know that you are wet and sad. I have a very sensitive soul. I need to help ya!"

"I don't want to go to a cave with you." I whined, tugging at my hand. I didn't want to go to his cave. I didn't like how I felt around him; he was mysterious and I already had enough mystery around me. I still loved Brady and I swear that I would always love him. But with Jevian, I felt different array of raw emotions.

"A cave?" he laughed, running his free hand through his face. "You think I live in a cave? How stereotypical of you. Though, it's funny, but no. I live in that apartment complex over there." he said jovially, pointing at the big sign that read '_Pheasant Lake Apartments'._ "But still, I bet you think it's dark and eerie and there is blood on the floor, right?"

"Um, I don't know! Why is there?" I asked him scared.

He laughed and shook his head. "I am not even gonna take that as an insult. You'll see my apartment in a minute. You can judge then."

We walked in silence to his apartment. He waved at some elderly couple and smiled at them. It was strange to see a vampire, I mean, a vampire-hybrid, interact so normally with humans.

"McKenna, your dinner party last week was a smashing success!" he said, and the old lady hugged him.

"You were the life of the party Jay." She smiled, then her eyes averted to me.

"And who is this precious young lady?" She asked intrigued, smiling impishly at me. "Look Albert, Jay's girlfriend is beautiful."

"I'm not hi-" I snarled.

He quickly pulled me to him and hugged me. "Well, I will see you later." Jevian quickly interjected, as he smiled at his friends. He waved goodbye and took my hand. He was walking fast and I was nearly being dragged across the sidewalk.

"We are almost there." he said, looking down at me. His hand never left mine and his touch didn't work; I was shivering as the cold wind blew. I should have felt scared just by being around a vampire, or should I say vampire hybrid. But I felt comfortable with Jevian. He was different and I was in need of a friend. A friend that could help me clear my head from all the complications that I left behind in La Push.

"Don't laugh at the large family portrait that is hung on the wall." he chuckled, his cheek growing a scarlet color. "My mother made me hang it there, so I could remember how much she loves me." he blushed.

"You blush?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh, yeah!" he said, reaching for his pocket to retrieve his keys. "I have a functioning heart, too! My mother is half human. I also sleep and if I want, I can eat human food, weirdo."

"Jeez, I didn't mean to offend you." I said irritated.

"Well you did." he said, his back was facing me as he fumbled with the key to open the door.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Much better." he mumbled, as he opened the door. "Welcome to Casa de Jevian El Hottie." he laughed.

"OK, now you are being stupid." I muttered, as I entered his house, trailing after him. "Oh my God!" I laughed, when I saw the pictures on the wall. They were so many beautiful photos of nature and random people that he met on the streets. But the one that caught my attention was the one of his family. "Is that you as a baby?" I asked amazed.

He nodded and closed the door behind him. "It's me and that's my mother and dad." he said shyly. "I took the rest of these pictures."

"You looked so cute. Oh my, your mother looks like she is my age and your dad… wow! Hunky McHunkers! The other pictures that you took are awesome." I said excited. "Wow, they are all beautiful." I whispered, as I studied and observed them. "Do you take pictures professionally?"

I stood in front of the wall, admiring the different pictures. But what caught my attention was the one of the russet skin woman, with long straight black hair. She looked so serene and peaceful. In a way, I felt like she was staring at me. As if she was telling me to not worry, that everything was going to be alright. I blinked a couple of times and shivered. OK, the cold was playing tricks on me.

"Um, nope." he said coyly. _Jevian, being modest?_ "It's just a hobby that I picked up, after I left my parent's house."

"I presume that you didn't get along with your parents?" I asked, as I took off his jacket and hung it by the door.

"Oh, I do." he said quickly, walking towards the window and opening the curtains. "I, well, they are just too old fashion for me. They like to keep to themselves and I like to meet people. I like to mingle amongst humans."

He eyed me and then smiled sheepishly. "I grew up to fast and I wanted to feel normal." he said, raking his fingers through his hair. "Being around them, gives me a sense of normalcy."

"Were you that lonely?" I asked him in a low voice, as I unzipped my damped coat.

He nodded and then walked to a room and came out with a few towels in his hands. "Am I that transparent?" He threw the towels at me and then walked into the kitchen.

"No. I just wanted to know." I shrugged and toweled dry my hair.

"Hey," he said loudly and suddenly he stood beside me, his hands touched mine and he took the towel in his hands. I glanced at him, startled.

"What?" I asked terrified.

He grinned at me and started drying my hair. His hands were cold against my skin and I found myself missing Brady. I missed the heat and warmth of his body. I wanted to be near him.

"You aren't screaming at me. That's awesome." he smiled.

"Idiot," I muttered. "Next time walk like a human, I hate it when your kind does that. Nessie… my good frie- um, forget it."

"Yes, I should be more careful around you. I don't want you to have a heart attack." he laughed. "I am just happy that I get to be myself around you. I don't have to hide the fact that I can walk exceedingly fast or that I can jump extremely high. You aren't afraid of me, right?" he asked, his smile dying and his hands fell to his side.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "You scare me at times. I think that you have ulterior motives and you seriously want to eat me or make me your mate." I said, letting my overly-active imagination take flight.

"You seriously need to write a fiction novel about vampires how you picture vampires." he said, throwing the towel on the couch. "And who uses the word 'mate' anymore? You are strange one! Follow me."

"Where?" I asked confused, looking down at my hands.

"To my room." he said aloof, rolling his eyes at me.

"Um, why?" I asked nervously.

"Idiot, so I can lend you some of my clothes while yours dries. Jeez, I am not gonna do anything that you don't want me to do." he said mischievously. "Hurry up! I am hungry."

"See, I knew it! You are gonna drink my blood and then hide my body. I knew it! Damn, I fell again for your cute face and soft happy voice and pretty smile. You are a monster, Jevian the hybrid!" I said loudly, marching towards the door, scared half to death.

"OK, seriously, you, strange girl, need to chillax!" he chuckled. "I swore that I wasn't gonna drink your blood or kill you. I like you too much to do something like that." he said, appearing in front of the door and blocking my exit. "I eat human food, too. Trust me, I would never hurt you." he said softly, placing his hands on my shoulder and smiling at me.

"You better." I muttered and followed him to his room. He handed me a large red tee shirt and shorts.

"That is the smallest shirt and pants I was able to find." he said, smirking.

"How tall are you, anyways?" I said, placing the tee shirt in front of me.

"Six feet and two inches." he said innocently and turned around. "Do you like lasagna?"

"Yeah," I said, watching him exit the room.

"Good, cause tonight, my friend, your taste buds will be blown away by my mother's delicious lasagna recipe." He winked and started to close the door. "I cooked it this morning. I was going to take the lasagna to my friend's party tonight, but I rather share it with you."

Ten minutes later, I was wearing a large shirt with pants that were supposed to be shorts, that reached my ankles. I stepped outside the room and the delicious aroma of lasagna danced seductively into my nostrils.

"It smells real good." I muttered, ambling to the kitchen.

"Wait until you have a taste." He laughed quietly. "Do you want to help me set up the table?" he asked politely.

I nodded and sauntered to where he stood. "The plates are on the second cabinet and the cups are on the third cabinet, to the right. The eating utensils are on the first drawer next to the range." he said, as he walked to the fridge and got a juice carton. "I only have orange juice, is that alright with you?"

"That's fine." I nodded and retrieved the plates, cups and forks. I helped with setting up the table and when I was done, I walked to the counter and sat on a barstool and watched as he prepared another dinner entrée. It was fun to watch him cook. A man that knows his way around the kitchen is often sexy. But Jevian was taking it to the next level.

I rested my elbows on the counter and placed my chin in my hands and thought about how different my life would be if I didn't feel anything for Brady. Would it be easier? Would I end up with someone like Jevian?

"You look funny when you are thinking." he said, walking towards the counter. He was now facing me and his light, almost honey colored eyes were searching mine. "You are cute, you know that, right?"

"No. I didn't know that." I said, sitting back against the barstool seat. "Anyways," I paused, changing the subject. "It smells real good. Tell me about your family? Does your mother eat human food?"

"They are boring." he said, sighing. "And yes, my mother loves human food."

"No, tell me about them. I want to know more."

"Well, my mother is amazing and she has the most beautiful sense of humor in the world. My father is an ass, but he is a great bloke."

"No, I want to know how they are! Are they mean? Do they suck human blood? Do they sparkle or glow when the rays of the sun touch their skin? Do you sparkle?"

"Do I look gay?" he asked annoyed and wrinkled his nose. "I am just kidding. My father sparkles. It's the funniest and the gayest thing in the world. My mother and I glow, and so does my older brother."

"Man, you suck!" I said, getting off the barstool and walking towards the dining table. "So is your older brother nice?"

"I suck? Well, technically I do!" he shrugged, raising his eyebrow curiously. "Why do you want to know about my family? I mean, I don't mind talking about them… it's just that you are strange for a human girl. Why are you so interested to know about a family of vampires?"

"I am not strange. I am just curious about you," I paused, biting my lower lip and quickly added. "… and your family."

He walked back to the kitchen and checked on the lasagna and then returned to where I was standing. "Oh, I see. I am just here to entertain you, right?" he chortled.

"No, but if you want to, I won't mind." I laughed, tucking my cold arms inside the shirt.

He eyed me curiously and then shook his head and smiled. All he did was smile. I noticed that he was always grinning at me. I wondered if his mother was as friendly as he was. Definitely, his affable and friendly disposition was what I needed at the moment.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" he asked reluctantly.

"Everything." I said. "How old are you?"

"Everything? Well," he paused, giving me a side smile. "As you already know, my father is a vampire and my mother is half human and half vampire."

"I have a friend, I mean; I had a friend that is half human and half vampire. She glows when the light of the sun, um, forget it..." I said, remembering Nessie.

"Oh, so you've been around vampires and damphirs?" he said, walking toward the stove again and opened the oven door. "Dinner is almost ready."

"I can't wait." I said contently. "I don't know about you, but I can wait until dinner is ready. If you want or need to eat something to hold you up, until the food is ready, go ahead."

"I can wait, too." he sniggered. "And don't look at me like that. I won't drink your blood."

"I hope so." I mumbled and then walked to the back of the room and leaned against the wall.

"Anyways," he continued. "My parents met almost a hundred years ago. At first, they didn't like each other. My mother was too human for my father's liking. He was all about the human blood and my mother was raised to respect humans, so she drank animals' blood instead and she also enjoyed human food as well... To make a long story short, she convinced him to give up his old habits and now he drinks animals' blood. I do, too. It's less cruel and it makes my life easier. My eyes get crimson red when I am hungry, not because I drink human blood, but because of the blood that I have in my system. If I were to drink human blood, I drink the ones of killers, rapist and other not so acceptable souls."

"Oh, so you wouldn't drink my blood? I'm a good girl. My record is clean!" I sighed with relief, placing my hand on my neck. I shuddered at the thought of having my blood drank.

"Nope." he rolled his eyes. "My father would kill me if I did something like that."

"So, how is it being a one fourth human and three fourths vampire?"

"Annoying." he said, leaning against the counter. "I really don't know what I am. There are times that I feel like a vampire and then, there are times that I feel like a human. There aren't that many people like me around. My older brother is no help. He keeps to himself and he does drink human blood. But, I guess, I can cope. I know that I am immortal, because I stopped aging a while back. I have to sleep at least three to four hours a day. If I don't, I get tire and cranky if I don't sleep."

"Oh, is that every day or every time we meet?" I joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." He laughed. "Only when I am with you."

"So, physically you look like you are seventeen or eighteen years old. But in chronological time, how old are you?"

The oven alarm beeped and he hurried to retrieve the hot lasagna. I watched as he worked in the kitchen and wished that my dad could cook. "Twenty-three." he said casually, grabbing the hot lasagna dish in his hands and placing it in the middle of the table.

"Hey, you could burn yourself." I said alarmed, walking to where he stood. I touched his arm and he shrugged nervously.

"It's fine." he smiled, looking down at where my hand was. "I don't break easily."

"But that was hot and it was in the oven." I said shyly, slowly removing my hand from his arm.

"It's fine. I know you care about me, but jeez, girl, give me a break." he winked.

"Dumbass." I muttered, embarrassed. "I was just worried."

He walked back to the fridge and got a large pre-made salad bag and three different bottles of salad dressings. He placed them on the table and took a sit in front of me. He smiled at me and under the light of the lamp; I could see that he was truly handsome. His features were manly, but he wasn't Brady. I would always find something about Jevian and compare it to Brady.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows knitted together, as he stared at me.

"Nothing," I stuttered. "I was just staring at your face. You are really handsome."

"Thanks." he said awkwardly. "It's good to hear you acknowledge that fact. I don't need to tell you that you are beautiful, because you already know that."

"Asshole." I hissed under my breath. "And thank you."

"You sure cuss a lot, strange girl." he said with concern. "You are really sassy and feisty. I like that about you."

"Look, my fath-my stepdad was in the army and he cussed a lot, when we lived with him. So, I got used to saying bad words."

"Tell me more about you, stra-" he began.

"My name is Leslie Alexis." I interjected.

"Oh," he said, staring attentively at me. "That's a pretty name. I like it! It suits you, Leslie. I was wondering how long it was going to take you tell me your name." he drawled.

"Well, I hate it when you call me strange girl." I sighed, grabbing my plate and handing it to Jevian, so he could serve me a large piece of the lasagna.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know your name and you looked strange picking up those sea shells and talking to them." he smiled, as he served my food.

"I was just admiring nature." I said annoyed.

We ate, chatting about different things about my life. When I was done with my lasagna, I raised my plate to Jevian. "I want a bigger piece, Jevian."

"So you are a hippy?" he asked happily and served me a second piece of lasagna.

"What? Oh, you are still mocking me for talking to the sea shells? No!" I said defensively. "Just eat and leave me alone."

We ate in silence and for the first time today, I felt a little bit happy. I felt content and accepting of the fact that I could survive without Brady. I could live without him. I was strong. I could do this. I just needed to believe in myself. I watched as Jevian smiled at me and I couldn't help myself. I was smiling back at him. It was odd, that I could find peace, in the middle of the storm.


	38. Hope

**Falling for Brady**

_**Disclaimer: Plot mine, rest not mine!**_

_**AN: Yes, it is me. I am fine, thank you! Well, enjoy this last chapters of this story! A special thanks to my sister D'Novo (Addison). Welcome back and thank you for not being so annoying! If there are any grammatical mistakes, blame her!**_

**Hope**

I looked out the window of Jevian's apartment and saw that the rain was still falling. I sighed and concentrated on the conversation I was having with my friend the vampire-hybrid. He had gone to his neighbor's apartment and asked for some hot cocoa to make for me. I was thankful that he thought of my needs and he wanted to make me feel welcome in his home.

"Let me see if I got this straight," he paused, raking his fingers through his hair. He gave me an intrigued smile and then shook his head. "He won't forgive you for kissing me? But he can grope with a girl in front of you."

"Well, that is partially right." I said, my heart defending Brady for his actions. I kissed Jevian, while I was still dating Brady. Brady and I weren't together anymore. He could do whatever he pleased, right?

"But I am also at fault. I shouldn't have kissed you."

He sighed and nodded. "That's true." he mumbled and turned to look down at his hand. "But, you can't deny that you still love him, right?"

I groaned and ran my hands through my face. Ugh! Why was he always bringing that subject? Yes, I felt alive when I was near Brady. I loved him and I would always love Brady. But, I just wanted to live a life with a semblance of normalcy! I loved Brady and I only cared for his happiness! If Sasha was his happiness, then I would not object. Just thinking about them together, made my heart hurt.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jay." I said, shaking my head and avoiding his gaze. "Can we just, I don't know, look at some of your family pictures or something? You could tell me about your family. I would like to know more about them." I said quickly, changing the subject.

"I already told you all that you need to know about 'em." he laughed and handed me my hot cocoa.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking a long sip of the delicious drink. "I want to know more about them. Your mother sounds so sweet. Tell me more about her."

"She is," he paused, getting up from his seat and going to the drawers of the coffee table. He rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a black and gold, leather box. "She is amazing." he said, smiling at me as he sat back on the couch. He placed the leather box on his lap and turned to smile at me.

"What's that?" I asked curiously, pointing at the box.

"Oh," he smiled, patting the box. "It's a photo box with some family pictures that I stole from my parents." he said sheepishly. He stood in front of me and held the box before him.

"How nice," I said excited, as I took the box from him.

I opened it and held my breath, when I saw a picture of his mother. She was beautiful. Her long black hair flowed down her shoulders like a dark curtain and her facial features, where ethereal. She had the smile of a goddess and her green eyes were perfect for her pale complexion. "Oh my, your mother is lovely."

"Thanks," he said shyly. "I took that picture a month ago."

"A month?" I asked and handed him the picture. "Wow, I wish I looked like that when I am like a hundred years old."

He nodded and smiled as he held the picture in front of him. "She still looks like a teenager. It's hard not to call her mom in front of strangers." he chuckled.

"I bet." I said, digging in to the box and retrieving more photos of his family.

It was strange, but I was having a wonderful time being around Jevian. He was so easygoing and I felt at peace. I looked at my wrist watch and I noticed that it was almost six o'clock. I had been with Jevian all afternoon, looking at his family photos and videos, that I lost the track of time.

"I, um, have to go." I said disappointed.

I didn't want to go back to La Push. I knew that the minute I went back home, my father was going to smell Jevian's scent on my clothes and I would be interrogated by him. If that happened, then, they would know that I was still talking to him. Jevian was the enemy, since he was a vampire hybrid. My father would wring my neck if he knew that I was fraternizing with the enemy.

"Oh," he said, closing the photo album and placing it on the coffee table. "I had a great time." he said, smiling impishly.

"I did too." I mumbled, standing up from the couch. "I should change in to my clothes."

"Yeah," he said, standing up too. "I really enjoyed your company." he smiled, placing a cool hand on my shoulder. "You should come to my friend's party tonight. That way we could hang and talk some more."

"I already have plans with a friend to go to another party." I said, tucking my hair away from my face. "I am sorry."

"It's fine." he said, shrugging. "Maybe some other time; I could cook something for you. If you want me to."

"That would be nice." I said sincerely. "Well, I am going to your room and change. I hope that you behave like a good boy and give me some privacy while I change."

"I will, Leslie." he said softly and took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Leslie, you shouldn't forget about him. I know he loves you!"

"About who?" I asked him.

"Your ex-boyfriend." he said gloomily. "You deserve to be happy! He is that person. I can, um, I have a special talent. You can call it ability if you want, but I can see the ties that unite him to you. Your soul is attached to this person. Things will get better, I promise."

"Jevian," I mumbled, pulling my hand away from him. "I don't want to talk about him. I don't want to..."

"I understand." he said, smiling tenderly at me.

"I should change." I whispered and turned around.

"I just want you to know that you can trust me." he said, grabbing my arm and forcing me to turn around to face him. "I want your happiness, Leslie."

"Thanks." I smiled and got on my tiptoes and kissed his cold cheek. "Thank you so much."

I walked into his room and closed the door behind me. I didn't want to leave. I, honest to god, felt at ease in this two bedroom apartment. I shook the thought out of my head and slowly got dressed. When I was done, I checked my reflection in the mirror. I gasped. I was smiling. I was actually smiling. I haven't smiled like this in many weeks.

"Are you alright in there?" Jevian said from the other side of the door.

"Oh, yeah, I am fine." I shouted, changing quickly into my clothes. "I will be out in a second." I yelled, when I was zipping up my denims.

When I was done getting dressed, I folded the clothes that he lent me and placed them on his bed. I stared at his bed and suddenly felt curious to know everything about Jevian. I checked my wrist watch and saw that it was already past six o'clock. It was getting late and needed to head back home.

I opened the door to his room and gently pressed it shut. He was sitting on the couch staring at me. His smile never faltered. I found myself smiling back at him. I guess, that smiling wasn't bad. It meant that I would be able to feel whole again, someday.

"Do you want me to drive you to your house?" he asked, his eyebrow perfectly arched as he waited for my answer.

"Oh, no. I don't want any problems! If they see that I arrived with a total stranger, that happens to be a vampire… hybrid, they'll go berserk." I said.

"Fine! I'll walk you to the bus stop." he said, getting up from the couch. "You won't mind, won't you?"

"No, of course, that would be nice." I said politely.

I put on my large coat and zipped it up all the way up. It was nice and warm from being in the drier. I felt my smile die and my mind was suddenly thinking of Brady.

"Here, take this umbrella." he said, handing me a large black umbrella.

"Thanks!" I said happily, as I took the umbrella from his hands. We walked to the bus stop, holding hands. We talked about the strange weather in Forks and we laughed about stupid jokes that he made. It was fun being around him. I found it strange that I wasn't screaming at him. I said good bye to him when I saw the bus getting closer to where we stood.

"I'll see you soon." I said, waving at him.

"I hope so." he whispered, getting closer to where I stood. He bent his head to mine and kissed my forehead. His lips felt cool against my skin. I felt my heart beating hard and I quickly took a step back.

"Bye," I said lowly and got in the bus. I sat in the back and waved at him, as I sat down. He grinned and waved back.

Who knew that the enemy would want me to get back with Brady? The thought of getting back with Brady made me hyperventilate! I would never love anyone, like I loved him. But who knows, maybe my luck was about to change! I just hoped with all my heart that my life changed.

* * *

_Remeber that this chapter is on Leslie's POV and it's a few hours before she falls into the pool. I hope that you enjoyed it. I love you all and have a great day. _


	39. Dreams

**Falling for Brady**

_**Disclaimer: I own nada.**_

_**AN: Yes, another chapter. I hope you like it. Review and let me know. Special thanks to D'Novo. She helped me with this few last chapters. I appreciate her kindness and ideas. I love you with all my heart. I feel blessed to have an amazing sister like you!**_

_**Anyways, here is Leslie's pov. It is after her accident, but she doesn't know that it is not a dream. It's actually a reality. A special thanks to dancingwiththecullens18. Thank you!**_

**Dreams**

I struggled to open my eyes. The light of the lamps were too bright, making my eyes hurt. I groaned, as I moved my body, but the pain was intense. That fall literally took it out of me. I should've never gone to that party. I was a magnet for bad luck.

I remember certain things that happened. I recalled being pulled out by Jevian and hearing Brady's voice. He was terrified or maybe it was my imagination. Whatever it was, I would never know.

Like I said, I don't remember much. I just remembered calling Janice to take me to the party. I hated being alone in our four bedroom house. My parents were in Port Angeles celebrating St Valentines. I didn't want to interrupt their happy time. A few minutes after calling Janice, I was at Roy's party.

I was annoyed and I wanted to leave. I also remember spotting Jevian by the refreshment table. He was wearing a dark navy blue blazer with a white shirt under it and jeans. He looked handsome and I cursed at myself for finding him so attractive. I also didn't want Brady or his friends to fight Jevian.

Jevian had proven to be a great friend. I didn't want him to get hurt. In fact, he was the only friend that I had. I would surely suffer if anything happened to him. And then there was Brady. He was a werewolf and he didn't like the fact that a vampire was around him.

I raised my hand to my face and slowly made my way up to my forehead. I touched the bandage that was on my temple and cringed at the pain.

"You should be careful." I heard a throaty, husky voice. "You might hurt yourself."

I veered my head to the side and found Brady, smiling down at me. I smiled at him, but my lip throbbed. He placed his warm hand on my face and slowly caressed it. "I'm glad that you are up, Leslie." he said.

His voice was filled with such emotion and love, that I felt the tears of hope stinging my eyes. He bent down and kissed my cheek and played with hair. I closed my eyes and let the tears stroll down my face. This was probably a dream. Yes, a dream! If it was a reality, he would be staring daggers at me.

"Do you remember what happened, baby?" he whispered next to my ear.

I nodded, my eyes still closed as I relished on the heat of breath.

"I do," I mumbled, as I nodded, opening my eyes and fixing them on his hazel eyes. I scanned his face and I could see the dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired and worried.

I could still feel the coldness of the water in the pool engulf me. I panic for a second. I didn't know how to swim and all of a sudden, cold arms were surrounding me, securing me and I felt safe. I was thankful.

_Thank you, Lord, for giving me a second chance_.

I didn't know who saved me, but I could feel the air rushing through my lungs. I was alive! I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't. My eyelids were too heavy and I felt exhausted and tired. All I could do was try to get a hold of myself. I had to calm down first. Everything was dark and I could only hear loud voice, yelling and screaming at each other.

"Get away from her!" I heard a low voice yell. It was more like a growl. It was Brady. I was certain that it was him.

I wanted him to hold me in his arms, but I knew that he didn't want me anymore. He wanted Sasha Cane. She was better for him. I had convinced myself that those two deserved each other. She loved… _what was I saying?! I loved him and he was mine! I was his imprint!_

"You get away from her!" a loud voice hissed. _Jevian?_ Yes, it must have been him. His voice was low, but filled with venom. I saw him before that crazy whore attacked me. It definitely must've been him.

I felt Brady's warm hands on my face and I feel all my fears melt away. _I miss you_, my heart wanted to say. _Forgive me, please. I will never hurt you again!_ But it's too late. He had found someone that wouldn't hurt him. I didn't have any claim on him anymore.

"You fucking leech," Brady hissed. "You get your damn hands off my girlfriend." he said in a commanding voice. _Was Jevian touching Brady's new girlfriend? What a slut that guy was._

I heard steps and there was a loud commotion and then I heard more snarling, bellowing, grunts and groans. I didn't feel Brady's hands on me anymore; I felt alone. I waited for the heat of his touch to engulf me, but the darkness came too soon and everything turned black and dim.

"Thank you," I muttered, fighting to sit up on the bed.

"No," Brady quickly said, placing his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back down on the bed. "Don't exert yourself. You suffered a nasty fall, Leslie. I don't want you to get hurt again, b-baby." he choked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I looked down at his chest; he was wearing a yellow polo with blood stains. His eyes followed my line of vision. "Um," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "It's a souvenir from a fight." he chuckled, grabbing the hem of his shirt and smiled impishly.

"Stop being a wisecrack." Haliee said annoyed, from the doorway. "She needs to rest. That was a nasty fall you took, Leslie." she said softly, turning around to face me. Her eyes were red and there were a few tears that strolled down her face. "You scared me back there!"

I tried to sit up, but I felt the pain course through my body. Brady rushed to my side and placed his large hands on my shoulders. There it was again, that same current that made me feel alive inside. I tried to move again, but he carefully pinned me against the bed.

"You should stay still, baby girl." Brady said softly.

I just stare into his eyes; I wanted to be held once again in his arms. I wanted to feel loved and alive. I didn't want the pain that I have been feeling lately. I didn't notice that I was still crying, but his thumb slowly brushed my treacherous tears away.

"Oh, baby girl, don't cry." he whispered, bringing his warm lips to my forehead. "Don't cry, please."

I swallowed hard and sighed. This was a dream. Brady wasn't beside me. The warmth that I was feeling was probably my father's arms holding me, while I dreamed of Brady. Yes, that's what I was feeling.

I was at home; sleeping and dreaming of Brady. This was a perfect dream. I didn't know why Haliee Christina was doing in my dream, but she was also part of my dream. I missed her; losing her friendship was hard too.

I cleared my throat and forced a smile at him. This was my dream, so I could do whatever I wanted. I wanted to apologize and even though, I have done this a thousand times in my dreams, this time it felt real.

I brought my hands up to cup Brady's face. He felt so warm and soft against my touch. It was the best dream ever! I inhaled his scent and smile. His smoldering hazel eyes were fixed on mine. I couldn't help smiling. He was my world and this dream was just another of the many dreams I had with him.

"I know you won't forgive me in real life." I paused, caressing his face softly. He was so real to me. I loved him and he needed to know how sorry I was for hurting him. "This is one of many dreams where I get to hold you again, Brady."

"This is not a dream, princess." he whispered to my ear. "This is not a dream, my love."

I felt a tear slid down my face, but I didn't care! I didn't know if it was mine or his, because in the morning, I will wake up empty and broken again. But not tonight! This was my moment to apologize and ask for forgiveness. This was the most realistic dream that I have had in a while.

"Braden Joel," I stopped, brushing my lips against his. "I love you so much. These past three months have been hell. I can't live like this anymore. I need you."

"I love you so much, princess. I have been a fool and an idiot. I know that you love me and I know that you didn't do it on purpose. I forgive you! Let's forget that all this mess happened. Let's give us a chance, another chance, please! I can't go on like this anymore... I swear that I'll make you the happiest woman in the world. Please, Leslie, tell me that you forgive me!"

"I forgive you." I whispered, as I closed my eyes and felt the heat of his lips on mine.

"Tell me that you love me." he moaned against my lips.

I nodded, kissing him hard on the lips. I winced in pain, since my lip was broken, but I didn't care. It was only a dream. I could endure it.

"I love you with all my heart." I sobbed and then everything went dark and I hated the world once again. Because in this dream, I got to kiss him and it felt real. I felt alive and now, I felt cold and sad again.


	40. The Visit

Falling For Brady

Disclaimer: I own nada.

The Visit

I opened my eyes and stared around the dark room. I sighed and sat up in the bed. Everything was so serene and quiet. It was cold and the only sound that filled the dark room was the sound of the heart monitor machine beeping and of the nurses' footsteps trudging up and down the hall. I was still in the hospital, alone and sad. There were balloons and flowers around my hospital bed and the rays of the full moon poured in to the room through the window. It was a beautiful moon, too bad that I was confined into a cold and empty hospital bed. I could be sitting by my window staring out at the darkness of the forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of Brady's wolf form.

"I'm glad that you are awake." a soft voice said jovially, startling me.

I whipped my head to the side and saw a large figure emerging from the shadows. My heart began to pound and that's when I saw him. It was Jevian, my friend. He looked so mysterious and intimidating. His long black hair covered half of his face and as he walked towards the window, the moonlight casted a shadow over half of his face, giving him an alluring, yet menacing look. I placed my hand over my heart and held my breath.

"Jay," I whispered, feeling my heartbeats under my hand.

"Yes," he said, his voice barely a whisper, as he slowly moved closer to my bed.

"You startled me! What are you doing here?" I asked softly, resting my free hand on my lap. "You should be in your house. I don't know... sleeping your three hours of rest and just…"

"I wanted to see you. Um, your friends didn't let me come and see you earlier." he said sadly, rubbing his face with his large pale hands. "I was worried about you."

"What friends?" I asked confused. "I don't have any friends, only you."

He chuckled and ambled towards the foot of the bed. He sat down, making the bed shift under his weight and I could see his eyes scanning my face. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I had a gauze over half of my left temple and a swollen lip. I brought my fingers to my lip and winced in pain.

"I was scared that something bad could've happened to you. You are my friend and I care for you." he mumbled, resting his hand on my foot. I could feel the coldness of his touch under my blankets and I shivered. "I know that I shouldn't worry so much about you, because…" he trailed off, removing his hand from my foot. "But I care about you." he finished, grinning at me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him, reaching my hand for him to take. My eyes searched his and I could see sadness lurking behind his light brown orbs.

"Because I want you to know that I love you very much." he smiled, taking my hand in his. "You are so beautiful and special to me, Leslie. I want you to be happy. I am not telling you this… because I want you to choose me to be your boyfriend. I would never put you in that position. I want your happiness above my own. I saw how you looked at him and I saw how he looked at you. What the two of you have is greater than love. It's a deeper, intimate and amazing connection that you guys share. It transcends time and space. I only want you to fight for that love."

"I lost him." I mumbled, hiding my face behind my hands. "He is with another girl and she probably makes him happy." I said smiling wearily at him. "If he is happy, then I am happy too."

"That's a bunch of bullshit, Leslie." he hissed. "That guy loves you! He didn't fight me, because I was a vampire." he said solemnly. I have never seen a serious Jevian. He looked scary. I missed his smile and the way his nose would wrinkle when he grinned.

"Then why did he fight you for?" I asked intrigued, as I adjusted my blanket over myself.

"You know the answer, strange girl." he said, standing up and ambling towards the window. He was quiet for a few seconds and then turned to face me. "But if you want me to say it, I will. He fought me because he thinks that I am after your heart."

"That's ludicrous." I gasped. Brady didn't love me. He was with Sasha, the fucking slut!

"Well," he laughed. "He is a jealous wolf."

"I doubt it." I muttered under my breath. Jevian laughed and I rolled my eyes at him. I rather see him serious! "He doesn't love me." I said dejectedly. "I could see it in his eyes and he doesn't love me!"

"He does, Leslie." he reassured me.

"Why are you telling me this, Jay?" I asked despondently. "I don't want to talk about Brady anymore. He has moved on and I am still struggling to nurture my broken heart. I am tired of hurting and suffering. I just want to be happy again, Jevian. I will forget him."

"And will you be happy?" he said certain that his words were true. "You won't if you continue down this path of self-doubt. All you have to do is fight for him. I think that you need to fight for what you love. Life is hard and love is much harder. Love is not an easy walk in the park. It takes dedication and time. Sometimes you have to shed tears of blood to get to that point where everything is nirvana. But Leslie, you can't give up. If you don't fight today for what you want, tomorrow you will regret it. You will regret living a life without him."

He walked back to the bed and stood at the foot of it. He eyed me and I could see the truth in his eyes. Even under the moon light, he was handsome. I found myself missing Brady. I know it's strange, but I couldn't erase Brady's memory from my heart. I just couldn't forget the kisses we shared and I missed him. Having Jevian standing in front of me, made me realize that there was no one but Brady. But enough about him, he was never going to forgive me. I had to move on. My past mistake were going to help me forge a new path, where I would never succumb to the pain I felt when Brady told me that our relationship was over. I would never cheat again!

"But, I don't know what to do anymore! I have tried getting closer to him, but I have hurt him so much." I confessed.

"And he has hurt you too! Both of you are even." he shrugged. "It's not a competition about who can hurt the other the most… It should be about love. You have to mend the broken bridges and I swear that in time, you'll see that it'll makes things so much better. I can't speak on his behalf, but I can tell you that he fought me with all his human strength, when he saw you in my arms after I rescued you. He loves you!"

"That's just him being a werewolf. He has a short fuse and he gets angry easily." I snorted. I wanted to believe what he was saying. My heart was begging me to cling to the hope that Brady might still love me.

"No," he paused, smirking. "It's not because he is a werewolf and has anger issues. He fought for you, because he loves you. He was afraid that I was going to claim you as mine. He thinks that I want to take you away from him, but I don't. I want you to be happy and Leslie; I can see it in your eyes that he is your happiness. Damn, believe me when I say this; you two are meant to be together."

"Whatever!" I said, shaking my head. Why was Jevian filling my heart with empty hopes? Brady and I were done. There was nothing left for us. We weren't meant to be together. Our time passed and I fucking ruined it!

"Leslie," he said annoyed. "Stop being so headstrong and accept that what I am telling you is the truth! He loves you! I could see it in the way he held on to you and carried you into the car, after our fight. You looked like a ragged doll in his arms, but he carried you like you were a precious treasure to him. That's love!"

"How do you know?" I asked hopelessly.

He smiled tenderly at me and winked at me. "I have seen love, Leslie. I can see when there are bonds that tie to souls together."

"Are you talking about your parents?" I asked curious.

"Yes, but I have seen other people experience true love, too." he sighed. "I have lived it too, girl. You aren't the only one that has shared that special magical bond with someone. Well, except, that the person that I… never mind."

"Who did you love, Jevian?" I said interested.

He was quiet for a second and then shook his head slightly. He didn't want to talk about it; he looked uncomfortable just by mentioning love. I wanted to hear what he had to say. I wanted to know what gave him the right to tell me that Brady still loved me!

"So," I said irritated. "You get to butt in my love life, but I can't in yours?"

"It's not that! I don't think that you should know." he drawled, giving me a winsome smile.

"Why?" I smiled.

"Because is none of your concern!" he hissed. "Plus, it happened many years ago."

He crossed his arms over his chest and held his chin high. He wasn't going to speak; I had to be more persistent and coerce him into talking. "I still want to know!" I pouted and batted my eyelashes.

"Maybe you should ask your father." he said annoyed.

"What does my father has to do with your love life?" I probed. Could it be that he was also interested in my mother? Or was he talking about GianCarlos Ruiz? Damn, I was confused! And then it hit me! "No way! You used to like my mother, too?!"

"What?" He started laughing and shook his head. "Oh, no, you got it all wrong! It's not like that"

"You are the one that mentioned my father!" I said, wrinkling my nose in protest.

"I know I did, but it has nothing to do with your mother. God, no, I don't even know her. I have seen her doing grocery in town, but that is it." he said, raising his hands in front of him and shaking his head.

"Have you been stalking me, Jay?" I asked disgusted.

"No," he said aghast. "I just saw your parents that day when you lost your hat." he said, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Oh, OK." I sighed in relief. "So, why did you say that I should ask my father?"

"Ugh!" he grunted "I shouldn't have opened my mouth! You are just like her!"

"Like who?" I asked puzzled.

"OK, promise me that you won't freak when I tell you." he said gravely.

"I promise!" I said quickly, getting into a more comfortable position. "Just tell me, please." I said, taking his hand and squeezed it gently. "C'mon, we are friends, just tell me." I said, pulling him closer to me, until he was sitting on my bed.

"Alright, but don't hate me afterwards." he grinned. He was quiet and looked pensive. He was probably thinking of his unrequited love. I smacked his arm and pouted, when he looked down at me. "Don't look at me like that, I already told you that I was going to tell you. Jeez, girl, you are so… so annoying sometimes."

He sighed and hand a hand through his hair. _OK, I am waiting! What is it that you have to say and why does it have to do with my father?_

"Remember I told you about my brother, right?" he asked, shifting in the bed. I nodded and rested my back against the back of the bed. He sighed in frustration and shook his head. "I'll tell you another day."

"No," I whined. "Tell me now! You promised!"

"Keep your voice down." he hissed lowly. "I don't want the nurse in charge to kick me out of your room. I had to sneak in here to see you, because your boyfriend and his wolf gang wouldn't let me come in and see you."

"I'm sorry. He's not my boyfriend." I retorted lowly. "Don't try to change the subject, amigo, tell me about your true love, please."

"Fine, well, like I said, my brother met a beautiful girl in one of the beaches of La Push. He was driving through WA one afternoon, when he felt the need to stop by the beach and see a beautiful sunset. He walked down the shoreline, searching for a perfect spot to watch the sunset; and that's when he saw her. She had long dark black hair that flowed freely with the wind. Her skin was a beautiful dark mocha color and her alluring scent caught his attention."

He looked down at his hands and shook his head. I sort of understood where he was going with this story.

"She was beautiful and her green eyes were alluring and he fell in love with her. He returned to the same spot every night for an entire month. He would observe her from afar, until one night she got closer to his usual spot and asked if she could sit beside him. That was the beginning of their love story. He would meet her every afternoon and they would talk..."

"Is that why you were also at the beach? Does it remind you of her?" I asked.

"No and don't interrupt me! If you do it again, I won't tell you anything anymore, alright?"

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Well, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." he said, clearing his throat. "They became fast friends and every afternoon they would meet to talk and exchange daily experiences with one another. It became a custom for those two. One night she confessed how much she loved him and he was glad that she reciprocated his feelings. Time passed by and one summer night, she invited him over for dinner to meet her parents."

"Oh my god," I mumbled, clutching the pillow that was beside me. "What happened?"

"Leslie! Stop interrupting." he said aggravated.

"Sorry, I just-ugh- just ignore me." I laughed.

"Anyways, she invited him over to her house and when they got there, he was attacked by her brother." he said sadly.

"Why would he attack him for just coming over to dinner?" I asked confused.

"Leslie, seriously, if you interrupt me one more time, I will leave and you'll have to ask your father." he said annoyed.

"OK, jeez, sorry." I mumbled, hiding half of my face behind the pillow. "Damn, he's so uptight."

"I heard that. I will pretend that I didn't and ignore you. Anyways, my brother was threatened, so he attacked him back. This guy was not fighting with normal human strength… he was strong and he could easily tackle my brother, a vampire-hybrid, down to the floor... Anyways, they continued fighting and my brother managed to break his collarbone and leave the house. The young man was screaming profanities at my brother and when he stepped outside the house, to where my brother stood, he turned into a wolf. He was a Child of the Moon."

"Excuse me?" I asked, scratching my head. _What the fuck is or was a Child of the Moon? Did he mean a werewolf? Shape shifters?_

"Ugh, what woman?" he said aggravated. "Can't you see that I am trying to tell a story? Plus, this is where it gets real good!"

"I know, but I have to correct you in something. La Push doesn't have Children of the Moon! They have shape shifters."

"Are you telling the story or is it me?" he fumed.

"You!" I sulked, folding my arms over my chest, as I stared at him.

"OK, so back to the story… He turned in to a large gray beast and attacked my brother. Maybell, the girl that my brother loved, got in between them and she was badly hurt, while trying to separate them. She was bleeding profusely and my brother didn't know what to do. The giant wolf took off in to the woods and left them. My brother did everything he could to save her, but she died. She ceased to be a human and became a vampire."

"That is so sad… did you say Maybell?" I stuttered.

"Yes," he nodded. "She is your father's older sister!"

"Oh. My. Goodness!" I gasped. "So, that is what he meant, when he told me that she was dead. No wonder he never told me the entire story of her death. Damn, I wonder how many secrets my parents have kept from me."

"I don't know. But the story doesn't end there."

"My brother came home with his new bride and I, um, I, don't think that you should know this part of the story..." he trailed off.

"Why?" I complained.

"Because, it's very hard for me to talk about her, Leslie!" he whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Do you love her?" I asked. "You love Maybell, right?"

"I can't love her. She is my brother's wife." he said softly, as he played with the hem of my blanket.

"Is that why you left your family and moved here?"

He nodded and that's when I understood why he wanted me to fight for Brady. He couldn't do it. Maybell belonged to his brother. I comprehended what he meant to fight for what I wanted. I had a choice and my destiny was full of opportunities. Jevian didn't want me to regret my decision later on in life. I didn't want to wander through my future existence with the burden of asking myself 'what if?'

"I understand now." I said, taking his hand in mine.

"What do you understand, Leslie?" he asked, averting his eyes to the window and then at me.

"I will fight for Brady." I said softly. "I won't let him escape again."

"Leslie, fight for him and remember not to kiss strangers." he laughed and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, reaching for his hand. "Wher-"

"It's late and you should sleep or I don't know, maybe you should talk to the man that you love." he interjected.

"I don't have to talk to the man that I love." I said annoyed. "He's not even here! I think that you have gone crazy without your three hours of beauty sleep."

He shook his head and brought the back of my hand to his lips. "We can talk later on today. Maybe after your boyfriend leaves." he smiled, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll doubt that he'll come to visit me." I said despondently.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be tsaying such things like that, Leslie. You should be more positive and optimistic. Dreams and wishes do come true, when you believe in them. I sound so gay right now!"

He bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then stood straight in his full height. "Bye, Jay. Thanks for coming to visit me."

"Anytime, strange girl." he smiled. "You can stop eavesdropping, wolf. She is all yours." he said a little loud, as he stared at the door. I followed his line of vision and held my breath when I saw the large shadow that Brady's body casted on the room's floor.

"Well, I see that I am not the only person violating the hospital rules of no guests after nine o'clock in the night." he laughed, giving my hand a little squeeze and bending down to kiss my right cheek again. "Sleep tight and don't let the bad wolf bite." he said, turning to glance at Brady.

"Bye," I said, waving at him as he ambled towards the door. Brady moved to the side, giving him space to pass through. They stared at each other and I swear that I could see Jevian flash Brady a impish smile and a growl escaped Brady's lips, as Jevian walked in front of him.


	41. Back to the Beginning, Part I

**Falling For Brady**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_AN: Sorry that I took so long to post. I haven't been able to write, but, the writer's block has been conquered. How is everyone? My life is kinda hectic lately, but I managed to end this story and I hope that you guys like it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and awesome PM's. I love you all and I tried to say hello to everyone in this chapter._

_A special thanks to PepperX, I am glad that you liked the story. I am glad._

_IntiMacyx33, I am glad that you like Jevian. As you all must know, he is not a terrible person. In fact, he is a good friend. Well, keep on enjoying the fic. And to grant your wish, I have posted a new chapter. I am also, writing another Brady fanfic after all of this madness is done._

_Glitter glued to twilight, I am sorry that I stopped there. This chapter is slightly longer and hopefully it is to your liking._

_Sara McCarty Cullen. Starlight 5577, thanks so very much for your kind reviews. AZIdolFan, Laurita, Lucianita from Portugal, Angelic-Story, Schmezz, Lacey Camille (What Edward Didn't know- read her story! I read it! Amazing!) and all of those that I have forgotten... thank you!_

_To dancingwiththecullens18, thank you for beta-reading my story. You are one awesomely busy gal, but thank you for being so kind to help me. To my lovely older sister D'Novo! Amazing! I love you and thanks for helping me with all my troubles. You are a blessing disguised in a very annoying sister. But heck, I still love you._

**Back to The Beginning, Part I**

_Brady's POV_

I stared at Leslie and she has never looked more beautiful to me. She looked beautiful, as the light of the moon bathed her in its rays. I could feel my breath hitch at my throat and the words became scarce to describe how I felt for her. I was a man in love and I swear that Shakespeare must have felt like I felt in that instant. I was awestruck and I didn't know if I should move or stay still and hope that this was not a dream.

"Hey," she mumbled, bringing me back from my stupor.

I couldn't help smiling at her. Just being around her was enough to make me feel alive. I loved her and I was not going to give her up. I was going to take into practice the words the leech said. I was going to fight for her. I was going to win and at the end, Leslie was going to be mine. Just like destiny wanted her to be!

"Hey," I mumbled, closing the door shut behind me. I wrinkled my nose, when I caught the repugnant scent of that idiot, lingering around my princess. "How are you feeling?"

She looked down at her lap and played nervously with her hands. "Um, I guess, that I am fine." she said shyly.

I heard the soft beep of the heart monitor machine and looked up at it. Her heart was beating fast and I chuckled. _Was she nervous about being around me? _

"I am glad that you are fine." I said, I didn't move from where I stood. I didn't want to be rejected. I knew that I had done so many bad things to her and just thinking about them, made me feel guilty.

"Thanks." she mumbled, as she leaned against the back of the bed. "How did you manage to come in?"

"I have my little secrets." I smiled. She giggled and then turned serious. "I heard what the leech said."

"His name is Jevian." she said harshly. I nodded and then she looked annoyed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright." I said lowly, taking a few steps closer to her. My body needed more of her. The proximity did wonders for my heart. "I deserve it."

"No," she sighed. "No you don't deserve it. I shouldn't be so feisty."

"I don't mind." I shrugged, smiling at her. She eyed me and smile sheepishly. We stared at each other and sank into a comfortable silence. I was so glad that she was fine. She had a bruised lip and the side of her face was swollen, but she looked beautiful to me.

"Brady," she whispered, biting her lower lip nervously. I walked closer to the foot of her bed and touched her leg, she shifted uncomfortably, so I took my hand off her and a step back. "I wanted to tell you something import-"

"Hold on, Les." I interjected, walking towards her bed. She gasped, when I closed the space between us in one stride. "Let me talk first, please." I begged, resting my finger against her lips. "I am so sorry, sweetie. I know that you didn't kiss him on purpose. I am so sorry for doubting you and for treating you so bad. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I know that what you saw yesterday… I guess, that you'll never give me a chance to be with you again. I know that I don't deserve it, because… Ugh, I just can't believe that I did…"

"Oh, god, Brady." she snapped again, this time laughing loudly. "You suck at apologizing!" she laughed. "I forgive you."

"You," I stopped confused. "You forgive me, just like that?"

She nodded and giggled. Her soft laughter was the medicine that my heart needed. I couldn't believe the words that I had just heard. She was forgiving me. I didn't deserve her. Damn, I didn't deserve her.

"I forgive you." she said reassuringly.

"You forgive me." I said unsure.

She nodded and smiled in the darkness. "I thought I told you that already." she said softly.

"I know, it's just that, it sounds so strange." I said nervously, as I played with the buttons of my thin jacket.

"You don't want me to forgive you?" she asked confused.

I shook my head and laughed nervously. "Oh, no, I mean, yes, of course. I am glad that you forgave me."

"Then," she paused and cleared her throat. "That means you forgive me, right?"

"I forgive you."

"Thanks," she sighed and smiled. "I wanted to hear you say it."

"I forgave you a long time ago." I quickly added. "I was too stupid to see that I was hurting you."

"I don't want to talk about that anymore." she said sadly, as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Brady." she said gently. "It's in the past and now we have to move forward."

"That's true."

I moved closer to her bed and sighed. The awkward silence that suddenly engulfed us was excruciating. We didn't talk for a few minutes. I just stared at her lovely face that was adorned by the moon's rays.

"How are you feeling?" I said, breaking the silence. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed and then forced a smile.

"Good." she said wearily.

"Great!"

"Thanks." she said awkwardly. "How about you, Brady?"

"Um, well, I guess you could say, relief."

"I'm glad."

Again an awkward silence.

"How's your girlfriend?" she asked a little annoyed. "Does she knows that you are here visiting me?"

_Why did she have to go there? Damn, I thought things were going perfectly fine, without the mention of Sasha!_

"Um, I don't have a girlfriend." I said uneasily. She squinted her eyes to have a better view of my face in the dark.

"You don't?" she asked, there was laughter laced in her words. "I thought that, um, Sasha- well, that you two were together." She played with the hem of her blanket as she spoke

"We weren't um, together- we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend." I tried to explain, but it was difficult to talk about my life without her. It felt like a terrible nightmare. In fact, it felt like a horror film.

"Oh," she said in relief.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"I see."

"You see?" I asked, sitting at the foot of her bed. She shifted uncomfortably and then folded her legs beneath her.

"I see." I laughed.

"You see," she repeated, a smile creeping on her lips. "You see." she said a little more relaxed. "I see," she said in slow manner. "OK, awkward." she giggled, running her small hand through her face.

"Extremely awkward." I said, rubbing my knees nervously.

"Can we change the subject!" she begged.

I stared at her and smiled. "Sure, sure."

The uncomfortable silence started to surround us and I started to feel a little unease. We weren't really getting anywhere. I thought that we had moved passed that point, but it felt like we were starting all over. We were now stuck in that stage where it's really uncomfortable to carry the true meaning behind our words.

"How are your parents?" she said gawkily, tapping her hands on her thighs.

"They are great. My mother misses you." I answered, tapping my foot on the hospital floor. I was suffocating in this uncomfortable and confining room.

"I miss her too." she whispered. "She is a lovely lady."

"Yes, she is." I answered, running my nervous hands through my short hair. "Um, so, what are your plans after you get out of the hospital?"

_Good, Braden, good way to change the subject! I give you ten points for being so suave!_

She inhaled deeply and gnawed at her lip before she answered. "I haven't thought about it much, but," she stopped and then looked out the window. "Beat up, Sasha. Yeah, beat her up!"

"No," I said angrily. "You aren't going to do that!"

_OK, it came out somewhat wrong. _

"Why not?" Leslie retorted angrily. "It was because of her that I fell in to the pool. That idiot has a beating in her name."

"I know, but don't sully your hands with her." I said, scooting closer to her, as I took her warm hands in mine. "Please, don't do something stupid."

"Easy for you to say." she growled, jerking her hand away.

"I mean it, Leslie." I said, taking her hand again. "She is not worth it. What happened to you could've been prevented, I know that. I am responsible for everything, sweetie, but, don't get your hands dirty with her."

"Whatever." she shrugged.

"Why are you talking like that to me? I thought that you'd forgiven me?" I asked, releasing her hand and standing up from the bed.

"I did forgive you!" she sighed. "I'm just angry that, ugh! I am mad that the bitch got away with slapping me! I am furious that you don't want me to beat her senseless."

"I know, but she's not worth it." I said, walking towards the headboard of the bed, and sitting beside her. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. I gave it a gentle kiss and slowly ran it through my face. It was good to feel her soft hand against my skin. "She's not worth it. You, Les, are worth it."

"Am I? You think I am worth it?" she asked incredulous.

"You are ten million times better than Sasha. You are so worth it, love." I said, caressing her face. She looked pensive, as her forehead creased and her eyebrows knitted together.

"Then why were you with her? Of all the girls you could've chosen… why her?" she asked devastated. "Why were you with her?"

A silent tear strolled down her perfect face and I felt my heart breaking. I wanted to stop the pain in her heart. I wanted to take her away from all the bad memories and make new memories, full of laughter, love and happiness.

"Leslie," I whispered, framing her face in my hands and forced her to look at me. I could see the moon reflected in her dark orbs.

"Why her, Braden? Why did you choose her?" she whispered.

I wanted to find eloquent words to express how I felt, but all I could come up with was a stupid question. "Why did you kiss him?"

I still had her face in my hands. I wanted her to look into my eyes, but she was avoiding me. She heard her breath and exhale softly. "I don't know." she whispered.

"I don't know, either, Les."

"Do you love her?" she managed to asked, her face twisting in pain. "Are you in love with Sasha?"

I shook my head and bent down to touch her forehead with mine. "I don't love her." I said softly, caressing her black hair gently. "Do you love the leech?"

She shook her head and stared out the window. "He's name is Jevian, Brady." she hissed. "And no, I don't love him like, like, um, well, like I love… you."

"But you love him, right?" I asked nervously.

She nodded and quickly added. "Like a friend, only."

"Oh," I said relieved. "Was he a good friend?"

She sighed and nodded. "So far, well, the best that I have ever had."

"Don't say that." I said heatedly. "Haliee and the girls are your friends."

She laughed sarcastically and then sat back from on the bed. "Whatever. They were my friends because you were my boyfriend. Your friends are not my friends. Did they talked to me after you and I broke up, hah?"

"That's not true. Haliee was and still is your friend. She cares for you."

"OK, if that's what you want to believe, then believe it." she said haughtily.

"Leslie," I said irately.

"Braden," Leslie said crossly, as she frowned.

"Please, don't act like that."

"Like what?"

"Like the way you are acting now!" I hissed in frustration.

We really weren't getting anywhere. I didn't know what to do or say to make her understand that I loved her and that her friends still missed her. She inhaled deeply and folded her hands over her chest. "Maybe I want to act this way, because I am full of pain, frustration and hurt."

"I know you are. What I did wasn't fair. I hurt you even more." I said dejectedly.

"You did!" she said painfully. She looked hurt, angry and defeated. Leslie was probably never going to be the angel that I fell in love with. I had turned her into this cold persona. "But I did the same to you." she said softly, taking my hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Brady, I don't want to go back to fighting and arguing with you. I want to be with you and just be happy… just like we did in the beginning."

"I want that too."

"Can we go back to the beginning and just… start all over, Bray?"

"I would love that very much." I whispered, kissing her cheek. Leslie smiled, giving my hand another gentle squeeze.

"But this time, um, can we take it slower?"

"Slower?" I asked, eyeing her quizzically.

She nodded and flashed me a smile. "Yes, slower, silly. I want to be your friend again and take things a lot slower this time. Baby steps."

"Yes, anything you want, Leslie. I just want to be beside you. Can I be beside you?" I asked desperately.

"Yes," she said, opening her arms for me to fall in them. I moved closer to her and felt alive when her arms encircled me. I belonged next to her, beside her and always and forever next to her! "That would make me real happy. As long as I am with you, I am happy."

"The same happens to me." I said happily. "You make me happy. I love you, Leslie."

She pressed her face closer to my heart and I could feel the fabric of my shirt becoming moist with her tears. "And I love you, Brady." she whispered contently.


	42. Back to the Beginning, Part II

**Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Well, here is one of the last chapters. I promise that it's going to be sweet and fluffy. No more sadness for Leslie and Brady.

**  
The Beginning, Part II**

I watched as Seth walked down the platform with his high school diploma in his hands and a smile on his lips. I never had anything against him. He always showed me kindness and if he didn't talk to me, was because he wanted to keep his imprint happy. I also didn't have any resentment against Haliee, Lana, Nessie or the other imprints. We all have made mistakes and all of us have hurt someone's heart once in our lifetime. I had paid the price of my mistake. I'd cried tears of blood and to this day, I still regret what I did to Brady. But Brady and I were now together. My heart was finally completed and I was not going to jeopardize my happiness.

"Doesn't he look gorgeous?" Haliee turned to ask me. I smiled at her and then turned to Seth. I took many pictures of his graduation. "Leslie," Haliee paused, as she gnawed at her lip. "I wanted to apologize for all the things that I did to you and said. I am ashamed of the way I acted towards you." she said in her soft English accent, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"It's in the past." I said, as I hid my face behind the digital camera. "It's already forgotten." I said casually, but deep down, I was hiding my tears. I was happy that Haliee and I were on speaking terms. I just couldn't believe that everything was slowly falling in to place.

"I know," she managed to say. "But, I wanted to truly apologize." she said, her voice cracking. "Seeing the way you make Brady happy, makes me glad that the two of you have looked passed your mistakes and …"

"I don't want to talk about the past, Haliee." I choked. "I don't want to walk down that path again. I managed to get over it. Let's leave it in the past, OK?" I said, as I lifted the camera and started searching for Brady.

"It's just that," she stopped, as she waved at Seth and smiled at him. "Ugh, forget it. You are right. We should just look forward and be happy."

I nodded and continued to take pictures of Seth and his friends, as they all started shouting and whistling happily. "It's alright."

"No, it's not." Haliee said frustrated. "I shouldn't have been so unkind to you. I feel bloody horrible. I hurt you with my words and action. You needed a friend and I stayed away from you. I should've been there for you. I didn't have to be so judgmental and… and… Oh, Leslie, I apologize for hurting you." she whispered. "Please, forgive me."

"Hale," I muttered, unable to look at her in the eyes. "I forgive you. I just don't like talking about it. It's something that I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember how I hurt Brady. I hurt him and I almost lost him. I can't… I don't want to think about it anymore. I am happy that he is back in my life and that's all I want to think about."

She nodded and pulled me in a hug. "I am so happy that you are happy again." she said sadly. "I saw how much you suffered without him. I swear that I wanted to comfort you, but I was too stubborn and stupid to see past your mistake."

"I get it, Hale," I laughed, wiping a few tears that threatened to fall. "You are sorry. Let's go down there and celebrate with Seth." I said. Haliee Christina smiled and took my hand in hers and together we walked down the bleachers. We walked to where the guys were and joined in their festivity.

Brady eyed me suspiciously and smiled. He gave me a sideway smile and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I love you." he whispered near my ear. I nodded and continued clapping as they called the names of the graduating class members. "I love you more than my life, Leslie." he said, kissing my cheek gently.

"I love you too." I said, smiling at him and taking a picture of his perfect and flawless face.

"Hey," he said teasingly. "You want to leave me blinded?" he asked, squeezing his arms around my waist and bringing me closer to him. My back was now resting against his chest. I felt so protected and secure in his arms. I never wanted to be away from him.

I saw Haliee and Michelle smiling at me and I smiled back. I snapped a picture of them and stared at the last person getting his diploma. When they were done, the principal said a few words and there was a loud chorus of laughter and cheers followed by the traditional "hat-toss". We clapped and cheer, when Seth Clearwater came running towards us and carried Haliee Christina in his arms.

"I love you," he said happily; as he bent down to kiss her. I snapped many pictures of the happy couple. "You are the best." he said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around.

"Seth," I called, as I moved away from Brady. "Can I take a picture of you and your friends?" I asked nervously. I looked around and found Sean, Brady's brother staring at me. He gave me a nod and then turned to face his brother. I followed his line of vision and found Brady laughing jovially with the rest of the pack.

"You mean our friends?" Seth said catching my attention, as he gave me a toothy smile. I nodded at him and then turned to face Sean. "Sure, come on guys!" he said cheerfully.

After a few minutes he was surrounded by his friends and their girlfriends. Brady stood behind me and I turned to face him. "Aren't you going to get in the group for the picture?" I asked worriedly.

"Not if you aren't in it." he said.

"But," I paused. "I'm the one taking the picture." I said confused.

"I'll take it." a familiar voice said from behind me. I veered around and found my father and my mother. They were smiling contently at me. "Give me the camera, angel. Get in the group and give me your best smile." my dad said, as he took the camera from my hands and kissed my cheek. "Be happy, angel." he whispered in my ear. "Shine like you are meant to shine."

I nodded and hugged him. Brady took my hand and he guided me to the right side of the group. My father had to be instructed on where to press to take the picture, but after he found the button, he was able to snap the photo.

"Another one," my mother said, as she wrapped her arm around my father. She looked happy and I couldn't help but smile. Our eyes met and I swear that I knew what she was thinking. She loved me and was glad that I was hanging with my friends again.

"Can I see them?" Haliee asked, as she ran to where my father stood. She dragged Seth behind and Lena and Embry followed them. "Do I look nice?"

"Wait," Michelle said, as she hauled a very shy Collin. I moved to the side to let them get around my dad. He looked funny as he tried to find the button that would let him view the pictures that had already been taken.

"Leslie," my dad laughed. "Come and help me! I can't find the pictures that you have taken of Seth's graduation."

"Um," I giggled. "You are doing great!" I said, stepping away from the mob of people. I walked to the side and leaned against a lamp. I watched them laugh and complain of how slow and technophobic my father was.

"Hey," Sean said, walking to where I stood. I shifted uncomfortably and played with my hands. "Can I talk to you?" he asked, as he gestured me with his head to follow him. I did as he wanted and trailed after him. We walked down the large football field and then stopped when we were far away from prying ears.

"So," I said nervously.

"I've seen how happy you make Brady." he said, as he glanced back to his brother Brady. "I like how he is acting. Keep it up." he said, turning his head to face me. "Don't hurt him again."

"I won't." I said honestly. "I love your brother with all my heart. I made a mistake and I learned from my experience." I said.

"If you learned your mistake," he paused and sighed. "Why are you still with that leech?"

"You mean Jevian, my friend?" I asked bluntly. He flashed me an angry look.

"You call our enemy a friend?" he asked haughtily.

"I call Jevian my friend. He is not my enemy!" I said defensively. "When I lost my suppose friends, he was the only one that accepted me. My supposed best friend turned her back on me, when I was confused and needed a helping hand. Yes, I made a mistake and I have cried tears of blood for it. Your brother hurt me too, but we are back together and we want to move passed that aweful moment. We want to look ahead and live a happy life, where we can find peace!"

"I'm glad!" he said dryly. "But why can't you let go of that leech and be happy with my brother?" he asked angrily.

I gasped. "You want me to ignore the only friend I have! I won't give up my best friend, because you can't accept him. I don't tell you how to run your life, so fucking stop trying to run my life, Sean."

"Can't you do it for my brother?" he asked.

"I love your brother! God knows that I love him… but I can't and I won't give up my friendship with Jevian. He is a true friend. He has never asked me to choose between him and Brady! And trust me Sean, I won't chose. I chose Jevian as a friend and Brady as the love of my life." I said angrily.

I turned around, but Sean grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "I don't know why Bray wastes his time with you?" he asked disgustedly. "I can smell the leech all over you! Have you given yourself to him too?"

"How dare you?" I shouted, slamming my fist against his nose. It hurt, of fucks, did it hurt! I felt every bone in my hand break. "I hate you!" I whimpered, as I moved away from him. I clutched to my hand and walked back to where my parents were.

"Les," Sean called. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cross that line! I'm sorry!"

I didn't pay attention to him. I walked to my mother and the tears began to fall down my face. She looked down at my swollen hand and immediately started to inspect it. "What happened, Leslie Alexandra?"

I sobbed. "Mami, vamonos! Let's go, please." I begged, as she wrapped her arm around me. "Take me home."

"No," she said furiously. "We are taking you to the hospital." she said and we started to walk away from the group.

"Les," Brady said worriedly. He looked down at my hand and then at his brother. "Did Sean do this to you?"

I didn't answer. There was no point in making two brothers fight. I looked down at my hand and continued to sob. The pain was unbearable. Brady placed his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. Twenty minutes later, we were in Forks Memorial hospital. I got seen by a friend of my mother and was quickly wheeled to the x-ray room. An hour later, a cast was placed around my wrist and I was heading home. I had taken a painkiller and I was slowly dozing off in the backseat of my mother's car. My father gently scooped me from the seat and carried me to my room. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was dark outside my window when I woke up. The room was spinning, when I tried to apply pressure on my broken wrist. I winced in pain and sat back down on the bed. I sighed and managed to reach for my cell phone that was on the night table beside my bed. I dialed Jevian's number and didn't get any answer. I grunted and threw the phone against the chair that was on the left corner of the room. I sat on the bed and watched as the minutes turned into hours and the night continued to grow darker. When it was passed two in the morning, I heard the window in my bedroom open and in came Brady. He had a medium size white box in his hand and placed it at the foot of my bed.

"Hi," he whispered, as he sat beside me and wrapped his arms around my neck and brought me closer for a hug. "I missed you."

I leaned my head against his chest and sighed. I inhaled his essence and felt alive inside. "I'm sorry about earlier." I apologized. "I was angry, because I fell and broke my wrist."

He pulled me away and shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for. I also know that you are lying! Sean told me everything. I know that you slapped him and broke your wrist in the process. But don't worry; I beat up my brother for you. He didn't have to talk to you that way. He can't make you choose who your friends are. I understand that Jevian is an important part of your life. So, don't worry!" he said, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"It's just that," I grunted and flopped on my bed.

"What, Leslie?" he asked, as he laid beside me. "Are you in pain? Should I get your mom?"

"No," I said, looking down at my cast. "I want you to know that I love you, Brady." I said, turning to face him. "You are the person that has the key to my heart and my soul. I love you with every fiber of my being. Jevian is a friend and I do love him, but not in a romantic way. He was there when all my friends turned their back on me…" I trailed off, placing a hand on his chest.

"I know." he smiled. "I love you too and I understand that. So don't worry about it. You have nothing to worry about. I like the fact that you are being honest with me."

"You understand?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I do understand. And trust me, after the beating I gave my brother, he'll understand too."

I laughed and scooted closer to him. "Bray, Jevian hasn't answered his phone since last Friday. I am worried that something happened to him. Can you come with me to his apartment and check up on him?"

He grunted and then looked down at my face. "I don't want to, but I'll do it for you, princess." he said reluctantly. "When do you want to go?"

"Early in the morning." I said, as I ran my hand along his face and smiled. "You are the best Brady. I really do love you."

I bent down and kissed his cheek, but he turned his head and our lips met. It had been long since we had shared a kiss. When his warm lips touched mine, I felt my heart leap with happiness. I knew that I have found my heaven of peace. In Brady's arms, I found security and love. I had no doubt that I belonged with him.

"Well," Brady said, as he pulled away from our kiss. He grinned widely and then cocked his head to look down at me. He ran his warm hand through my hair and stared lovingly at me. "I really don't know if I should do this now."

"Do what?" I asked curious.

"Well," he said, leaning forward to kiss me. I welcomed his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. "Last time I checked, best friends didn't kiss the way we are kissing." he said teasingly, as he planted a kiss on my nose.

"What should we do about this matter?" I asked, as I kissed his cheeks, forehead, nose and lips. "You have to tell me how we can fix this problem, because I'm just going to continue kissing you."

"We could, I don't know, become boyfriend and girlfriend?" he said.

"I don't know, that sounds very intriguing," I said, kissing his lips softly. "We can give it a try."

"I want to try it," he said, as he turned and positioned himself on top of me. "Would you be my beautiful girlfriend? I promise to be the best boyfriend in the world. I won't hurt you. I swear that I will give you space whenever you need it. I won't disappoint you!"

"Brady," I said, but I couldn't finish. Brady's lips came crashing against mine and we were engulfed in a passionate kiss. I forgot that my left wrist was hurting. I didn't care that it was raining outside. My world, my life, my love and everything that I adored was in my room.

"By the way," Brady said, as he pulled away. "I got you a get well gift." he said, smiling down at me. "It's not much, but I know that you'll like it." he said. He got off from me and leaned over to grab the white box. "I asked your parents if I could get you this. They said that it was fine. I hope that you like it."

He handed me the box and I looked up at him. "What is it?" I asked intrigued. He motioned me to open the box and I did so. I gasped when I saw the tiny puppy curled up in a corner of the box. He looked up at me and yawned. "It's beautiful!"

"I remembered that you wanted one for Christmas, but you know, with all that happened last year I didn't get to buy you your Christmas present, so, um, here." he said nervously, as he picked up the gray puppy and placed him on my lap.

"You got him for me?" I whispered. He nodded and bent down his head and kissed me on the lips. "I still have your Christmas present!" I said excitedly as I jumped off the bed, holding my new puppy in my arm. I walked to my dresser and pulled out the small box that was in my socks drawer. I brought my little puppy closer to my heart and caressed him with my cheeks. "Here, I hope that you like it. Happy belated Christmas!"

He took the box from my hand and like an anxious kid, ripped the wrapping paper off the gift in a matter of seconds. "Holy fucks, you remembered!" he said happily. "I love it!" he said, as he pulled out a silver bracelet.

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly. "If you don't like it, I can take it back and get you something different." I said, taking the bracelet from his hand. "Are you sure that you like it?!"

He nodded and kissed me in the lips. "I love it, thanks."

He placed it on his wrist and then modeled it for me. "Thanks, I'll try to wear it at school or when we are going out on dates."

"I know. It might break if you phase." I said, as I snaked my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. "Stay the rest of the night. My dad is sound asleep. I watched him take his sleeping pills. He's so tired from last week. I overheard my parents talking about trying to have another child. My mom has been dropping hints for him to, well, you know."

"OK," he laughed. "I'll stay tonight, but only on one condition."

"What condition?" I asked curious.

"That you stay in my arms forever!" he said, smiling. I nodded and hugged him. It was the best night in a long time. I only wished that Jevian was doing fine and was safe.


	43. Anything for You

**Falling for Brady**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_AN: So, here is another chapter for this story. This story is also coming to an end… I have to tighten some loose ends and then I'll be finished with this story and nope, no sequels... And then a happy ending for everyone. Thanks for everything… Serenity._**

* * *

**Anything for You**

_Brady's POV_

I woke up to the soft sound of rocks pelting on my window pain. I sighed and sat up straight. I remember going to see Leslie last night. I left her room as soon as she had fallen asleep. I ran to Sam's house and asked him for a favor and then headed back to the Montgomery's house (that's where I was staying) and fell asleep on my bed.

I yawned and rubbed the sleep off my eyes and walked towards the window and smiled when I saw Leslie throwing pebbles at my window. She was smiling brightly when she saw me. I swear that her smile was the best thing in the world for me. I wanted to jump out of the window and run into her arms and never let her go.

I opened the window widely and poked out my head. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked happily. She shrugged and reached inside her sweater and pulled out the little Shih Tzu puppy that I had given her earlier in the morning.

"The puppy wanted to go for a walk and I just thought that maybe, I don't know, you could join us." she said timidly looking down at her puppy and then craned her neck up to look at me. "We need your protection."

"Give me five minutes and I'll be there." I said contently.

"OK, we'll be waiting for you down the street by Seven/Eleven; I wanna get a hot cocoa for the walk if you don't mind!"

"I don't mind." I shook my head and told her that it was alright. It took me less than five minutes to brush my teeth, comb my hair, get dress and run to the store to meet her. When I arrived, she was paying the cashier and her little puppy was shifting inside her hooded sweater, tickling her.

"Um," she laughed and then turned serious. "Thank you," she said after taking the change back from the cashier.

She cleared her throat and then stifled a laugh, as she walked towards the exit doors. When she saw me, she practically ran to where I was standing and wrapped her good arm around my waist and nestled closer to me.

"Brady, let's get out of here, before they find out that I am carrying a puppy inside my sweater." she shrieked happily.

I looked down at her and felt my heart contrite when I saw the cast on her wrist. I wanted to punch my little brother again, but then she got on her tiptoes and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I forgot about the world again.

"So," I said, as I took the cup of hot cocoa from her hand and opened the door for her. "How do you like your new puppy?" I asked, stepping to the side to give her ample space to exit the store. "Do you have a name for him?"

She nodded and as soon as she stepped out of the store, she pulled the puppy out of her sweater. I swear that the small puppy was so tiny that it fitted in her shoes and her shoes were size five… well, he was tiny.

We walked hand in hand down the sidewalk and smiled whenever we found ourselves staring at each other. I was happy. Damn, I haven't been this happy in a very long time. We made it to the park and sat by the deserted benches and watched the horizon and the ocean. It was a beautiful June morning at La Push.

"I named the dog Sammy Dean," she finally said, as she scooted closer to me.

"Sammy Dean?" I asked confused.

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "You know, the Winchester brothers from Supernatural. Sam and Dean… Sammy Dean." she laughed and reached for her cup of warm hot cocoa.

"Very, um, original." I teased, kissing the crown of her head.

"Do you want some?" she asked, offering me the cup of hot liquid.

"Sure," I smiled, taking the cup from her hand and sipping some of the delicious drink.

"Brady, I know that it's a little early in the morning to wake you up, especially after spending most of the morning with me, but I needed to see you. I got worried when I woke up and didn't find you there."

"It's ok, don't worry." I said, smirking. "I'm glad that you came. I love spending time with you. We've been away from each other for too long, love. So, it's fine with me that you came to get me this morning. I can't say no to spending time with you. You are my addiction, Leslie."

"OK, I'm glad." she said shyly. "So, how did you know that I like Shih Tzu puppies? They look like little lions from afar." she said, placing the puppy on the grass.

"I remembered everything you told me that first day we met!" I said, flashing her a smile.

I watched as her little Sammy Dean waddled down the grass and then turned to her and sat. "Lazy doggie." she said, reaching down to carry the puppy. "He's been doing that all morning. I have to buy him a leash and dog food. OMG, I am so excited! Everything is so awesome lately…" she trailed off and then turned to look at me. "Well, everything that includes you and me."

"I'll take you to see Jevian." I said, when I saw the sad look on her beautiful brown eyes. "I know that you miss him! I don't like seeing your sad face, sweetie."

"Thanks," she whispered and knelt on the floor and placed Sammy Dean on the grass again. "Go run," she said in a high pitch voice. Sammy Dean remained on the grass, sitting on his hind legs and staring at her. "Go… go run!" she said, but he didn't move. She turned and smiled at me. "You might be able to order him to move." she said, raising an eyebrow at me curiously.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"You are… um, you know! You are taller and bigger than him, when you are a…" she trailed off and looked around us. "A werewolf! Order him to run, Brady." she whispered, laughter saturated her words.

"Ok," I said and turned my attention to the dog. "Go run, Sammy Dean!" I said sternly, but he didn't budge. He remained on the same spot and just laid down.

"Great," she said and sat back beside me.

We stayed at the park for an hour and walked to the Montgomery's home and had Michelle invited Leslie to stay for breakfast. Collin got there when it was time to serve breakfast. We ate Michelle's famous pancakes and Leslie helped her clean the dishes when we were done eating.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" Michelle asked, as she sat by Collin after they were done with the dishes.

"We are going to go to Forks to buy Sammy Dean a leash, dog food and dog toys. Why?" Leslie asked, as she played with her puppy.

"Oh, well, we just wanted to go to a movie later on today. Want to join us?" Michelle asked hopeful, looking down at the floor, where Leslie was sitting.

Leslie craned her neck to look at Michelle and then at me. "Well, that's … it sounds great. At what time?" she asked nervously.

"Well, we can go to Port Angeles at ten and walk around the mall for a bit and then go have some lunch and then watch a movie."

"Um, sure." Leslie answered. "But, I have to ask my parents. I don't know what they have planned for me. And also, Brady… remember…"

"It's OK, sweetie. We can go and check on him now if you want. That way, you can enjoy the rest of the day." I said reassuringly. Leslie smiled at me and then sighed.

"Who do you have to see, Brady?" Collin asked curiously.

"J- A friend of Leslie's," I muttered.

"The leech?" Michelle asked disgusted.

"Huh?" Leslie scoffed and grabbed a very tired puppy in her hands. "Leech?"

"Yes, he is a leech." Michelle sneered.

"Isn't Nessie one too?" Leslie asked angrily.

"Nessie is half human and half vampire." Michelle corrected.

"And Jevian is two thirds vampire and one third human… so that doesn't make him a leech. He eats only human food. Nessie doesn't!"

"Well, he is still a leech." Michelle said disgruntled.

Leslie inhaled and then exhaled softly. "Whatever, you know; we are all entitled to our own opinion." Leslie said calmly. "Thank you for breakfast it was delicious."

"No, wait!" Michelle said aggravated. "I'm sorry! I apologize… it's just that… well, wasn't that "Jevian" the guy that you…"

"It's alright, Michelle." Leslie cut her off. "It's not a big deal. I'll see you later."

Michelle got up from her seat and walked to where Leslie was. "I'm sorry. I just can stand here and look you straight in the face and not tell you that what you did to my best friend didn't hurt me."

"I know," Leslie shrugged. "I know, Mich. But I paid for it. I paid for what I did to your 'best friend'. And you know, Jevian was the only friend that I had when everyone in the pack turned their backs on me. So, if I seem defensive when they talk ill of Jevian, is because I consider him a friend."

I looked at Collin and he nodded. "I apologize for that." he said. "We should've never judged you. We are humans and make mistakes." Collin said softly.

Leslie sighed and pressed the puppy close to her heart. "It's alright. I just don't want to… Brady can we go." she said softly, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Leslie." Michelle said and then wrapped her arms around Leslie.

I watched as Leslie stiffed uncomfortable at Michelle's embrace. She looked up at me and then at Collin and relaxed. "Can we be friends again?" Michelle asked, pulling away from Leslie. My angel nodded and I felt happy. I wanted all my friends to see how special Leslie was to me. She was amazing and yes, she made a mistake, but I was the one that took the extra step of hurting her even more, by going out with Sasha. Just the thought of Sasha sent chills down my spine. How could I have been so stupid?

"So, if you are going to see Jevian," Collin said solemnly. "I'll go too. Just to be on the safe side."

Leslie stared at me pleadingly. "No, it's alright." I said, forcing a smile at Collin. "We can do it on our own. Jevian won't hurt Leslie. He cares for her too much to cause her any damage." I said real low, enough for Collin to hear me.

Collin nodded his head and then turned to Leslie. "Alright then, we'll meet you at Port Angeles in two hours."

Leslie nodded and walked up to him and shook his hand. "See you later." she whispered and walked out of the Montgomery's house.

Collin waved at her and then stopped me. "Take care, Brady. If you need anything, just call me!"

"I will." I sighed. I turned around and waved at Michelle, who was standing by Collin, a sad expression on her face. "We'll see you later, Mich."

She smiled at me and gestured back. I walked outside the house and found Leslie leaning against my truck, she looked gloomy and distressed. When she saw me, her face lit up with a bright smile.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked and she nodded.

We drove the road that led us to Forks and I felt Leslie grow anxious. Her puppy, Sammy Dean, fell asleep on her lap and she gently caressed his fur. She was quiet and I knew that she was worried about her friend Jevian. I will be honest, she cared for that leech way too much… but he was her only true friend.

"Turn left here on Corona St. Go down two stop lights and then make a right on Pheasant Lake Dr., Bray-Bray." she said softly, pointing at Corona Street. I made a left turn on the road she indicated and then followed the rest of the directions. "OK, we are here… Pheasant Lake Apartments."

When we arrived to Jevian's apartment the front door was opened. I covered my nose. The entire second floor reeked like vampire. I have to be honest, Jevian didn't smell that bad, but there were more than three scents of vampires mixed together. Leslie stared at me like I was crazy. If she could only smell the horrible stench.

I heard steps coming from inside the apartment and I pushed Leslie behind me. Oh fucks, I should've brought Collin. But knowing Collin, he was probably a few feet away with Seth and Sean.

"I can't smell anything, Brady." Leslie said, as she sniffed the air. It was cute, but I had to think of her safety. _Damn, my imprint had me wrapped around her finger! I did anything she wanted me to do. Even risk her safety!_

"We should get going, Les." I said worriedly.

"Nonsense," she said, moving in front of me. "Jevian is here."

"How do you know?" I asked concerned. "You said that you've not been able to speak to him for the last few days."

"That's true," she said and then turned to look down the hall. "But he's over there with McKenna, his neighbor." she said, pointing at Jevian coming out of an old lady's apartment.

"He's alive!" Leslie said excitedly, as she reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Jevian thanked McKenna for something and said a quick goodbye, when he spotted Leslie. He jogged to where we stood and then stopped when he was a few feet close to where we stood. "Hey," he said, nodding his head at me.

"How are you?" Leslie said enthusiastically. "Why didn't you respond to my phone calls, idiot?"

Jevian laughed and then turned to his apartment. "I'm sorry! My parents are here, visiting and annoying me!" he said.

"Oh," Leslie muttered and then leaned closer to me. "I guess, that we should get going, right?" she said, looking from Jevian to me.

"No, your Aunt Maybell is also here with my brother." he said.

"I don't think that I should go in there." Leslie said. _Damn, right, young lady!_

"Yeah, I don't think that she should go in there, Jevian." I gritted.

Jevian ignored me and then grabbed Leslie's arm. "I swear that you'll be fine. I'll protect you." he said deviously.

"Thanks, but Brady is right." she said. "I don't know her. She could hate my father and harm me. I don't want to take the risk…" she trailed off and walked back to where I stood.

_My girl, she is smart!_

All of a sudden, the door to Jevian's apartment flew open and out came a small woman with copper skin and long ebony hair that cascaded down her waist. Her eyes were scarlet and her facial features were beautiful. I placed Leslie behind me and growled at the vampire that stood by the door.

"I would never harm my brother's daughter!" she said softly, as she stared at me and then at Leslie. Leslie stepped in front of me and smiled at her aunt. I wound my arm protectively around Leslie's shoulder and pressed her closer to me. I could sense the fear in Leslie, when she hid her face behind my chest. "You must be Leslie?" she asked softly.

Leslie nodded and slowly lifted her face to her. "Hello, Maybell." she whispered.

"Hello, darling," she said gently. "I'm so happy to meet my brother's daughter."

"Um, thanks!" Leslie said timidly.

"How is Josh?" Maybell asked, as she pulled her hair over her shoulders, sending a nauseating wave of vampire smell towards me. I wanted to phase and rip her into tiny pieces, but held myself together.

"Fine," Leslie said. "He's fine."

"Tell me more about him. Is he happy?" Maybell asked interestingly.

Leslie nodded and sighed. "Very much, ma'am."

"Call me Maybell." her aunt said merrily.

"OK,"

"So, what is going on in your life, sweetie?"

"I'm in summer vacation and I just came to see how my friend Jevian was doing… but I see that he is alright, so I should get going."

"Before you go," Maybell paused. "Tell Joshua, that I don't hate him. I love him and I will always do, please, tell him that I am happy..."

"I will," Leslie said, shifting the puppy's position inside her sweater.

"What do you have in there?" Jevian asked curiously.

"You can't smell it? It's a puppy…" she trailed off, as she clutched at her puppy.

"Are you hiding him? Are you afraid that we'll hurt your puppy?" Jevian laughed. I wanted to punch him, that fucking idiot. "We don't drink little puppy's blood. It wouldn't satiate us. Plus, I would never hurt anything that you love, Les."

"Very funny, moron." Leslie said wryly. "Next time I call you and you don't answer… I'm going to send Brady to bite your ass, idiot! Did you know how worried I was for you?"

"Because you love me," Jevian winked._ Idiot! I swear…. Breathe, Brady_.

"No, I'm beginning to see what a waste of time you've been, idiot!" Leslie fumed. "Poor Brady had to put up with me and my need to see and make sure that you were alright... I swear... next time, I won't even care."

"I'm sorry." Jevian said, batting his fucking lashes at her. "I won't do it again… but as you can see, I have visitors. My mother only wants to go shopping and the rest of my family are a nuisance… I wouldn't want you to be in the middle of all of them… they are annoying."

"Excuses," Leslie said dryly. "You could've text me or emailed me, saying that you were busy. I was too nervous and worried that something happened to you. So, Jevian, don't do it again… ok?" she said softly and smiled at her friend.

"I won't," Jevian said. "I swear that next time, I'll let you know what's going on, Les!"

Leslie sighed and nodded. "OK."

"You have your father's attitude." Maybell said happily. "Always worried about his friends."

"I guess," Leslie said, suddenly turning serious. Sammy Dean yawned, causing Leslie to look down at her sweater. "Oops, I woke him up." she said, staring at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"What's your puppy's name?" Maybell asked, staring curiously at Leslie.

"Sammy Dean." Leslie said, as she pulled out the puppy.

Maybell touched the puppy's head, causing Sammy Dean to shiver. "Sorry, lil' guy." she said apologetically. "My hands are cold."

"Well, I gotta go. I have other businesses to attend." Leslie said, looking at Jevian. He offered her a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Is it alright if I hug you, Leslie?" Maybell asked, a pain expression on her face.

Leslie looked up at me, as if seeking permission and then at Jevian. I held her firmly against me and didn't respond.

"I won't harm her, young man." Maybell said to me, her eyes fixed on Leslie.

I stared down at Leslie and I saw the fear in her eyes. But Leslie gave me a brave smile and nodded.

"OK," Leslie breathed nervously.

She unwound her arms from around me and then took a shy step towards Maybell. I was ready to pounce on her if she tried to hurt my angel. But stopped when I saw the pained face on Maybell's face. If she could cry, she probably would. Leslie let her aunt hug her and looked at her wearily. Leslie awkwardly wrapped her arms around her aunt's cold body and went rigid. I was attentive to every single movement that came from Maybell. I watched as Jevian stared protectively at Leslie. He was worried too, but somehow relaxed when he saw that Leslie relaxed.

"Take care, Leslie." Maybell said, as she pulled away. "I'm glad that I got to meet you."

Leslie nodded and took a step back. "I won't forget you, either." Leslie muttered, reaching her hand for me. I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Bye, Leslie." Jevian and Maybell said in unison.

Leslie waved at them and together we walked to my truck. I opened the door for Leslie and helped her inside. She stared at me and smiled. "Thanks for doing this with me." she said.

"Anything for you." I said, kissing her cheek.


	44. Future

**Falling for Brady: An Imprint's Story**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Anyways, I have been thinking hard on how to finish this story and it has been hard. I feel sad because soon I'll be parting with my first Twilight fic (this one). I appreciate the awesome response to the story. I love you all dearly. I'm done with Brady and Leslie.**_

_**Serenity**_

* * *

**Future**

_Brady's POV_

When I dropped Leslie at her house, we walked up the driveway holding hands. I was happy; too happy and I couldn't control the erratic beats of my heart or the silly grin plastered on my face. It was beating hard due to her proximity of Leslie's body. I followed after her, as we made our way up the front porch steps. Leslie stopped walking and turned to face me, our hands still entwined together. She was gnawing at her bottom lip, looking as beautiful as ever. She placed Sammy Dean on the floor, next to her feet and then turned to look at me.

"I know that I've said this over and over again, but, I apologize for hurting you." she said nervously. "I won't ever do it again. It wasn't worth it. I missed you while we were apart."

"I know," I said, touching her cheek softly.

"I just wanted to remind you." she whispered, as she looked down at her feet. "I feel like I have to prove myself to you everyday."

"Why do you say that, princess?" I said worriedly, as I forced her to look at me.

"Well," she paused, licking her lips. "Do you know how much I love you?" she asked.

"I know that you are sorry and I don't want you to feel that you have to prove your love for me everyday. I know that you love me. I can see it in your eyes, feel it in your kisses and your touch. I know that you love me." I said reassuringly.

"Do you believe me when I say that I love you?" she asked sadly.

I nodded and dipped my head to hers. Her lips were inches away from mine. She stared hopefully at me, the corner of her lips curving into a beautiful and breathtaking smile.

"I know that you love me!" I said, brushing a stray tear away. "I've know that you love me for a while. I know that you are sorry for all the horrible things that happened in the past. But, Leslie," I trailed off, as I gaze into her eyes;the wells of her soul. "I'm also at fault. Please, let's learn from those mistakes and let's never repeat them... We belong together and I will honor your heart and your soul. I promise to make you happy, always, love."

She nodded and snaked her arms around my neck, bringing me closer to her. Our lips met in a tender and loving kiss. I could taste the sweetness of her lips, mixed with the saltiness of her tears. I pulled away from our kiss and found her crying.

"Why," I whispered against her lips. "Why are you crying, angel?" I asked concerned.

"I'm happy." she said softly. She sobbed and buried her head on my chest and pressed her lithe body against mine. "I'm so happy that you are with me. I don't ever want to part from you."

"We won't have too." I said, as I gently stroke her hair and rocked her. "We will never be apart, sweetie."

"I know." she said.

We stood in the porch, holding each other for a long time. I needed to feel her closer to me. Her closeness brought fond memories of how we began and our journey together and set my heart at ease... She was my life, my reason and everything good in me; my better half.

When we were ready to break our embrace, Leslie reached for her puppy and carried him inside. That afternoon, we went on a double date with Collin and Michelle. I've not seen Leslie relax so much. She was actually having a great time.

We went to the mall and then went to a nice Chinese restaurant buffet and ate. Collin and I, ate the most, but it was still fun. We stroll down the streets of Port Angeles and then made it in time for our movie. Forty minutes into the movie, Leslie's phone vibrate and she excused herself to go outside and take the call. I waited for her to return, but when five minutes passed and she wasn't back, I began to worry.

I excused myself and walked outside the recently renovated movie theater and exited the building and found Leslie sitting on the curve of the street.

"Hey," I said, as I sat beside her. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

She nodded and reached for my hand. We stayed in silence for a while. It was already twilight and the beautiful hues of pinks,oranges and gold were displayed on the horizon as the setting sun hid behind the tree tops.

"My Mom, she's pregnant." she said happily.

"Congratulations!" I said, scooting closer to her. "You are going to be a big sister."

She nodded and continued to stare blankly at the horizon. "Giovanni and I always wanted to have a little sister or little brother."

"Oh," I paused, caressing her arm with my hand.

"Yeah," she said, turning to face me. "In times like this, I remember my brother. I've tried to forget him, but I can't. He was an important part of me. He was my twin brother and I will forever miss him. But, as the days pass, I find a new sense of hope. I know that someday, I will see him again. I know that he would've been so happy to know that Mom and Dad are having a little baby."

"Les," I stopped and stared lovingly at her. "You can't forget... never forget your brother. It's like killing part of your soul or covering the sun with one hand. It just take times to accept that he's gone. But there will always be that memory, something that sparks those amazing times that you spent with him."

"I'll honor his memory, Bray. I'll be happy... beside you."

"I'm glad, Leslie." I said contently.

"Yeah," she said dejectedly.

"Look at it this way," I said, trying to cheer her up. "Now, you can tell your little brother or sister how amazing your brother Giovanni used to be."

She grinned and nodded. "I know, I'll never let his memory die."

"Les, he'll always be here," I said, touching her heart. Her small hand touched mine and I could see a tear stroll down her face. "Gio is deep in your heart and in your memories. You'll be a great sister."

We spoke about her family and how happy she was that her parents were going to have a son or a daughter. She was glad that her father would be involved in the child's life. She knew that the unborn child was going to be a blessing in their lives. She told me about how she was going to Seattle with Haliee and Nessie next weekend and how nervous she was. I told her not to worry, that everything was going to be fine. We forgot about the movie and talked like old times. It was nice to hear her voice, so full of hope and dreams. I wanted to stare at her and just listen to her melodious and mellifluous voice all night.

"Have you thought, um, where you are going for college?" she asked shyly.

"What about it?" I said curiously.

"Well," she paused, leaning forward to kiss my lips. "You'll be a senior this fall."

"And?" I said, kissing her lips harder.

"Have you thought about where you want to go for college?"

"No, not really," I shrugged. "Well, I have, but I've not given it too much thought."

"Well, we really have to figure out how we are going to stay together after your high school graduation. I don't want to be selfish, but I don't want you to be so far away from me. I've gotten too used to you, Bray-Bray."

"I won't be away from you, Les." I chuckled. "You'll have me close to you."

"But, Bray," she whined. "I also don't want to ruin your future. We'll have a lifetime together... I want you to go to the places you always dreamed of going. I want you to succeed and be happy."

"I'll go to those places, but with you. I'll succeed with you by my side. Life is unwritten and it's up to us to fill the pages of our book." I said, kissing her cheek.

"I like the way it sounds." Leslie giggled. "What do you want to be when you grow older?"

I didn't know. I really didn't plan my future. I knew that I wanted to be with her. I also knew that there were going to be sacrifices and commitments along the path we were going to be taken, but heck, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, career wise.

"We'll make it work." I firmly. "We still have time to plan our future."

"I hope so." she said skeptically.

"We will!" I said convincingly. "Be more positive, woman!" I chuckled. I took her hands in mine and kissed them. "Do you want to hear my improvised plans?"

She nodded interestingly. I kissed her again and smirked, when I saw the sparkle in her eyes. "I'll graduate high school and go to the community college in Port Angeles, until you graduate. Then we can apply at the same university and that way, we can stay together. I'll support you on your dreams of becoming a doctor. I'll be anything you want me to be, Leslie."

"I want you to be happy, beside me, Brady."

"I am!" I said. "I've never been so happy, Les."

"I'm glad." she said sheepishly, as she pulled away from me and smiled. "I'm glad that I'll always be with you."


	45. FastForward

**Falling for Brady**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So, I want to end this story with a happy note. I titled it fast-forward, because I went five years into the future and I so loved it. This is the last chapter and I hope that you've enjoyed this journey as much as I have. Thanks for the amazing reviews (to those that left the nice reviews) and hell to the ones that didn't! JK! But thanks for everything. Oh and there is going to be an epilogue to the story on Sunday, so don't worry, I'll write more about their...

**Fast-Forward**

So many wonderful and hard things had happened in my life, but I had great friends that helped me continue. I had faith that life was going to look brighter for me. I lost my twin brother when I was fifteen and to this day, I still remember him. I try to keep the promise that I made him of enjoying every day and I live joyously creating memories with the people that I love.

Brady and I finished high school and were in college. He was studying to become a doctor and I wanted to do something that didn't require so many years of school, since I was young and naïve, so I decided to study nursing (sometimes, what we plan is not what we get!). I enjoy nursing and the fact that it was less strenuous than being a doctor. I also had been blessed with an amazing family and friends that supported me throughtout all my career changes and decisions.

"You are turning twenty one, Leslie!" Jevian said happily, as he opened the door to his photography studio.

"Yep," I mumbled nonchalantly.

"What are you planning on doing on your amazing day?" Jevian asked, as he held the door for me to pass.

"Brady and Embry decided to throw a birthday party for me at Las Vegas." I laughed. "I'm supposed to get trashed that day and enjoy my adulthood!"

"That should be fun." he said, picking up a box from the floor and placing it next to the door. "Weren't you an adult at eighteen?"

"I guess." I said, shrugging. "I mean, I am a nurse and work fulltime, so I thought that made me an adult, but for Brady and Embry that's not true."

"Just have fun and don't come back home married." he laughed. "Your parents would have a heart attack."

I glared at him and placed my hand on my hip. "I doubt it!" I said annoyed. "I am a very responsible person, Jevian."

"Sure, except that in Las Vegas everyone loses their inhibitions and let loose." he grinned, winking at me.

"You should know." I scoffed.

"I do and that's why I am telling you." he chortled.

"Whatever, anyways, changing the subject, I came to get the portraits of Savannah. She wanted to come, but my dad didn't let me bring her. He said that she clings to you and cries when she has to let you go."

"Your father is right." he said, as he walked to his office and came back with a large folder in his hands. "Your little sister came out so cute." Jevian laughed heartedly. "She said she is going to marry me when she is eighteen. I swear that she is going to kill me with her super cuteness!"

I sighed and walked inside his studio and stared at the portraits that were on the walls for display, most of them were of my sister, his mother, my aunt Maybell and of me. "You have no idea how strong-willed my little sister is. So, enjoy your thirteen years of being a bachelor, because I have a feeling that she is serious about marrying you."

"You seriously think that I'll end up marrying her?" he asked intrigued. "I mean, you wouldn't mind, right? I mean, I will wait for her if she wanted me! Shit, what am I talking about; she's only five years old. I sound like a fucking pedophile! You're scary, Leslie! You shouldn't talk like that to me! I get ahead of time and I can picture your baby sister at eighteen. She's gonna be gorgeous and sweet, just like ya."

"No, I was just kidding. She is still a baby and I was just pushing your buttons. I know that Savannah is a little headstrong, but she'll grow out of her crush on you and see that hybrids like you are a waste of time! She'll stick to a werewolf and she'll be happy." I said mockingly.

"Ha!" he laughed, and walked behind the counter. "You and I will be brothers in-law that should put a damper on your papa! You know, she is convinced that we are soul mates. Why would a little girl like her talk like that? You shouldn't be telling a little girl about imprinting and romance for a while, at least, until she is eighteen or twenty years old. She's only five and she's already planning our wedding and has chosen the color scheme for our wedding! She has everything planned out. She wants to live in Hawaii. Have you told her that I glow under the sun?"

"No, I haven't told her that you shine like a freaking light bulb. And fine, I won't tell her about romance, love and happy endings! But she's going to marry you. My boyfriend has a good friend and that friend has a girlfriend, that has an aunt and her name is Alice Cullen, she is a clairvoyant; she saw Savannah's future and you're in it. You two will get married and have little hybrids too… Make sure that they don't bite my future kids, Jevian."

"Our future is not set on stone, Leslie. And my children won't be so barbaric, like yours. You tell your little wolf cubs, not to kill my little hybrids babies when they see them."

"Your future and Savannah's is already planned. And I am not having wolf cubs; they are going to be human babies." I said nonchalantly. "Now give me the pictures so I can take them to my mother, so she'll leave me alone. By the way, good luck on convincing my father that you're going to be Savannah's husband. That'll be so funny to watch my dad kill you!!"

"Funny! You are the worst kinda best friend in the world!" he said, teasingly.

"I love you and you know that I am kidding, Jay!" I said, winking at him.

"Sure, keep on telling yourself that." he muttered, as he handed me the large envelope where my sister's pictures were.

I opened the envelope and stared at my little sister's portrait. She looked so angelical and innocent. "Wow, you did a great job!" I exclaimed when I saw my baby sister's smile.

"Thanks," he said proudly. "She only smiled at me! She frowned when your dad was trying to have her smile."

"You are an idiot." I muttered, as I continued to stare at her portrait. "I gotta go now. I'll see you on Monday, so we can go house hunting for you."

"OK, but don't come back from Las Vegas with a surprise in the oven! Remember that safe sex is the best!"

"Shut up!" I said, hitting him on the side of the head.

"Bye, wolf-girl."

"Bye, hybrid!" I said, waving at him. "Love ya!"

"Love you, too!"

That afternoon, I got on a plane with my boyfriend, Brady, and our dearest friends and headed to Vegas to celebrate that I was legal enough to drink. We went to the casino and lost a lot of money. Afterwards, we went to a pub to drink and that's all I remember.

All I remember is this! It all started with the day of my twenty-first birthday bash and Brady, Haliee, Seth, Collin, Michelle, Jake, Nessie, Embry and Lena, decided that it would be a good idea to let me have my first Fuzzy Navel. After four Fuzzy Navels, I went on to drink four Mojitos, then Vodka from the bottle and a very drunk Embry came up with the great idea that Brady and I should get hitched, since everyone in the group was already married. I said NO and Brady double dared me and we jumped on the idea and the next day, I woke up next to the toilet, with a massive headache and a marriage certificate in my hands.

"Brady!" I shouted, squinting my eyes in pain.

I heard a soft moan and then a loud snore. Brady had fallen asleep on the hall near the bathroom.

"Babe," I said dizzy. "Wake up!"

"Not now, later, baby!" he mumbled, raising his hands and then placing them next to him.

I shook him and he opened one eye. "What?"

"Look!" I said alarmed. "It's a marriage certificate! We fucking got wasted and I can't even remember my wedding!" I shouted miserably.

"Let me see that," he said distressed. "I'll be damn! We are married. That's cool! We knew that it was gonna happen eventually." he said nonchalantly.

He gave me back the paper and smiled happily at me.

"I love you, Mrs. Brooks." he whispered sleepily.

"Brady," I whined.

He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. I sat there, with a headache from a hangover, a sleeping husband and a marriage certificate in my hands. I watched as Brady slept nonchalantly and sighed. The weekend came to a close and I was Mrs. Brooks, without even remembering my wedding and how it all happened. But on the positive side, I was married to the man of my dreams!


	46. Epilogue

Falling for Brady

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thank you for being so kind and understanding with this story. I hope that you like the end. I had to include Leah. She is one of my new favorite characters thanks to Laurita and her amazing story about Leah. Anyways, enjoy and review the last chapter. I am ending it here. If I forget any loose end, I apologize. Let me know what you think of the story.

Epilogue: Everything is Fine

I sat by the cliff, my feet dangling near the edge, as I watched the sunrise. The last time that I had been staring at the horizon at this early hours of the morning, was after I had got out of the hospital after an emergency. I had lost my first child, due to certain factors that were hard to explain. But today, five years later, I could finally feel blessed to witness such an amazing and beautiful display of colorful hues, like pink, orange and yellow on the horizon. I started to contemplate all the wonderful memories that were part of growing up and maturing in La Push. I would always thank my mother for being there for me and for helping me dream and believe in happy endings. I would always thank my biological father, Joshua, for loving me unconditionally and for protecting me even without knowing that I was truly his daughter. I would alway be thankful for my friends Nessie, Embry, Jake, Haliee Christina, Seth, Collin, Lena, Michelle and specially Jevian, for being my friend despite the circumstances.

I watched as the clouds floated freely on the sky, almost looking like marshmallow and cotton candy. It was magical and La Push would always bring that kind of peace. This is where I learned to dream, to believe in love. Where I learned that mystical creatures like werewolves and vampires do exist! Nothing could ever compare to the amazing feeling that I had in my heart. My life was finally pointing towards the right direction. I had overcome most of the obstacles that life had presented, I knew that there were going to be more, but I could continue my path, without giving up. I managed to find happiness in the arms of the man that I love. Brady's love taught me to believe, lifted my feet from the ground and set my dreams to fly and reach new heights. There was nothing that I wouldn't do for him. He gave me hope and today, I am able to say that I believe in true love. Brady became my fort, my haven of peace and strength. Every day I found myself falling more and more in love with Brady. He gave me the tools necessary to survive.

His dimpled smile was like medicine; it cured all my maladies and chased away the bad dreams. His strong arms provided me with warmth, stability, protection and security. I never thought that moving to La Push was going to be such a blessing. Yes, I made many mistakes along the way, but now I understood that every step that I took brought me closer to finding myself. I learned to accept that I was human and that I needed to be more forgiving whenever I did something wrong. I learned and matured with every step that I took.

It sounds easy now, but I know that there are going to be a few bumps along the way. Thankfully, I would have Brady beside me. If I were to fall, he would help me up. He would never leave my side. We weren't alone in this walk, we had each other and our two little boys. We were always going to be together. I know that imprinting also helped, but I know that if this magical, invisible bond that unites us didn't exist… we would have found a way to be together. I knew it with all my heart, that I would have found my way back into his arms.

"Are you ready?" I heard a deep, baritone voice calling from behind me.

I turned and saw the most beautiful man staring back at me. The years had been graceful to him. I mean, he was only thirty and a doctor. I was twenty eight and I was a nurse in the same hospital as him. I smiled up at him and he was smiling softly, as he approached me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach take flight. This feeling of happiness would never subside. I always felt alive and calmed when he was near me.

"Five more minutes, please." I said, returning my eyes to the horizon.

"Sure," he said cheerfully. "Can I sit beside you?"

"Of course, sweetie." I laughed, patting the spot beside me. "You are always welcome."

"Thanks," he said, as he sat beside me. "It's nice to see a sunrise with you, Leslie." he said softly, as he wounded his arm around my neck and brought me closer to him. "I can't believe that we are married!" he whispered mischievously.

"Believe it, honey, we got drunk in Vegas and got hitched!" I laughed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "We've been married for seven amazing years."

"Yep," he said, kissing the top of my head. "Thanks to Lena and Embry for the pictures of our wedding in Las Vegas. They are proof that we had fun, even though, I don't remember shit about that night." he laughed.

"Good thing our parents forced us to have a real wedding. It was nice and it made them very happy!" I giggled, placing my arm around his waist. "Your mom still hates me."

"I doubt it." he whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek. "Your mom and your dad almost killed me that day when we told them about our wedding. They blamed me for my lack of responsibility. She told me not to get you pregnant and your dad broke my jaw..."

"Ha!" I giggled, scooting closer to him. "She even made me write on a piece of paper that I was going to finish school and then get pregnant, followed by my signature."

"But then came our Christmas vacation in sunny Puerto Rico." he said, nibbling on my ear. "That's when we conceived Byron."

"Yes," I said happily, as I thought of our miniature Brady. He looked just like his father, he was a sweetheart, but stubborn like his father. "My angel and cutie pie."

"I know what you mean." he said, kissing my lips. "Our son is such a cutie. I can't believe that he is already turning five years old."

"I can't either. Times passes so fast. I thought that Byron was never going to grow." I said, pouting. "I didn't know, but I don't want them to grow. We still have Benedict. He's going to be two today..."

"Well, the kids gotta grow. It's part of life." Brady said, as he turned to face the horizon. "Well, your five minutes are up, princess."

"Already?" I groaned.

"Yes,"

"OK," I sulked.

"We have a long day, princess. We need to get ready for Benedict's birthday party. Remember that half of the pack is going to be there, so come on... let's get a head start."

"Braden," I said softly.

"Yes, Leslie Alexis?"

"Thank you for these wonderful years that we've been together. Thank you for our family and for loving me." I said, kissing his lip softly. "Thank you for our babies and for loving me unconditionally."

"Sure, sweetie, you're welcome!" he said against my lips.

"I love you." I whispered, as I bit on his bottom lip gently.

"I know." he said, smiling contently. "Well, we have to get going. Savannah might be up and you know that she gets grumpy when she is hungry."

I laughed, picturing my little sister's face when she woke up. "She is fourteen and she can't even fry an egg. My mom coddles her too much."

"It's your dad and Jevian." Braden replied, laughing.

"I told him that she was going to wrap him around his finger and manipulate him." I giggled.

"He's got it worst." Brady said, as he pulled away from our hug. "He does everything she asks. He acts worst than those pack members that have imprinted. I mean, have you seen him around her. He lives to please that little girl."

"I know. I am happy that he'll protect her. I know that she is safe with him. But anyways, let's get going." I said, taking a deep breath.

Brady stood up and stretched. He looked at the horizon for a few minutes and then knelt beside me and kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear. "I love you so much!" he said softly, as he grabbed me by the elbows and helped me stand up. "We should do something fun!"

"Like what?" I asked intrigued, as I turned to face him. "What's on your mind, sweetie?"

He smiled impishly as he looked down the cliff. "We could jump down and swim to the shore. It'll be faster than just walking twenty minutes at your snail speed, Leslie." he said teasingly.

I shook my head. "Nope!" I said. "I'm not doing it, Braden."

"Leslie, come on." he pleaded, as he pressed me to his body and took a step closer to the cliff.

"Oh, no, Bray-Bray, don't!" I yelled frightened.

He took another half-step towards the edge and smiled down at me. "Oh, come on, Leslie. We've never jumped together."

"Don't move any closer, please." I sobbed. "Please."

Brady released his hold of me and placed his hand on my hip. He looked from me to the horizon and sighed. "OH, come on! It'll be fun! I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you. Plus, you don't have the excuse of not knowing how to swim. I made sure to teach you, so you have to say YES!"

"I just don't think that I am cut out for this kinds of life altering hobbies." I said, taking a peek at the calm waters.

"Les, you know that being with me has always been like living on the edge." he said, raising his hands to his head. "My life is a freaking altering hobby and exhilarating." he said mockingly.

"I know, I can handle you being a werewolf that fights mean and nasty vampires. But, baby, I can't do cliff diving. It's scary! And we are so high and the water is so so very down there." I exaggerated.

"Come on, Leslie, please." he said, pouting his perfect lips. He knew that I could never say no to that pretty face of his. He stared at me with bright eyes and I wanted to just gobble him up.

"Ugh," I said, looking the other way. He took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him. He kissed my lips so tenderly, that I felt like I was melting. "Not fair, you use your kisses and I am putty in your hands."

"That's why I love you." he said teasingly.

I grunted and pushed him away from me, making sure that he didn't fall down the cliff without me. "So, you love me, because I'm a pushover?"

"No! I love you because you are great. You can shake that butt and drive me crazy with just one kiss. And also that too, so come on, let's go." he said, taking my hand in his and pulling me to him. "Just hop on me. Wrap your sexy legs around my waist and take a deep breath, when I tell you to, alright?" he said, as he scooped me in his arms. I did as I was told, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist and pressing my body closer to him.

"You promise to never let me go?" I asked nervously.

He nodded and kissed my neck. "I like this. This feels mighty good." he said, as he licked his lips. "Baby, I promise to never let you go. You are safe with me. Have I ever let you down, angel?"

I shook my head and held him tighter. "OK, I believe you."

"I'm going to count to three, Leslie." he said against my ear, in his husky voice. "One, breath, princess." he whispered, kissing my neck and nibbling on my earlobe. "Two, I love you with all my heart and soul, sweetheart." he said kissing me on the lips. I felt him move closer to the edge and inhaled deeply. I did as he did and took a deep breath and held on tighter to his muscular physique. "Three!" he yelled, as his arms wrapped around my waist and he jumped down the precipice.

He was laughing as we descended. "Ahh! This is so fucking great! I love you, Leslie!"

"I hate this Brady!!!!!" I shouted, as I clung to him.

We began to get near the water swiftly. I was exhaling and inhaling fast, preparing my lungs for the moment of the big splash. I knew that the moment our bodies came into contact with the water, I was going to lose all the air from my lungs. I placed my head on Brady's shoulder and closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I could feel my body submerged in the cold morning ocean water. Brady's body was the only thing that made me warm and safe. I could feel him move against the currents, as his free hand broke through the waves. When we were out from under the ocean water, I could hear Brady laughing heartedly.

"Are you OK?"

"WOW!" I shouted, as I gulped hard and gasped for air. "That was so fucking great!" I said, as the adrenaline started to kick in.

"Wasn't it fun?!" he said, excitedly.

"Amazing!" I responded, as I still clung to him for support and safety. I knew how to swim, but I didn't want to risk it.

"I love you!" I said, as I caught my breath from all the excitement.

"I love you too." he said, as he smiled brightly at me. "Come on, let's get out of this cold water, before you really get sick."

"Good idea!" I said, as I began to swim to shore. Brady never left my side. It was incredible the feeling of pride and love that emanated from my heart. "You make me happy, angel." I said lovingly, as I snuggled closer to him, when we were out of the water.

–- Brady's POV –-

Leslie sat in the middle of the living room, trying to reason with our four years old son, Byron. He'd taken Benedict's shoe and was running around the house hitting the guest with it. He was excited that there was going to be cake and also the lights in Benedict's shoes intrigued him to no end.

"Byron," Leslie hissed, as she reached for Byron's arm, but he jerked away from her and ran to where I was. "Give me that shoe, now!" she ordered, raking her hand through her recently cut, short hair. She still looked beautiful to me. She had lost weight and was looking even more beautiful than before.

"Why?" Byron asked, as he hit the sole of the shoe against the floor, activating the lights. "Baby boy wont need them. He can't walk that well, anyways. He won't use them, mommy! He's going to be pass from arm to arm. That's all they do." Byron said, reasoning with his mother.

"He is a baby, that's why they do it, Byron." Leslie said sharply. "Please, hand me the shoe, angel. I'll buy you one just like those. I promise."

"I don't want baby shoes, mommy." Byron said, as he continued to inspect the shoes more closely. "I just want to know why these lights turn on and why they turn off."

"Baby," Leslie said, trying to gather all her motherly patient. I know that I should've put a stop to Byron's behavior, but somehow, listening to him exchange words with his mother was amusing. "Give me the shoes or you aren't going to the beach with Savannah and Jevian today. Also, you aren't going to go fishing with Grandpa Reynolds if you keep behaving so badly Byron Giovanni Brooks... you hear me?!"

"But, I like fishing with Papa." Byron quickly said, lifting his face to his mother. "Fine!" he said defeated, as he handed Leslie the shoe. "Can I go, mommy?"

Leslie nodded, taking the shoe from his tiny hand and walking back to where Benedict sat happily. "If you are bored, why don't you go outside and play with Marie?" Leslie said over her shoulder as she reached for Benedict's chubby leg. Benny was laughing and giggling, as he played with Leslie's wedding band. It was amazing to see how much my family loved each other. I was blessed to have healthy children and a somewhat happy wife.

Byron sat beside Leslie and rested his head on her arm. "She is scary, mommy. She thinks I'm her boyfriend."

"How about playing with Michael and Timmy Uley?" I said, as I walked to where they were sitting and took Byron in my arms. Benedict raised his arms for me to take him, but Leslie ended up carrying him. He was turning two today, but he was still so adorably cute, that I just wanted to kiss him and bite those chubby cheeks and legs.

"They are too old." Byron complained.

Leslie groaned and turned to face me. "What am I gonna do with this kid? He acts so old!" she laughed.

"Um, how about Emerson?" I asked, as I ran my hand through his straight black hair and stared into his green olive eyes.

"Embry grounded him for biting Marie." Byron said, as he touched my face and smiled contently at me.

"Ouch, that must hurt!" I said, pretending to bite him. He laughed and hugged me tightly. "How about playing with Bridget?"

"Aunt Haliee is carrying her." Byron said, resting his head on my shoulder. "Can I just stay in here with you, daddy or bother Seth?" he said hopefully.

"Fine, big guy," I said, placing my kid on the floor. "Go outside and bother Seth!"

"No, I rather stay with you." Byron said, as he lifted his arms for me to carry him.

"Then you aren't sleeping with the light on tonight."

"OK, daddy, I'll be a good boy and play outside." Byron said, taking a step back and stumbling against his mother's leg. Leslie steadied him and lovingly kissed his cheek.

"Go out and play. You don't get this kinda of sunny days in La Push everyday, nene (boy in Spanish)."

"OK, mommy." he said happily and ran out of the front door.

"Thankfully, I have you as my wife and mother of my children. I seriously don't think that a normal woman would have such patient with that kid..." I said, as I walked to where Leslie stood. She smiled happily at me and handed me Benedict.

"Leslie, where is his other shoe?" I asked, noticing that my little guy only had his left shoe on. Leslie sighed loudly and bent down to pick the other shoe.

"Here it is." she said, as she tried to pry his chubby little leg, but he started to kick. "Benny, come on! We have guest arriving for your birthday and you don't even want to cooperate with Mommy!"

"No, shoe! No wanna!" he cried, as he kicked. I was trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh, Braden!" Leslie threatened, as she grabbed Benny's leg and put on his shoe and tightened the Velcro. "There, if he loses this shoe, Brady, I'll bite you on the nose."

"Yes, ma'am." I said, saluting her. Benedict tried to do the same. "Come on, little guy, let's go and greet those nice friends that have come to your birthday bash and brought you awesome presents."

I walked outside, bouncing my child in my arms and tossing him in the air. He was having a blast. I really was enjoying my children. I would've want a little girl, but god had blessed me with handsome and healthy kids, so I was thankful. Benedict's party was in full swing, when I heard Emily's car pull up in the driveway.

"Why are you so tensed?" I asked Sam, when I saw the crease for on his forehead. There was three things that got Sam in a bad mood. One, when his kids got into trouble. They were eight years old and they were a combine force of charm and natural disaster. Two, vampires that roam freely around La Push and thirdly, Leah Clearwater.

"Leah is here." he muttered, as he got up and went to the large ice-filled container and grabbed a beer. "She arrived this morning from Albania."

"What is she doing here?" I asked. It'd been a few years that she had left La Push, vowing that she was never coming back.

"She said something to Emily about feeling the need to return to La Push two years ago, but last week she couldn't handle it anymore and bought a ticket and here she is." he said miserably, pointing at the two cousins that were making their way up the path to my house, with his head.

Benedict began to fidget in my arms and started to extend his arms, when he saw Leah. She had not paid attention to him, so I tried to turned him to face me, but he continued to shift uncomfortably. The girls made it inside the kitchen of my house and I ignored, Sam's rant. The party continued, everyone ate and drank. Quil and Embry were in charged of the BBQ, while the girls gossiped inside and the rest of the guys and the children were left outside, talking about sports and hunting. After a while, Leslie came out to get Benny ready to cut the cake.

"You are taking the pictures, right?" she asked, as she took Benedict from my arms.

"Sure," I said, getting up the seat and following after her. Benedict was edgy and uncomfortable as we approached the house. "Hey, why is Baby boy acting so strange?"

"I don't know. What do you mean?" Leslie asked worriedly, as she turned Benny to face her. She examined him and then turned to face me. "I don't know why. Do you think he's not feeling good? You are the doctor here, prince."

"Probably," I shrugged. "He might be hot, because he was with me and we were outside."

"No, I doubt it." Leslie said, as she placed the back of her hand against his forehead to check for his temperature. "No, he's not hot. Brady, get Cutie-pie, please. You know how they both get sick at the same time."

I nodded and went to get my oldest son. I found Byron leaning against a tree trunk and Marie Black, placing her tiny hands on his cheeks. "Hey, Cutie-pie, your mom wants you."

"Daddy!" Byron shouted happily. "Marie can show me pretty images of her horsy." he said.

"I bet she can." I said, as I reached my hand for him to take. "Come on Marie, we gotta go inside. They are gonna cut the cake..."

"Yummy!" They cheered in unison. "Cake!"

Byron took my hand in his and Marie took his free hand and together we walked into the house. When we entered the house, Nessie ran to grab Marie away from Byron.

"Come, Marie Rose Black, stay away from Uncle Brady." Nessie said worriedly, as she eyed me suspiciously.

"Brady, give me Byron." Sam ordered.

"No," I said annoyed, as I carried my son and walked to the kitchen. Everyone had gone quiet, when I saw Leslie clinging to Leah and Baby boy. "What's going on?"

"Leah," Leslie cried happily. "She's, um, I'm so happy!" she said, wiping the tears off her face. "She imprinted on Benedict."

"For real?" I asked confused.

"I know," Leah said softly. "I'm sorry, Brady. I didn't mean to. It just happened." she said sadly.

"I know, shit like that happens without us controlling it." I said, my voice coming out a little strained. Shit, who would have thought that my son was edgy, because he could feel Leah's presence around him. It was hard to resist that connection that tied you to your soul mate. It was a strange force, that was really hard to control. "Les, let her hold Baby boy." I said, remembering how difficult it was to live away from Leslie. "Leah, you are now part of my family. Treat my son properly."

"I will," Leah cried, as she took Benedict from Leslie's hand. Benedict cooed and smiled happily as he placed his hands on Leah's face and gave her a childish sloppy kiss on the cheek. Leah sobbed, holding him tightly against her chest and cried. "Thank you, guys." she whispered, as she caressed Baby Boy's soft hair.

"His name is Benedict Collin Brooks." Leslie said, placing her caring hand on our little boys head. "We call him Baby boy. He likes it a lot."

"Benedict," Leah cried, as she kissed Benny's forehead.

"He is two years old." I said, as I held on to Byron.

"Two?" Leah asked surprised. "So, you have been calling me to return home these last couple of years?" she whispered to my son. Benedict giggled and grabbed her hair in his small fist. "Wow! I love him so much. But, it's not a lover's kinda of love. It's sublime, pure and innocent."

"I know." Leslie whispered and sobbed.

Byron stared confused at me and leaned his head against my chest. "Why is she crying, Daddy?" Cutie-pie asked intrigued. "Mommy is crying too. Is Benny sick?"

"No, everyone's fine, By. Everything will be alright." I said, as I held my son and watched as Leah cried for finding her way back home.


	47. Author's Notes

Hello, again!

After much pestering from a few friends, I won't name you! I decided to write a fic about Jevian's and Savannah's relationship, titled **Someone Like You**. I also decided to write a fanfic about Leah's and Benedict's relationship, titled **Salvation**. The first chapter will be posted next Saturday. Thanks and have a great day!

-Serenity


End file.
